


Над бурей поднятый маяк

by DFox



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Edward II - Fandom, MARLOWE Christopher- Works, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shakespeare, at the Mermaid Tavern and also Southwark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 100,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Кит Марло и Уилл Шекспир попадают в крутой переплет. И ничего хорошего не получится, если не научиться любить, прощать, а самое главное - доверять друг другу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в соавторстве, ник соавтора на ресурсе diary.ru Lille Prinsen
> 
> Название - цитата из 116 сонета Шекспира в переводе Маршака. И этот сонет, пожалуй, лучше всего описывает то, что происходит в тексте :) 
> 
> Текст "Эдуарда II" Кр. Марло подан в авторском переводе.

Ведь Эрот — самый человеколюбивый бог, он помогает людям и врачует недуги, исцеление от которых было бы для рода человеческого величайшим счастьем.  
Платон, «Пир»

 

Глава 1. 

Весна доползала до Лондона неохотно, переваливалась же за городские стены еще неохотней. Старая городская шлюха стаскивала с рыжих волос снежное покрывало, а под ним оказывалась грязь, нечистоты, позабытая под коркой льда смерть. И требовалось слишком много проточной воды, чтобы смыть накопившуюся дрянь подчистую — вот и оказывалось, что вешние ключи, уже журчащие кое-где вдоль раскисших улиц, цветом своим напоминают жидкое дерьмо. 

И все же — в привычную городскую вонь подмешался ни с чем несравнимый, серебряный запашок оттепели. Шел он с Темзы, сбрасывающей загрязненную змеиную кожу льдов. Шел от торговцев, выходящих на рынки пораньше, и — засветло, от девиц, впервые расстегнувших плащи на шеях, чтобы показать, что за ягоды успеют дозреть к лету. 

Все шло своим чередом, текло, звонко журча, и огибало горы мусора там, где не могло смыть их. Дни сменялись ночами, «Ричард» — «Титом Андроником», толпы — толпами, ожидание — свершением. 

Кит ездил в Эссекс Хаус три раза — и каждый раз они с Уиллом не говорили об этом. Уилл не расспрашивал — просто останавливал внимательные взгляды на полуприкрытом маской лице графини Эссекс, зачастившей в «Театр». Больше эта женщина не стояла между ними, предпочитая встать между Диком Бербеджем и Ричардом Топклиффом — что ж, этот выбор мог намного сильнее разгорячить кровь. 

Но оставалось еще одно. 

Раскланиваясь с леди Френсис, Кит неизменно помнил о своем обещании — из тех, которые лучше выполнять для собственного же блага. 

— Вы изволите посетить «Розу», миледи? — как-то спросил он милосердную покровительницу угодного Музам искусства, будучи приглашенным в ее ложу. 

Леди шевельнула соболиными бровями из-под маски, полуоборачиваясь: 

— Когда же? Вам есть что предложить мне, о вдохновенный поэт? 

О, вдохновенному поэту было что предложить: Господь потребовал жертву всесожжения, и Авраам тут же выхватил ее из своего райского кармана. 

— Я обещал вам кое-что. 

Там, внизу, за кулисами — они знали, — камеристка графини Эссекс по ее поручению шепталась с супругой Августина Филиппса, известной на весь Шордич болтуньей, прозванной Колоколом, о том, что ей удалось услышать насчет противоестественных склонностей одной особы, чье имя — слишком страшно, чтобы его называть всуе. 

— Да, я помню, — обронила леди, и расцвела обворожительной улыбкой. — И думаю, ты мне достаточно задолжал, чтобы начать расплачиваться. 

***  
После того страшного, памятного вечера у графа Саутгемптона Нед Аллен перестал быть Тамерланом. 

Как будто золотая краска, которой он покрывал кожу перед выходом на сцену, чтобы показать одновременно смуглость героя и его величие, разом сошла со щек, облупилась, словно у него и не лицо было вовсе — так, всего лишь давно не крашенная старая дверь покосившегося дома. 

Кое-кто из труппы подталкивал Неда локотком и подмигивал со значением — не за горами великая милость сильных мира сего, раз тебя позвали на столь важный прием. Аллен не спорил, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось сказать: да лучше бы и не звали, дольше проживу. 

Гвоздем, вколоченным по шляпку, болезненной занозой засели в мозгу прощальные слова сэра Уолтера Рэли: 

— Будь осторожен, Нед. Не наделай глупостей. 

И Нед Аллен стал осторожен — потому и сбросил с себя Тамерланову личину. Продолжая играть, умерил горение, приглушил его. Кит Марло все так же заглядывал в «Розу» и заглядывал в розами испещренную гримерную Неда. Как будто он легко мог жить на свете после того, как его раскладывали втроем на той маленькой, похожей на конфетницу, истоптанной сатирами сцене. И кто — Шекспир, Уолсингем, малыш Гарри! Кит Марло продолжал собирать вокруг себя визжащие от восторга толпы: лица, как у мучеников в экстазе, статуями которых, по рассказам отца, раньше украшали церкви. 

Кит Марло продолжал жить где-то рядом, в то время, как Нед Аллен перестал быть Тамерланом. 

***  
— Нед! — Кит окликнул Аллена вполголоса, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания снующих вокруг подмастерьев, складывающих всеми ненавидимого троянского коня для драмы Джонни Пила. Пропорхнул мимо Джорджи, чьи темные веснушки стали еще темнее и заметнее из-за увеличившегося количества солнечных деньков. Конь, натужно скрипя, как обычно, не желал собираться полностью: вслед приклепанному хвосту у него, как всегда, отвалились уши. — Нед, у меня к тебе разговор. Важный, как твоя жизнь и смерть Фауста. 

Нед был бледен — так, словно провел веселую ночку. Может, так и было — в последнее время они мало разговаривали по душам, и еще меньше пили вместе. После приема у графа Гарри Аллен как будто растворился в театральных стенах и повседневных заботах — должно быть, готовился к сумрачно надвигающемуся веселью свадьбы. 

«Каждый, кто любил тебя, когда-нибудь женится», — некстати вспомнились непривычно серьезные слова вечного насмешника Томми Уотсона, не замедлившего последовать собственному пророчеству. Кит досадливо поморщился, но тут же с обычной своей небрежной развальцей прислонился плечом к двери гримерной, размалеванной кровавыми язвами роз — чтобы не позволить одичавшему зверю скрыться в берлоге и избежать разговора. 

— Нед, это действительно важно. 

— Я слушаю тебя, — нехотя обронил Аллен. 

Теперь он мог себе позволить ходить по «Розе» в своем роскошном халате, выкрадывая солнечные лучи для златотканой основы парчи. 

Кит усмехнулся, и взял его за отвороты этого халата — будто собрался притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Но вместо того прошептал на ухо, вытянув шею и вытянувшись сам: 

— С тобой крайне жаждет познакомиться одна высокопоставленная и влиятельная при дворе особа. Ты же слышал сплетню про то, что Диком Бербеджем заинтересовался Топклиф? Так вот, знай: тебе повезло гораздо, гораздо больше. 

***  
В этом городе воняло Содомом. 

Не то, чтобы такой солидный и уважаемый, да-да, уважаемый, несмотря на происки еретиков и разных мерзавцев, человек, доподлинно знал, как именно воняло в Содоме. Но стоило распрощаться с возницей, с которым довелось заночевать под закрытыми воротами у самого Нью-Гейта, Джон Шекспир понял: этот город воняет похлеще самого Ада. И дело было, конечно, не в запахе. 

Он и сам был скорняк, хотя и успел побывать и бейлифом, и позаседать в городском совете, прежде чем эти иуды из числа приверженцев королевы прогнали его оттуда — так боялись его несломленного твердого в вере духа, — так вот, ему ли, с его-то ремеслом, воротить нос от какой-то гниющей кучи. 

Куч тоже хватало, и многие были куда больше той, за которую городской совет щемил его не первый год. Но дело было в другом. В виселицах Тайнберна, на которых болтались его братья во Христе. В криках и стонах, в протянутых руках, поминутно, пока он шел, высовывавшихся из ужасающего Нью-Гейтского застенка. 

Содомом воняло от разряженных девок и щеголей, закрывающих носы надушенными платочками, — сладковато, мерзко, как и положено греху. Они спешили прочь по своим делам — им не было дела до тех несчастных, кто оказался настолько тверд в вере, что даже страшные лондонские тюрьмы не могли сломить ее! Джон Шекспир твердо помнил, что Господь сжег своими огненными стрелами Содом и Гоморру как раз за это: за равнодушие, за корысть, за то, что жители их отказались помогать ближним своим в беде. 

Он же, Джон Шекспир, хоть и был добрым христианином, все же не из тех, кто смиренно клонил выю под ударами судьбы. Он был тверд, некоторые, как его женушка и невестка, предпочитали говорить — упрям. Но разве это упрямство — выполнять все клятвы, обеты и все свои зароки? А первейший — тот, который дал накануне отъезда своего старшего, и, увы, бестолкового сына в Лондон: никогда не ступать в эту обитель греха, в погрязший в пороках город, именуемый Лондон. 

Но от Уилла давно не было никаких вестей, а жена с невесткой пилили денно и нощно, и внуки каждый день заглядывали в глаза. Вот он и сдался на милость победителя, предпочтя, подобно древним, проиграть битву, но выиграть войну. А сдавшись, отправился на розыски своего загулявшего отпрыска. 

У Джона был один адрес, где мог обретаться Уилл, вообразивший себя свободным от семейных обязательств: постоялый двор «Sub Rosa» на Бишопсгейт. И он не удивился, что на постоялом дворе с неприлично яркой, жирно намалеванной розой, Уилла не оказалось. Впрочем, хозяйка — очень приятная вдовушка и сразу видно блюдущая себя женщина, — мисс Джинни, посоветовала поискать «мастера Шекспира» в «Театре». Дескать, он там и живет нынче, и работает. Театральных постановок много — сезон. 

Содомом воняло от поднятого в знак грядущего представления флага над «Театром». Кто же, какой порядочный христианин, станет ходить на пьески в Великий пост, да еще и перед самой Страстной Неделей? У кого хватит совести кривляться, зная, что Спаситель вот-вот примет крестную муку, а тысячи последователей истинной веры гниют в застенках? Джон хмурился, но своему старому другу, Джейме Бербеджу, с которым они съели не один пуд соли, не сказал ничего. А что тут скажешь, не его вина, что народ валом валит в театры в пост, а новой веры, утвержденной беспутным и развратным Генрихом, от которой до конца времен — так, безделица, рукой подать. Ремесло же актера было ничуть не хуже скорняжного. По молодости да по глупости Джон и сам хотел податься в актеры, но не судьба: ни петь, ни плясать, как это положено в их цеху, он не умел. Да и семья уже была, не бросишь же жену с детьми. 

На вопросы об Уилле Джейме отвечал неохотно, прятал взгляд и хмурился, не скрываясь, даром, что актер. То ли кошка между ними пробежала, то ли у Джейме своих забот хватало — такую махину, как «Театр» еще нужно было содержать в надлежащей исправности. Джон не стал задерживать земляка болтовней, так для вежливости выпил кружку пива — и отправился по делам. 

«Сирену» он нашел без труда: по старой памяти да по облезлой, колыхавшейся на весеннем потеплевшем ветру вывеске. Посторонился, выпуская молодого, разряженного в пух и прах щеголя. Только головой покачал: этот вот уж точно из содомлян, истинный так сказать, местный житель. Кабы не штаны, так издали и не разобрал бы: парень или девка. Он, Джон Шекспир, человек бывалый и видел всякое на своем веку. Но подобные чудеса с подведенными глазами ему встречались только в Лондоне. 

Интересно, Уилл одевается так же? 

***  
Конечно, с пройдохой Хенслоу никто не условился. Кит не мог быть уверен, что старик не испортит ему затею: кто захочет отдавать такого жениха, как Нед Аллен, капризной богачке, способной помериться с молочно-бледной мисс Вудвард и красотой, и кошельком? Хенслоу любил нахваливать белизну кожи своей племянницы и золото ее волос — непременно в компании, большей, чем компания скучающего в клетке громадного медведя. Сама девица, по всему, обладала несомненной скромностью, но смирением прикрывала тиранический характер, присущий каждой доброй хозяйке. Может, это и пугало славного Тамерлана — он не привык подчиняться маленькой королеве с благостными светло-голубыми глазками, но, надев ей на палец кольцо, был бы на это обречен — его обрекли бы деньги дядюшки невесты. 

В общем, по всему, Филипп Хенслоу не должен был знать о свидании, назначенном в самой сердцевине «Розы». 

— И кто это так жаждет увидеться со мной? — с кривой усмешкой поинтересовался Аллен, вместе с Китом поднимаясь по скрипучим ступенькам на второй ярус лож. Там был кто-то — из партера можно было увидеть неясную переливчатую фигуру и четкую тень, но лицо прекрасной незнакомки было прикрыто маской. — Все это дурно пахнет, Кит. И выглядит так, словно ты вознамерился продать меня. 

Кит ответил самой чарующей из своих улыбок — прямо в губы Неда, успев повернуться к нему лицом так скоро, что тот вздрогнул: 

— После скажешь мне спасибо. Я же вижу, что ты нуждаешься в этом — и в деньгах. А друзья должны помогать друг другу. 

Аллен пихнул его в грудь, заставив отступить, и прошел мимо, обгоняя, перемахивая через ступеньку. 

— Откуда тебе вообще знать, в чем я нуждаюсь, — огрызнулся через плечо, и ворвался в ложу так, словно собрался взять ее стены штурмом, как стены неприступной крепости. 

***  
Леди Френсис живо обернулась на громкие шаги по лестнице — может, даже слишком живо, выдав тем свое жгучее, бродящее, как молодое вино, любопытство. Слишком долго она удерживалась от своих любимых развлечений и походов в театр, а поняв, что никакая придворная чехарда не способна заменить радость от нового дорогого приобретения, заскучала по своей теневой жизни еще больше. 

Муж не упрекал ее, только посмеивался и подкалывал изредка: то, чего ему не полагалось знать, он не знал, а остальное было не важно. 

— Ты обхаживай нашу золотую старушку, — отвечала Френсис, обдумывая богатое предложение этого говнюка Марло, и прикидывая десяток вещей одновременно: от платья, которое следует надеть для первой встречи с подарком, до суммы, которую следует ему отписать в качестве первого поощрительного взноса. — А я буду заниматься тем, что доставляет мне радость. 

Граф Эссекс не привык спорить с супругой, потому что ему было не до того — рыжая мумия, погребенная в своем дворцовом гробу в окружении головокружительной роскоши, требовала много внимания и пила кровь чашами на завтрак и ужин. 

Теперь было принято считать, что обед — признак дурного тона. 

— Знаешь, Роберт, а ведь я могла бы собирать диковины, — говорила Френсис, когда помыслы о сопернице терзали ее меньше. — Как эти люди, которые набивают свои кабинеты редкостей всякой всячиной, чтобы потом показывать ее гостям и хвастать друг перед другом. Мне кажется, это мало чем отличается от навешивания этих огромных, украшенных шитьем и драгоценными бляхами гульфиков. 

Добрый супруг возражал: 

— Но тебе не на что их навешивать. 

— Вот именно! Поэтому я собираю актеров. 

Тот, кого предложил ей Кит Марло, не заменил бы его самого, сложись обстоятельства иначе, но мог бы стать украшением ее собрания. 

— Госпожа… — начал Нед Аллен своим хваленым густым голосом. — Я здесь. 

Френсис замерла, полуобернувшись, и даже рот приоткрыла от приятного удивления. Без сомнения, вблизи этот человек производил не меньшее впечатление, чем на сцене. Он был так высок, что едва не доставал макушкой потолочных перекладин балконной галереи. В его лице было волнующее сочетание величия и какой-то поистине скифской дикости — не могла же заядлая зрительница сама все это выдумать? 

— Я рада вам, мой дорогой Нед, — проворковала Френсис из-под бархатной маски, закрывающей все лицо, и незамедлительно прогулялась заискрившимся взглядом ниже, гораздо ниже величественного лица знаменитого актера. — И надеюсь, мы с вами быстро подружимся. Подойдите же, не бойтесь меня — я не кусаюсь. 

*** 

Сынок явился минуту в минуту. 

Знал, что Джон Шекспир ждать не любит и не станет, хоть бы сама королева вздумала явиться к нему. А что, эта рыжая блудня и дочь шлюхи ничем не заслужила его уважения. Вот хоть Армаду взять — ее, что ли, победа? Да подуй ветер в другую сторону — уже бы все болтали по-испански, как миленькие. Но Господь не отвернулся от Англии, видать все же внял молитвам ее верных сынов, тех самых, которых королевские псы усердно вешали и бросали в тюрьмы. 

Уилл волновался, это было видно с первого, даже самого беглого взгляда: ломал пальцы, делая вид, что сжимает свою модную шляпу с пером, кусал губы и был бледен, как полотно. Джон сразу оценил его наряд, стоящий без малого фунта три — считай, почти половину той суммы, что Уилл отправил домой в последний раз. Оценил и серьгу в ухе — крупный жемчуг, оправленный в серебро, — эта мода нынешняя, когда парни рядятся, как девки, тьфу, не понять ему уже этого, не понять. Уилл был одет так, как будто превратился в одного из тех придворных шаркунов, которые знай себе ублажали королеву в ожидании косточки со стола. 

— Мне рассказали, что ты был у мессы только раз за весь последний год, — вместо приветствия сказал Джон. — Тебе должно быть очень стыдно, Уильям. Разве твои побрякушки стоят твоего честного имени, имени Шекспиров и Арденов? 

***  
— Прошу простить меня, миледи, что предстаю перед вами в таком виде… Я не знал, что мне повезет принимать вас в «Розе». 

Леди предпочла скрыть свое лицо под овальной маской плотного черного бархата и сама казалась — бархатной. Мерно переливалось ее расшитое драгоценным бисером пышное платье с рукавами, сшитыми из разноцветных полос жесткой парчи, искрили перстни и серьги — стоило красавице повернуться под лучами весеннего солнца. Вслед им сверкало тяжелое ожерелье, приковывающее взгляд к округлым, тоже бархатным, очертаниям груди под сеткой кружев. 

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Ведь я давно наблюдаю за вами, любезный мой Нед, как бы это ни звучало. Можно даже сказать, что ваша игра увлекает меня — да и кого бы не увлекла? Признайтесь же, вы нарочно — такой, чтобы завлекать в свои путы неосторожных дам и девиц, может быть, с самого начала шедших в театр совсем не за тем? 

Мягким переливом тек ее голос — она остроумно шутила, благожелательно, даже ласково расспрашивала Неда о том, о сем, как будто и вправду была его давней подругой, интересующейся жизнью приятеля после долгой разлуки. 

— Нет, ну что вы, — отвечал он ей в тон, а сам чувствовал себя дурак дураком. Где-то там, за спиной, скользнула тихой саламандрой и исчезла бесследно тень Кита. Сделав свое дело, он, кажется, даже кивнул своей спутнице, на что та ответила таким же кивком, и отправился куда-то — должно быть, в свой родной Ад. Во всяком случае, Нед так и не услышал, чтобы под его ногой скрипнула хотя бы одна ступенька. — Я всего лишь делаю свое дело, то, за что мне платят мои гроши. Но не скрою, что мне приятно описанное вами внимание, миледи. Любому мужчине это польстило бы. 

Леди рассмеялась мелодичным грудным смехом. Нед уже знал, кто она. Они обменивались любезностями, заранее зная, что нужно обоим — взгляды, бросаемые ими друг на друга, все более низменно сосредотачивались в одних и тех же местах. Высокая гостья то и дело опускала ресницы, и в прорезях маски было видно, что они длинны и черны даже без покрывающей их сурьмы, устремляла взор Неду пониже пояса. А он, почтительно склоняясь на каждое ее словцо, утопал в выставленном напоказ богатстве, кроющемся в вырезе ее платья. 

Чертов Кит Марло, так ты продать меня решил, или откупиться? 

Конечно же, Кит был в курсе, что сегодня некие важные дела, связанные с хворью, выкосившей нескольких медведей на ближней арене для травли, задержат Хенслоу в другом конце Бенксайда, и в «Розу» он приволочится в лучшем случае только после полудня. Шутка ли — на кону выручка за несколько ближайших боев! Так что и гостья, чье имя пока не было названо, и Нед, предназначенный для нее жертвенный телок, и сам Кит могли никуда не торопиться. 

Все было просчитано наперед. На любое слово, нашедшееся в кармане у Неда Аллена, Кит Марло уже заготовил скорый ответ. 

— Я буду рада продолжению нашей беседы в более уютной обстановке, — тем временем, доиграла свою роль миледи, и подала руку для поцелуя, высоко задирая запястье. — Думаю, вас не затруднит дождаться нарочного письма от меня? 

Нед едва коснулся пересохшими губами кончиков ее пальцев и полированных до зеркального блеска ногтей: 

— Как я узнаю, что это именно вы? 

Грянул новый кокетливый смешок: 

— Ах, как я могла забыть, что таких как я, у вас, должно быть, десятки, и вы выбираете по жребию, кого из нас, ваших несчастных воздыхательниц, осчастливить этим вечерком. 

И, пока Нед Аллен густо краснел и абсолютно искренне сожалел о собственной неловкости, его блистательная посетительница добавила с властной уверенностью, слишком явной, чтобы прикрывать ее масками и остротами: 

— Вы прекрасно поймете, когда дойдет до дела. 

***  
— Кит! 

Голос Неда Аллена, буквально накинувшегося на него со спины, был отчаянным — словно во время ночной драки. Могучее войско выступило в поход, алые знамена и раздутые на судорожный вдох ноздри воинственно трепетали. Кружка с холодным пивом, ломящим зубы, покатилась по деревянному полу вприпрыжку, разбрасывая хлопья пены, как загнанная лошадь. 

— Какого черта, ты, проклятый интриган? 

— Предпочитаешь светловолосых дамочек? — осклабился Кит, будучи мгновенно зажат между распаленным телом в парчовом скифском халате поверх сорочки и подвернувшейся под лопатки стеной. — Прости, забыл, забылся. Да и другой не нашлось. Будь рад тому, что есть, и сочувствуй Дику Бербеджу. Я уже говорил тебе об этом, да? 

Аллен встряхнул его с неподдельным возмущением, переходяшим в ярость, и не нашел слов, чтобы выразить и то, и другое. Кит мягко напомнил: 

— Мы не одни, дружок. А у моего Джорджи язык подобен колокольному — мигом разнесет по всему Лондону весть о том, что ты пытался меня убить прямо в «Розе». Или трахнуть. Как ему больше понравится. 

Нед отпустил его — но только чтобы втолкнуть в свою гримерную и с грохотом захлопнуть за собой дверь, ввалившись следом. Кит рассмеялся, качая головой: 

— А как больше понравилось бы тебе? 

***  
— Отец, Бога ради, не здесь, не сейчас! — Уилл озирался, и, кажется, даже трясся. — Нельзя…

Джон скривился. В жилах у этого парня, видать, совсем мало, что Шекспиров, что Арденов, пошел в какую-нибудь побочную ветвь, да вот хоть бы в Джонова братца, своего дядьку, тот еще трус и разгильдяй. Если бы Джон не был так уверен в своей супруге, то наверняка бы решил, что этот смазливый, щеголеватый и трусоватый малый, растерянно мнущийся перед ним, — не его кровь. 

Джон отставил кружку. Дрянное все-таки пиво подавали в этой «Сирене», кислое и водянистое, хорошо, если не разбавляли водой прямиком из Темзы, с них станется. А впрочем, чему удивляться: за прошедшие годы, что он тут не был, ничего не изменилось. 

— А так — можно? — повысил голос. — Вырядиться, как павлин, трясти гузном, спать до полудня? Забывать о семье и Боге — можно?! Вот эти вот побрякушки содомитские цеплять на себя — можно? 

Из мертвенно-бледного Уилл стал пунцовым. 

— Отец! 

Джон поджал губы. На глазах у щенка заблестели слезы — вот еще привычка, которой Джон был искренне возмущен. Прилично ли это — рыдать мужчине, будто нежной девице? 

На них начали оглядываться, некоторые пьянчуги, очевидно, в предвкушении грядущего зрелища, повскакивали с мест. И Джон решил сменить гнев на милость — не доставлять же лондонскому отребью удовольствия? Махнул рукой: 

— Сядь. 

*** 

— Рад тебя видеть в добром здравии, отец. Как мама? Девочки? Хэмнет? 

Уилл говорил преувеличенно оживленно, но глаз не поднимал. Он хотел сменить возникшую прямо с порога опасную тему, но, зная поистине ослиное упрямство Джона Шекспира, надежды было ничтожно мало. 

— Тебе следовало бы писать домой чаще, чтобы знать это, — отвечал отец. — Думать о том, что женат, что твои дети, возможно, нуждаются не только в твоих жалких подачках, но и в отце, не в деде. Думать, Уильям, головой, а не своим блудливым отростком. 

В другое время Уилл тот час бы ушел: он теперь вспомнил, почему бежал из дому, куда глаза глядят. Виной тому был не захолустный Стратфорд, не беспросветная жизнь и не его желание прославиться. Виной было вот это: ослиное упрямство, непоколебимая уверенность в собственной правоте и вечное, ворчливое недовольство Джона Шекспира всем и вся. А в особенности — своим старшим сыном. 

*** 

— Зачем ты глумишься, Кит? — отрывисто спросил Нед, делая к нему шаг. — Неужели так сложно — хотя бы раз в жизни повести себя, как обычный человек? 

Кит смотрел на него своими непроницаемыми, то ли черными, то ли серыми глазами: светлый ободок вокруг пары бездн. Этот взгляд мог значить все, что угодно, и не значить ничего. Но, скорее всего, старый друг просто снова насмехался над ним, не отступая, но и не идя навстречу. 

Так и вышло. 

— Нет, ну почему ты умолк, мой Тамерлан? — Кит взял со столика какую-то склянку, повертел в руках так любовно, будто в ней был весь смысл кажущегося бессмысленным разговора. — Ты продолжай. А я, так уж и быть, постою тут и подожду, пока поток твоего красноречия иссякнет. И затем пойду — у меня сегодня много дел. 

Кит ершился, ерничал, и в то же время оставался спокойным — как море, терзаемое штормом лишь на поверхности бесконечной толщи вод. Кит был такой толщей — сколько ни ныряй, никогда не поймешь, что он чувствует на самом деле. 

Но, будучи честным с самим собой, Нед Аллен не мог не признать, что выглядит сейчас преглупо. Ничего не объясняя, ни в чем не обвиняя, докапывался до занятого своими мыслями Кита с идиотскими вопрошениями невесть о чем. 

— Перестань называть меня так, — буркнул Нед, и вынул из его руки ставшую теплой стекляшку. Зеркало отражало их положение в обратном порядке. В зеркале развернутые плечи Кита казались еще более наглыми, чем под ладонями. — Тамерлан связал нас с самого начала, ему и тебе я обязан, а в последнее время мне невыносимо ощущать себя обязаным. Кругом я должен! Хенслоу, Джоан, ты. Ты, ты, ты, снова ты, всюду ты, куда ни кинься. На улицах вывески и листовки с твоим именем. В «Розе» все только о тебе и говорят. Зайдешь в любой кабак — а там уже толпятся поклонники великолепного Кита Марло. Что уж говорить о тех ужасных борделях, где каждый мальчишка, кажется, знает твои привычки лучше, чем я… 

— Зачем же ты повадился посещать эти места, если они так ужасны? — под его ладонями Кит всего лишь пожал плечами, и так и не стал вырываться. 

Неду показалось, а может — показалось его отчаянью, — что это знак. 

— Потому что мне нравится обманывать себя, что там я встречу кого-то, похожего на тебя. Или тебя. Или это будет лишь пьяным бредом — но какая разница? 

Кит молчал, невыносимо, жгуче, пронзительно глядя на него темными глазами, а Нед продолжал — все более торопливо, боясь, что он вспыхнет прямо у него в руках, и исчезнет, вильнув хвостом саламандры: 

— Я проклинаю день, когда Саутгемптон позвал меня на ту ужасную вечеринку. Теперь она снится мне. Но не вся — только те минуты, которые ты… Зачем ты делаешь это, Кит? Зачем теперь избегаешь меня? Зачем заставил смотреть на то, как они… тебя… 

Вглядываясь в лицо напротив, жадно впиваясь в него зрачками, Нед думал о лице дамы, удостоившей его своего внимания. Даже под маской было видно, как красива ее обладательница — а что красивого было в чертах Кита? Почему, почему налюбовавшись своей новой покровительницей, Нед Аллен стал забывать ее прелесть тут же, как только перед ним, в опасной близости, оказался Кит Марло? 

— Я и не думал, что ты такой идиот, — усмехнулся Кит. 

Не помня себя, Нед ударил его по лицу. 

Не слишком сильно, но звонко — такую пощечину он мог бы дать неверной или слишком нахальной любовнице. 

***  
— Думать, — продолжал Джон, не обращая внимания на то, что его сын ерзает на стуле, будто ему в задницу кто-то всадил портняжное шило. — Думать, что ни я, ни твоя мать не вечны, что здоровье наше не столь уж хорошо, чтобы денно и нощно нянчить твоих отпрысков вместо их законного отца. — Уилл вскинул на него свои неправдоподобно синие глаза. У бабки Джона по матери были такие же, и Джон со всевозрастающим раздражением заметил, что вышивка на дублете — точь-в-точь такого же цвета. Ну и вырядился сынок — ни дать ни взять гулящая девка в поисках крепкой елды. Помнится, во времена молодости Джона, когда еще под слоем белил и румян можно было рассмотреть лицо, девки из тех, кто покраше, все пытались такие ленты то в волосы вплести, то рукава подвязать. Чтоб под цвет глаз, значит, было. 

— Но Энн… — лепетал тем временем Уилл, — мы с Энн… 

Джон не стал слушать жалкие оправдания. Все это было уже говорено, и не раз, а особенно часто — перед тем, как Уилл махнул хвостом да и скрылся в клоаке, именуемой Лондон. Почти полтора года уже как. 

— Я под тебя Энн не подкладывал. И свечку над вами не держал. Что там Энн, чего вы там с Энн, — не знаю. Я только вижу, как каждый день Хэмнет на дорогу бегает. Папашу своего блудного ждет. А папаша побрякушками весь обвешался — и в ус не дует. 

Джон отхлебнул пива из новой кружки: получше, чем то, что ему подали, а все равно — гадость. Уилл ерзал все сильнее и кусал губы. Видать, все-таки проняло. И то — достиг бы чего в том Лондоне, работу нашел, раз уж оторвался от отцовского цеха, не стал продолжать семейное дело. А так. Стыдно кому из соседей сказать — писака, драмодел, стишки кропает. Некоторые дошли до Стратфорда — не при всех и прочтешь… 

— Я должен с тобой поговорить, отец! — выпалил Уилл на едином дыхании и снова цветом стал, как полотно его сорочки. 

— Ребенка ей, что ли, заделал? Ходят такие слухи. 

***  
Сказанное отцом сбивало с толку. О ком он говорит, какие слухи? 

— Кому? — выдавил Уилл в ужасе, представляя и не представляя, о чем могли шептаться кумушки в Лондоне и Стратфорде. Неужели о том, что некая леди, супруга некоего графа, беременна от него? Но он никогда, нигде, ни словом не упомянул о ней… 

— Ну, а кто тебя так одевает? В тряпки дорогие эти? Кто тебе вышивку выбирает, серьги твои, сорочки тонкие? Явно не на деньги Бербеджа принарядился. Есть баба какая-то богатая, а, может, и знатная, с которой ты блудишь, так? А муженек, небось, в отъезде был, а приезжает — а тут ему сюрприз, забеременала женушка, на портрет глядючи. Правду говорю, Уилл? 

Уилл не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. 

— Нет-нет, отец, ты ошибаешься. Я должен сказать тебе кое-что… Это очень важно… 

***  
Нед Аллен метал искры из глаз и громовые обвинительные речи с языка — будто играл очередную роль. Но он не играл, он жил тем, что высказывал сейчас Киту в лицо, обдавая скулы и губы горячим дыханием, а Кит и не думал, что руки его зайдут дальше тисканья за плечи и легкого встряхивания для понятливости. 

Ошибся. 

Нед ударил его по лицу — смазал, как кот лапой. Не выпуская когтей, но давая почувствовать вероятную тяжесть второго удара, если до него дойдет. 

— Говорю же, идиот. 

Кит слегка мотнул головой — щека у него зажглась округлым пятном насильно выбитого румянца. Но, приняв пощечину, он даже не мигнул — продолжал буравить Неда взглядом снизу вверх. 

О нем говорили, что он не просто дурной христианин — еретик. В сочетании с именем, которым его крестили, это казалось забавным. Кит смеялся, не собираясь подставлять вторую щеку. Ткнул, не замахиваясь — но и не жалея сил. Получив под грудину, Нед согнулся, толчками выплевывая воздух, и ослабил хватку. Расписанная розами панель глядела на них цветочными глазами, грудастые нимфы прятались меж колючих зарослей, о которые было так легко оцарапать ноги, зарвавшись в скачках безумных плясок. 

— Не смей делать так, Нед, — спокойно, но с изморозью едва сдерживаемой ярости, пробежавшей по голосу, посоветовал Кит, отходя в сторону и разминая руку. — Никогда больше не смей так делать. Не смей даже думать, что я — какая-то из твоих шлюх, обещавшая тебе верность до гробовой доски. 

Схватившись за край столика, Аллен с усилием обернулся на него. Он был похож на поверженного, но все еще живого Голиафа — то ли Давидова праща была не так хороша, как о ней болтали, то ли сердце его оказалось мягче, чем хотелось бы ему самому. 

— Тогда зачем… зачем это все? 

— Что — все? — с прорывающимся наружу раздражением переспросил Кит, упоенно наблюдая за мучениями того, кому он впервые причинил боль. — О чем ты бредишь, Нед? 

Иронически кривя губы, он просчитался во второй раз за пару минут. 

Нед Аллен, с удивительной для его роста, помещенного в тесноту гримерной, быстротой и ловкостью разогнулся, и оказался рядом — как пальцы его оказались у Кита на открытом горле, сдавливая, поддергивая на мыски. 

— О чем я брежу? — Нед тоже не жалел сил, и Кит сипло закашлялся, жмурясь. — А о том, что ты показывал мне. Зачем показывал, если не собирался ничего сказать? Я слыхал о тебе многое, Кит Марло, слыхал, что ты любишь мучить людей, тем, что прикасаешься к ним — и тем, что не прикасаешься… Не сказать, чтобы я не верил. Но это все было так далеко, и будто бы не со мной — так какое мне до того дело? У меня хватало своих дел… Пока ты не показал мне, каким можешь быть… Каким — можешь быть! 

Кит пнул его, что есть мочи, и они, переплетясь, врезались в стену — так, что откуда-то между сколоченных досок полетела золотая труха, извечная пыль с крыл театральных фей. Шумно, коротко вдохнув, Кит начал вырываться. Откуда-то на его лицо брызнула кровь — через мгновение он понял, что лбом разбил Аллену нос, и тут же сам получил в челюсть — по-настоящему, без пренебрежения. 

— Вот теперь — хорошо! — расхохотался он, и, вытянувшись, схватил со столика полупустую бутылку: в крепком захвате изловчиться вытащить из ножен кинжал оказалось куда труднее, чем могло бы показаться. 

***  
— Все дело в том…- Уилл смотрел в стол, нервно теребил кольцо на пальце, крутил в руках опустевшую кружку, — все дело в том, что… 

Пиво было допито, девка так и крутилась рядом, стреляла глазами в Уилла, да и на него, Джона, знай поглядывала — срам один! Пришлось отослать ее за новой порцией здешнего пойла. Уилл же снова мялся и мямлил, подбираясь издали — вот еще одна черта, которую Джон Шекспир в своем отпрыске не переносил. Мужчина ты или нет, говори, что считаешь должным сказать, или молчи. Как только Уилл свои пьески бесконечные сочинял, если в простом разговоре двух слов связать не мог. Удивительно, просто удивительно. 

— Да говори уже, Уильям, наконец! — не сдержался Джон, снова возвысил голос, и Уилл испуганно оглянулся, как будто они устроили тут второй заговор Бабингтона, а не родственную встречу. — Ну? 

— Я живу у одного… человека… 

Джон пожал плечами — нашел новость. Ясно же, как божий день, что не на улице, а Джейме скорее отрежет кому-то уши, чем позволит ночевать в своем театре и жечь там свечки ночи напролет. 

— Твой сосед, должно быть, богач. И щедрый, раз позволяет тебе донашивать за ним тряпки.

— Он мне не сосед! — выпалил Уилл на едином дыхании, не заметив подпущенной шпильки, и уставился на Джона с таким выражением, которое тот видел у Уилла в последний раз давным-давно. Уилл как раз тогда признался, что обрюхатил дочку Хэтауэев. 

— Хозяин квартиры? — предположил Джон, все еще не понимая, в чем тут дело, почему лицо Уилла пошло пятнами. 

— Нет, отец, нет. Не хозяин. Хозяин. Да какая разница! Это не имеет значения! — с отчаянием махнул рукой Уилл. — Все дело в том, что … Я… мы с ним… любим… я его люблю. 

***  
Не так Уилл представлял себе этот разговор, о, совсем не так. Все пошло кувырком с самого первого вопроса, все заготовленные заранее фразы рассыпались, и он мялся и давился словами, будто был нашкодившим школьником, а не взрослым мужчиной, принявшим мучительное, но взвешенное решение. 

— Хороший значит, друг, раз ты его любишь, — невозмутимости Джона можно было позавидовать. Но Уилл знал, что стоит продолжить, — и от этой выдержки, которой Джон Шекспир так гордился и которую безуспешно пытался привить своим сыновьям, останутся лишь клочья. 

— Нет, папаша, — вылетело совсем уже детское, и Уилл прикусил язык. 

Джон Шекспир поднял бровь. 

— А что ж тогда? Не тяни кота за яйца. 

«Он понял, — подумал Уилл с ужасом, — он все понял, просто хочет, чтобы я это сказал вслух. Зачем? Чтобы еще больше унизить? Разве всего, что уже произошло сегодня, не достаточно?» 

— Я не могу больше лгать, отец. Не хочу. Я не хочу унижать ложью ни вас с матерью, ни Энн, ни детей. Есть человек… мужчина, которого я люблю. И он любит меня. И я живу с ним… во всех смыслах. Живу в его доме, и хочу быть с ним и дальше. 

Уилл ожидал чего угодно, но повисшее за столом тяжелое молчание было хуже всего, что он воображал. 

Джон Шекспир отпил из кружки и не спеша вытер ладонью пену с бороды. 

— И что же, следуете ли вы пути содомлян, или забавляетесь, как Онан? 

Уилл уставился на отца, открыв рот. 

— Отец! Прошу… 

Он снова стал пунцовым. 

— Ну отчего же… — протянул Джон Шекспир. — Я так понимаю, здесь, в ваших модных столицах, это не срам. 

Он уставился на Уилла с таким выражением, как будто увидел редкое и исключительное мерзкое насекомое. 

— Я, знаешь, даже не слишком удивлен. В тебе всегда это было, Уильям. Я-то думал, надеялся до последнего, что у меня сын, но оказалось — все-таки нет, дочь. Да в твоей жене мужского куда больше, чем в тебе за всю твою жизнь. 

Это было уже слишком. Не помня себя от стыда и гнева, Уилл трясущимися руками выложил на стол кошелек. 

— Вот, возьми… купишь подарки детям на Пасху… Деньги я посылать буду, не думай! 

Он выскочил из-за стола так стремительно, что чуть не опрокинул его. 

— Не смей больше переступать порог моего дома! — ударило в спину. — Убью! 

***  
Нед Аллен, уже не Фауст, не Тамерлан, не какой-нибудь доблестный Ахиллес или не менее доблестный король Горбодак ударил Кита под локоть — тот отчего-то не ожидал такой подлости, и выронил свое импровизированное оружие. 

Пришлось взяться за кое-что посерьезней. 

— Ну давай, давай, чего смотришь, прирежь меня прямо здесь, делай что хочешь, как всегда! — рявкнул Нед, ничуть не испугавшись, когда холодное лезвие уперлось ему под подбородок, заставив не только вскинуть голову, но и распутать клубок, в который они сплелись. АКит смотрел на него, не двигаясь, и ощущал, как скула набухает горячечной болью. — Ты ведь привык, что тебе все сходит с рук, да? Одной дуростью больше, одной меньше — какая теперь уж разница! Я все равно не смогу разговаривать с тобой так, как раньше, и тебе это известно… 

— Не надо было начинать все это, — с сожалением покривился Кит, не ослабляя запястья. Вытягивая руку, он заставил Неда отдалиться на полшага, и, наконец, смог спокойно вздохнуть. — Когда-то, несколько лет назад, — помнишь? — нам даже бывало хорошо. Славные были времена — вчера еще о нас никто не слышал, и тут — Тамерлан, Тамерлан Великий из каждого окна, из-за каждого угла, листовки, вяжущие наши имена в одну упряжку… Я подумал: а может, мы снова смогли бы окунуться в душок этой славы? Так, как раньше. Я подумал: Нед взрослый мужчина, готовый завести семью, кормить жену и детей, так не станет же он вести себя, как влюбленный сопляк-недоумок… 

Жар, волнами исходящий от тела Аллена, перестал касаться Кита — и Кит опустил кинжал, но говорить не прекратил. Он уже не мог остановиться, и это была — та же драка. 

— И ты правда думаешь, что я показывал тебе что-то? Намеренно — именно тебе? Смотри, Нед Аллен, Кит Марло состряпал представление специально для тебя, ведь ты — все равно что богатый покровитель, которого нужно умаслить, удивить и даже поразить, чтобы запустить руку в его кошелек? Какая глупость… 

Нед стоял напротив, опустив голову — точь-в-точь школьник, получающий выговор после доброй порки. Он был в таком смятении, что даже не смог связать двух слов, чтобы вовремя перебить поток речи, которую Кит и сам был бы рад унять, чтобы не истечь словами до смерти. 

— Какая это глупость! Так вот, если ты слишком туг на голову, чтобы понять это самостоятельно — я ничего тебе не показывал. Показывал, но не тебе. Или — не показывал никому. На ту чертову вечеринку пригласил тебя Саутгемптон, не я. Забыл? Помимо тебя там было дохрена народу — забыл? Почему же ты решил, что я разговаривал именно с тобой, не с Бэконом, не с Рэли, не с Уолсингемом, не с самим малышом Генри — уж его-то обхаживать у меня были все резоны… 

Он фыркнул, и спрятал кинжал в ножны. Оглядел полуразгромленную гримерную — поле битвы при Босуорте, где один теряет голову, садясь на черного коня, а второй получает вселенскую обузу в награду. 

***  
— Да, неумно вышло, — признал Нед, наблюдая за тем, как Кит беспокойно, по-птичьи торопливо оправляет на себе одежду. Что-то в этих отрывистых, злых, отточенных движениях беспокоило его так же, как ощущение боли от не нанесенной раны. — Прости, Кит. Я зарвался. 

Кит только покосился на него, скорчив издевательскую рожицу. 

Все, как всегда. Все, как раньше, когда они оба могли засиживаться в «Розе» допоздна, до черного неба ночи, до зеленого неба рассвета, выпивая, хохоча над шутками друг друга, репетируя очередную сцену — бывали времена, бывали! В то время эти сцены вылетали из-под пера Кита так же легко и быстро, как теперь — лукавые, опутывающие по рукам и ногам речи. 

Да еще ругань. 

Нед позвал еще раз: 

— Кит! 

Тот собирался уйти, оставив после себя на память жесточайшее наказание на свете — недосказанность. 

И Нед наудачу сгреб его волосы в кулак — просто чтобы вынудить повернуть голову, не воротить нос, как от какого-нибудь придурка вроде Барнфилда. О, страх превратиться в кого-то вроде этого незадачливого поэта и столь же незадачливого поклонника Кита Марло уже начал терзать по ночам. 

— Ну чего тебе еще? — раздраженно спросил Кит, заливаясь нездоровым ярким румянцем. 

И Нед Аллен мог бы поклясться собственным созревшим безумием, что не он сам, далеко не он сам поцеловал Кита первым. 

***  
— …представляешь, говорит: хоть режьте меня, хоть бейте, хоть убейте, папаша, а я на ней женюсь. На девке, уличной девке, которую кто только не имел, представляешь, Джон? — Джейме Бербедж горестно вздохнул и приложился в который раз к кружке. Пили они сладкий испанский херес, да только на душе от этого было все так же мерзопакостно, как будто туда разом испражнилась стая кошек. 

Светловолосая девичья головка сунулась было в кабинет, где они с Джейме так и сидели до самой ночи, но Бербедж зыркнул так, что девушка, ничего не сказав, исчезла, растворилась призраком в тягучих театральных сумерках. 

Понимаю, молча кивал Джон, и хлестал крепкое вино, как воду, не чувствуя вкуса, еще как понимаю тебя, старый друже, ты даже не представляешь, как. 

— Видал? Это она самая и есть! Живет теперь у нас, ну а куда денешь, не в бордель же обратно посылать, — кивнул Джейме на дверь, и Джон только вздохнул. Их сыновья — оба одновременно — подцепили какую-то опасную заразу, похуже французской болячки, помутнявшую рассудок и вызывавшую ненужное томление в чреслах. От того и совершались поистине безумные, достойные Бедлама, поступки. 

— Хорошо, хоть Великий пост, отговорили дурня жениться сразу, а то ведь и без помолвки хотел, хоть сейчас под венец — и все! И главное, не брюхатая она, представляешь? Скандал страшный, Хенслоу живот, небось, надрывает от смеха: он-то свою племянницу за Аллена выдает, чтоб деньги из семьи не уходили. А тут… Ну, мы отговорили его, уговорили на время. Думаем с моей хозяйкой теперь: может, пока пост, пока то да се, — и пройдет у него этот зуд, сам собой, как и появился, как считаешь, Джон? 

Джон кивал снова: и хорошо бы, чтобы прошел. Жениться на шлюхе — не самое безрассудное, что может прийти в голову молодому да горячему парню в Лондоне. Он, конечно, не стал терять лицо при Уилле, даже не ударил его, хотя кулаки чесались. По-хорошему, выпороть бы надо, мозги вправить, да вырос уже сынок и вправлять нечего. Поэтому Джон промолчал. И жене с невесткой ничего не скажет, возьмет грех на душу: неровен час, Энн заберет детей, уйдет обратно в родительский дом, осрамив их на весь Стратфорд, а то и на весь Уорикшир. А ведь Шекспиры — не бродяги подзаборные, им герб еще король Ричард даровал! А Ардены! Несчастный свояк, мученик за веру в гробу переворачивается от новостей. Такой позор, такое пятно на честном католическом имени! 

— Тебе-то хорошо, — вздыхал Джейме, — твой старший уже женат, и детишки есть, а у нас что старший, что младший, все никак не остепенятся. Вот, искал-искал один себе девицу достойную — и нашел, ничего не скажешь. А кому «Театр» отписывать, скажи на милость? Беспутные, бестолковые, только и знают, как искать себе приключений на жопу… 

И Джон снова кивал, опустошая бог весть какую по счету кружку: да, Джейме, ты прав. Именно что ищут приключений. И именно что на жопу. Сказать кому — стыда не оберешься. 

***  
Яркий день сменился синими сумерками, но Уилл не заметил этого. После разговора с отцом он не находил себе места, и все ходил и ходил по лондонским улицам, не разбирая дороги, как безумный. Он натыкался на прохожих, чуть не вывихнул ногу, провалившись по щиколотку в яму, полную зловонной жижи. Он едва не попал под копыта лошади, получил кнутом по спине от всадника, вслед ему неслись смешки и проклятия, а он все шел и шел, пока не понял, что кружит на одном пятачке недалеко от Бишопсгейт. 

Стемнело, и ворота вот-вот должны были закрыть. Уилл озяб и проголодался, в сапогах у него хлюпало, а спину саднило от кнута — значит, надо было отправляться туда, где теперь только и был его дом. 

На Хог-Лейн, к Киту. 

Умом Уилл понимал, что очень легко отделался. Вопреки его самым худшим опасениям, отец не поднял скандала, не полез в драку, не стал выяснять, что это за греховодник такой, к которому Уилл собирался уйти, оставив детей и венчанную жену. Умом — понимал. А сердце сжималось от тоски — такой глубокой, такой огромной, будто Уилла погрузили на самое дно океана. В одно мгновение из семьянина и доброго стратфордца, сына Джона Шекспира, он превратился в бродягу без роду и племени, которому заказан путь в родной дом. Уилл сделал это ради Кита и нисколько не жалел. Но ведь Кит не просил, напротив, отговаривал от безрассудного шага. Уилл сам сунул голову в петлю. И вот, удавка затянулась, а ноги вот-вот начнут болтаться в воздухе, не находя опоры. 

***  
Проклятые медведи таки сдохли. 

За что только он платил надсмотрщикам — набитым дуракам, тугоумам, заплывшим жиром лодырям! Эти олухи за даже не поняли, что это была за болячка. Просто однажды, а вернее, вчера что-то случилось. Легли и испустили дух прекрасные медведи, выдержавшие несколько боев против мастиффов. Шкура, конечно, у обоих была здорово попорчена розоватыми шрамами, но их можно было выпустить на арену еще пяток раз, прежде чем затравить таким количеством псов, против которого ни один зверь бы не устоял. 

Кажется, Господь наказывал Хенслоу за жадность. 

Не успели его бордели, протянувшиеся вдоль береговой линии Саутуорка, оправиться от потерь из-за поистине чудовищной эпидемии итальянской хвори, нескольких девочек даже пришлось выгнать, чтобы не перезаражали еще уйму клиентов, как по весне случилось это. В зимние дни, сидя над гроссбухом и с тщательностью самобичевания высчитывая убытки, Хенслоу думал: хоть бы сифилис не пополз дальше, хоть бы не оказалось, что болен еще кто-то, и по укрытию или недосмотру зараза не прицепилась к его заведениям надолго. Он выскабливал эти заведения с такой тщательностью, с какой заводил когда-то первое из них — еще до «Розы», еще до двух прекрасных бойцовских арен, над которыми не утихал рев восторженных зрителей. 

Сначала девки, теперь — медведи, мать их растуда. 

Филипп Хенслоу шел в свой театр в самом худшем расположении духа, которое только можно было себе вообразить. 

Все в этом солнечном дне раздражало его: от веселого ледохода по Темзе и противного скрежета наползающих друг на друга льдин до краснорожих от румянца молочниц, выкрикивающих дурацкие стишки, чтобы поскорее сбыть свой товар. 

Проклятые медведи, проклятые служки, не умеющие ходить за зверями, проклятые шлюхи, проклятые актеры. 

Впрочем, жаловаться на своих актеров он не мог. Последние полугодие выдалось урожайным на славные премьеры — толпы валили в «Розу» без перебоя. Ничего не испортилось даже после заключения шаткого перемирия с «Театром», проложившего второй мост через реку — от одного берега до другого. Хенслоу знал, как работает торговля: медведю подчас нужен хороший укол в задницу пикой, чтобы он понял, что хочет пожить еще немного, а актеру — хорошая конкуренция и черная зависть к соперникам. 

Хотя, по правде говоря, тот же Нед Аллен не мог бы позавидовать наступавшему ему на пятки младшему Бербеджу — особенно в последнее время. Черные слухи стаями воронья кружили над «Театром», и Хенслоу начинал подумывать: стоило ли продолжать сотрудничество с теми, кто был зачумлен вниманием страшного старика Топклиффа? 

У него по-прежнему был Кит Марло, скользкий, как селезень, — сколько ни топи, вынырнет, блестя перышками. Он и вправду был семижильным — ничто его не брало, ни вечные неприятности, ни бешеные попойки с драками. Оно и к лучшему — такого драматурга, гребущего золото окованной железом лопатой, трудно раздобыть. Можно было бы переманить из разваливающегося «Театра» еще и лопоухого придурка Шекспира — сам по себе он, может, и слабоват, но, спевшись с Марло, стал строчить пьеску за пьеской, и получалось у этих двоих недурно. 

Минуя часовенку у Перис Гарден, нужно было перекреститься. Филипп Хенслоу был терпим ко всякому греху, если он только приносил деньги. 

Но и войдя в свою обитель, полупустую и пока еще тихую, Хенслоу столкнулся с неприятностями. 

Из гримерной Неда Аллена, единственного, кто всегда относился к своей работе совестливо и ответственно — будущий родственник надеялся, что таким же будет его отношение к браку и к семейному капиталу! — доносился поистине сатанинский грохот и отрывистая брань. Мелькнувший поодаль Джорджи Отуэлл напоролся на яростный взгляд Филиппа Хенслоу, подскочил на месте и дурашливо развел руками — что я, мол, поделаю, меня и самого соплей перешибешь. 

Обуреваемый дурными предчувствиями, Хенслоу направился к размалеванной алыми розами двери. 

Кажется, его театр кто-то заправски, остервенело громил. 

***  
Когда Джон Шекспир вернулся в «Театр» — слишком быстро, слишком мрачный, с опущенными плечами и поджатыми упрямо губами, отдышливый, то и дело промокающий платком свой высокий, как у сына лоб, Джейме понял все. 

А, поняв, не подал и виду, только велел принести в свой кабинет под крышей хереса и две кружки. Выпивка могла помочь забыться, могла развязать язык — и тем еще больше облегчить душевные муки. 

Шекспир, однако, пил и молчал — тяжело, уставившись в одну точку. Видно было, что черная дума, одолевавшая его, никак не желает отпускать, напротив, с каждой минутой захватывает все сильнее. Он так и не спросил, не сказал ни слова больше о сыне: ни где живет, ни как прошла их встреча, да и состоялась ли она. И Джейме Бербидж счел за лучшее не спрашивать самому, не навязываться, тем более, и ему было что рассказать. 

У Дика в жизни был сплошной кавардак, и Джейме ничем помочь не мог, только наблюдал издали за сыном попавшим между мельничных жерновов похоти Топклиффа и любви к уличной девке. И хорошо, что хоть графиня Эссекс перестала тревожить сердце его назадачливого сына. Пришедшуюся Дику по сердцу ее замену иначе как временным помешательством, вызванным злыми чарами, Джейме назвать не мог. Весь Лондон знал, что Дик ходит к Топклиффу, и публика валом валила на Ричарда, особенно, когда Ричардов на сцене оказывалось разом целым три: сам Ричард Третий, Ричард Бербидж, который его играл и Ричард Топклифф, которому по его специально просьбе отвели место как самому почетному гостю: прямиком на сцене. 

— Только представь, — говорил Джейме и чувствовал, что язык уже заплетается, и, наверное, он болтает лишнее, но остановиться уже не мог. Его несло, будто скорое половодье начавшейся весны, прорвало хлипкую запруду его разума, и нужно было как можно скорее выговориться, поделиться опасениями и страхами. — Только представь, сидит каждый спектакль и совиными своими глазами лупает, крысиные усы топорщит, и смеется, Богом клянусь, Джон, смеется, в самых несмешных местах, аплодирует, а однажды… Однажды пришел, когда мы репетировали «Тита Андроника», и говорит, мол, надо не так, а эдак. Неправдоподобно, мол. От боли, говорит, кричат не так. Я чуть ума тогда не решился. 

Джон кивал, но по-прежнему молчал, и видно было, что мысли его далеко-далеко. Шекспир был не здесь — и такое же отрешенное выражение Джейме видел на лице его сынка, когда тот сочинял пьесы или свои стишки. 

— Как… Как зовут, — вдруг перебил на полуслове Джон, и ладонь, до той поры спокойно лежавшая на столешнице, сжалась в кулак. — Как зовут… Этого, .. с которым Уилл живет, не скажешь? 

— Отчего же, — пожал плечами Джейме, чувствуя себя уязвленным: мало того, что Джон его не слушал, так еще и воросами засыпал. И о ком! О Марло, будь он трижды неладен.- Его зовут Кит, Кит Марло, он работает в «Розе». 

— М…мр… Мрло, — повторил Шекспир, поднимаясь на ноги и сразу же хватаясь за спинку стула. Должно быть, у него, как и у самого Джейме, от выпитого голова шла кругом. — А где… живет? 

— Заночуешь тут, — бормотал Джейме, обнимая старого приятеля за плечи. — А с утра все расскажу — и про Марло, и про театры, и про все, что захочешь. 

***  
Голубки были так увлечены друг другом, что не услышали приближающихся торопливых шагов и сдавленного смеха Джорджи. Да и дверь оказалась не заперта — куда уж тут, еще и запирать, когда кипят такие страсти! 

И опять, черт возьми, в который раз — стоило наметиться новой грязной истории, как оказывалось, что в самом ее центре, в самой бурлящей середке цветет известное каждой лондонской собаке имя и нахальная рожа Кита Марло. 

Вот и теперь. С кем же еще мог взахлеб целоваться Нед Аллен, растеряв свои знаменитые парчовые ризы и последние мозги, посреди такого Содома и Гоморры, что можно было подумать: в его гримерной прошла пара маленьких войн? 

— За-ме-ча-те-льно, — протянул Хенслоу достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным, распахнув легкую дверь. — Отлично! Пока я решаю уже почти наши с тобой общие денежные дела, ты, Аллен, во всю готовишься к будущей свадьбе с моей племянницей! 

От звука его голоса Нед шатнулся в сторону так, будто Кит оказался принявшим облик человека Сатаной. А он и оказался — смотрел невозмутимо, а после, переведя дыхание, начал хохотать. 

***  
— Не принимай близко к сердцу, Хенслоу, — заверил Кит сквозь смешливые слезы, пока Нед, не в силах осознать и пережить свалившийся на его плечи еще больший, чем раньше, позор, бессмысленно тер багровеющее лицо обеими ладонями. — Ты же знаешь, что я — все равно что купленная на часок шлюха. Ничего такого, ничего, что можно было бы истолковать всерьез. Нед посчитал, что наша с ним славная дружба потеряла былой пыл, и я попытался разубедить его, да и только… 

Лысина Филиппа Хенслоу, распахнувшего дверь гримерной Аллена в самый неподходящий момент, и ворвавшегося в райский розарий со всей присущей ему приземленной тяжестью, сияла вторым солнцем. Глаза тоже сияли — гневно, негодующе, и в это праведное негодование почти можно было бы поверить. Но Кит, выдернутый из таких отчаянных объятий, что они едва не задушили его, понял куда быстрее, чем ошарашенный Нед: ничего страшного на самом деле не случилось, но вот нужный процент будет сбит с новоиспеченного зятя незамедлительно. 

И Хенслоу, прекратив метать громы и молнии, уподобился не Дию карающему — но Дию справедливому. 

— За мной, — бросил он Аллену, презрительно оттопырив губу, Кита же обдав холодом презрительного невнимания. — Немедленно. Нам надлежит обсудить это, как мужчинам. 

А не таким, как этот. 

Нед потянулся к солнцу понурым школяром, готовым получить свою порцию розог. Кит окликнул его следом: 

— Выше нос, Тамерлан! Торгуйся до последнего, может быть, выторгуешь, чтобы тебя не приковывали к мисс Вудвард железной цепью. 

***  
Уилл добрел до дома на Хог-Лейн, когда небо потемнело настолько, что звезды, рассыпавшиеся по его своду, яркостью и величиной напоминали жемчуга, нашитые на плащ сэра Рэли. Окна светились — значит, Кит был дома. Уилл с облегчением толкнул никогда не запиравшуюся дверь, предвкушая, как сбросит с себя гнетущие тревоги. Они с Китом вместе — и ведь, в конце концов, это и есть главное. 

Стоявший лицом к камину юноша стремительно обернулся: светлые, завитые локоны до самой поясницы, могли принадлежать только одному человеку во всем Лондоне. 

— Кит? — с надеждой спросил граф Саутгемптон, вглядываясь в остававшегося в тени Уилла. — Наконец-то! — И тут же радость в его голосе сменилась разочарованием, искренним, хоть и искусно скрытым. — Ах, это вы, Шекспир… 

***  
Гарри казалось, что он близок к одному из тех скандальных положений, которые так пугали его добрую матушку. Если бы он сейчас спросил сам себя, зачем ему понадобилось тайно, на ночь глядя покидать Саутгемптон Хаус, чтобы оказаться здесь, на дикой окраине Лондона, среди грязи, борделей и слепой темени, ответить на этот вопрос честно не получилось бы. 

Весна пьянила и ударяла ему в голову — так же, как воспоминания об одном засевшем в сердце вечере. Эти воспоминания подпитывали возвратившуюся бессонницу — ночи напролет юный граф просиживал над книгой или перед зеркалом, не видя ни строк, ни своего лица. Ему казалось, что откровение, сродни тому, что являлись по воле Божьей древним пророкам, близко. Его волосы сбивались в колтуны, и поутру их было так больно расчесывать. 

Он помнил, как Кит Марло, лежа голой спиной прямиком на пахнущих свежей древесиной досках сцены, сам привлек его к себе и поцеловал. Сам! Это не могло, не имело права быть случайностью. Как и синевато-багровые полосы, испещрившие горящую под осторожными касаниями белую кожу. Эта кожа, казалось, светилась в полумраке — разве так бывает у людей? 

Кит Марло, самодовольный поэт, сводящий неосторожных поклонников его дарований с ума, добрался и до разума Гарри Саутгемптона — и Гарри пал, поддавшись сладкому искушению быть поверженным. Он ждал этого момента долго. Ждал, пока кто-то захочет, чтобы он сделал это. 

Он сделал бы и много больше, явись сейчас на порог этого странного, наполненного пугающими тенями дома, тот, кого он ждал. 

— Я почему-то и забыл, что вы здесь тоже живете, — улыбнулся Гарри, чтобы скрыть неловкость, бывшую ему не к лицу. Он сделал вид, что греет руки у разожженного им же камина — думал, что при свете тени дома на Хог-Лейн станут менее угрожающими, но это оказалось не так. Красивые глаза Уилла Шекспира стали лишь многими среди многих — кто-то смотрел на незваного гостя стеклянными зрачками, вставленными в череп огромной пятнистой кошки, кто-то — равнодушно со сваленных в кучи картин, кто-то — с книжных гравюр. 

Да, Кит, я копался в твоих вещах. Я хотел найти то, что относится к тебе наибольшим образом, что напоминает о тебе, пахнет тобой. Но тут так много всего… Я потерялся здесь, будто мне лет пять, и меня ищут мои надоедливые няньки. Потерялся среди остальных, тех, кто тоже неравнодушен к тебе — и к кому, наверное, неравнодушен ты. 

Шекспир молчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он был взволнован чем-то — возможно, присутствием в доме, где он прижился, постороннего? 

Для чего же тогда Кит Марло не запирал входной двери? 

Вдруг Гарри ощутил, что злится — на себя из-за того, что забыл, какого цвета его кровь, и на этого смазливого провинциала. 

Он, граф Саутгемптон, едва не начал оправдывать свое здесь присутствие — и перед кем? 

— Ну, что вы встали, — капризно дрогнув голосом, сказал он, и торопливо, слишком торопливо махнул рукой. — Вы здесь — временная замена хозяина, я — почетный гость. Развлекайте же меня, как я развлекал вас, пока вы были у меня в гостях. 

***  
Уилл вдруг остро осознал, что место, которое его приютило, место, которое он привык считать своим домом, на самом деле было жилищем Кита Марло — и ничьим более. И что он, Уилл, здесь такой же гость, как и любой другой из числа тех, кому взбредет в голову толкнуть вечно открытую дверь, зажечь свечи и разжечь камин. 

Кит не говорил ему, что кого-то ждет. Тем более, графа Гарри, проделавшего на ночь глядя путь из Саутгемптон Хауза, без слуг, и похоже, пешком, словно он запросто, по-свойски решил заглянуть к соседу на огонек. Но, возможно, Уилл просто забыл — ведь за сегодня столько всего случилось, что разум его замутился и ненужные детали попросту пропали из памяти? А, может, Кит не захотел ставить его в известность, справедливо полагая, что в своем доме он может делать, что заблагорассудится, в том числе и принимать прибывших инкогнито юных пылких графов? 

А может быть, — и при этой мысли Уилл весь затрепетал от догадки, — он им помешал? Интересно, если бы Кит вернулся раньше, не нашел бы Уилл вечно открытую дверь в кои-то веки запертой? В конце концов, Кит ему ничего не обещал. Это он обещал Киту, и был даже слишком щедр и безрассуден в своих обещаниях, но Кит… Уилл взъерошил волосы, отгоняя непрошеные, ядовитые мысли. Нет, Кит не таков. Он не стал бы двурушничать и скрываться. Если бы что-то изменилось, если бы тот, кого Кит назвал своим Орфеем, вдруг наскучил Меркурию, он бы узнал об этом первым. 

Графу Гарри между тем удалось овладеть собой — сказывалось воспитание и вереница благородных предков, полагавших сдержанность первейшей из добродетелей. Он подпустил капризную ноту в голос, и весьма ловко. Уилл даже позабыл на миг свои горести и весь сегодняшний ужасный день — так восхитился маленьким спектаклем, разыгранным графом Гарри для него одного. 

Он улыбнулся — совершенно искренне и опять взъерошил и без того торчащие в разные стороны волосы. 

— Простите, милорд Саутгемптон, мою неловкость… я… я, должно быть, забылся — столь ослепительным показалось мне ваше явление здесь, в Шордиче… Конечно, я к вашим услугам. О чем же мне вам рассказать, чтобы вы хотели услышать, милорд? — Уилл поклонился самым изысканным образом. — Может быть, вы желаете знать свежие театральные сплетни? А хотите, я почитаю вам отрывки из своей новой пьесы, которую еще не ставили нигде? Или может быть, желаете узнать что-то о здешних диковинках, которые, несомненно, бросились вам в глаза? Вот, например, этот зверь, что у порога, он живет только в одной стране, в Виргинии, берега которой достиг однажды милорд Рэли… 

***  
Уилл Шекспир только с виду казался растяпой — на деле же взял себя в руки едва ли не скорее, чем сам Гарри, отвесил вычурный поклон, и принялся болтать. Занятие, кормившее его уже несколько лет — о, Гарри уже успел узнать о нем все, что ему хотелось бы знать о том, кто делит с Китом кров, вдохновение и постель. 

Вопросы были заданы точно — из них было очевидно, что стоило предпочесть гостю. Но Саутгемптон опять сплоховал, что есть мочи чертыхаясь в душе, а чертыхание было уже не отличить от трепыхания малолетнего дурака, поверившего, что если поскоблить сусаль предрассудков и пустых проявлений почета, под ней можно будет обнаружить отношение всерьез. 

Он сделал выбор, и неверный: 

— Я хочу знать о театральных сплетнях, мастер Шекспир, — и, усевшись в глубокое, устрашающе тяжелое кресло Кита, как в свое собственное, добавил себе дополнительный груз на шею, на случай, если утопленник пойдет на дно не так резво, как мог бы. — Я обожаю сплетни, и не только о театрах, и одну только что узнал от вас, хоть вы, наверное, и не собирались мне ее рассказывать. Никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы сэр Уолтер Рэли дарил Киту… мастеру Марло подарки. 

Перед мысленным взором колыхнулся жемчужный блик, мягко окрашенный отблесками ласкового пламени. В это воспоминание вплетались раздражающе мудрые наставления. И тем больше они раздражали, чем правдивее казались — о, великий мореплаватель и отчаянный первооткрыватель знал, о чем говорил. Может быть, одно из приключений, невольно разделенных им со многими другими, с теми, чьих имен он не знал и о чьих страданиях даже не догадывался, и было самым опасным в его жизни? 

Гарри помнил: Леди Королева как-то спросила об этом своего любимца, изящно обмахиваясь веером и рассыпая искры от перстней. И что бы ни ответил сэр Уолтер — сейчас это показалось бы наглой ложью. 

— Хотя, если задуматься — оно и верно. Они оба любят все, что кажется нам, обычным людям, опасным и чуждым. А я смотрю на вашего друга, мастер Шекспир, и думаю — опасен и чужд он сам. И понимаю, что влечет сэра Уолтера в неведомые морские дали. Туда, где, как он говорил, только по кружению птиц можно определить, что ты достиг земли — какой-то, и не обязательно той, к которой стремился… — Гарри болтал, и понимал, что утопленник уже скорчился на дне бушующего океана, того самого, на чьей спине шрамами остались кильватеры смелых кораблей Рэли. Он творил глупость за глупостью, он нес чушь, и не мог остановиться. 

Тряхнув волосами, он сделал так, чтобы Шекспир увидел украшение, продетое в левое ухо. Одновременно с суетливой тревогой его переполнила радость открытия — лишь здесь и сейчас, нарочито небрежно усевшись в это старое кресло, дозволяя пахнущим вином, пылью и загадкой теням обступить себя со всех сторон, он начал понимать, какой смысл был изначально вложен в этот дорогой, бесценный подарок. 

***  
Слова вышли из повиновения в этот вечер. Они не следовали за мыслью, но бежали впереди нее, да так резво, что ни Уилл, ни юный граф Гарри не смогли их сдержать — ни оба, ни по отдельности. 

Уилл, наверное, и не понял бы, что сболтнул лишнее, если бы не граф Гарри не указал ему на это, благосклонно ткнув холеным, украшенным дорогим перстнем пальцем. А, указавши, проболтался и сам. Он все говорил и говорил, будто болтовня могла выстроить вокруг его души и его намерений крепостную стену и проложить ров, наполненный водой и чудовищами. Будто слова могли защитить его — от него же самого. Он говорил, а Уилл слушал, не забывая почтительно кивать, а внутренне — изумляться и ужасаться. 

Сомнений не оставалось: юный Саутгемптон пал жертвой своего влечения. Это оно, неутоленное, похожее на вечный зуд, привело его на Хог-Лейн, это оно заставляло и сейчас дожидаться Кита вместо того, чтобы раскланяться под благовидным предлогом. Это оно развязало его язык, окрасило алым щеки, принуждало так ярко блестеть глаза, будто юный Саутгемптон выпил слишком много крепкого вина или слишком много выкурил дурманного зелья, чья родина была та же земля, что и у черной огромной кошки, так испугавшей Уилла в первый визит к Киту. 

Может, Кит слишком близко подпустил его к себе? Но он не давал ни шанса, напротив, Уилл совершенно четко, будто это было вчера, помнил, как Кит оттолкнул Гарри в момент, ставший слишком щекотливым и опасным. Хотя о чем речь, они все тогда сошли с ума, и если бы Леди Королева прознала, какие дела творятся в Саутгемптон Хаузе, кое-кому, уже не пришлось бы бывать при дворе, а кое-кому довелось бы распрощаться с головой, и не обязательно — вперед остальных членов. 

— …я смотрю на вашего друга, мастер Шекспир, и понимаю, что влечет сэра Уолтера в неведомые морские дали, — говорил юный граф, и сам не понимал, что говорит, что делает, показывая Уиллу стальную жемчужину — точно такую же, какую носил Кит, и уж не ту ли самую, которую носил Рэли? 

Уилл снова поклонился: 

— Думаю, вы правы, милорд, есть сорт людей, которые находят в опасности удовольствие. Скажу больше: только опасности, и только они одни составляют весь смысл их жизни. Они похожи на пламя — привлекающее издали и обжигающее вблизи. Мне кажется, они и сами не понимают, насколько обжигают тех, кто отважился к ним прикоснуться… — Уилл говорил, и слова опять бежали впереди разума, а щеки горели точно таким же румянцем, как и юного Гарри. — Но это это не значит, что такие люди не могут быть простыми… милыми… что их нельзя любить… 

Уилл замолчал, уставившись в камин, на багровые, потрескивающие поленья. Молчал и граф Гарри, и это было иное молчание, чем раньше: будто они были заговорщиками, разделили одну на двоих тайну — и поняли друг друга без слов. 

Уилл встряхнулся, первым приходя в себя. 

— Но я обещал вас развлекать сплетнями из-за пыльных театральных занавесов, милорд. Хотя, конечно, такой известный любитель театра, как вы, знает все, что происходит за кулисами. Но, возможно, вы не знаете, что звезды обоих театров — и Аллен, и Бербедж, — собрались жениться, и, как говорят, свадьбы назначены сразу после Поста… 

***  
Милыми? 

То ли Уилл Шекспир был дураком, то ли пытался им казаться, то ли ему было известно такое, чего не знал ни один смертный под небом Лондона. О, за возможность прикоснуться к подобному знанию Гарри сейчас был готов продать душу Дьяволу. 

С необыкновенной, темной, страстной, сумрачной силой поднимались перед ним образы, коими Кит населял сцену. Доктор Джон Фауст — не каждому из тех зевак, что валили на представления пугающей, завораживающей пьесы о вещах запретных и манящих, было дано понять, что главный ее герой подписал своей кровью роковой договор совсем не затем, чтобы потешить их любопытство. И даже не потому, что автору тяжелых, бороздящих разум строк так вздумалось — положим, в силу черноты его собственной души. 

Гарри Саутгемптон ощутил тот невыносимый, выкручивающий суставы похлеще пыточного станка зуд, что увлек несчастного ученого на скользкую дорожку. Знание, прикосновение к неизведанному, опасность, кажущаяся такой прекрасной, что обещанные за благолепие райские кущи блекнут и увядают рядом с ней! 

За это стоило принять вечные адские муки — двадцать четыре года против вечности, что может быть проще? 

Однако Шекспир знал свое дело, и болтал о том, о чем должен был. О земном, не овеянном адским пеплом или райским сиянием. О таких вещах чешут языками, ожидая выхода Королевы, или же приходя в гости, чтобы здорово выпить и излить друг на друга затаенный яд. 

— До меня долетали какие-то отголоски громкой неприятной истории, случившейся с Диком Бербеджем, — кивнул Гарри, накручивая длинную золотистую прядь на палец. Снаружи послышались чьи-то шаги — и его взгляд стал стремительно перелетать от лица Уилла до входной двери и обратно. Но никто так и не вошел. — Пассия нашего любимого актера — не девица ли легкого поведения? Очаровательно. Это могло бы стать сюжетом для легкомысленной комедии — из тех, что непременно имеют счастливый конец. 

Огонь трещал в камине и в сердце Гарри. Да и Шекспир, он видел это, был наполнен таким же огнем, сполохами освещавшим их общие воспоминания. От нахлынувшего волнения Гарри понес сущую околесицу: 

— А как по мне, пускай все, кто хочет, женятся на шлюхах. Да, да, да. Именно так! Я верю в то, что шлюха может стать гораздо лучшей подругой в жизни, чем чопорная бледная моль в жемчугах — из тех, которых вечно сватает мне матушка… 

Причем здесь была его жизнь, причем позорные препирательства с матерью насчет очередной «проверенной, благородной, честной особы» — он не знал, и знать не мог. 

***  
Войдя в свой дом, Кит заранее знал, что там кто-то есть — тускло, но верно мерцал свет в щелях затворенных окон первого этажа, доносились приглушенные разговоры. Значит, Уилл был не один. Кого же ему вздумалось привести с собой? 

Не с ворами же, залезшими, наконец, в эту гостеприимную и распахнутую настежь обитель, он вел ровную светскую беседу, дожидаясь хозяина дома? 

Пятнистая кошка встречала на пороге все так же свирепо, и спина ее была все так же переломана. Кит коротко вздохнул, прикасаясь тыльной стороной ладони к щеке — поразительно, но показавшаяся легкой затрещина, отвешенная ему Недом, оставила след в виде желтоватого синяка, почти невидимого при свете вечерних огней, но прекрасно различимого под солнцем. 

— Будь я тобой, Нед Аллен, я бы уже поднял крик на весь Лондон, что мне попортили лицо перед исполнением очередной великой роли, — сказал он напоследок, уже после того, как Нед был отпущен под честное слово из суровых лап будущего родственника. 

Аллен только трогал разбитый нос. Он знал, что Кит слышал крики Хенслоу — их и нельзя было не услышать за хлипкими театральными перегородками: 

— Ты когда-нибудь видел короля Эдуарда, у которого нос расквашен в первом же выходе?! 

Голоса же, звучащие в глубине дома теперь, оказались еще более узнаваемы. Уилл разговаривал с тем, кого здесь просто не могло быть — но бойкие ответы, присыпанные перцем нарочитой небрежности, говорили об обратном. 

В этот день неугомонный отпрыск Киприды явно перестарался в упражнениях по стрельбе, и нуждался в том, чтобы его жирная младенческая задница была выпорота с особым тщанием. 

*** 

Стоило упомянуть о злоключениях Дика, о его несчастливой женитьбе — и молчавший до сей поры граф Гарри заговорил. И о чем! Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: юный граф изливает сейчас свою душу, делится наболевшим, тем, что возможно, в иных обстоятельствах не сказал бы никогда и никому. Но обстоятельства были нынче особые, пусть и у каждого — свои. И говорили они, Уилл и Гарри, не языком разума, отнюдь. Разум, как и тогда, на той вечеринке, которую Уилл наверняка запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь, не поспевал за стремительно меняющимися декорациями. Так и сейчас: разум замер, подобно испуганному оленю в зарослях, а за беспечностью тона каждого из них скрывалась совсем не светская болтовня — то говорило сердце. 

Уилл кивнул, чувствуя, что щеки его горят, а пальцы леденеют от непонятного волнения, нахлынувшего вдруг предчувствия необъяснимой близости с этим юношей, почти мальчиком: 

— Могу понять вас, милорд. Я тоже в свое время не помышлял ни о какой женитьбе, мечтал о славе актера, о путешествиях, подмостках, пьесах. Но, должно быть, вам известно, что я женат, и у меня трое детей. И не могу сказать, покривлю душой, милорд, если скажу, что… — Уилл осекся и тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив, что после сегодняшнего разговора с отцом он вряд ли когда-нибудь увидит Хэмнета и девочек. И это было той болезненной ценой, которую ему надлежало заплатить. Но он не стал бы ни за что спрашивать у судьбы и у Кита, который и был его судьбой, что он получит за свою цену. 

Граф Гарри вздохнул тоже — одновременно с ним, о своем. 

— А ты что здесь делаешь, Гарри? 

Кит хлестнул юного графа вопросом, будто кнутом, поперек спины, а Уилл, которого голос Кита застал врасплох, развернулся к нему — всем телом, не успев совладать с собой, неприлично быстро, с радостной надеждой. И увидел его взгляд. Уиллу стало жаль сжавшегося в кресле Саутгемптона. 

*** 

Гарри сжался, а затем — встрепенулся подбитой птицей. Одновременно попытался вскочить, невольно повторяя порыв Шекспира — вперед, навстречу, распахиваясь, как не скрепленная застежкой книга, — и плюхнуться поглубже в кресло под тяжелым взглядом вошедшего. 

Больше всего ему хотелось спросить напрямую: ты что же, не рад мне, Кит? 

Что-то ускользало от понимания. Да, тогда, в ту ночь, когда он сам был готов зайти сколько угодно далеко, Кит остановил его, оттолкнул даже, слегка прижав раскрытую ладонь к груди. Но он думал — или хотел думать? — что причиной тому послужило нежелание ставить под удар драгоценную графскую репутацию. 

Не просто — нежелание. 

Неужели это было не так, и сейчас Кит станет морщиться в этой гримасе, набрасывавшей на его странно-красивое, или же совсем некрасивое лицо тонкую сетку презрения при виде навязчивых поклонников вроде сумасшедшего Барнфилда? 

Уподобился ли граф Саутгемптон этому поэтишке-сумасброду? 

— Я? — он заговорил, потому что нельзя было молчать вечно под испытующим взглядом слегка изогнувшего бровь Кита. Боже, как ужасно он сложил руки на груди, будто перед тем, как задать кому-то трепку. — Я… Я захотел прийти сюда, чтобы повидаться с тобой. Тебя давно не было видно. 

Кит больше не смотрел на Шекспира — только на Гарри. Помолчав немного, он подошел к столу этой своей неизменной легкой походочкой и налил вина. Себе — лишь себе. 

— Обычно меня можно увидеть в «Розе» или «Театре». Если смотреть, как следует. Слыхал о таком? 

Гарри следовало признать — он готов малодушно расплакаться. 

***  
Кит чувствовал, как сухая, жгучая, будто известь, злоба наполняет его жилы. Ее надо было срочно залить чем-то, чтобы погасить хоть немного, иначе он схватил бы этого малолетнего идиота за его русалочьи волосы, и без лишних расшаркиваний вышвырнул вон — прямиком в способную одурманить разве что теплеющим запахом навоза весеннюю ночь. 

Конечно, он мог предполагать, что юная и свеженькая, как первый цветочный побег, душа этого самоуверенного графчика способна на подобные выверты. Наверняка он поражен тем, что принимает за любовь, наверняка — не спит ночами, как все те, кто переживает то же, что и он. Но даже у Неда Аллена оказалось больше мозгов внутри черепа — вот была бы потеха, явись и он следом за самим графом Саутгемптоном. 

Кит слышал о том, как негодовала графская матушка, узнав лишь малое средь великого. Ее единственный сын, надежда и наследник, устраивал ночные попойки в ее отсутствие, вместо того, чтобы учиться прилежно, помышлять о Господе и грядущей женитьбе. Видно, ее отпрыск жаждал получить желаемое столь сильно, что желание это разбило препоны всех родительских запретов — о здравом смысле говорить не приходилось с самого начала. 

— Ну что же, — протянул Кит, отпив глоток вина и сквозь прищур глядя на поджавшегося Гарри, готового утопнуть в кресле, оставив после себя лишь остроту настороженных кружев да тревожный блеск алмазной броши. — Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Ненавижу, когда мне не оставляют выбора, но ты расстарался, как я погляжу. Придется… 

— Нет! — крикнул мальчишка, и тут же зажал себе рот рукой. Передохнув, продолжил с несколько большим достоинством. — Я хотел бы просить не выставлять меня вон. Кит, я думал, мы друзья… 

Брошь на дублете графчика забилась раненным сердцем, глаза стали — на мокром месте. 

Ну что за бредовый сон? Они все как будто перепили и не смогли проспаться. 

— Ладно, так уж и быть, — озвучил Кит то, что разумелось само собой, но вот незваному гостю знать об этом было совсем не обязательно. — Оставайся до утра — я не могу подвергать тебя опасности и вынуждать в одиночку шляться ночью за стенами. Здесь и не таких, как ты, отлавливали для забав, что тебе и не снились. К примеру, не так давно моего хорошенького слугу выкрали, чтобы продавать в борделе, — а голубой крови они там еще не пивали, даю голову на отсечение. Но как только забрезжит — уходи и больше не смей выкидывать подобных выходок. Я — не осчастливленная визитом светлого лорда пейзанка. Я люблю и хочу знать, кто приходит в мой дом, и пусть незапертая дверь не обманывает твою самонадеянность. 

*** 

Джейме увел его, крепко обнимая за плечи, будто он был его вышедшим из повиновения сыном, а вовсе не старым приятелем. Подмерзшая к ночи лондонская почва так и стермилась ускользнуть из-под ног, да еще и темно уже было, хоть глаз выколи, благо идти было совсем недалеко — Бербеджи предусмотрительно снимали жилье вблизи «Театра». 

Джейме устроил его на ночь, как почетного гостя — в собственной спальне. И Джон даже заснул — быстро, будто свечку затушили. Но среди ночи проснулся, маясь от похмелья, и на краткий миг ему почудилось, что все сказанное Уиллом, — только дурной сон. А может, он все неправильно понял, ведь бывало же, что мужчины делили друг с другом постель, чтобы было теплее, и ничего зазорного или греховного в том не было? Но Джон вспомнил подробности, вспомнил, как краснел и бледнел его сын, как опускал очи долу, будто невинная девица, да только невинного в нем был лишь то и дело выступавший на скулах румянец. И понял с ужасающей ясностью, что все произошло наяву, и это не ошибка, и его сын… 

Джон толкнул храпевшего рядом Джейме: 

— Так говоришь, Марло этот — тоже драматург, и что, он тоже работает с тобой? 

Джейме вытаращился на него со сна, не понимая, о чем его спрашивают, а потом махнул рукой: 

— Утром, Джон, все утром, я же сказал… 

И снова захрапел, перевернувшись на другой бок. 

Джон, конечно, не стал его будить снова, но это совсем не значило, что он перестал думать о том, кто… Он осекся, запрещая себе мыслить об очевидном. Это было так мерзко, так богопротивно, что Джон совсем не понимал, как мог его сын, воспитанный в благочестии и строгости пойти на… нечто подобное. И что за человек его увлек с добродетельной стези на стезю порицаемого богом и людьми порока… Наверняка этот Марло был кем-то вроде Топклиффа, о котором ему прожужжал все уши Джейме. Не по занятиям, конечно, хотя Бог весть, но по сути своей — точно. Только в отличие от Дика, у которого не было выбора, его сын сам, добровольно, как глупая бабочка-однодневка, устремился огонек греха. Случись это с мальцом, вроде Эдмунда, Джон бы еще понял, хотя и не простил бы, конечно, но чего в юности не бывает. Но Уильям был взрослым женатым мужчиной. Это не укладывалось в голове. А может, этот Марло был колдуном, чернокнижником, говорили, что он написал про какого-то там Фауста, который продал душу Дьяволу, может, он писал его с себя? И тогда Уильям в смертельной, непоправимой опасности, он не просто попал в сети греха, но был опутан поистине дьявольскими кознями. Чем больше об этом думал Джон, тем сильнее преисполнялся решимости выведать завтра у Джейме все, как следует, и проведать мерзкого содомита в его логове. Может быть, даже сразиться с ним, как это и положено настоящему христианину. И чем большей была его решимость, тем сильнее болела сломанная когда-то нога. 

Ну, ничего, такое уже бывало не раз. К утру пройдет. 

***  
Граф Гарри оказался вдруг целиком и полностью занят Китом, Кит — тем, что пытался обуздать первый порыв и не выставить того, кого он столь явно не желал видеть в собственном доме за порог. А Уилл оказался предоставлен сам себе. 

Он был рад этому — сейчас. Кит не увидит его лица, и не станет расспрашивать, и не узнает все сразу, ведь он весьма искусный мастер допросов, школа Уолсингемов не прошла зря. Так что было к лучшему, что он будто нашкодившего школяра отчитывает Гарри, из вельможи ставшего просто несчастным влюбленным мальчишкой. Может быть, Уиллу удастся овладеть собой хоть немного, чтобы не показать насколько он выбит из колеи. 

Кит был не в лучшем расположении духа — наверное, у него денек, несмотря на всю свою весеннюю свежеть, тоже оказался не из легких. 

Уилл предпочел отойти в тень, точнее, на свет, к яркому огню камина, и повернулся спиной к ним обоим, давая возможность разобраться без его участия. Он протягивал по-прежнему зябнувшие пальцы к огню, но дрожь не унималась. 

«В довершение всего не хватало еще снова свалиться в горячке», — подумал Уилл с раздражением, и вопреки собственному решению вклинился с вопросом в первую же возникшую паузу: 

— Кит, я согрею вина? 

***  
— Да, пожалуйста, — живо ответил Кит, не сводя притом темнеющих зрачков с поджавшегося Гарри. — И тебе, любовь моя, и мне, и, тем более — нашему дорогому гостю требуется немного разогнать кровь в жилах. 

Он сел напротив кресла, где расположился Саутгемптон — прямо на стол. Принялся отстегивать перевязь с едва не пошедшим сегодня в ход кинжалом, изредка отвлекаясь на то, чтобы отпить из своей чаши. Чаш на столе было вдосталь: выбирай любую, угадывай, где спрятана та, где кипит, оживая, христова кровь. Так оказывалось и с теми, кто тенями греческого Аида бродил вокруг — время от времени они вспыхивали необъяснимой тягой, тем, что кое-кто сдуру принимает за любовь, и норовили поджечь такие ночи, как эта. 

Графчик удрученно и настороженно молчал — не желал усугублять свой позор и неловкость, осенней паутинкой повисшей между ним и тем, кого он так жаждал обдать жаром своей придури. 

— Гарри, — обратился к нему Кит, совладав с ядом в голосе и речах, и задумчиво обтер пальцами тронутые вином губы. Тот встрепенулся, как собака, услышавшая свою кличку в устах хозяина. — Ты думаешь так громко, что твои мысли могу услышать не только я, но и мои несчастные соседи. Не нужно. Я и так знаю, что ты обижен в своих лучших чаяниях, и мечешься между одинаково манящими остриями выбора: сделать со мной что-то дурное или что-то славное, что-то, что обернется дурным для тебя самого. 

Саутгемптон принялся терзать прядь своих великолепных волос: 

— Я думал, ты будешь рад. Ты казался мне тем, кто любит неожиданные повороты сюжета, смелые поступки и опасности. 

Кит поморщился, искоса наблюдая за тем, что делал у камина Уилл — его лицо казалось сделанным из красной меди, когда он наклонялся к огню, чтобы поставить казанок с вином. 

— Не старайся зазывать меня на дешевое представление — именно в таких выражениях это обычно и делается. Тебе стоит больше читать римских авторов и меньше нахватываться этих рубленых словечек в окрестностях столь любимых тобою вертепов. 

Внутри фразы был запрятан крючок — и Гарри, будто голодная рыбешка, тут же заглотил наживку и наделся на стальную ловушку. 

— Да прекрати ты наставлять меня, будто ты мой учитель греческого! — крикнул он. . — Я думал, ты… А ты… 

— Ты — думал? — Кит с выразительным удивлением вскинул брови. — Ну надо же. 

Он встал и отошел в тень. 

*** 

— Будешь спать в этом кресле, — сказал Кит из подвижного мрака. — Или на полу, если тебе будет угодно. 

У Гарри задрожали губы. 

Какой позор! Он был готов принять от Кита упреки в безрассудстве, хоть и не верил до конца, что такое возможно. Был готов даже к тому, что Кит станет бранить его, но — унижение, еще и в присутствии стороннего человека, пусть и старательно делающего вид, что он вдруг оглох и не может услышать ни слова из уже сказанных и тех, что только будут сказаны… 

— Тогда я уйду. Я вижу, что мой визит тебе в тягость. Значит, уйду. Сейчас же, — упрямо ответил Саутгемптон, поднимаясь из недр кресла, где от его злости и обиды сделалось невыносимо жарко. — Сейчас же! 

Кит, кажется, просто пожал плечами. 

— Я не особенно туп, так что мне достаточно одного утверждения. Не утруждайся повторить о своем уходе еще десять раз, Гарри. Я не стану тебя упрашивать. 

Невозможно! Невозможно ничем уязвить этого непостижимого человека! 

— Шекспир! — беспомощно и глупо Гарри развернулся к третьему действующему лицу этого постыдного фарса всем телом, отчаянно призывая на помощь. — Ну скажите же ему что-нибудь, этому упрямцу! Если со мной что-то случится? А если узнает матушка? Вам обоим тогда тоже крышка! 

И Кит рассмеялся — лающе и обидно. 

*** 

Поленья в камине уютно потрескивали: как будто это был один из тех неспешных зимних вечеров, в которые так приятно говорить о любви, о жизни, философии, делиться друг с другом тем, что станет канвой для новой пьесы. 

Но вечер был отнюдь не из приятных. 

Пламя обжигало, а холод и не думал никуда уходить. Он шел, казалось, изнутри, из самого сердца, откуда сегодня вырвали порядочный кусок, оставив взамен пустоту. 

Уиллу не приходилось делать вид, что он не слышит, того, что происходило за его спиной. Погруженный в свои невеселые думы, раздавленный, словно мелкий зверек, попавший под колеса тяжело груженой повозки, он действительно не слышал, о чем шла речь, только голоса. Насмешливый, даже не пытавшийся скрывать злость и раздражение — Кита. Потерянный, то становящийся по-детски капризным, то умоляющий — графа Гарри. 

Юный Саутгемптон, должно быть, забыл, кто он и с кем говорил, раз вздумал умолять Кита Марло. 

Впрочем, если бы кто-то из случайных прохожих вздумал подслушивать под окнами, он вряд ли признал в говорившем графа. Да и не было среди них никаких высоких особ — лишь он, Уилл Шекспир, драмодел из «Театра», потерпевший на своей основной сцене сегодня один из самых сокрушительных провалов в жизни, юный, по уши влюбленный, бесстрашный и безрассудный мальчишка да Кит, которому из-за его дурного настроения вздумалось ломать комедию — жестокую и дешевую. Из тех, что призваны научить зарвавшихся юнцов уму-разуму. Из тех, что Уилл навиделся еще в родном доме, и каждый раз в исполнении отца они вставали ему поперек горла. Уилл невесело усмехнулся: пожалуй, в том, что сегодня он окончательно порвал со Стратфордом и с отцом были и свои плюсы. 

Вино в казанке закипало. Уилл медленно закипал тоже. 

«Какого черта, Кит, — хотелось сказать ему, — какого дьявола ты поучаешь тех, кто очевидно слабее тебя, заранее зная, что ни один из них не ответит тебе достойным образом? Какого черта ты набрасываешься на тех, кто отважился стать к тебе слишком близко — и точно не даст тебе сдачи?! Ведь этот несчастный влюбленный мальчишка — он ведь не Томас, не твой разлюбезный Рэли и кто там у тебя еще был, те хотя бы знают, с кем, с чем имеют дело, а — он?!» 

Так Кит может вышвырнуть любого, кто ему наскучит. Любого. Уилла в том числе. 

В отчаянной попытке переломить ход разговора Гарри воззвал к нему, и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, стало невозможно. 

Уилл развернулся, позабыв про вино в казанке. 

— Можно тебя на два слова? — он увлек Кита подальше в тень, за полки со всякими диковинками, туда, куда юный граф не рискнул бы пойти вслед за ними: 

— Зачем ты так с ним, Кит? — заговорил Уилл горячечным шепотом, и все вглядывался, вглядывался в белевшее пятном лицо Кита, пытаясь увидеть что-то, сам не зная, что. — Он ничего тебе не сделал, он всего лишь глупый, по уши влюбленный в тебя мальчишка. Так зачем, Кит?! 

*** 

Этого можно было ожидать. Уилл Шекспир, потрясающий копьем в защиту слабых и несправедливо обиженных — умом ли, злонамеренными ли людьми. 

Кит повел бровью, оказавшись зажатым между очередной полкой, ломящейся от выставленных на ней шеренг из банок, и новоявленным героем этого вечера. Тут и вправду не хватало театрального реквизита — Уилл, хочешь надеть золоченый шлем из латуни, украшенный пышными перьями и забралом в виде львиной морды? 

Хотя, нет — львиную шкуру носил Геракл, а не Орфей. 

— Ладно, — коротко сказал Кит, сглотнув. Он делался тем тверже и напряженнее, чем крепче стискивал его плечи Уилл. Точно так же, как еще недавно хватал его Нед Аллен, тоже — жаждущий, требующий, как и все эти сумасшедшие, свято верящий в то, что за ним водится хоть малейшее право, хоть тень права указывать Киту Марло, что делать, кого любить и кого, мать их, пускать в свой дом. 

— Ладно. Если ты так хочешь — я его трахну. В конце концов, я люблю тебя, а если кого-то любишь, — так говорят! — нужно иногда прислушиваться к просьбам возлюбленных. Так вот… Тебе станет легче, о мой благородный, если я сейчас же загну этого малолетнего идиота над столом, и выебу у тебя на глазах? Тогда он получит то, что ему свербит больше всего… А ты? Ты — получишь желаемое? 

Выпустив на волю гадюку речи, Кит распалялся все больше — будто его разводили, подпитывали, как огонь в камине. Огонь этот разгорался на опережение и уже был готов вырваться из дымохода и пожрать соломенную крышу, а следом за ней и соседнюю, и еще одну, и еще — до самого горизонта, покуда видно город. 

Пока его не станет не видно за чернотой пожарища. 

Не закончив еще, Кит пихнул Уилла в грудь — невольно отступив, тот задел плечом полку, и мертвые, опухшие от хлебного вина младенцы в банках заголготали перезвоном. 

 

*** 

От каждого вскрика — там, в объятиях клубящегося мрака, — Гарри крупно вздрагивал. Ему казалось, что он попал на войну, вокруг него — палуба горящего судна, а над головой свистят ядра. Каждое из ядер могло попасть ему в голову или сердце, дробя кости и раздирая жилы со свистом. Каждое ядро было камнем, ложащимся на весы его судьбы — на сегодня и навсегда. 

Уилл Шекспир оказался смелым малым — хоть и глупцом. Да, Саутгемптон ясно видел, что этот добрый, наивный поэт — еще больший дурак, чем он сам. И в кровь, бегущую все скорее в их жилах, в жилах, чьи русла были в чем-то похожи, уже попал яд, слаще которого не было на свете. 

Гарри был готов снести и большее, и отравиться еще сильнее — лишь бы добиться своего. 

Может быть, позор — это только испытание? Все, что прекрасно, не дается даром — было бы неразумно и самонадеянно так полагать… 

То, о чем выкрикивал Кит, погнало кровь к щекам. 

Гарри испугался, что сейчас у него потечет из носа — черным, алым, правдивым. 

С некоторой гордостью он подумал: «Что бы решила матушка, услышь она Кита, услышь тот ответ, что уже был готов у ее любезного сына на его угрозы, обещания?» 

— Ничего ты не сделаешь! — неожиданно твердо и громко проговорил Гарри, присаживаясь на край стола так же, как это недавно сделал Кит. Он не видел Кита, не мог различить черт его лица, но отчего-то знал, какими они сделались — после услышанного. — Потому что не хочешь. Если бы хотел и вознамерился — сделал бы давно. И твой лопоухий Уилл из Уорикшира тебе бы не помешал. Как сейчас не помешает выставить меня. Или нет? А, Кит? Чем я хуже всех тех мальчишек, что вечно вьются вокруг тебя в театрах и кабаках? Посмотри на меня, и скажи мне — чем? 

*** 

Кит разозлился — рванул, словно порох, мгновенной черной и кипучей злостью, отразившейся в зрачках сполохами пламени. Он заговорил — легко, о как всегда легко и гладко, подчас Уилл завидовал этой гладкости его слов, но в этот вечер Кит нес околесицу и, казалось, совершенно не понимал, что говорит. Или это Уилл утратил способность понимать — его, может, и весь белый свет? 

И конечно же, Кит достигал цели, сам не зная того, что бьет не просто по больному — снова и снова, прямиком в разверстую в груди рану. 

Уилл бледнел, сжимая его плечи все сильнее, и чувствуя, как сжимаются челюсти, и такая же злость — чистое яркое пламя — поднимается навстречу Китовому огню. 

Ты так говоришь, Кит, как будто это впервые. Как будто я не видел ничего из того, что ты так жаждешь мне показать. Как будто не было Неда Аллена, Томаса Уолсингема и всех, кто на тебя глазел, не было твоих признаний в явных и тайных грехах, как будто я не видел, как ты хлестал по щекам безответного Томми Кида. 

Уилл мог сказать это, и многое другое, но молчал. Стискивая зубы так, что, казалось, вот-вот раскрошит их. Стискивая Кита, как будто мог этим сокрушить его злость, или облегчить свою. 

Молчал, и только вглядывался в знакомое — и незнакомое лицо. 

Так вот как ты поступаешь, Кит. Вот каков ты на самом деле с теми, кто тебя любит? 

Кит скалился, как пред дракой и смотрел — точно так же, кривя губы и бледнея, он смотрел на Томаса Уолсингема, про которого узнал, что тот женится. Точно так же он смотрел на Бобби Грина, в кабаке, перед тем, как Грин схватил его за глотку. По правде, Уилл был близок к тому же. Теперь он отлично понимал их — их всех, кто удостоился ядовитой насмешки и не менее ядовитой злости Кита Марло. Теперь он — понимал. 

И точно так же, как Тосмаса Уолсингема, Кит толкнул его в грудь, принуждая отступать под напором, задевать плечом жалобно звенящие бесчисленные склянки. 

И вновь — говорил. Будто сказанного ранее было недостаточно. 

— Ну что?! — Так — хорошо? Так — идет? Так — я уважу каждого, кто заявит мне о своей любви, и попытается поселиться у меня дома?! 

 

У Уилла потемнело в глазах. 

Каждого, кто поселится у меня дома. Вот значит, как оно. Каждого. Любого. Поэтому ты не хотел, чтобы я говорил отцу, Кит, и поэтому ты подстрекал меня к этому шагу?! 

С Уилла было достаточно на сегодня. 

Не помня себя, не понимая, что делает, он размахнулся и отвесил Киту леща — голова Кита дернулась, и говорить он перестал. 

Зато — заговорил юный графчик. 

И Уилл понял, что они двое — и Кит, и Гарри, — друг друга стоят. 

*** 

И этот ход оказался ожидаемым. 

Настолько, что, схватившись за полыхнувшую под затрещиной щеку, Кит подумал мимолетно — мысль пролетела между зазвеневших височных костей лопочущим в сводах Святого Петра голубем: от этого можно было бы уклониться, как от нежеланной работы или встречи. Но отяжелевшая от свинчатки обиды ладонь все же встретилась с лицом — и, жгуче взглянув на Уилла, Кит увидел зеркало, в котором отражался Нед Аллен. 

И чертовы пошлые розы, расцветившие его гримерную, расцветившие Киту Марло скулы. 

— Значит, вот так. Значит, это — все, на что ты способен, Уилл Шекспир. А что, скажи тебе твоя разлюбезная Элис, или жена, или кого ты там любил больше жизни в прошлом году, что-нибудь неудобно правдивое — ты бы и ей въебал? Я же вижу, что тебя задевает, вижу, что прав… 

Он мог бы ударить Уилла в ответ — без особых усилий. Уилл не защищался, не собирался предотвращать возможную ответную атаку, и получил бы сполна — только кровь бы свистнула из носа. 

И Кит не был уверен, не отложи он кинжал раньше и дальше — там, у стола, тогда, в прежней жизни, — что только из носа, а не из раны в горле. 

Но это было бы слишком милосердно — для того, кто попытался установить здесь свои правила, законы, границы и торговые пути. Для того, кто мог упереть руки в бока, отыскать то, что ему было нужно, в завалах страшных диковин и диковинных страхов, и сказать: этот остается, а тот уходит. 

Уходит Бобби Грин, потому что мордой не вышел. 

Остается Гарри Саутгемптон — он еще ничего. 

Теперь у Кита горели обе щеки, глаза и место, где, как толковали старухи, жила душа. Туда можно было бы заглянуть, и даже ткнуть пальцем, чтобы найти пустоту. Кит говорил, говорил, частил, всаживал каждое слово в Уилла по рукоять. 

— Не для того я писал для Неда Аллена все эти роли, вытаскивал их, как жилы, из кистей рук, чтобы намотать на перо, чтобы он велел мне, что делать! 

Он кричал, как плохой актер. 

Кажется, Гарри тоже что-то кричал — из-за толщи воды, из-за гробовой доски и пелены непролазного мрака. Но Киту было плевать. 

***  
— Эй! 

Гарри и здесь не повезло — очень скоро он понял, что никто его уже не слушает. Кит орал так, что замирало сердце — должно быть, он не играл, и действительно был оскорблен тем звуком… звуком удара по лицу. 

Он выкрикивал такие вещи, что сердце Гарри, притаившись в груди, тут же отмирало и начинало биться, прыгая через ступеньку, через барьер, через горло. Подумать только! Ведь именно о таких страстях, озаряющих размеренную предсказуемо-скучную жизнь, как солнце озаряет землю на исходе ночи, он грезил, не в силах уснуть в своей спальне — в одиночестве… 

И злость его вторила злости Кита. 

Как посмел этот недоумок, этот выскочка, этот, кого Кит отчего-то пытался увещевать, вместо того, чтобы проучить как следует кулаком — бить его?! 

*** 

Кит бил наотмашь. Не раскрытой ладонью, не кулаком, — словами, в которых и яда не осталась, одна только дистиллированная, чистая, как слеза, злость. Да еще — гордыня. 

Кит бил, а Уилл чувствовал, как у него, будто от града тяжелых пощечин, начинает звенеть в голове. Уилл слушал все те несправедливые слова, которые с изощренной жестокостью обрушивал на него Кит и думал, что лучше бы Кит ударил его ножом. Потому что после ножа он бы уже не встал — и не нужно было решать, что делать дальше, если твоя жизнь закончена. 

А после такого, после того, что сказано, нет, не сказано, вытолкнуто из глотки вместе с воздухом, нужно разворачиваться и уходить. 

Огни потушены, декорации убраны, один-единственный зритель покричал что-то и притих. 

Пьеса про Меркурия и Орфея закончилась, леди и джентльмены. 

Не было больше ни богов, ни поэтов, не было ни полетов, ни темных вод Стикса, ни единства душ, ни философского камня — только два безнадежно запутавшихся человека, которые почему-то решили, что то, что с ними происходило, и есть любовь. 

А никакой любви не было. Просто расчет, игра со скуки, сражение двух гордынь, которое Уилл проигрывал прямо сейчас, безнадежно, смертельно. 

— Не для того я подставлял свою голову, мотался в такие отхожие места, что вам всем и не снились, делал такие вещи, что вам и не снились, — слышишь?! — чтобы Томас Уолсингем, задирая нос из-за своей крови, помыкал мной. Не для того я вожусь с твоими друзьями, Уилл Шекспир, пускаю к себе в постель твоих девок, отдаю за твою жизнь те деньги, которые было бы гораздо приятнее потратить на сладеньких Молли, выпивку или одежду, чтобы ты пытался указывать мне, что делать! 

Кит кричал, все еще не наступая, все еще не прикасаясь к нему, но нависая над ним, словно неумолимая Судьба. 

Вот и все. Ты сказал достаточно, Кит, чтобы я тебе поверил. 

— С этого надо было начинать, Кит, — Уилл говорил тихо, почти шепотом, непослушные слова выходили из глотки толчками, будто кровь из глубокой раны. — С того, что я живу у тебя из милости и я тебе должен. С того, что ты играл со мной, и я тебе наскучил, как только… А, неважно. 

Он почувствовал себя пустым — таким пустым, каким не был еще никогда в жизни до этого. Будто и не было на свете никакого Уилла Шекспира, будто вспыхнувшее недавно пламя выжгло его дотла, будто из него постижимым образом вынули душу, оставив только пустую, стремительно сдувающуюся оболочку. 

Наверное, Кит ждал, что он ударит еще раз. Возможно, готовился к этому. 

Но Уилл драться не стал. Вместо этого он осторожно, бережно, будто Кит был одной из тех самых хрупких ваз, что стояли у двери, которые боялся сломать или повредить, Уилл обошел Кита и пошел к столу, туда, где сидел сверкающий глазами юный граф — не причина, о, нет, всего лишь следствие. Еще одна жертва. 

— Правду говорил Томас: твоя любовь ядовита, Кит. 

Уилл дернул кошелек с ключом, висящий на поясе, швырнул его на колени графу, — и сам не знал, зачем. 

А потом вышел, захлопывая за собой дверь дома на Хог-Лейн навсегда. 

*** 

Только что Уилл казался ему храбрецом, хоть и не наделенным особым умом — и тут же превратился в труса. Сбежал, пораженный парой слов, и даже дверью грохнул, как тонкослезая героиня жеманной пьески. 

Вот и верь с этой поры боевитым прозвищам! 

Ах, сударь, как вы можете говорить такие ужасные вещи… 

Кит мог. И говорил, не прибегая к оружию — потому что отточенное перо и не менее отточенный язык были его надежной обороной и лучшим способом напасть. 

— Ты еще здесь? — криво ухмыльнулся он, пугающий, отталкивающий, несказанно прекрасный с пятнами от ударов на щеках и темными провалами расплывшихся зрачков, появившись в пятне света. Гарри пялился на него с неуместным восторгом, и в голову ему пришла не менее неуместная мысль: так же выглядела его черно-белая кошка Трикси, перед тем, как схватить попавшегося ей на глаза голубя и окрасить сизое оперенье алой требухой. — А я думал, ты побежишь следом за своим защитником. Видел, как он старался, чтобы мои демоны никого не кусали в его присутствии? 

Гарри взвесил на ладони то, что оставил ему Уилл — кошелек с каким-то увесистым продолговатым предметом внутри. Явно не деньги — да и видано ли было, чтобы такие, как Шекспир, платили таким, как граф Саутгемптон? 

Подарок, наследство, что бы то ни было оказалось ключом. 

— Мне не нужны непрошенные защитники, — буркнул Гарри, разглядывая этот ключ, как величайшую из виденных им диковин. 

Кит фыркнул — это было больно. Но, кажется, следовало усвоить — рядом с ним боль теряла свое имя, и прикидывалась чем-то другим. Интересом? Азартом? Удовольствием? 

— То-то ты вопил, чтобы он спас тебя, как святой Георгий дочь царя Ликийского. 

Отложив ключ в сторону, Гарри понял еще одну истину — не много ли за один вечер? — простую, как вопросы, на которые можно не отвечать. В промежутке времени между звуком собственного голоса, надрывно взывавшего о заступничестве, и звуком пощечины, хлопнувшей по этому лицу — красивому, некрасивому, внезапно изможденному, очерченному резкими тенями, как у христианского мученика, — он сделался старше. Намного старше. И храбрее. 

Гарри не дернулся, когда Кит протянул руку и стиснул ему щеки — будто клещами. Ответная ухмылка, сестра-близнец той, первой, послужившей вызовом, с трудом, но пробилась сквозь эту хватку. 

— Предпочитаю иметь дело со змеями.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. 

Он был — сам собой, и опустошенным, выпотрошенным, иссушенным на солнце трупом. С него сняли кожу, и вывесили ее в виде знамени на ближайшей сосне — много ли в округе Лондона подходящих сосен? 

Он что-то делал — прикасался к гладкому, молочно-белому, с нежной зарей румянца, лицу ладной куклы, обманом выдающей себя за Орфея, позволял прикасаться в ответ, ловил струящиеся светлые пряди и струящиеся токи хворой похоти, злился, исходил ядом — и не был жив. Его уже повесили, и, возможно, даже взрезали от грудины до паха, будто свежую рыбешку на Смитфилдском рынке — осталось вырвать бьющееся еще сердце, наполненное желчью, и бросить в огонь. 

Но это было не под силу молоденькому безрассудному графу Гарри — должно быть, к лучшему. 

— Как ты там сказал? «Чем я хуже этих твоих молли»? — спросил Кит, сам развязывая шнурки, протянутые сквозь пояс штанов, и резко уклонился от поцелуя — кто станет целовать только что содранную кожу, только что вскрытые жилы? Перед глазами у него разливался чернильный багрянец бессильной, отчаянной, похожей на немой вопль злобы. 

Он ничего не добавил — просто указал взглядом вниз. 

И подумал: как только я кончу, вышвырну все Уилловы пожитки из окна. Прямиком в грязь. Чтобы потом увидеть, как он придет собирать их, наивно надеясь, что этого никто не заметит. 

Чтобы напомнить себе, вспомнить снова, как он жалок и глуп. Как он хорош. Как гениально одарен. 

После растерзания Орфея нельзя было не запечатлеть в прихотливой вязи шрамов последний взгляд на его отрубленную голову. 

*** 

Все они были — Мэри да Кэт, кого ни спроси. 

Оно и понятно, что каждая из развеселых девиц, нанятых на ночку, чтобы скрасить мужское одиночество, согреть холодную постель, развлечь разговорами и многим, многим другим, — каждая выступала под своей личиной. И любой разумный человек, а Уилл Кемп считал себя таковым, не станет докапываться до девицы, согласившейся с ним лечь за пару монет, что у нее на душе. На такие вещи способен Палкотряс — тому вечно мало одного только теплого, мягкого, роскошного тела, подавай на блюде живую душу, а теперь вот еще и самый младший Бербедж за ним подался. И правду говорят — дурной пример хуже заразы. 

И Кемп обычно не спрашивал, но сегодня девиц было целых три — а для трех двух имен маловато. 

— Как вам больше нравится, сэр, — потупилась рыженькая, кутаясь с притворной скромностью в длинные свои локоны до самого округлого зада, и Кемп, запнувшись лишь на миг, сказал: 

— Буду называть тебя Белла, — а сам подумал о той прекрасной девчушке, леди Арбелле. Судьба свела с ней на короткие пару часов, а забыть, ты смотри, не мог до сих пор. И добавил, зарываясь пятерней в текущее золото, пригибая голову девицы к своему паху и преисполняясь самых приятных ожиданий: 

— Называйте меня Уилл, вы все, не надо тут церемоний. 

*** 

Ночь выдалась черной, безлунной и беззвездной, а фонарей на Хог-Лейн не водилось отродясь. Никто больше не мог видеть его лица, никто больше не стал бы издеваться над тем, что он ведет себя неподобающе мужчине или посягает на чью-то свободу. Вне стен дома, именно дома, оставленного в такой спешке и в таком отчаянии, будто за ним гнались Эринии или дикие звери, готовые растерзать его плоть, раз души уже не было более, душу он все-таки отдал Киту, отдал — и оставил у него, не посмел забрать, уходя, можно было, наконец, не притворяться. Можно было бы стать самим собой, да вот только он теперь был никем, растеряв все, что имел, чем был за прошедшие сутки. 

А значит… Значит, можно было наконец предаться своему горю и отчаянию — сполна. 

И Уилл плакал, рыдал, не скрываясь больше ни от кого, размазывал соленую влагу по щекам, вдыхал судорожно длинно — и не делал вид, что это ветер или дождь. Да и в конце концов, кому какое дело, его жизнь кончена, утекла, как утекает сквозь пальцы вода или песок, и не для чего больше ни скрываться, ни притворяться, да и жить, по большому счету тоже незачем. 

Он даже не гнал эту мысль от себя — такой она казалась соблазнительной. Сейчас, бредя в темноте, словно лишился зрения, он жалел только об одном: Темза, чьи темные воды бывают неумолимо притягательны для таких, как он, была за воротами, и попасть к ней можно было лишь после рассвета. 

Уилл шел не разбирая дороги, то и дело проламывая лед на лужах, натыкаясь на стены, шел, пока его не окликнули: 

— Эй, мистер! 

Уилл оглянулся, вглядываясь в зовущую, по-прежнему непроглядную темноту, и тут же ощутил у горла холодную сталь: 

— Хочешь жить — сымай серьгу, кольца и одежу, понял? 

*** 

Кто-то ломился в дверь, как будто настали последние времена и сам ангел господень вострубил и мертвые уже восстают на последний суд, — и никак иначе. Кемп бы и не услышал, может быть, но Белла напряглась под ним, и глаза у нее стали испуганные, как у олененка. Тут и две другие девчушки встрепенулись, зачастили вразнобой: 

— Слышите, Уилл, может, надо открыть? 

— Нет-нет, погодите, не открывайте! 

Пришлось рыкнуть на них, хоть Кемп этого и не любил, а стук продолжался, то затихая, но нарастая по новой. 

— Кемп, Уилл Кемп, открой! Открой, пожалуйста! — раздалось из-за двери, и Кемп сплюнул в сердцах: ну конечно, кому бы еще пришло в голову ломиться среди ночи к четным людям, кроме как Шекспиру, будь он неладен! 

— Дело должно быть очень серьезным, Шейксхрен, иначе, клянусь, я оторву тебе яйца и затолкаю прямиком в глотку! — рычал он, отпирая засовы, да так и застыл с открытым ртом. 

Уилл Шекспир в одном исподнем трясся у него на пороге, обхватив себя руками, и глаза у него были пустые и черные, будто он встретился с собственной смертью. 

*** 

— Эй. 

Его пихнули в плечо — не очень-то любезно. Без нежностей. И тут он вспомнил толчком, вспышкой, пороховым взрывом под веками: таким было между ним и Китом все. Совсем не так, как ему представлялось. Грезы оказались просто грезами — и это было так же стыдно, как произошедшее этой ночью, до последнего слова, до последнего вздоха. 

— Эй! Ты оглох? 

Он, верно, таки уснул, хоть изо всех сил таращился в темноту, чтобы этого не случилось. Но в какой-то момент темнота снаружи слилась с темнотой внутри, была пришнурована к ней, будто дублет к штанам в одежде честного горожанина, дорожащего своим внешним видом. Пробуждение же ударило в висок воспоминанием о недавнем, и это снова было — больно и досадно. 

— Я хочу спать, — тихо ответил Гарри, боясь пошевелиться, и попросил. — Пожалуйста, дай мне еще полежать. 

— Уже светло. Никто, кроме меня, не спит в этой кровати. Выметайся. 

Воспоминания были тем крепче, чем слабее делалась становая жила. Саутгемптон — одно громкое, звучное имя, а на деле хлипкий слизняк, разуверившийся в девчачьих мечтаниях, — кое-как, бочком, сел. Место на простынях, где он лежал, вытянувшись на животе, было теплым и влажным от пота. 

Он старался не морщиться, и пробовал скрыть невольную гримасу, ткнувшись носом себе в плечо. Картинки, наляпанные яркими, густыми красками, ощущения, чье эхо теперь терзало его, забирались к нему в мысли все настойчивей — словно он попал головой в муравейник, неосторожно облившись перед этим медом. 

Ночь и вправду была медовая, желанная, страшная. Кит был с ним — но мысли его были далеко. Кит был жестким, колючим, бесцеремонным, и только раз напомнил: ты сам хотел, чтобы я сделал это так. 

Гарри не был уверен, но спорить не стал. 

Он получил то, за чем пришел — пусть и путем некоторых потерь. Пусть ожидания его были разбиты, будто слюдяные окна, куда какой-то досужий проказник начал швырять камни. 

— Что теперь будет, Кит? — спросил он пусто. 

Кит позади него пошевелился, переворачиваясь на спину. Сейчас его было видно — разбавленный талой водой рассвет очерчивал контуры его расслабленного тела. Было видно, что он не сожалеет о содеянном, а если и сожалеет — то не о той душе, что металась у него под боком. О другой. О другом. 

— Что? Да ничего, — равнодушно протянул Кит, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Ты наймешь кэб и вернешься туда, откуда пришел. Если тебя узнают под маской, то испугаются говорить об этом в лицо. 

— Я не о том. 

— А о чем тогда? 

— О том, что… у нас… 

Кит издал короткий вздох. Гарри подумал: только бы он не начал снова его вычитывать, как глупого мальчишку. С вечера слишком многое было сделано и увидено. Все изменилось. 

— Ничего нет. Каждый получил по делам его, — был ответ. 

Справедливо. 

— Это станет… лучше? — снова дурацкие вопросы повисали на кончике языка. Жемчужина холодила шею — Гарри так и не вынул серьгу из уха, не успел, а Кит не возражал, лишь один раз сосредоточив на украшении едкий взгляд. 

— Может быть — да. Может быть — нет. Может быть, это просто твоя прихоть, Гарри. Просто твой каприз. 

Кит мучил его неопределенностью — как всех тех, о ком Гарри был наслышан. А во всем был виноват этот дурак Шекспир, натворивший вчера дел. 

Полуобернувшись, Гарри зачем-то любовался. Кит перехватил его ласкающие взгляды, сжал в горсть, и отвел. 

— Уходи, — сказал он уже мягче, потирая ладонью лицо. — Скоро должен прийти мой слуга, и я пошлю его вместе с тобой — пусть присмотрит. Не то чтобы он был силен или хорошо владел оружием, но поучиться у него смекалке тебе не помешает. 

*** 

Девчушки мгновенно смекнули, что к чему, подбавили хворосту в затухающий очаг, сунули в руки Шекспиру кружку с пряным, горячим вином — лучше и не придумаешь, после таких-то дел. 

Они суетились вокруг дрожащего, жалкого Шекспира, все трое, охали и ахали, и Кемп не без раздражения подумал: бабы есть бабы. Стоит увидеть полудохлого щенка или шелудивого котенка, тут же забывают обо всем на свете и начинают сюсюкать. 

Шекспир же трясся, и зубы его цокали о кружку, и ни на кого, ни на что вокруг не обращал внимания. 

Кемп хмурился, прикидывая: уж не надумает ли незадачливый ночной гость свалиться у него тут в бреду и горячке, как это было когда-то у Марло? Да только Марло есть Марло, тому только дай повод, а вот Кемп, мягко говоря, совсем не горел желанием видеть Шекспира у себя в постели. Но на улицу ж не выгонишь, тем более — ночью. Тем более — в таком виде. 

— Это где же тебя так? — Кемп не стал спрашивать, что случилось — понятно было с первого взгляда. И где только ночная стража, когда горожанину нос за дверь нельзя показать? Хорошо, хоть не убили, чудо просто. 

Шекспир, все так же пусто глядя перед собой, пожал плечами: 

— Не помню. 

— Ой, бедненький, — запричитали Кэт и Мэри, обхаживая Шекспира со всех сторон, то подливая вина, то обнимая за плечи. Одна Белла предпочла быть с Кемпом, за что он был ей благодарен и решил, что утром доплатит. А Шейксхрен пусть расплачивается с теми двумя, если захочет. Не хватало ему еще девиц снимать. Ответ его, однако, сбивал с толку: умом он, что ли тронулся, не знает, как шел? 

— Как это? Ты что, не помнишь, как ко мне пришел? Чего тебя на улицу понесло среди ночи? 

Шекспир разом осушил кружку и впервые посмотрел прямо на Кемпа — все тем же, правда, пустым и безразличным взглядом. 

— Все кончено, Кемп, если ты понимаешь, о чем… А я только, я сегодня только… — он вдруг улыбнулся — криво и болезненно, — и эта улыбка напугала Кемпа больше, чем все остальное. 

*** 

Холод уходил из тела Уилла, а пустота — нет. Наоборот, чем теплее ему становилось, тем большая открывалась бездна, и заглядывать туда, внутрь, где вместо привычного, живого и звонкого лежала выжженная пустыня, было страшно. Пустота, разверзшаяся внутри, смеялась над ним. 

Он был Орфеем, а стал — дрожащим от холода червяком. Он любил больше жизни, а расстался из-за сорока фунтов и косого взгляда Гарри Саутгемптона. Он хотел умереть — и послушно расстегивал крючки дублета под остро наточенным лезвием у горла. 

Уилл хватался за кружку, как будто только она одна еще могла удержать его на этом свете, был благодарен темноволосой девушке, чье имя он так и не спросил, что обнимала его и прижималась губами к горящей щеке, был благодарен светленькой, что подливала вина и его не трогала. Он, пожалуй, не пережил бы, коснись его сейчас хоть кто-то, отдаленно похожий на… 

Думать он себе запретил, а говорить — нет. А горячее вино, сдобренное пряностями, развязывало язык. 

— Я, Кемп, я ведь думал, что это на всю жизнь, мне ведь ничего и никого другого и не надо, понимаешь? Я жить не смогу… — Уилл позорно хлюпал носом, смаргивал выступающие слезы, делая вид, что у него слезятся глаза от слишком яркого огня в очаге. — А получилось… Вышел — и возвращаться не хочу. 

— Бедненький, — гладила его темноволосая, прижималась бедром, скользила губами по скуле.- А твоя дамочка — дура, такого красавца выставить. Хочешь, я тебе дам, без денег дам, не думай, я же понимаю… 

*** 

Кит вспоминал их всех — не столь уж многих. Они выстраивались перед ним в череду, и из-за их личин глумливо улыбалась жизнь — вне сцены, вне кунсткамеры, кабинета чудес, в который он превратил свою жизнь и куда волок каждого, кто остановил на себе его мимолетный взгляд. Томас Уолсингем, Томас Уотсон, кто-нибудь еще? Может быть, тоже — Томас, чье прозвище он позабыл? 

Нельзя вечно влагать персты в разверстые раны Христовы. Рано или поздно приходится укорениться в неверии, отвердеть, как полено для растопки очага, и в уме сделаться таким же — грубо обтесанным поленом. Рядом с благообразной, примороженной белилами женой, поросячьим выводком детей, по пути в выхолощенный, да вдобавок засыпанный известью Рай — во избежание всякой заразы. 

Теперь и ты с ними, Уилл, Орфей, Никто? 

Черный человек, вырезанный из плоской ночной тьмы. 

Волосы Гарри Саутгемптона и на вид, и на ощупь напоминали гладкий текучий шелк — и Кит наматывал, наматывал их на кулак, пока вино, поставленное Уиллом на огонь, выкипало из казанка кровавой пеной. 

Лай собак, вой за окном, бычья кровь, на которую слетаются и липнут вездесущие мухи. И снова — Смитфилд, мясные ряды, мухи, веселые костры. Одним — роза, сияющая в небеси, другим — залихватская джига на поджаренных пятках. 

Он не помнил, когда оказался один. Бледное, в темных веснушках, лицо Джорджи мелькнуло в дверном проеме — мальчишка так и не осмелился переступить порог хозяйской спальни, и правильно сделал. Гарри был, а потом исчез, испарился, как плотный, кисейный утренний туман, отползающий к замшелым берегам Темзы. Кит успел усомниться, было ли все это на самом деле — и уснул, уронив тяжелеющую, налитую свинцовой болью голову на повернувшуюся под щеку прохладную подушку. 

Место, где лежал Гарри, остывало под его рукой. 

Ничего не было, все это — дурной, навеянный туманом оттепели сон. Уилл, должно быть, встал пораньше, затемно, чтобы сходить в «Театр» — его замучила смешная, трогательная совесть, ведь он пропустил несколько репетиций своих же пьес. А вдруг Дика Бербеджа выкрадет какой-нибудь нетопырь, смутно знакомый Киту нетопырь, как-то влетевший в окно отчего дома? 

— Ваш сын, мастер Марли, прелестный благопристойный юноша. Меня радуют его успехи в пении и служении нашему Господу Иисусу Христу. Я — большой любитель духовной музыки, знаете ли. Большой и преданный любитель всего, что создано и существует, чтобы славить Господа. 

Хлопанье кожистых крыл и скрип половиц под босыми ногами. Разговаривать с Топклиффом о Боге — не так больно, как смотреть тебе в затылок, Орфей. 

*** 

Проснувшись, Кит не сразу понял, что уже день. Спелый, налившийся солнечным соком, по-лондонски шумный день — как раз под окнами кто-то раскатисто бранился, мешая уснуть снова, надолго, навсегда. 

Кит лежал в своей постели, так и оставшейся пустой — как он всегда и любил, отстаивая свое право спать в одиночестве, умирать каждый вечер и воскресать каждое утро, с яростью загнанного в глухой угол животного, — и тупо прислушивался. Начинал различать слова, разгоняя туман, созерцая чью-то побитую жену и чьего-то украденного, и наверняка уже упокоившегося в желудках обжор, гуся. 

Если Джорджи не был еще одним призраком — из тех, что обступали и обступали нетрезвую от странной, похожей на марь, усталости, — он должен был оставить приготовленный завтрак. То, за что ему платили щедрой рукой, и столь же нежадно отвешивали тумаки. Если только… 

Кит спустился вниз, пошатываясь и держась за пустоту. Нашел вино и пил его. 

Пил, захлебываясь, проливая холодную красноту на голую грудь. Пил, пил, пил, пока его не вырвало выпивкой, горькой слюной и желчью прямо на пол. 

Вернувшись в спальню, Кит обнаружил, что его огромная, резная, тяжелая, как все грехи человечества, кровать по-прежнему пуста. И место, примятое кем-то, кто провел с ним часть этой ночи, уже почти разгладилось — видимо, под утро прошел поздний весенний снегопад. 

*** 

Сквозь сон доносились какие-то голоса, и один из них был смутно знаком. 

Неужели Кемп пришел опять, не налюбовался на них с Китом в прошлый раз или что там уже стряслось в такую рань, — подумал Уилл и резко сел на кровати. 

Кемп?! 

Комната была совсем незнакомой, маленькой, кровать тоже небольшой, и рядом, вытянувшись на спине, спала темноволосая девушка, а дальше, закинув на нее руку — рыженькая. Даже странно, как они все уместились здесь, — тупо подумал Уилл. А потом — вспомнил. Вчерашний день, заново пережитый во сне, был тягучим и липким, как худший из кошмаров. Уилл сквозь сон все пытался проснуться, чтобы прекратить его, но теперь искренне сожалел, что проснулся. Все оказалось правдой: и признание отцу, и расставание с Китом, и ограбление, и… и… 

Уилл застонал, вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Ничтожный слизняк, кусок дерьма, повинующийся только своему блудливому отростку — прав был отец, еще как прав! Как он мог?! После того, что было вчера, после того, как потерял последнюю опору в жизни, как?! 

Должно быть, от его стона или движение, спавшая рядом девушка проснулась, улыбнулась, по-свойски гладя его по бедру. 

Уилл попытался отодвинуться. 

— Ну, будет, миленький, чего ты стыдишься? — она погладила Уилла по животу, по груди, потерлась о него, как ласковая кошка. — Или по утрам ты не такой смелый? А ночью был горяч, ух, горя-я-яч… — она приподнялась, повела губами от его живота вниз. 

Уилл сомкнул колени и залился краской по самые уши. 

— Подъем, Шейксхрен! — загремело от порога, и Уилл подобрался, отодвинул девушку, обхватил себя руками, пытаясь прикрыться. — Если ты думаешь, что теперь навсегда поселишься тут, будешь спать в моей постели и трахать моих шлюх, как это делал вчера, то ты ошибаешься! — гаркнул Кемп, но во взгляде его скользило странное одобрение. — Я тебе не Марло! 

— Да-да, конечно, — Уилл опустил голову, выбрался из постели, и тут же пошатнулся, сел обратно, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног: все выпитое вчера не выветрилось, как он надеялся, напротив, его догнало только сейчас, голова кружилась и желудок то и дело подкатывал к горлу. — Да-да, я сейчас… уйду, конечно… Спасибо, что приютил, Кемп, — выдавил он, зажимая рот ладонью. Ну, не хватало еще, чтобы его вывернуло сейчас в спальне Кемпа, в довершение ко всему, что он вчера натворил. Сквозь слезы и тошноту Уилл пытался отыскать свою одежду — и не находил. 

— Разогнался, — сказал Кемп, кривясь. — Босиком пойдешь, в одной сорочке? Я послал в «Театр» записку, чтоб принесли тебе чего из реквизита, что ли… 

Уилл закрыл вновь вспыхнувшее лицо руками. Голова налилась тяжелой свинцовой болью. 

*** 

— Деньги, думается, я не скоро увижу? — сказала мисс Джинни, критически оглядывая наряд Уилла: старый кожаный дублет, плащ, вывернутый наизнанку, вызывающей багряницей внутрь, стоптанные сапоги и когда-то роскошные, бархатные с золотой искрой штаны Ромео, залатанные в нескольких местах. 

— Я готов помогать вам, чем смогу, мисс Джинни, — опустил глаза Уилл. — Пока не внесу плату. Клянусь, в следующем месяце… 

— А налоги я буду платить тоже в следующем месяце? А подручные Топклиффа ко мне когда опять нагрянут с обыском, не подскажете, мастер Уилл? 

— Клянусь, мисс Джинни… 

— Ох, мастер Уилл, держите свои клятвы при себе, — покачала головой мисс Джинни. — Сказано ведь в Писании: не клянись вовсе: ни небом, ни землею, ни головою твоею не клянись… 

Если она откажет, — подумал Уилл, — придется проситься у Бербеджа ночевать в «Театре». Другого выхода нет… 

— Да, да, — сказал он быстро. — Понимаю, мисс Джинни. 

— Это хорошо, — кивнула мисс Джинни, и голос ее потеплел. — Хоть я и зареклась принимать поэтов, но комната, что вы ночевали с мастером Марло, как раз свободна. А в оплату пока будете выносить горшки, ну, и от сонета я не откажусь… 

*** 

Туман не уходил, не рассеивался, не тончал. Тончали гвозди, пропущенные в запястья — чтобы не оторваться от памяти, чтобы помнить, какой завтра будет день — слово «пятница» было начертано поперек небес кровавым разводом. Так, — он помнил! — небрежно, буднично, ежедневно, замывались полы в пустоглазом, с камнями, поросшими светлыми мхами, доме у тюрьмы Гейтхаус. 

Туман просачивался под веки, и болел под лобной костью. А кровь, или вино, или одна-единственная, заевшая, как неисправный часовой механизм, мысль, билась в венах, буравила череп Адама, напоминала о первородном грехе, влекла к нему. Там пусто, пусто, пусто, Кит Марло. Пусто в твоей пустой постели, похожей на снежное поле. 

Он заляпал девственный гладкий снег кровью и вином, и настал черед плоти, обернувшейся хлебом. Он чертил ангельские монады, с ранами от гвоздей по центру, пытался уснуть, позорно, унизительно зарывался лицом в постель, чтобы уловить остатки знакомого, теплого, невыразимого в словах запаха единственного тела, годного к настоящему таинству причастия. 

Но вместо этого постель пахла сначала духами графа Гарри, а потом — его собственным перегаром. 

И вновь наступала пустота, осклабившаяся мертвой костью, маленькой Голгофой со стола: ты давно не беседовал со мной, Кит Марло, ты стал забывать, кому обязан своим отчаяньем перед лицом непостижимого. 

*** 

— Ты врал. Ты — Лжец, как тебя называют. Ничего из того, что было мне обещано, не существует. Тебя — не существует. 

День, темный, как ночь, пыльный, как смерть, ревущий в жилах, как бездна, отзывался лающим собачьим хохотом. В три глотки Цербера, в легион глоток Великого Обманщика, Короля Воздуха, Хозяина Пустоты, воняющего мокрой псиной и гнилым человеческим мясом, застрявшим между клыков. 

— Это ты врешь, играя со ртутью. Те боги, о которых вы любите рассуждать — мертвы. Природа оплакала своего Пана. Они стали — мной, а тот, кто сделал это с нами, умрет сегодня. 

Кит разбивал бутылку о стену в дребезги, стараясь перекричать лай: 

— Ответь на мой вопрос! 

— Ты сам ответил: мой Ад везде, и я навеки в нем. 

Вторая бутылка разбивалась, и оказывалась волшебным кувшином премудрого стастолюбца Соломона, откуда вихрем вырывались, выстраивались друг за другом, настоящие друзья, настоящие возлюбленные, настоящие зрители: Баал, Агарес, Марбас, Пруфлас, Амон… 

Львиные гривы, оборот безжизненных женских лиц. Ты ли, леди Одри? Смеешься? С кем ты там теперь шляешься, Орфей? Какова по счету твоя нынешняя Эвридика? 

— Они любят твои стихи, — подначивал капитан Джон Пул, выщелкивая вшей из косматой, взявшейся твердыми колтунами бороды. — Они любят тебя. Только они — те, кому ты нужен. Те, кто нужен тебе. 

Или это метались, испуганные огнем средь белого дня, тени? 

Мы преисполнились делами беззакония и погибели и ходили по непроходимым пустыням, а пути Господня не познали. Какую пользу принесло нам высокомерие, и что доставило нам богатство с тщеславием? Все это прошло как тень и как молва быстротечная. 

***   
— Что, расплевались, голубки? — исторглось из рыжей бороды. 

Кита шатнуло на стену, и он нахмурил брови, чтобы остановить полет по спирали Ада, обступившего его вавилонским столпотворением, стоголосым, стоязыким, стооким, сторуким. Он не сразу понял, кто обратился к нему — не черный ли пес, больше похожий на его собственную тень, отброшенную на стенную побелку солнцем? 

Уилл Кемп засмеялся, качая головой. Голос его, чем больше он говорил, звучал, словно из могилы. 

— А не такой уж он и пидрила, твой Уилл Шейксхрен. Видал я его. Прибился ко мне этой ночью, и перетрахал всех моих шлюх — а купил-то их я. Уж я-то видел, каков он был с ними. Даром что страстная неделя! 

Как после прохождения корабля, идущего по волнующейся воде, невозможно найти следа, ни стези дна его в волнах; или как от птицы, пролетающей по воздуху, никакого не остается знака ее пути, но легкий воздух, ударяемый крыльями и рассекаемый быстротою движения, пройден движущимися крыльями, и после того не осталось никакого знака прохождения по нему; или как от стрелы, пущенной в цель, разделенный воздух тотчас опять сходится, так что нельзя узнать, где прошла она… 

Они, предлагающие свои тела, свою плоть, свою кровь, свой кров, хлеб и вино, прятались по норам, будто крысы — но продолжали следить оттуда светящимися зрачками. Стоило свистнуть — и они показывались, склабили плохие или не столь уж плохие зубы, выползали на приманку — в лондонской тьме даже у Христа замылится всевидящее око. 

Кит шел наугад, и они сами находили его. 

Слышали, чувствовали: это были его единственные друзья, возлюбленные, зрители. 

Он трахнул какого-то парня, размалеванного, как девица, закатив его подол выше бедер, прямо в грязной, с чавкающей под ногами грязью, подворотне — измазываясь о покосившуюся стену, пытаясь выбить из нее преследующую его тень. 

Это ты, тот, кого я считал своей тенью? 

Он сунул деньги ему в зубы и со злостью сплюнул себе в кулак. От вина во рту пересыхало — и требовалось пить еще больше. Ему было больно, им обоим было больно, но так было нужно, чтобы чувствовать свое тело — оно ведь еще было? 

— Меня зовут… 

— Мне плевать. У тебя нет имени. 

*** 

И снова была скрипучая хлипкая лестница и вздохи мисс Джинни впереди, и дрожание ступеней под их общими шагами. Только рядом с собой, по правую руку от себя, за плечом Уилл чувствовал пустоту — страшную, бездонную. И боялся: стоит лишь сделать неловкий шаг — и полетит кувырком прямо в разверзшуюся бездну, до самого Коцита. 

И он был и рад — провалиться сквозь землю, пройти насквозь Ад, и оказаться по ту сторону, чтобы найти там Кита, да только все напрасно. Усилия тщетны: Кит ходил с ним по одной земле, дышал одним воздухом, это он, он сам оттолкнул его, это он сам от Кита отрекся и сбежал в ночь. И — не оглянулся. И сейчас он уже не пылал гневом, не предавался возмущению, думал: слова Кита были справедливы, хоть и сказаны в сердцах. В конце концов, кто он такой, Уилл Шекспир: ничтожный должник того, кого любит, никчемный муж для своей жены, предавшийся блуду сын, от которого отрекся даже его отец. 

Кит был прав, и это он, именно он не сумел усмирить свою возросшую непомерно гордыню, и получил — сполна. 

— Ну, вот ваша комната, — сказала мисс Джинни удовлетворенно, и Уилл вынырнув из своего оцепенения, подумал: наверное, она никому не может ее сдать, только таким бедолагам, и то, наверное, не всем. 

В комнате ничего не изменилось — все тот же тюфяк на полу, стол, прислоненный к стене, маленькое слюдяное окно вверху. Только инея не было, но ведь уже почти весна. 

Уилл почувствовал, что у него совсем нет сил, их остатки ушли на подъем по шаткой лестнице, а теперь ноги ему отказали. Он опустился на тюфяк — тот же самый, набитый той же соломой, что и тогда, когда они были здесь с Китом… Думать об этом было так больно, словно он сам из себя тянул жилы, сам себе вскрывал грудную клетку, чтобы достать еще живое, трепещущее сердце. Уилл ткнулся головой в колени, малодушно пряча от мисс Джинни покрасневшие глаза. 

— Ну, будет вам, мастер Уилл, не убивайтесь так. Все еще будет хорошо, вот увидите, — зачем-то говорила ему мисс Джинни, отступая так, что дрожание пола отдавалось во всем существе Уилла, — вот сейчас еще одеяло вам принесу… 

— Спасибо, — губы Уилла улыбались, потому что он знал: надо улыбаться. 

Мисс Джинни ушла, и он свернулся калачиком на тюфяке, укрываясь одолженной в «Театре» багряницей, словно воин, павший в неравном бою с вражеским войском. Да только войско это было — его собственные демоны, которых он не смог, не сумел обуздать в этот раз. 

Сколько он пролежал так — без движения, скрутившись в три погибели, укрывшись плащом, с сухими, открытыми и невидящими глазами — Уилл бы сказать не мог. Час, а, может, целые сутки? Когда в дверь забарабанили, он думал не отвечать — Кит не придет, Уилл это знал наверняка. А остальное — кто бы ни был, что бы ни было — подождет. А, может, и вовсе обойдется. 

— Уилл, да впусти же меня, Уилл, ну что ты! — умолял за хлипкой дверью чей-то знакомый голос, а другой вторил: 

— Да высади ты ее, Бербедж, как бы он себе чего не сделал — видел я Марло сегодня, как с креста сняли, прости Господи, что в такой день… 

Уилл больше не слушал, кинулся стремглав открывать, позабыв, что дверь не заперта и что ему достаточно только кликнуть. Он стоял на пороге, глядя на Дика Бербеджа, страдательски заломившего свои соболиные брови и на Кемпа, топорщившего рыжую бороду и вид у него, должно быть, был совсем безумный, потому что Кемп сплюнув, фыркнул: 

— Что я тебе говорил, Бербедж… 

А Дик зачастил, с порога обняв за плечи, заглядывая в глаза, будто перед ним было дитя малое: 

— Ну что ты, что ты Уилл, пойдем-ка в «Сирену», выпьешь, развеешься… 

И Уилл не нашел в себе сил отказать. 

*** 

Туман клубился, ширился, отдавал свежей кровью и скользким, мускусным, грешным потом сплетающихся, будто корни предвечных деревьев, обнаженных тел. Было непонятно, сон это, или явь, день или ночь, развеселая окраина Лондона, напряженная, как обхваченный ладонью член, улица Хог-Лейн, или самый последний круг Ада. Даже если это было сердце Преисподней — оно билось в том же ритме, что сердце Кита, позабывшего свое имя, заменившего его тенью, следовавшей за ним, куда бы он ни бросился. 

Да и к чему было знать свое имя, помнить, сколько бутылок вина выпито, и сколько — выблевано на собственные колени, если вокруг плясали маски, личины, оскаленные, отупевшие в выражении зависшего в пространстве, спертого, как воздух в легких, вожделения. 

Он снова, снова, снова позволял делать это с собой. Сколько их было — тех, чья похоть питалась звоном денег в его кошельке и звоном бешеных аплодисментов в его потерянном имени? Сколько их — пахнущих, как звери, движущихся, как звери, смотрящих, как звери, — брало его на измятой постели, на полу, стоя у стены, снова, снова, снова? Над дрожащим столом, на четвереньках, опрокинув на спину и привалив надгробным камнем — а ему было мало, так мало, чтобы вывернуться наизнанку и выбросить из себя, вытащить вместе с каждой костью и жилой воспоминание о том, кому не надо было даже прикасаться к этому ноющему от переполнения телу, чтобы… 

Белый пожар взрывался под зажмуренными веками. Кит хотел держать глаза закрытыми, а все остальное в нем было распахнуто, как церковные ворота, как рана, о которой стоило лишь насмешничать со сцены — до того несерьезна она была. Он содрогался в череде судорог, пятная и без того нечистые простыни. Потом — не мог. 

— Еще. Я сказал — еще! — кто-то требовал, налагая печать на его распухшие, растресканные губы. 

Ну же, парни, если не можете — кликните еще кого-нибудь. 

Кого? 

Да хоть самого Сатану. 

*** 

Сознание возвращалось толчками, чтобы через пару минут, или вечностей, снова кануть в смолянисто черные воды отчаянья. Кто-то драл его с собачьей поспешностью, загребая в кулак волосы на затылке, рывками оттягивая голову назад — пока до боли натягивалась кожа горла, пока до боли натягивалось саднящее нутро вокруг столпа огненного, продетого, как вертел, насквозь? 

— Я сказал — соси, да постарательней, — сначала во влажную щеку, затем, погодя — меж губ, ткнулось — упруго, нагло, настойчиво, и Кит с готовностью приоткрыл рот, сразу же пропуская в горло, до упора, утыкаясь носом в жесткие волосы. Он делал то, что умел лучше всего, — сосал, повинуясь пригибающей за шею жесткой мозолистой руке, захлебываясь вдохом и слюной, когда горло ненадолго освобождалось — для того, чтобы с удвоенным пылом принять еще один горячий, нетерпеливо вздыбленный член. 

От шума крови в ушах штормило. Оставалось одно лишь упрямое, удушающе бьющееся в губы, возбуждение — и обрывки чужих, незнакомых слов: на крыльях мотыльков глазами сфер, жемчужной пылью мой проложен путь. Я — щепка в вечной буре, Агасфер. 

Он отмахивался от этих идиотских строк, как от надоедливых мух. 

*** 

Сознание возвращалось толчками, скрывая от разума то, что могло оказаться слишком скучным. Кит дышал, отбрасывая спутанные волосы со лба. Демоны шли за ним по пятам, льнули к нему, прямиком к гладкой коже обнаженной груди под расстегнутым дублетом — а над их рогатыми головами колыхалась, маняще приподнимая налитые груди, улыбающаяся русалка. 

Как ты трахал их, Уилл? 

Как имел — сразу после того, как покинул мой дом? Тебе нравилось мять им сиськи? Нравились их щелки, текущие от одного твоего прикосновения? Их мягкие задницы? 

С ними было — проще, спокойнее, правильнее, праведнее, не так ли? 

Было, есть и будет. 

Скрипела чешуей, маня налитыми, как осенние яблоки, грудями, морская дева. 

— Это что, Кит? Кит Марло? 

— Давно его не было видно. 

— Кит, можно я сяду с тобой? 

— Кит, можно я лягу с тобой 

— Поцелуй меня, Кит. 

Демоны льнули к нему, забираясь руками под одежду, ловя каждое его слово, каждую пьяную улыбку. А он манил их, подзывал благосклонно, утопал в них, подставлял им губы и щеки, чтобы они чувствовали вкус испарины, проступившей на его коже. Он не заказывал снеди — вино, вино, еще вина. 

Покрасневшие от бессонницы, но все равно — глаза, которые Кит Марло не спутал бы и с тысячей других. Горящие меж темных вьющихся прядей уши. Нелепая, нелепая одежда — как рыжая борода сидящего рядом. И гортанно вопящий, взволнованно ломающий брови Дик Бербедж — это имя, вынырнувшее из самых глубин нежеланных воспоминаний, заставило Кита напружиниться. 

Будто кто-то дал ему подзатыльник, выбрасывая из блаженного забытья. 

Ба, да ты еще тот мастер шуток, капитан Джон Пул. 

*** 

Дик рад был, что Уилл — так сказал Кемп, а Кемп никогда не врал в таких вещах, нюх у него, что ли, — теперь с ними. Рад, что Уилл расстался, вырвался из этого странного мира, в который его затянул неведомо чем Марло, рад, что Вильгельм Завоеватель снова любит женщин, да еще так, что Кемп только посмеивался, вспоминая вчерашнюю проведенную вместе с ним ночь. 

Рад — и не рад. Потому что радоваться, глядя на Уилла, мог только тот, кто вовсе не имеет души. А уж друзьям радоваться такому было бы грех и подавно. 

По правде говоря, Дик никогда не видел друга таким. Даже когда тот принес бездыханную Элис в «Театр», даже когда узнал, что Элис отправилась на континент, бежала вместе с отцом Саутвеллом. Даже когда… Да никогда не видел, и это было странное и страшное зрелище: Уилл с обметанными, искусанными, болезненно искривляющимися при каждом слове губами, выдавливающий слова, будто сок из выжатого много раз лимона, Уилл, словно бы измотанный многодневной лихорадкой, шатающийся на ветру, Уилл — в одежде с чужого плеча, шаркающий и горбящийся, как старик. 

Нет, такому возвращению друга Дик был совсем не рад. 

Уж как он клял Марло, как стыдно ему было смотреть в глаза Уиллу, как будто это его Уилл заставал, и не раз, за таким странным, отвратительным занятием, а все же тогда Уилл точно был жив. А сейчас Дик не стал бы утверждать этого наверняка. 

— Завтра приходи к нам? К завтраку? — заглядывал Дик в глаза другу, отчего-то заискивая. — Мамаша с Кэт булочек напекут, ты любишь пасхальные булочки, Уилл? — Уилл бледно улыбался — тень улыбки, одни растянутые в гримасе губы. — Я вот страсть как люблю, в детстве даже розог из-за них получал… 

Он болтал, лишь бы болтать, лишь бы не видеть пустоты в глазах друга, — пустоты, в которую страшно было смотреть. 

Что он сделал с Уиллом, этот чертов Марло — не иначе, как приворожил, напоив собственной кровью, а что, он слышал, что так делают, правда, говорилось о ведьмах, ну так, Кит Марло — чем не ведьма? Ведьмак, тьфу, колдун? А, может, правда, то, что о нем болтают, — что он продал душу самому Дьяволу? 

Думать о таких вещах, да еще накануне Страстей Христовых, было совсем страшно. Дик снова толкал под бок Уилла — как знать, может, хотел разбудить того, прежнего? 

— А еще Кэт сказала, что подругу позовет, а, Вильгельм Завоеватель, как на это смотришь? 

В ответ — все та же мертвая гримаса на больном лице. 

*** 

«Сирена» была все так же переполнена, все так же купалась в людском море, омываясь человеческими волнами, — как будет и тогда, когда не станет никого: ни Дика, ни Уилла, ни Кита. Она была блистательной и равнодушной, грязной и скользкой внутри, как и положено морским чудовищам, и едва умостившись в ее чреве, за одним из столов, Уилл и вовсе перестал слышать Дика, слушать то, что он говорит — но на всякий случай все так же растягивал губы. Гримаса эта должна была сходить за улыбку, но Уилл не питал никаких заблуждений на этот счет. Где-то рядом маячил рыжий Кемп, заказывал выпивку, а Дик все заливался соловьем, если могут еще существовать на свете соловьи и розы, если розовая кровь хоть когда-то не вызовет у Уилла немедленного желания затянуть на шее веревку потуже. А, может, все-таки?… 

— Да и черт с ним, с Марло, — голос Дика отчего-то был обеспокоенным, — ты сюда веселиться пришел? Вот и веселись, пей, друже, а Марло — что Марло, да таких, как он… 

Уилл проследил направление пугливых взоров Дика, норовившего сесть так, чтобы закрыть Уиллу обзор. 

И увидел. 

Кит сидел в окружении целой толпы парней, небрежно обнимая за шею одного, и знакомо смеялся, закинув голову. Смеялся, как смеются люди, которые вполне довольны жизнью. Смеялся, пока случайно споткнулся блуждающим взглядом о взгляд Уилла. 

Уиллу казалось, что внутри него разорвалось сердце. Но нет — это всего лишь разлетелась на куски кружка Кита. 

 

*** 

Уилл смотрел на него, и его дружки — не сводили глаз. Кит едва не содрогнулся от отвращения, волной подхлестнувшего к горлу — ведь не могло случиться так, что он перепил, что в нем слишком много гнева и вина, что в нем совсем, совсем уже не осталось места? 

Он привлек к себе юнца, шлепнувшегося за стол рядом — бедро к бедру. Прижался к его губам, вытирая о его волосы ладонь, окрашенную обманной винной кровью. Сирена запела, призывая новых путников в свое рыбье, склизкое, всегда готовое к новым жертвам чрево — а Кит целовал одну из этих безымянных овец, под чьим брюхом можно было уйти от всевидящего слепца, целовал так, будто был влюблен без памяти, будто хотел — без памяти. Парень задохнулся от восторга, а выпивохи за соседним столом, дымящие табаком, — от отвращения. 

Что же, Киту было чем с ними поделиться. 

Выразительно, так, чтобы это мог увидеть каждый, проведя по контуру подставленных ему губ языком, — напоследок, — он поднялся из-за стола. Толпы расшатнулись, как воды Чермного моря перед Моисеем, а Моисей был так пьян, что действительность, доступная его очищенному от иллюзий зрению, делалась кристально-прозрачной, четкой, резко очерченной — до боли в глазах. 

Проходя мимо соседей, Кит мимоходом выдернул у одного из них трубку — прямо изо рта. 

— Да ты что творишь! — загудел тот. — Клянусь Пресвятой Девой Марией, я сейчас… 

— Поклянись другим именем, — посоветовал Кит, и, не замедляя расхлябанного, но твердо намеченного шага, ступил на лавку — между разошедшимися в разные стороны сгорбленными спинами, — а затем и на столешницу, мыском сапога небрежно раздвигая тарелки со скромной снедью. — Хоть оно и понятно: нынче та пора, когда верить в небылицы, пересказывая их друг другу с придыханием, особенно сладко… 

Он затянулся от чужой трубки, двигаясь расшатано от легкого головокружения — снова на сцене, снова, как раньше, чем больше невиданных, невидимых чудовищ вокруг, тем меньше внутри. Его заволакивало дымом, как туманом, внезапно покинувшим задуренную голову и вышедшим наружу — дурман взамен дурмана. 

Уилл смотрел на него, а его дружки — не сводили глаз. 

— Да что за чушь ты мелешь, Марло! — гаркнул кто-то снизу. 

Кит расплылся в благостной улыбке, играя во рту белоглиняным трубочным мундштуком: 

— Я говорю о том, что есть на самом деле, но что страшно осознать, потому что твоя матушка велела тебе — верить. В шлюху, прикинувшуюся девственницей, чтобы скрыть, что ублюдка ей поддул какой-нибудь римский солдат или жидовский ростовщик. Те, кто верит в нее — сами поступают, как она. И каждый раз — от чистого сердца. Я расскажу, как бывает на самом деле, а ты решишь — стоит ли Страстная неделя того, чтобы отказаться от славной выпивки, жирной пищи и сочной девчонки впридачу… 

— Как будто ты сам знаешь в девчонках толк! 

— О… — чуть откинув голову, Кит во второй раз глянул туда, где нахохлился над кружкой его Орфей, спутавший себя с Фавном и начавший гонять нимф по усеянному анемонами лугу, попеременно задирая им юбки — и потрясая хреном, как ему и было положено. — О, справедливое замечание. Небезынтересный quaestio solemnis. Принято. 

Он отпил из протянутой ему кружки — в ней оказалось пиво. Обтер пену с губ, и продолжил. 

— Я, признаться, ничего не смыслю в девчонках. В том смысле, в котором принято у достойных мужчин. Я, знаете ли, гляжу на солнце с другой стороны. Но могу рассказать о парне, могущем дать фору не только мне — что немудрено, — но и всем вам, господа. 

Люди любили досужую болтовню, перченую чьими-то попытками запихнуть свой член в чью-то. дырку. 

— Кто он? 

— Эй, давай, назови его имя! 

— Мы хотим знать! 

— Нет! — возразил Кит, делая очередную затяжку, и переступил со стола на стол, ухватившись за чье-то оказавшееся так кстати под рукой плечо. — Нет, нет и нет. Даже не просите. Это будет не сплетня — но притча. Так слушайте, или пиздуйте отсюда вон! 

Ему больше не требовалось видеть Уилла. При виде его красивого, до оскомы бешенства красивого, пусть и помятого лица, все выпитое просилось наружу в едином позыве рвоты. А историю нужно было не только начать, но и кончить. 

Так — со всем. 

Так — со всеми. 

— Был у меня приятель. Дружок. Ну, вернее, он и теперь есть — может быть, вы даже знаете его громогласное, воинственное имя. Да только теперь я знаю его — а он меня нет. Так бывает, когда истинный праведник наиграется в праведника. Отличный, скажу вам, малый — редкая щель миновала его вечно нацеленный на этих ваших девчонок хрен. Притом, дружок этот любил. 

— Кого любил-то? 

— Ты слушай. Любил. Просто — любил. Ту, что покраше да подоступней. Подвернется такая, а он сразу распустит свои павлиньи перышки, да вышагивает покрасивей, заливаясь соловьем: я вижу, вышло солнце, и затмило звездный свет. По небу шествуют богини, а милая ступает по земле. И та, зардевшись, как плод перезрелой мушмулы шлепается ему на яйца. 

Непристойный жест, вскинутые бедра, всеобщий гогот. Стрела попала в цель. Не надо было имен там, где и без того все норовили уткнуть носы друг другу в постель. 

— Сперва была у него любовь навеки к жене — и к легиону провинциальных пастушек, пляшущих на зеленых лужайках и чужих хуях заодно, но кто их считает, верно? Потом заприметил наш, с позволения сказать, вечный Ромео, сестрицу своего друга — и полюбил навек ее, задурив бедняжке голову своими песенками. После — пал в объятия одной… другой, третьей, десятой знатной леди — и что тут поделаешь, любовей поприбавилось, и каждая, как назло — навек! 

Стол, еще один стол. Запрокинутые лоснящиеся лица, осклабленные зубы, пивная пена. 

— А стишков этот твой дружок часом не кропает, а, Кит? 

Кит прижал палец к губам — заговорщицки: 

— Т-ш-ш. Это — секрет. Но я знаю секрет похуже — однажды наш пастушок решил, что я тоже сгожусь за любовь до смерти — до ближайшего отхода ко сну или перепоя, кому как больше нравится. 

*** 

Уилл не знал, не мог знать, что задумал Кит, но слишком хорошо знал самого Кита, чтобы не понять: вот это все — для него, про него. 

Прощальный подарок? Надгробная речь? 

Эпитафия. 

Siste, Viator. Здесь покоится несчастливый поэт, растерзанный собственными демонами, и его любовь, пришибленная другим поэтом в назидание. 

Уилл не смотрел, и даже не слушал, каждое слово было — гвоздь, вбитый в крышку гроба, в разведенные на поперечине креста ладони. Не зря же нынче Страстная неделя. 

Кит что-то сказал — под выкрики и одобрительный шумок, что-то говорил, продолжая идти по столам прямиком к Уиллу, его голос приближался, а Уилл слушал его и не слышал, каменея скулами, горбясь все сильнее и сжимая в руке кружку. 

Рядом вскочил на ноги Дик — и голос его, непривычно звонкий, взрезал притихшую было «Сирену» как пила палача взрезает брюшину казнимого: 

— Зарываешься, Марло, слишком много на себя берешь! 

Уилл молча, не глядя на него, цепко, крепко схватил Дика за рукав. 

— Это — мое дело, Дик. Только мое. 

И поднялся навстречу идущему. 

Все вокруг притихло — должно быть, точно так же тихо было в Иерусалиме, перед тем, как разодралась в храме завеса в храме и затряслась земля. 

— Да, — сказал Уилл. — Да, все так. Все это было, и это никакой не секрет, Кит, нет — мастер Марло, — произнес он, четко выговаривая, будто выплевывая каждую букву такого знакомого, такого дорого имени. Это было — его дело. Слова, тысячи слов поднялись из пустоты, заполняя ее собой — и хлынули наружу, как кровь из раны в боку. — Не секрет, что я любил тебя. Что люблю. Ни для кого. И я знал, что рано или поздно найдутся те, кто скажет это вслух, кто станет тыкать пальцами и требовать объяснений. Я знал, и шел на это, понимая, что возврата уже не будет. Каждый день, каждую ночь я все ждал, когда же найдутся те, кто начнут обвинять меня во всех смертных грехах, втаптывать в грязь мое имя, кидать в меня камни. Но я никогда не думал, что это будешь ты. 

Уилл задрал голову, глядя на стоящего на столе Кита, развел руки в стороны. 

— Давай же, закончи, раз начал. Уничтожь меня, как тех, кто осмеливается тебя любить, растопчи, как растоптал одного, опозорь, как опозорил другого, всади мне шпагу в бок, как сделал это с третьим. Тебе ведь это привычно, и только добавит блеска твоему имени. Ну, чего встал? Давай! Ну?! 

Пустоты больше не было — ее место заполнило дрожащее от напряжения ожидание. 

*** 

В повисшей тишине было слышно, как где-то, за пределами видимости, билась и раздражающе зудела муха — из тех, что проснулись с первым теплом, или вылетели из кулака своего повелителя, драматурга разыгрываемой на подмостках «Сирены» пьесы. Финал был открыт. Финал прочил сам себя после второго же монолога — в перехлест первому. 

Кит, смертельно, до умопомрачения пьяный, потянул из трубки табачный дым — а дым начинал горчить. Втягивая и без того запавшие щеки, выдыхал сквозь ноздри — и трубочными угольками озарялось его лицо, как будто внутри, в груди, пылал огонь, не способный не проявить себя. А внизу — на бренной земле, на заплеванном полу всем известного кабака, стоял тот, кто так неожиданно сам принес себя на заклание — под удары тирсов, под рвущие когти, под упоительные выкрики: эвое, Вакх! 

Кит шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. 

От злости его руки начали мелко трястись. От того, что могло быть только любовью, что терзало его, поедало изнутри всю эту ужасную, исполненную кричащего отчаянья вечность, уместившуюся в сутки, потемнело в глазах. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы это была просто пьяная тошнота, но он, кажется, начинал трезветь — впервые за все это время. Как будто его окатили ледяной водой, окунули головой в прорубь, надавали оплеух, отмотавших день и ночь вспять, и позволивших заглянуть меж своих же разломанных в стороны ребер. 

И увидеть там — изрезанное, истекающее кровью сердце. 

Он мог бы сказать многое. Столько же, сколько уже сказал, извиваясь гадюкой в кольцах собственной ненависти, капая желчью разочарования, без стыда, со страстью самоубийцы показывая всем, всем и каждому, любому опустившемуся бродяге или пьянице, раздвоенное жало своей унизительной ревности. Потому что Орфей спускался в Аид не за Меркурием — тот был лишь проводником. И оборачивался великий, глупый, ветреный певец не на крылатого бога — всего лишь на любимую им женщину. 

Такую же, как сотни, сотни других. 

Вот где правда, а остальное — слова. 

Кит мог бы сказать так много, выплеснуть Уиллу прямо в его ненавистно красивое лицо — о, какая же устоит перед этим взглядом. Но он молчал, стоя над трупом величайшей из своих ошибок, молчал, кусая губы, и докуривая трубку с судорожной поспешностью сумасшедшего. 

О, если бы Уилл сопротивлялся. Если бы он вскочил, как его слабоумный дружок, полыхая праведным возмущением, оправдывая свою низость, или же — отрицая ее как наглое вранье. Если бы бросился на обидчика с кулаками на потеху толпе. Но он был умен, этот слабый, никчемный, красивый, как Дьявол, сукин сын. Слова и тут повиновались ему, будто стайка прелестных служанок, — и выполняли любое его желание. 

Докурив трубку, Кит перевернул ее, и ударами пальца выбил остатки пепла — прямо перед Уиллом. 

— Как ты можешь, — хрипло, и неожиданно пьяно, пытаясь совладать с заплетающимся языком, произнес он, тяжело, яростно глядя вниз. — Как ты можешь, как у тебя хватает тупости, наглости, лживости говорить о своей недо-любви, употребляя настоящее время? После того, что ты соизволил мне показать. О, не волнуйся, твоя слава, как и моя, бежит впереди поступков — и твой смешной дружок не поскупился на эпитеты, чтобы описать пыл, с которым ты нынче ночью подбирался к страстной пятнице. 

Он мог спросить о большем. О том, каково это — возвратиться к привычному податливому женскому мясцу. О том, что снится после того, как, попытавшись вести себя с другом, любовником, тем, кому раньше клялся в любви, будто с постылой женушкой, отправляешься валить таких соблазнительных шлюх. 

О том, приятно ли снова чувствовать себя нормальным, с нормальными потребностями, нуждами и слабостями, мужчиной. 

Но вместо этого Кит молчал. Молчал, пока десятки пар глаз прожирали его насквозь — в то время как важность имел только один взгляд, направленный снизу вверх. 

***   
Тишина была жадной, липкой, чавкающей. Все они, кто присутствовал в этот час в «Сирене», все, кто был у подножия Голгофы — все хлопали глазами, открывали и тот час же закрывали рты, готовые проглотить и переварить все, что будет увидено и сказано: чужую страсть, чужую плоть и кровь, чужую смерть, в конце концов. 

Они — ждали, готовые взорваться бешеным многоглоточным ревом, как только станет ясно, кто — побеждает. 

И Уилл ждал тоже. 

Он стоял неподвижно: разведя руки, подставляя грудь в распахнутом от духоты русалочьего чрева дублете. 

Стоял молча, смиренно, как в плохой пьесе, ожидая ответной реплики своего партнера по сцене, пока тот, другой, кто стоял над ним, курил свою трубку, а казалось — втягивал сквозь нее очередную живую душу. 

Ты ли это, Кит, — не имевший никаких хозяев от самого рождения, ты, для кого все страхи и все запреты, изобретенные человеком ради человека — всего лишь пустой звук? Или твою личину принял тот, кто может быть любым, не зря же одно из его имен — Повелитель Воздуха? Говорят, все бесы покидают Ад раз в году — перед Пасхой. Говорят также, что любовь милосердствует и не причиняет зла. 

А ты, Кит, в котором едва брезжил слабый отсвет того, кто называл себя Меркурием, ты — ударишь своего бывшего Орфея милосердным словом или кинжалом? 

Ты, кто был Ртутью, а стал — свинчаткой, прикрученной к щиколоткам и запястьям, — утянешь на самое дно, туда, откуда больше не будет возврата, туда, где снятся никому доселе неведомые сны? 

Уилл молчал. Все, что он хотел сказать Киту, — было сказано им давным-давно. 

Все, что они могли сказать друг другу сейчас было пустоцветом, красивой оболочкой, насквозь пропитанной ядом. Так к чему слова? Уилл ожидал действия: брошенной перчатки, плевка в лицо, удара шпагой — в пустоту, где билось когда-то, жизнь назад, день назад его сердце. 

Кит, однако, спешил и не спешил. Спешил — докуривать трубку, вдыхая дым, как делают последние вдохи те, кого должны вот-вот вздернуть на виселице. Спешил все так же прожигая Уилла взглядом — насквозь, до самых костей, обугливая их тоже, как будто их двоих уже сжигали на Смитфилдовской площади, посреди торжища на забаву и в назидание всем остальным. 

Не спешил, оттягивая последний стремительный выпад. Тот, который мог бы решить все. 

Уилл почти перестал дышать, почти провалился в бездонные, пьяные и безумные зрачки Кита, когда Кит — не ударил вовсе, не толкнул его в грудь, не приставил к его горлу нож, — а заговорил. Этого следовало ожидать: слова были всего лишь словами, но слова были Богом, и слова были их с Китом оружием. 

И Кит делал выпад за выпадом, без устали, разил, не глядя, но точно попадая в цель, — так, как он дрался на шпагах с Недом Алленом. На сцене, но взаправду. 

И Уилл мог бы погибнуть под градом этих обвинений и упреков, обрушенных на него со всей страстью, на которую был способен Кит. Но Кит требовал ответа в том, на что не имел права, — и это придавало сил. 

Уил стер попавший на лицо пепел, сказал так тихо, чтобы слышал только Кит, да может еще Кемп и Дик,- тоже настрожившиеся и безмолвные. 

— Это никогда не имело значения, Кит. Ни то, что делал с другими я, ни то, что делаешь с ними ты. Важно лишь то, что между нами. 

*** 

Значит — так. Значит — не имеет значения, какая разница, кого трахает твой Орфей, пока ему так легко переступать порог твоего дома, уходя, не оборачиваясь. 

Действительно — какая разница? 

Какая. Теперь. Разница. 

Чувствуя, что кровь в нем закипает, немедленно, немилосердно, беспечно становясь смолой — той, в которой, как говорят пуританские болваны, будут вываривать бессмертную душу грешника, пока она не приобретет свой истинный цвет, цвет своих земных деяний — черный, Кит медленно опустился на корточки. Так, чтобы видеть глаза, смотрящие на него без зазрения, совсем рядом. Чтобы и самому высмотреть в них свою догадку, от которой все кишки свертывались в болящий, ноющий, невыносимый узел — взять бы, да вырвать их из брюха, лечь под руку палача, чтобы помог, раз и навсегда. 

А после — в Ад. 

— А что? — спросил Кит громким, свистящим, страшным шепотом, вперившись в Уилла — тоже страшно. Он не мигал, не шевелился, не дышал даже — просто проглядывал все глаза, ощущая в себе единственное, что теперь наполняло его существо — Ад. Тот же, что был снаружи, был и в нем. И сам он был — в Аду, и нигде больше. — Что — между нами? Что я могу иметь с тобой общего, если от тебя смердит всеми теми, кому ты пел на ухо так же, как и мне? 

Он вытянулся, втягивая ноздрями дрожащий между ним и Уиллом воздух, смутно вспоминая: это уже было с ними. Непроявленные тени, прикосновения, которых могло никогда и не случиться, разговоры — совсем другие. Это было — и ничего не было. Ничего не могло быть. С этого момента. С этих слов, подводящих черту под мыслью, что никуда не нужно вести, никуда не нужно спускаться, Преисподняя — вот она, вокруг, внутри, снаружи, под ногами, над головой, у потолочных балок и прогнившего насквозь неба. 

Он вытянулся, и погладил Уилла по щеке, уколов кончики пальцев о короткую щетину. Что же, жеребчик, мог бы и подбриться для своих красоток. Или думаешь, что за свои деньги, сиречь — стихи да болтовню, сойдешь и так? 

— Не знаешь? А я знаю. Ничего. Пустота. Что ты знаешь про Аид, Орфей, если ты никогда не бывал там? Ты хоть помылся после того, что творил, прежде чем осмелиться подойти ко мне, а? И за что только я до сих пор сдохнуть готов из любви к тебе, ничтожество… 

Кит прошипел это почти в находящиеся в такой горячей близости пересохшие губы. 

А затем, резко выпрямившись, хлобыстнул мыском по этому лицу, правильность черт которого стало так тошно выносить. 

— Поди теперь пораспускай перышки перед своими дырками, красавчик, — бросил небрежно, не оборачиваясь, заранее зная, каким именно жестом Уилл схватится за разбитый нос, как шатнется, отступит назад, втягивая первую заструившуюся по губам и подбородку кровь. — Может быть, из жалости тебя приголубят еще какие-то слабые на передок девицы, ведь это так приятно, верно? 

Легко ступая, он оказался на соседнем столе, а оттуда, через лавку, спрыгнул на пол. И утонул в поднявшемся гуле — ни дать ни взять, на упирающегося окровавленного быка выпустили новую стаю голодных собак. 

*** 

Роберт Гоф не успел юркнуть под русалочью вывеску, надеясь, как обычно бывает в пору обеда, встретить за выпивкой друзей из «Театра» или даже «Розы», как ему в лицо полетели вопли десятков глоток. 

— Драка! Драка! — вопил кто-то с искрящим задором, и крик этот подхватывали, подхватывали заново, и несли меж столов, будто упавшее знамя. Дальше начался грохот — вечные выпивохи, коротающие свободные часы у «Сирены», заколотили по столам, затопали каблуками в пол. 

Ничего не понимая, Гоф завертел головой, и начал протискиваться меж потных боков кабацких завсегдатаев. А когда увидел, что происходит, что вызвало столь примечательное оживление — весь обмер и покрылся мурашками. 

Кит Марло, странно исхудавший, заострившийся, посеревший от теней под горящими глазами, спрыгнул с ближней лавки, а позади него, зажав ладонью нос, скорчился мастер Шекспир. Между пальцев его руки струилась темная кровь. 

*** 

Все было так стремительно, что Дик не смог понять сразу, что произошло. Вот пьяный вдрызг — это же было очевидно, как только Уилл этого не видит? — Марло присел на корточки, задвигая что-то о своей любви, даже гладя Уилла по щеке. И Дик вдруг в глубине души к стыду своему подумал: вот и хорошо, что помирятся, как тот же Марло в следующую секунду со всех сил саданул Уилла сапогом по лицу. И — пошел, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто так и надо. 

— Какого черта?! — рявкнул Дик, неожиданно для себя самого, вырвал затрещавший рукав из пальцев Кемпа и преградил этому полоумному дорогу. — Ты что творишь, слышишь, ты, ублюдок? Кто тебе право давал, а? — Дик не соображал, что говорит, а уж тем более, не соображал, что делает, когда схватил Марло за ворот сорочки и приподнял его над полом. — Ты, сукин сын, кто дал тебе право бить моих друзей?! 

Вокруг засвистели и захлопали, что-то орал, пытаясь перекричать вой Уилл Кемп, кто-то обхватил Дика поперек талии, пытаясь оттянуть от Кита, а Дик все держал его с неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой и все смотрел и смотрел в совершенно безумные, черные, лишенные человеческого глаза. — Что, хочешь убить? — шипел Дик, и сам не знал, откуда у него берутся эти слова, как будто он заразился ими от Уилла, как будто все, что происходило между этими двоими, было заразным. — Ну, давай, доставь Топклиффу такое удовольствие. То-то он будет рад снова получить тебя — вместо меня. 

Дик выпустил Кита, отшвырнув прямо в толпу зевак, собравшуюся вокруг них, зевак, забравшихся на лавки, стучащих кружками и мисками: 

— В круг, в круг, в круг! 

*** 

Больно было везде: болело лицо, боль от разбитого носа расползалась к вискам, высекая искры и слезы из глаз, заставляла запрокидывать голову в безуспешной попытке остановить кровь, а самое главное — болело там, где раньше, еще день, еще вечность назад было сердце. Уилл и не думал, что может быть так, что может болеть — так. Что Кит его все-таки убьет — не ножом, не даже ударом в лицо, хотя мог бы и лучше было бы — сразу в висок, но ласковыми, любовными, вопреки собственным словам прикосновениями. Уилл, сквозь нарастающую боль, сквозь пелену слез и кровавую юшку все еще чувствовал их, и не смел, боялся, запретил себе думать, что они — и есть правда. От этой боли, да еще от слов Кита, странных, страшных, больных слов о любви, Уиллу хотелось кричать, так, словно пресловутые рыболовные крючья Топклиффа впивались ему под ребра, выламывая их, добывая одно-единственное признание. Но разве он не прокричал его, не выплевал вместе с кровью — сотни, тысячи раз? В темноте и тишине спальни, и — вот на людях, со слезами и улыбкой, сонетами и прозой — разве он не говорил, не продолжал говорить это Киту даже сейчас, давя в себе рвущийся наружу крик? 

Тень, быстрая, неожиданная, пронеслась мимо — дуновением воздуха. И сквозь боль, сквозь нарастающий набат в висках Уилл услышал крик Кемпа, и никтогда не слышал доселе, чтобы тот так кричал: 

— Ди-и-и-ик!!! Дурак, что ты творишь? 

И Уилл отняв руку от лица, увидел: Дик Бербедж, его безрассудный и храбрый друг, стоит с голыми руками посреди круга напротив тянущегося к ножу Кита. Что будет дальше предсказать было совсем не сложно. И, позабыв о собственной боли, Уилл рванулся в круг, оттесняя плечом Дика. 

*** 

Кит потянул из-за пояса нож — он сам просился в ладонь, сам запорхал серебристой бабочкой в ставшей невероятно ловкой руке. Малейшая мысль была сейчас недоступна уму — лишь злость, лишь любовь, лишь ненависть, ставшая обратной монетой страсти. 

И вдруг — время остановилось. 

Вместо заломленных бровей Дика Бербеджа, готовящегося отойти в последний путь — не даром Меркурий — проводник душ, не проводить ли твою душеньку с почетом, милый дурачок, все будет быстро, глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как истечешь кровью, словно подрезанный поросенок! — перед Китом оказалось залитое хлещущим из распухшего носа кармином лицо Уилла. 

— Даже сейчас — готовишься защищать убогих ценой своей жизни, а, Орфей? — мурлыкнул Кит, отбросив мешающую, взмокшую от испарины прядь со лба, и повел плечами — голыми плечами под расхристанным дублетом. Он пошел полукругом, мягко ступая с пятки на носок, и позволяя ножу вольно перелетать из руки в руку. Без усилия. Без страха. 

С ненавистью. С любовью. 

— А что, если я прирежу вас обоих? Досужая молва мигом сделает из вас Ахиллеса с Патроклом, павших в одном бою — вот только невесть за что. Или… или, может, лучше оставить твоего придурошного оруженосца в покое? Все равно его башку было бы совсем неинтересно размозжить — не более чем шмякнуть молотком по головке курочки. Мозгов будет поровну — и там, и там. 

Он рванулся вперед — молниеносно, до того быстро, что сам не понял, как и почему одна его рука уже через мгновение держала нож у горла Уилла, а вторая — то ли с силой, то ли с грубой лаской сгребала в горсть его штаны с промежности. 

— Так вот, мой обожаемый любитель доступных дамочек… — с безумным весельем, с расширенными, как у умалишенного, зрачками, продолжил ворковать Кит, усилив хватку, как только Уилл попытался трепыхнуться. — Может, попросту откромсать тебе яйца и хрен заодно, и посмотреть, как ты будешь истекать кровью и сожалением, что тебе больше нечего предложить поклонницам твоего несомненного таланта?.. 

*** 

Гоф замер, врос в пол, зажав рот обеими руками. 

Что же это делается? Ему хотелось закричать — так, чтобы его услышали и в «Театре»: «Помогите! Сделайте же что-нибудь с этими безумцами! Сделайте так, чтобы они любили друг друга, смотрели друг на друга так, как раньше — а не так, как сейчас!» 

Но никто бы не услышал его, не прислушался. Толпа жаждала крови — отовсюду неслись подначки и подбадривания: бей его, пусти ему кровь, в круг, в круг! 

Слезы подкатывали к горлу терпким комом. Неужели — все? Неужто так кончаются все подобные истории, о которых говорят — это была настоящая, самая настоящая любовь? Сейчас мастер Марло просто пропорет мастера Шекспира кинжалом — с него станется. Столько историй ходило о том, как опасен этот человек! Гофу и смотреть на него, такого, забытого, незнакомого, было страшно. Заостренное, будто наскоро начерканное тушью лицо, непьяная, обманчивая точность смертоносных движений — это был не человек вовсе, но сам Дьявол во плоти. 

Гоф уже был готов увидеть смерть любимого драматурга — прощайте, прощайте же, мастер Уилл, простите, что я говорил вам о своем безмерном уважении и дружбе так мало и так нечасто! — но тут произошел новый поворот. 

Сам Нечистый не написал бы пьесы с таким сюжетом! 

— Я бы сделал это лишь затем, что ненавижу свою любовь к тебе, — громко, раздельно, пугающе сказал Марло, приблизив свое белое, как полотно, лицо к разбитому лицу Шекспира, жестко, отчаянно, прижался губами к его губам. Окрашивая их чужой кровью. Творя что-то невообразимое. — И я убил бы тебя только в том случае, если бы ты сумел воскреснуть, подобно другому, всем нам известному фигляру… 

*** 

Уилл оттеснял, закрывал Дика собой — и напарывался на ножевой, кинжальный взгляд Кита. От него было так легко погибнуть, так что ж? Можно подумать, Уилл не рвался к этому все прошлые сутки, с тех самых пор, как переступил порог дома на Хог-Лейн, выбросив ключ от дома Кита на колени юного Саутгемптона. А вечер, вчерашний вечер казался сейчас таким далеким, как будто он был жизнь назад. А между жизнью и Адом, тем, во что она превратилась ныне, во чреве сисястой Морской Девы, пролегала пустыня. 

Ты говоришь, я никогда не спускался в Аид, Кит? Я прошел его своими ногами, от и до, от порога твоего дома до порога «Сирены», и часть пути, как и положено мертвецу, прошел босым и в одной сорочке. 

Чертов Ад оказался похожим на ночной Шордич, представляешь? 

Я говорил что не могу жить без тебя? Так вот, это правда. Я умер вчера, рухнул замертво на твоем пороге, а ты и не заметил. Я мертв, Кит. 

Ну, же ударь меня ножом, пусть острая сталь наконец пройдет сквозь то, что осталось от живого тела — какая теперь разница? Я — мертв без тебя. 

Мысли проносились со скоростью ветра в штормовой день, но Уилл, как и положено, мертвецу, оставался немым. 

Он слушал Кита, следил за его хищными, отточенными, прекрасными даже сейчас, под винными парами и лютой, безумной злостью движениями, и не мог выдавить ни слова, кроме: 

— Убей меня, а его — не трогай. 

Это была правда, и в правде была — любовь. Ибо кто такой тебе Дик Бербедж, к чему его бессмысленная жертва, когда Орфею, чтобы спуститься в Аид, нужен Меркурий, а Сере, чтобы умереть, нужна Ртуть? 

И вновь, как в пьесе, одной из тех, что они же сами и сочиняли для постановки на лондонских подмостках на потеху жадной до кровавых зрелищ толпы, Кит сделал свой выпад — и свой выбор. Он держал крепко, и все повторялось почти дословно. Только прошлой ночью грабителям нужен был его дублет, а сейчас их покровитель, Меркурий, пришел по его душу. 

— Зачем, Кит, — хотел спросить Уилл, дернувшись и тут же порезавшись о сталь. Тонкая струйка потекла вдоль обнаженного горла — и это тоже было с ними, все повторялось зеркально, и ничего нового быть не могло. — Зачем ты хочешь ограбить меня, если моя душа и так твоя? И будет твоей — всегда, с того самого первого мига, как ты взял меня за порезанной ладонью за такую же искалеченную ладонь. Или — раньше? 

Он не спросил, конечно, только смотрел и смотрел, проваливаясь в темнеющие зрачки Кита, чувствуя, что мир вокруг него сужается до этих зрачков, а уши будто забиты паклей — так, что даже слова Кита, долетали с трудом. Но одно Уилл услышал совершенно четко: 

— Люблю, — произнес Кит и прижался к губам Уилла своими, хранящими вкус табака и вина, губами. И Уилл рванулся к этому поцелую всем своим существом. 

И — воскрес. 

Но лишь для того, чтобы в следующий миг черные провалы зрачков Кита стали просто — чернотой. 

*** 

Дик не поспевал за происходящим, он и правда чувствовал себя таким тупым, как сказал про него Марло в злобе на весь белый свет. Таким глупым, будто мозги его были куриными. Он только смотрел, и видел глазами, но не мог понять сути происходящего. Вот Уилл оттолкнул его, подставляясь под нож. Вот Марло приставил ему нож к горлу, угрожая отрезать яйца, а вот — стал целовать Уилла у всех на виду, будто он был одним из стаи тех содомитов, что всюду шлялись с Марло и слушали его бесконечные бредни про Христа и черную магию. А вот — Уилл обмяк в его объятиях, начал оседать на пол кулем, и Марло чуть не выронил свалившуюся ему в руки ношу. 

Вот — вылетел из круга малыш Гоф, и заколотил Марло кулачками, попадая и не попадая: 

— Ты что?! Ты убил его?! Предатель! Подлец! 

А Марло стоял и хлопал глазами. 

*** 

Они скрепили новый негласный договор — он мог не значить ничего, но мог и предрешить наперед вечность, вечность вечностей, проведенных в настоящем, общем Аду. 

Кит сделал глоток отчаянья, в котором был виноват не он, — и ответил со всем запалом, бурлящим в его охмелевшей крови, со всей злобой и ненавистью, горчащей на языке от малейшего воспоминания о том, что болтал, не шутя, проклятый рыжий шут. Уилл же ломанулся вперед, напарываясь на приставленное к его горлу лезвие, не вырываясь из захвата — только стремясь превратить его в подобие объятия. 

И обмяк в руках Кита, обмер, закатив глаза и откинув голову. 

— Черт возьми… — Кит только и успел, что подхватить его под спину обеими руками, с зажатым в правой ножом, и смотреть заворожено, как мерно пульсируя, вытекает из дрожащих ноздрей лоснящаяся, свежая, так хорошо знакомая ему на вкус кровь. 

Прикосновения щедро оплаченных, безымянных рук и губ к его телу, загорались под одеждой шипящими клеймами. Никогда еще жажда мести, жажда убийства, не смешивались с желанием не разлюбить никогда, даже после смерти, в такой сладострастной пляске. Над ухом навязчиво, раздражающе верещали — Кит не сразу понял, что это. Взявшийся из неоткуда юный Роберт Гоф, белокурый и зареванный, дождался своего выхода, и играл самую странную из написанных для него ролей. Он колотил Кита в бок кулаками, выкрикивал что-то, будто плакальщица над гробом покойного, заламывал руки, таращил голубые глаза с яростным непониманием: 

— Убийца! Как ты мог! Как! Ты! Мог! 

Звон упавшего ножа был почти не слышен за поднявшимся голготанием по-гусиному тянущих шеи зевак. 

Лишь перетащив бездыханного Уилла, чья голова безвольно моталась из стороны в сторону, ближе к лавке и передав снятого с креста в скорбные руки ближайших друзей, Кит смог уделить внимание нежной Джульетте — взять ее за шкирку и отбросить в сторону, будто навязчиво облаивающего прохожих щенка. 

Ненависть всегда добавляла сил. 

— Он так любил тебя! Ему без тебя свет был не мил! — продолжал надрываться Гоф, и крупные, прозрачные слезы ползли по его персиковым щекам. 

Кит, сделавшись частью толпы, одним из многих, следил за финалом представления — положением во гроб. Взяв Шекспира за руки и за ноги, Дик Бербедж и Уилл Кемп взвалили его на грязную кабацкую лавку, будто куль с картофелем. 

— Да жив он, жив ваш обожаемый Вильгельм Завоеватель, — фыркнул Кит, дернув из-за пояса платок и с неожиданной для себя самого нежностью обтирая кровь с отрешенного лица Уилла. 

Полетели со всех сторон камни разочарованных вопросов: 

— Так что, он не мертв? 

— Не сыграл в ящик? 

— Покажите мне, я слышал, Марло пырнул его ножом! 

— Ну и что теперь? — вопрошал чей-то надломанный голос. — Драки не будет? Скажите — драки теперь точно не будет? 

Кемп рявкнул, разинув зубастый рот в рыжей бороде: 

— С яйцами своими подерись, ублюдок! — и тут же напустился на Кита. — А ты! Тоже хорош! До чего довел парня! Господь всемогущий, и он попрекает Уилла какими-то девчонками, в то время как сам таскает за собой целую армию разряженных педиков, и черт знает чем с ними занимается по темным углам! Тьху, смотреть на вас противно! Фигляры! Кинеды! Клоуны! 

Глядя на него так же, как и на прочих — темно, блестяще, немигающе, — Кит молчал, лишь окрашенные загустевшей кровью губы ломались и подрагивали. 

А Кемп не унимался, брызгая слюной и разрубая ни в чем не повинный спертый перегарный дух ребром ладони: 

— Я не знаю, — Богом клянусь, своей волосатой жопой клянусь — не знаю, что ты с ним сделал, Марло, но как ты не можешь уяснить: он в каждой бабе видит тебя, во всех и во всем видит тебя одного, будь ты проклят за то, что сотворил с этим малым! 

Так же молча, с судорожной, равнодушной, торжествующей улыбкой, Кит бросил обагренный платок Уиллу на грудь, как бледное подобие плащаницы, поднял с пола свой нож, и, развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал прочь. 

— Ты, — коротко бросил он распухшему от рыданий Гофу, и кивком указал в сторону выхода. — Пойдешь со мной. 

Свежий воздух со всего маху ужалил легкие. Поигрывая ножом, держа его за кончик лезвия, Кит шагал вперед с уверенной развальцей — а вслед ему тянулись, хлопая и хлопая дверью «Сирены», клоуны, кинеды, фигляры да маленький белокурый Роберт Гоф.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. 

День не задался с самого утра, когда упрямый, как целое стадо баранов, Джон Шекспир не отступился от своей затеи, проснувшись, и только чудо Господне, — и никак иначе — спасло его от возможности быть насаженным на шпагу этого пройдохи Марло. 

И стоило Катберту выдохнуть облегченно, когда папаша усадил мастера Джона на повозку, отправляющую в Стратфорд, и даже перекреститься — шутка ли, избежать верного, гарантированного смертоубийства, как настал черед преподносить сюрпризы младшему из этой семейки. Впрочем, не стоило кривить душой. Уилл если и был в чем виноват, то только в том, что оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Благо, что жив и здоров остался, а то Катберту были известны случаи, когда таких вот неосторожных парней, в одиночку отправившихся в путешествие по ночному Лондону, собирали потом по кускам, да так и не собрали. И хотя, конечно, Дик, сообщивший об ограблении, смотрел так, как будто Уилл хочет вот прямо сейчас бежать и топиться в Темзе, Катберт был спокоен: самое страшное так и не случилось. А вещи — ну что вещи, заработает еще. Бог дал, Бог взял. 

Дик же места себе не находил, метался бестолково, пока все остальные наводили в «Театре» порядок к Пасхе. Так волновался, значит, за друга. И, как выяснилось, не зря. 

Глядя на Шекспира, заюшенного по самые уши, бестолково цепляющегося за плечи Кемпа и Дика и еле-еле переставляющего ноги, Катберт только головой покачал. Это и следовало, в общем-то, предвидеть: день, начавшийся с того, что один Шекспир, потрясая кулаками, страстно хотел начистить рожу Марло, закончился тем, что Марло все-таки начистил рожу другому. 

О том, что произошло в «Сирене», Кемп с Диком говорили вразнобой, перебивая друг друга, и то и дело срываясь с места, чтобы показать в лицах, будто мальчишки. Вокруг них собрались все, кто еще был в «Театре», и даже папаша вышел по такому случаю из своего кабинета. 

Сам же виновник торжества сидел в углу, прижимая к расквашенному носу тряпицу с замотанным в ней куском льда, и мерно раскачивался из стороны в сторону от боли. 

Катберт сочувственно вздыхал, глядя на него. Он хорошо знал, каково это — когда сворачивают нос на сторону в драке. 

— Дела-а-а, — протянул папаша, выслушав необыкновенную повесть Дика и Кемпа до конца. — Совсем Марло с катушек слетел, похоже. Что, так и саданул носком сапога? Зубы-то хоть целы, а, Уилл? 

Шекспир смотрел несчастным взглядом сквозь наливающийся синяк, и затекшие веки, и говорить не мог — только кивал. 

И Катберт решился: 

— Дай-ка, — он отвел руку Шекспира с тряпицей, бегло ощупал вспухающий нос, тот был основательно свернут на сторону. — Ерунда, сейчас исправим, — сказал преувеличенно бодро, взялся за него и потянул. Вопль Шекспира разнесся по всему «Театру». 

*** 

— Вот, полежишь тут, а хочешь — пива принесу? А поесть? — Дик кудахтал над ним, как наседка, только что крыльями не хлопал, и Уилл не мог сдержать улыбки. Первая, самая острая, боль ушла, оставив по себе тягучий след и свинцовую тяжесть в висках и веках. Уилл мотал головой, отказываясь, махал рукой, пытаясь прервать чрезмерную заботу друга, и улыбался, раз за разом возвращаясь в памяти к поцелую с Китом. Он теперь не жалел обо всем, что произошло в последние сутки — значит, так надо было, значит, это испытание им было послано неспроста. И они выдержали его — оба. А что не довели до конца примирение — так впереди не один еще день, и все у них будет — в этом Уилл был уверен твердо. 

— А хочешь, я тебе из дома стащу чего-нибудь, вина там, булочку?… — все предлагал Дик и заглядывал в глаза, и выглядел так, как будто увидел воочию воскресение Лазаря — никак не меньше. 

Уилл качал головой, прерывая словесный водопад: 

— Я бы подремал немного… 

*** 

— Я всю жизнь играл любовь до смерти, — рассказывал, вздыхая, юный Гоф, оседающим в изнеможении округлым движением рук усиливая свое переживание. Где-то на дальних лугах бродили заблудшие овечки его потерявшихся мыслей — например, о том, что, увидев мастера Марло таким, каким он был днем в «Сирене», да и таким, каким был он теперь, вечером, у себя дома, не стоило доверяться ему. Не стоило доверять. Но язык, вольно развязанный, подстегиваемый выпивкой, решал по-своему. И вот уже вся душа юного исполнителя ролей трепетных инженю была вывернута наизнанку, как полупустой кошелек, а мастер Марло лишь мерцал глазами из-под полуопущенных ресниц, попыхивая негаснущей трубкой. — Играл Филомелу, изнасилованную и погибшую из-за этого… Или Джульетту, наложившую на себя руки во имя любви. Но я никогда не видел, как это — в жизни. Мне даже казалось, что это все глупости. 

Мастер Марло мерцал влагой на коже и зрачками — все так же молча. Не потрудившийся даже обтереться после ванны (надо же, о Господи, у него прямо в доме была ванна, огромная, с львиными лапами, и в воде отражались огоньки свеч!), надушенный, благодушный, ленивый, он как будто и не слушал, что болтал Гоф, курил, чуть втягивая щеки, и косил блуждающим взглядом туда, куда его робкий гость, напротив, старался не смотреть. 

Конечно, малыш Гоф бывал на таких вечеринках, где творилось такое, о чем не скажешь даже в присутствии хозяина «Театра», не имеющего ничего против того, чтобы его актеры торговали собой ради дополнительной выручки. Пареньки вроде Роберта ценились в определенных кругах — и он не знал недостатка в клиентах, всегда принося в карманах деньги, сладости, странные впечатления и обзаводясь новыми и новыми платьями для еще более очаровательного исполнения ролей. Так поступали многие подмастерья, чьего обычного заработка едва хватало на пропитание. Но здесь, в компании мастера Марло, ход чьих мыслей был для него загадкой, в окружении еды, выпивки, сизого сладкого дыма и обнаженных, бесконечно сопрягающихся тел, ему было не по себе. 

— Кое-кто из тех, кто покупал меня, — вспыхивал Гоф, опуская взгляд, а когда снова смотрел на собеседника, заново головокружительно смущался его непринужденной наготе и почему-то — вьющимся от влаги волосам, откинутым на плечи. — Говорил, что любит меня. Но ведь это все — другое. Не та любовь до смерти, которую я играю на сцене… 

Мастер Марло только выдохнул облачко дыма, и чуть сменил положение, в котором находился, сидя глубоко в кресле за длинным, уставленным всякой всячиной столом. Блики поползли по его коже, обрисовалась тень в углублениях ключиц, а ниже Гоф не смотрел. Ему казалось, что от того, кто расположился рядом с ним, забросив ногу на ногу, веет не только модными духами с запахом розы, таким душным, таким пугающим пороком, что единственный выход — как можно скорее бежать, бежать, бежать отсюда. 

И он продолжал, ломая брови и руки, пряча глаза и краснея: 

— А сегодня в «Сирене»… я прошу простить меня за сказанное. Но мне так явно казалось, что вы убили мастера Шекспира, это было так на вас похоже… 

— Похоже на меня? — впервые за долгое время подал голос мастер Марло, и его губы дрогнули в улыбке, а глаза остались мертвыми и ленивыми. — Как забавно. Не думал, что слыву среди вас убийцей. 

Конечно, он врал и лукавил — одним махом отделяя себя от остальных, от всех. Гоф снова вздохнул — но только набрал в грудь еще больше усыпляющего, пьянящего дыма. Звуки, окружающие его со всех сторон, удесятеренное дыхание, сдавленные ругательства и стоны, слышались, как сквозь толщу воды. То же он ощущал, когда тонул однажды в Темзе, сбитый волной вечерней сутолоки прямиком в воду. 

— Зачем вы позвали меня, сэр? 

Мастер Марло ответил далеко не сразу — он, наверное, любил мучить не в меру любопытных с помощью молчания. Остановив взгляд на тонком, облаченном только в еловый венок, мальчишке — таком же, как сам Роберт Гоф, он поманил его к себе как бы нехотя, плавным движением свисающей с подлокотника руки. 

— Чтобы послушать того, кто находится вне Ада, — проговорил он с такой улыбкой, будто издевался. 

И верно — издевался, рассуждал загадками. Гоф покорно вздохнул — ему было слишком любопытно, и он был слишком пьян, чтобы сбежать прочь. В конце концов, он мог и не приходить — но зачем-то пришел. 

*** 

Уилл не собирался спать. Слишком многое навалилось на него за последние сутки, слишком многое было пережито, утрачено навсегда и обретено вновь, пусть не до конца, с обмолвками и недоговорками. И сейчас, когда его, наконец, оставили в покое, ему хотелось подумать о том, что же все-таки произошло между ними с Китом — вчера, а особенно — сегодня в «Сирене». Было ли это началом примирения? Или, наоборот, он ошибся — и поцелуй Кита говорил о том, что он прощается с Уиллом навсегда? И почему Кит так ревновал, и к кому, к случайным шлюхам, о которых Уилл и думать забыл уже через минуту после того, как переступил порог Кемпа, ведь вокруг самого Кита шлюх было достаточно, пусть и мужского пола? 

Уилл собирался подумать об этом всерьез, ему хотелось восстановить все в памяти, не упуская ни малейшей детали. О, детали, — и он это видел совершенно явственно, — были важнее всего. Но стоило Дику, уложившему его прямиком в кабинете старика Бербеджа и укрывшему толстым старым одеялом, осторожно прикрыть за собой дверь, как Уилл провалился в сон. Мгновенно, будто затушили свечу. 

Сон, однако, не принес ни малейшего облегчения. Он был муторным, мутным, как будто Уилл маялся от тяжелого похмелья, или вновь бредил, как это было однажды в доме Кита. 

Ему снилась «Сирена» — и она была такая, и не такая, как всегда. Светильники еле освещали пространство, казавшееся от этого действительно чревом какого-то морского чудища. Впечатление дополняли свисавшие с потолочных балок зеленые склизкие даже на вид побеги, столов было мало, а те, которые были, все оказались заняты. Уилл бродил между них, все больше и больше раздражаясь, мучаясь голодом и жаждой, но никто не спешил к нему, и никто из сидящих за столом не спешил подниматься из-за него. Из-за скверного света Уилл не видел ни одного лица — только спины, сгорбленные над выпивкой в полном молчании. Посетители «Сирены» казались тенями — или это Уилл был среди них тенью? Его все больше и больше обуревало беспокойство и злость, и та же злость, казалось, росла в «Сирене» подобно гнойнику, готовому вот-вот прорваться. Вдруг за одним из дальних столов вспыхнула ссора. Кто-то закричал, и вязкой, нездешней тишине кабака голос показался пронзительным. Уилл не разобрал слов, но увидел, как за дальним столом вскочили — и по стремительности движений, по очертаниям фигуры, расплывавшейся в полумраке, Уилл понял, что это был Кит. Лавка с другой стороны с грохотом перевернулась, и во вскочившем навстречу Уилл вдруг узнал виденного им однажды подручного Топклиффа — Поули. Кит замахнулся на него и что-то прокричал, что — Уилл разобрать не смог, зато увидел, как из-за другого стола встает Фрайзер, и в руке у него блеснул длинный нож. Уилл рванулся Киту — предупредить, остановить, но пространство вдруг стало вязким, свисающие с потолка отростки оплели Уилла, и он не смог преодолеть ни дюйма, пока Кит и его противники выясняли отношения. 

— Нет, Кит, нет! — пытался крикнуть Уилл, но с губ срывалось только мычание, как будто кто-то зажимал ему рот. 

Снова блеснул нож, и Уилл увидел, как Кит падает на руки Поули. 

— Не-е-е-ет! — закричал он в ужасе, забарахтался, вырываясь из оплетших его тело отростков, и проснулся. 

Сердце билось так бешено, что Уилл не сразу смог выровнять дыхание, не сразу понял, что все увиденное только что было сном. 

Над ним встревоженный, хмурый, стоял Дик и с ужасом вглядывался ему в лицо. 

— Что он с тобой делал? 

— Кто? — недоуменно спросил Уилл, с трудом разлепляя глаза, левый отек так сильно, что превратился в щелку. 

— Марло! — Дик сжал кулаки. — Ты кричал так, что тебя было слышно на сцене. 

 

*** 

Как для того, кто недавно навсегда расстался с любовью всей своей жизни, мастер Марло не казался расстроенным. Или это глупый маленький Роберт Гоф заигрался в своих героинь, ломающихся, будто тростинки, под ударами немилосердной судьбы, и возомнил, что все, кто любит по-настоящему, любят — до смерти? 

— Не нужно шутить надо мной, сэр, — серьезно попросил он, не зная, смотреть или не смотреть, как белая, проворная рука его собеседника снимает с головы безымянного юнца хвойный венок, и отбрасывает в сторону, под ноги, чтобы продолжить свой рассеянный путь по напрягшейся шее, по покорно склоненному затылку. — Я, быть может, и не все понимаю, из того, что происходит… Но я здесь, и мне небезразлична ваша судьба… и судьба мастера Шекспира. 

— Вот как. Словами не выразить, как мне льстит то, что сама Джульетта, на которую издрочилась половина Лондона, ко мне неравнодушна. 

Жилистая, красивая рука расслабленно поглаживала юнца по голове — будто рядом с креслом Кита Марло стояла его любимая собака. Маленькое усилие — и юноша опустился на колени, подполз поближе, так, чтобы миновать резной, затертый подлокотник, и опереться о поджавшееся бедро хозяина этого странного, пугающего дома. Взгляд Гофа оказался пленен, и выхода не осталось. Он так и не решил, что более стыдно: глазеть по сторонам, или же смотреть вниз, встречаясь глазами с тем блеском, что тлел под ресницами легко взявшегося за свое занятие юнца. 

Он был в тех же летах, что и Гоф. Гоф мог бы оказаться на его месте. 

Отказал бы он мастеру Марло в такой услуге, предложи тот…? О нет — этот человек не умел предлагать, и даже предлагая — приказывал. А как отказать тому, кто отдает приказы с таким лицом? Гоф начал беспомощно кусать губы, ерзая на месте. С новой силой ему захотелось уйти — и остаться, чтобы досмотреть и дослушать до конца. 

Чем же все закончится, о Боже? 

— Дело в том, мой милый дружок, — продолжил мастер Марло, как ни в чем не бывало, чуть сползая в кресле, опираясь о подлокотник, и потирая вдруг раскрасневшиеся губы ладонью, отчего его голос сделался глуховатым. — Что никому неизвестно, что же происходит на самом деле. Кто врет, а кто говорит правду. Здесь, туда, куда занесло нас с тобой, и сотню сотен таких же несчастных, как мы, весь мир лицедействует, даже не зная, как цитировать Ювенала. Я и сам многое отдал бы, чтобы понять… 

Вдруг черты его исказились — то ли жестокостью, то ли страстью, то ли сомнением, как днем в «Сирене», когда он смотрел на мастера Шекспира, на его разбитое в кровь лицо, а потом целовал его, словно они по-прежнему оставались влюблены… до смерти. Он вытряхнул пепел из трубки — прямо на пол, и бесцеремонно, по-хозяйски подпихнул колдующего над ним юношу в темноволосый затылок. 

Роберт Гоф, может, и был глуповат — но догадаться, что так мучило открывшегося ему человека, не представляло особого труда. 

— Вы не верите мастеру Уиллу, ведь так? — спросил он, стыдливо поглядывая на то, как снова напрягалась шея юнца, как он вздрагивал, не в силах опустить голову еще ниже, но все же делал это через силу. И тут же со всхлипом двигался назад, почуяв обманчивое послабление, лишь затем, чтобы подавиться на следующем вдохе, оказавшись насаженным на предназначенное не ему мрачное желание. — А я ему верю… Все совершают ошибки. Но ошибки простительны, пока человек готов их искупать… 

Мастер Кит слушал его — и не слышал. Ноздри его вздрагивали, матовый, немигающий взгляд застыл, устремившись в никуда. Последние пепелинки слетали на пол в согласном ритме с неласковыми движениями вцепившейся в темные волосы белой руки. Гоф опять заерзал — ему хотелось говорить еще, и говорить громко, чтобы не слышать странных, гортанно-мучительных звуков, издаваемых егозящим на коленях мальчишкой. 

— Ведь вы скучаете по нему? 

За такой вопрос в иное время он мог бы схлопотать звонкую, трескучую затрещину, но сейчас-то обе руки мастера Марло были заняты. 

*** 

Кит усмехнулся — так криво, как наискось было разбито мутное, захватанное десятками грязных лап, ртутное зеркало, которое он раньше считал воплощением своей души. Мимолетно. В шутку. Вскидывая бедра, размазывая по обивке кресла светлые пряди волос. 

О да, мой маленький гость. 

Я скучаю по нему. Ты мог бы представить это, сделать осязаемым, потрогать, если бы хоть на толику знал, что такое — эта скука. Когда хочется выть вслед бешеным собакам, заходящимся на улице. Когда хочется содрать всю кожу с лица собственными ногтями. Когда от злости можно искрошить зубы до корней, и не почувствовать боли. 

Когда понимаешь — спустя год! — то, что написал своей рукой, своей кровью, своей болью. Мой Ад — вокруг, и я — навеки в нем, в тоске, во взгляде, во лжи, в отданной другим ласке одного-единственного человека. 

Как же это стыдно, мой маленький гость. Как унизительно и сладко. 

И он промолчал обо всем этом — и сжал руку на теплом, чутком затылке так, что косточки побелели. 

*** 

Дик торопился так, как будто это было вопросом жизни и смерти. Он впервые пожалел, что отцовский «кабинет» находится так высоко, и по крутой и узкой леснице нельзя было подниматься, прыгая через одну-две ступеньки, если не хочешь, конечно, сломать себе шею. 

— Нет, Кит! Нет! Кит! — кричал Уилл, и, пока бежал, Дик передумал все: этот чертов Марло пробрался-таки в театр, нашел Уилла и избивает его. Или вовсе хочет убить, а может быть, Уилл бредит, и в бреду ему является то, что Марло делал с ним все это время? Может быть, он держал его в плену, заставляя писать для себя пьесы, может, принуждал его, может, Уилл хотел сказать об этом Дику и боялся? После того, что Дик увидел в «Сирене», после того, как этот ублюдочный Марло саданул Уилла в лицо сапогом, после того, как он оскорблял Уилла, а тот даже не думал защищаться, Дик уже не удивился бы ничему. Это ж не человек — Сатана в человеческом обличье, — думалось Дику, и он, некстати вспомнив про страстной четверг, перекрестился. Каким же надо быть уродом, чтобы так себя вести. А он! Тоже хорош, друг называется! Думал только о собственной шкуре, о своих горестях, а ведь это такая малость, может быть, в это время Уилла Марло принуждал бог знает к чему! К чему-то гораздо худшему! 

— Уилл! — Дик влетел в комнату, заранее готовый ко всему. Уилл метался на своем ложе, стонал и снова кричал. Марло не было в комнате — уже хорошо. Значит, Уиллу снился кошмар, и судя по по тому, что он кричал — опять про этого чертова содомита. Опять он. Везде и всюду. 

— Уилл! — крикнул Дик, тормоша друга изо всех сил. — Уилл, проснись! 

Уилл сел, недоуменно озираясь вокруг. Лицо у него было бледным, щеки, заросшие щетиной, ввалились, вокруг глаз наливались синяки. У Дика на душе заскребли кошки. Пора было поговорить с другом начистоту, и он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову: 

— Что он с тобой делал? 

Уилл взъерошил волосы. 

— Ничего, Дик. Кит не делал ничего дурного. 

Дик, бледный, с перекошенным лицом и сверкающими глазами, все еще стоял над ним. Все еще не верил. 

— Я видел все. Он избивал тебя? Заставлял делать все эти… мерзости? 

*** 

Смеяться было грешно — Дик искренне хотел защитить его, искренне волновался за его судьбу. Настоящий друг, не то, что он, забывший обо всем на свете из-за своей любви до смерти. А что получилось? Теперь он даже не уверен, что поцелуй Кита не был издевательством, что встретившись с ним снова… Уилл, вздохнув, опустил голову. 

— Я любил… Люблю Кита, Дик. А он любил меня. Больше никаких мерзостей. 

— Но ты кричал! Сейчас, во сне! — голос Дика вновь стал растерянным, и вновь, знакомо забирал высоко. — Значит… 

Уилл вдруг вспомнил свой сон, вспомнил нож, блеснувший в руке у Фрайзера, и эту странную, потустороннюю, похожую на адские врата «Сирену. И его вновь объяло тяжелое, мучительное предчувствие потери. Он должен предупредить Кита! Немедленно! 

— Это был просто дурной сон, Дик. Просто сон, — сказал Уилл как можно равнодушнее, но сердце забилось чаще, а память услужливо подсовывала забытые картинки из того, другого бредового сна. Два раза ему снилось одно и тоже. Это не могло быть просто совпадением. 

Уилл встал, пошатываясь. Голова кружилась и болела, но выхода у него не было. 

— Я должен идти, Дик. Немедленно. Это очень важно. 

Дик захлопал глазами: 

— Сейчас? на ночь глядя? Куда ты собрался?! 

— Дело жизни и смерти, Дик, — твердо сказал Уилл, укутываясь в плащ. — Поверь мне. 

*** 

Гоф ждал и ждал ответа, мальчишка, не обращая на разговор, ведущийся над его головой, старался все больше, а мастер Марло, сдерживая участившееся дыхание, задумчиво смотрел куда-то в сторону. Он все так же прикасался рукой к своим губам, а на его гладкой груди проступали рваные пятна, имеющие странно болезненный вид на бледной коже. Выражение его лица делалось то напряженно мучительным, то как бы безмятежно разглаживалось, и один Господь Бог мог бы сказать наверняка, что было у этого человека на уме. 

— Я уверен, что мастер Уилл не желал вас оскорбить… Совсем не желал. Да, возможно, он совершил глупый поступок, поторопился с выводами, не зная вас до конца… Но он не хотел. Если бы он хотел уязвить вас тем, что, насколько мне довелось слышать, сотворил… разве стал бы он предлагать вам убить его на месте? Он ведь и вправду шел прямо под нож… так, что и я поверил, и остальные… 

Не умолкая, Гоф как будто заполнял своей повизгивающей трескотней пропасть чужого молчания. Он ускорялся и ускорялся — и вслед его речи ускорялись движения там, внизу, и напряжение в белом запястье на черных волосах. Напряжение в чуть разведенных, очерченных горячими бликами, бедрах. 

От мастера Марло пахло модными духами и земным, телесным жаром — это делало его хотя бы сколько-нибудь похожим на живого, из плоти и крови, человека, а не сумеречного, сумрачного демона из страшных, стыдных снов. Он как будто был болен, как будто бредил в полном молчании, упрямо стискивая пальцы и губы. Это так пугало маленького Гофа, что он вскочил из-за стола, сразу как будто возвысившись над всем вихрящимся вокруг них безумием, заозирался, словно впервые видя все эти натянутые хребты, мышцы, ходящие под кожей спин, бессмысленные лица, бессмысленные, животные движения, увлекающие за собой, так и зовущие — присоединиться… 

Может быть, прав был мистер Марло, насмешничая, и Ад действительно был вокруг них — и в нем самом? 

В момент понимания Роберт Гоф вдруг решил твердо, раз и навсегда: если мастер Шекспир и откажется от этого Ада в пользу пусть даже всех тех красивых и ласковых девушек, что всегда вились вокруг него роями… он… он… 

Он будет самым большим, самым огромным придурком из всех, что встречались Гофу на его коротком пути. 

***   
В дверь ухнули — с молодецкой, не терпящей возражений силой. 

Этот удар — в крышку черепа, в двери прижмуренных век, — заставил Кита отвлечься и повернуть тяжелеющую голову в сторону источника шума. Шелковистые, как ласочья опушка, ласки, только обретшие уверенный напор, приостановились, вызвав новую волну едкой досады. 

— Эй, тебе кто-то позволял отвлекаться? — каркнул Кит, смазано ударив безымянного мальчишку по спине. Тот промычал что-то в ответ, и хотел даже облечь свое мычание в подобие раздельных слов, освободив рот — но только получил по затылку, дернувшись в захлебывающемся спазме. 

Дверь отворилась, потому что была не заперта. 

Хозяин дома на Хог-Лейн, видите ли, вторые сутки подряд играл с Дьяволом, а Дьявол не терпит, когда перед его носом запираются на замок. Демоны, люди, люди-демоны, игривые сатиры с тирсами или членами, увитыми плющом, заметались в утроенном запале, вырывая у щедрой ночи все, что она изволила дать, раздвинув черные, как у мавританки, ляжки. 

— Кто вы такие и чего вам надо? — так же неприветливо спросил Кит, чувствуя ладонью, как его молчаливый спутник силится извернуться так, чтобы, не отрываясь от своих обязанностей, разглядеть вошедших, а всей длиной становой жилы — что до утра ему не кончить. 

Болтливый Роберт Гоф замолчал, точно как в «Сирене» прижав к нежному рту обе руки. 

— Вам хорошо известно, кто мы такие, — пропел, появляясь из-за спин своих дружков-верзил, Роберт Поули — как всегда, затянутый во все черное. Может, его и не было вовсе — и просто воспаленный разум Кита соткал его из осколков ночной темноты? Но говорил он, как настоящий — сладко и велеречиво, до того приторно, что ему в рожу хотелось плюнуть — от этого Кита удерживала лишь ленивая нега, оказавшаяся сильнее злости, и попытки догнать ускользающее удовлетворение. — И зачем мы пришли, вы тоже должны помнить. 

Кит таки сплюнул — в сторону, через подлокотник. 

— Я вам ничего не должен. 

— Милорд Ричард Топклифф ждет вас, — с той же сиропной настойчивостью гнул свое Поули, с любопытством, по-птичьи, поворачивая голову, чтобы разглядеть происходящее в кресле. — Я понимаю, что вам неохота отвлекаться от общения с вашими очаровательными друзьями… Но долг есть долг. 

*** 

И снова был ночной Шордич, подмерзшая к ночи грязь под ногами и темнота, наползающая со всех углов. Только в этот раз в руках Уилла был фонарь — в последний момент его сунул Дик и проводил друга с долгим печальным вздохом. Это вздох должен был, видимо, означать, что Уилл глупец, что ничему его прошедшие сутки так и не научили, что он кладет голову в пасть разъяренного льва и при этом самонадеянно хочет остаться целым и невредимым. 

Друг ничего не сказал, и за это Уилл был благодарен: все, что он мог сказать, Уилл знал и сам. Может быть, в другое время и если бы речь шла о другом человеке, он и сам бы предпочел остаться в стороне. Но то темное, тяжелое, не отпускающее предчувствие беды, которое росло с каждой минутой, гнало в ночь вопреки здравому смыслу. Беды, смертельной опасности, тьмы, которая — и Уилл видел это так ясно, как видел, бывало, героев своих пьес, как слышал собственные стихи, нашептанные кем-то на ухо, — уже клубилась над Китом, готовая вот-вот поразить его. Это предчувствие заставляло ускорять шаг, и Уилл, вопреки налитой тяжелой болью голове, ломоте во всем теле, сам не замечал, как перешел на быстрый шаг, а с него — на бег, и под конец пути задыхался, оскальзывался, глотал пересохшим ртом гнилой шордичский воздух, и все равно — бежал. 

И еще издали увидел, что предчувствия не обманули его. Уилл замер, опустив ненужный фонарь и не добежав до заветной двери на Хог-Лейн всего нескольких шагов. 

Дверь широко распахнулась, и Кит в окружении затянутых в черное, сливающихся с ночным мраком людей сел в такую же черную карету. Он был без плаща и шляпы, и волосы — яркие светлые волосы казались нимбом вокруг головы. Уиллу показалось, что под небрежно наброшенным на плечи дублетом у Кита нет сорочки, но, может быть, только показалось. В полном молчании Кит сел в карету, и она тронулась, слегка подпрыгнув на кочке. Карета скрылась из виду, даже ее фонарь пропал в темноте, а Уилл все стоял, опустив бесполезный фонарь на землю, и смотрел вслед. В голове было пусто — ни одной мысли, сердце же билось так бешено, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. 

Его ужасный сон сбылся даже раньше, чем Уилл мог вообразить. Прямо на его глазах Кита, несомненно, увезли люди Топклиффа — среди теней, сопровождавших Кита, Уилл увидел Поули. За что — это было понятно, Топклиффу не нужны были поводы, а Кит их давал предостаточно. Но что теперь делать? Бежать в «Театр» за помощью? Но чем может помочь старик Бербедж — Дик и так каждый день подвергается угрозе? Может, нужно искать Уолсингема, чтобы вмешался? Но станет ли тот вмешиваться, впустит ли вообще Уилла, захочет ли с ним говорить? Может, стоило бы обратиться к Гарри Саутгемптону? Но и тот вряд ли сможет помочь, да и неизвестно, чем окончился их с Китом разговор — может, то, что Кита забрали прямо сейчас, вообще дело рук матушки юного безрассудного графа? Значит, нужно бежать за каретой? Бежать к Топклиффу?.. Умолять отпустить, предложить себя вместо него?.. 

— Пойдите прочь, вы, вы все, — вдруг раздался из так и не прикрытой двери знакомый голос, и Уилл не сразу сообразил, что он принадлежит малышу Гофу. — Да, прочь я сказал, вечеринка окончена, так велел передать мастер Марло! Убирайтесь, живо! 

Сам не зная зачем, Уилл толкнул дверь — и не узнал знакомую до мелочей комнату. 

Все было вверх дном, какие-то люди сновали там и здесь, пол усеивал мусор, среди него валялись кубки и обрывки бумаги, в воздухе висели клубы еще не рассеявшегося до конца сладковатого дыма, и знакомо пахло еще чем-то, но чем — Уилл никак не мог понять. 

— Мастер Уилл? — растерянно хлопая глазами прямо перед ним вырос Роберт Гоф, одетый в одну тонкую сорочку с дурацким хвойным венком на голове. — Мастера Кита… 

В его голосе дрожали слезы, и Уилл кивнул: 

— Да, я видел. Был обыск? — он снова обвел комнату. Тени, или люди, или кто это был, боком выскальзывали в открытые двери. 

— Что? — моргнул Гоф. — О, нет-нет-нет. Совсем нет. 

Он неожиданно уперся ладонями в грудь Уилла. 

— Идите, идите, мастер Уилл! — голос звучал почти повелительно, — идите, пока они не вернулись! 

Уилл кивнул. Да, мальчишка прав: ему нужно было спешить, ворота за каретой, наверное, вот-вот закроются, и он тогда никак не сможет помочь Киту. И только сделав пару шагов за порог, Уилл понял, чем пахло в комнате. Розовым маслом и семенем. 

***   
Оказалось, что ночью ударил мороз — эти прощальные хлопки по щекам под неожиданно яркими, с кулак размером, звездами, все еще напоминали о том, что круг земной отодвинулся от вечной зимы и смерти не так далеко, и расслабляться, греясь на обманчиво теплом солнце, рано. Напившись холодного, хоть и не слишком чистого воздуха, Кит мигом протрезвел — туман, бесконечно вьющийся и клубящийся у него в черепе, вдруг втянулся в черную, мрачную неизвестность, и пропал, уступив место неудовлетворенному раздражению, то и дело вспыхивающему искрами ярости. 

Все тело ломило. Он так и не смог спустить как следует — быть может, тогда ему было бы если не желанней, то легче кое-как одевшись, покинуть свое населенное уродливыми, дивной красоты чудовищами логово. Он покинул сладкую, полусонную духоту вместе с теми, кто пришел за ним, и кто ждал его, и направился вникуда. Все они переступали через спутывающиеся в единый, морю подобный клубок людские тела нелюдей, ставя ноги осторожно, чтобы не терять времени на нелепые случайности. 

Он спросил, позволят ли ему хотя бы одеться, или так и повезут к милорду Топклиффу в чем мать родила, и добавил, гадко, отвратительно ухмыляясь, потягиваясь без стыда: «Может, я и староват для его прихотей, но знаю о них получше вашего». 

Ответом его так и не удостоили. 

 

Карета бодро и гулко катила по петляющим улочкам и широким улицам ночного Лондона прямиком к Бишопсгейт. За пару часов темноты разведенное первым дыханием весны грязевое месиво успело схватиться твердой коркой, будто подживающая рана — и откровенное, непристойное хлюпанье обитых железом колес о призывно раскрытые щели луж сменилось твердым грохотанием. 

— В этом году рановато, — вдруг подал голос Поули, кажущийся еще более щуплым, чем обычно. Он сидел напротив Кита, залитый золотым светом шатающегося фонаря — густые тени, подбираясь к его подвижному лицу мошенника, картежного шулера и пройдохи, то и дело отступали, чтобы тут же подобраться вновь. — Помнится, милорд поздравляет вас с Воскресением Христовым на день позже, мастер Марло. 

Он произнес имя Кита, выпятив тонкие губы, словно ругал собеседника худшими из изобретенных человечеством грязных словечек. Не сводя с него ответного взгляда, Кит откинулся на услужливо подложенную под спину подушку, и забросил ногу на ногу, махнув мыском чуть ли не перед носом своего провожатого. 

— А у тебя хорошая память, — признал он, слегка щурясь, и клоня голову к плечу. — Я мог бы предположить, что все эти бесценные детали тебе подсказывают твои друзья-дуболомы, если бы не было очевидно, что в их черепах слишком мало места для мозгов. 

Некоторое время Поули молчал, пощипывая редковатые усы. Что-то в его поведении, в его ужимках и манере разговора начинало напоминать его нынешнего кукловода — или так только казалось? Кит так и не уверился в том, было ли это неосознанное копирование особенно страшных манер сильного со стороны слабейшего, или же — паясничание того, кто знал еще больше, чем старался прихвастнуть между строк. 

— А не волнуешься, что твой разлюбезный милорд, с его-то любовью к порядку и целомудрию, будет возмущен до глубины своей богобоязненной души тем видом, в котором вы меня доставите? — продолжил Кит, ощущая еще большее раздражение, чем прежде. — Вы бы позволили мне поддеть под одежду бельишко, или хотя бы смыть с себя слюну с кончой — уверен, ему было бы приятнее меня трогать в таком случае… 

— Марло, ты мерзок, — поморщился Поули, все так же — наполовину играя. — Ты мог бы хотя бы сейчас помалкивать, и не тыкать мне между глаз своими предпочтениями. О них и так наслышаны все, от мала до велика. 

— И каждый — упоительно презирает меня? Молится, чтобы его сыновья не стали — как я, или чтобы я никогда не встретил этих сыновей на своем пути? 

В это время он мог бы трахать кого-то у себя дома. Если бы захотел — трахнул бы маленького белокурого Роберта Гофа, а он рассказал бы об этом своему дружку Уиллу Шекспиру, заливаясь слезами раскаяния — теми самыми, которых было не видать от этого любимчика публики, дам и публичных дам. О да, Кит Марло мог бы напиваться еще сильнее, смутно вспоминая, что не ел уже сутки, трахаться, как умалишенный, со всяким, кто попал к нему домой, со всяким, кого он поманил идти за собой, как манил некогда своего Орфея. 

И думать, думать, думать про Уилла, и о том, что он сделал. 

Он сел бы за стол, чтобы взять перо и лист бумаги. О нет, никаких стихов! Стихам не место в зияющей в груди пустоте, полынно-горькой и упорно не желающей оказываться дурным сном. Он накидал бы дрожащей от неизбывной злобы рукой — я буду… 

И исписал бы всю чистую бумагу, всю чистую бумагу, нашедшуюся в доме, одним-единственным именем. 

Ворота им открыли по первому оклику. 

Чуть запрокинувшись, Кит усмехнулся, и прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что его сморила дремота. Надеяться на такую смешную преграду, как лондонские стены, было бы по-детски наивно. 

*** 

На миг все: и беспорядок, и странные полуодетые люди, и Кит, в дублете на голое тело, и запах розового масла, и даже малыш Гоф в венке и сорочке, — слилось в единую картину, и Уилла прошило пониманием. То, что происходило в доме на Хог-Лейн, было сродни тому, что он видел уже однажды, в чем участвовал сам, пусть и не совсем по своей воле, в доме юного, влюбленного в Кита, как кошка, графа Саутгемптона. 

Кит явно не скучал и не думал скучать, напротив, он делал именно то, в чем упрекал Уилла, и нисколько не считал это зазорным. Для него — не зазорным. 

Но раздумывать над столь очевидной, столь жгучей несправедливостью было недосуг: черная карета на мягких рессорах, известный всему Лондону экипаж Топклиффа, уже наверняка была в городе, продвигаясь в Вестминстеру, и увозила Кита, каким бы несправедливым он ни был, на верную и жестокую смерть. 

Юный Гоф просил его поторопиться — теперь-то Уилл понимал, что Гоф всего лишь хотел, чтобы он не присматривался к тому, что происходило в доме, — но нельзя было не признать, что мальчишка, сам того не понимая, оказался прав. Времени что-либо предпринять оставалось все меньше, и каждая минута падала, как вода в песок, пропадая безвозвратно. 

А он, Уилл, врос в землю у дверей того места, которое совсем недавно считал своим домом и своим убежищем, — и все не мог сдвинуться с места. 

— Мастер Уилл! Вот, возьмите, — Гоф, успевший натянуть штаны и сапоги и снять, наконец, со своих золотистых кудрей дурацкий хвойный венок, снова вырос перед ним и что-то настойчиво протягивал Уиллу. — Может, мастера Кита выкупить, или… 

Ему не удалось подавить длинный судорожный всхлип, и Уилл понял, что Гоф плачет. 

— Это то, что тебе заплатил мастер Кит? — Уилл, наверное, совсем не совладал с голосом, зазвеневшим от гнева, словно за эти ужасные сутки большего оскорбления, чем деньги искренне желавшего ему помочь Роберта Гофа, он не получал. 

Гоф всхлипнул совсем уже откровенно и сделал еще один шаг, поравнявшись с Уиллом вплотную. 

— Пожалуйста, вам… и мастеру Киту они сейчас нужнее… Пожалуйста! 

Уилл оцепенел, а Гоф, явно ничего не замечая, ослепленный своим собственным горем, настойчиво разгибал его пальцы, пытаясь сунуть монеты: 

— Это золото, не думайте… 

Да, золото. Кит всегда был щедр с теми из бесконечной вереницы продажных молли, которые ему нравились. 

— Прошу, мастер Уилл. Ради мастера Кита! 

И правда, — скользнула мысль, зацепилась и уже не отцеплялась. Ему еще предстоит, возможно, выкупать Кита из тюрьмы… Или… 

— Когда все закончится, я верну тебе втройне, — сказал Уилл, и, подхватив фонарь, зашагал в темноту. 

***   
Если бы его спросили, Уилл и сам бы не мог сказать, почему пошел, а потом и вовсе побежал, оберегая фонарь, вовсе не к Бишопсгейт, как собирался вначале. Может, то говорило в нем предвидение, озарение, из тех, что бывают в самые острые, самые отчаянные моменты. А может быть, от Мургейт ближе к дому Топклиффа, и не придется петлять, как зайцу, скрываясь от ночной стражи: в эти предпасхальные дни стражи становились особо рьяными в надежде разжиться у припозднившегося прохожего парой монет к празднику. 

Ворота были закрыты, но в сторожке дремал, опираясь на бердыш, одинокий стражник. 

Услышав шаги, он встрепенулся: 

— Стой! Кто идет? 

Уилл замедлил шаг и зажал в руке монеты Гофа: 

— Мне срочно нужно в город, сэр. 

*** 

— У меня нет сыновей. 

Поули все-таки ответил, хоть и опоздал на один рубеж, одни ворота, один пересеченный каменный римский Стикс. Карета продолжала мягко покачиваться, погружаясь в густую, холодную, ненастоящую ночь, где звезды были, будто терновые колючки, а слова — будто граненые гвозди, по одному на каждое запястье. 

Кит приоткрыл один глаз, нарочно неправдоподобно притворяясь, что своей фразой нежеланный спутник спугнул его желанный покой. 

— Нет сыновей, говорю, — пояснил черный человек, елейно улыбаясь во весь рот. Он смотрел на Кита своими хитро поблескивающими крысиными глазками с какой-то отвратительной смесью жалости и веселья. — Только дочки. Мои милые красавицы-дочки. Если бы вы увидели их, мистер Марли, они бы покорили ваше сердце. 

— В гробу я видал твоих дочек, — огрызнулся Кит. — И их мамашу. И твою мамашу, Поули, тоже. Я бы мог сказать — ебал я ее, если бы у меня хоть немного стояло на женщин. 

Поули продолжал поглядывать, внутренне искрясь в неверном свете крошащихся на зубах звезд и продолжающего качаться взад-вперед фонаря. 

Кит даже не заметил, как в углах его собственного сжатого рта заиграли желваки. 

Чем ты занят сейчас, Уилл Шекспир? От звуков твоего имени, беззвучно ложащегося на кончик языка, начинает болеть старый шрам на ладони — карта Преисподней с водоразделом забытья. 

Может, ты сожалеешь о своей расквашенной мордашке, пока какой-нибудь Дик Бербедж, словно заботливая женушка, пихает свернутые тряпицы тебе в ноздри? Ведешь беседы — болезненно гнусавя, — о том, как тебе досадно, что ты оказался в «Сирене», в «Театре», в Лондоне, на одной сцене с чертовым содомитом Китом Марло, так ненадолго, но сильно помутившим твой рассудок? 

«Я был таким ослом, Дик, и только у старины Кемпа вспомнил, кем мне быть куда более к лицу. Славный был вечерок, Ричард Третий, отчего бы нам не повторить его, когда мой нос немного заживет?» 

Или ты спишь, и видишь свои обычные жаркие, липкие, стыдные сны — не обо мне, конечно же, не обо мне. Куда ты отправишься сразу после того, как из твоего красивого, как у застывшего в мраморе Антиноя, носа перестанет сочиться эхо моей ревности? К кому ты пойдешь? 

К ним? К ним, снова к ним? 

И будешь весь пропитан их соками, как натянувшийся водой, поднявший голову нахальный упругий гриб. Натянешься их запахом, их ласками, их дешевой ценой, их голосами — всем тем, чего нет у меня, взамен чего я мог бы дать тебе свой Ад, свои потроха, свои стихи, написанные кровью, с именем Дьявола в каждой строке. 

С твоим именем. 

Уилл, Уилл, Уилл, Уилл, Уилл. 

— А вы всегда напоминаете тем, с кем имеете дело, о своих больных наклонностях раз по десять за фразу, а, мистер Марли? — допытывался, насмешливо вытягивая шею, Поули. Он все еще сидел напротив, упираясь ладонями в широко разведенные колени, чувствуя себя хозяином положения — маленьким хозяином не Гейтхауса с его виселицами и железными мясницкими крючьями, но этого гроба на колесах, возящего лишь мертвецов. 

На крючья в своих стенах Ричард Топклифф ловил человеков именем Христа. В черной лакированной коробке, запряженной цугом траурных, ослепленных шорами лошадей, ему подвозили наживку. 

Кит дернулся вперед так резко, что таки смог застать Поули врасплох. Тот шарахнулся, но было слишком поздно — белые от напряжения пальцы железно ухватили его за дернувшееся кадыкастое горло. 

— Всегда, — горячо шепнул Кит, стискивая руку еще сильнее. — Чтобы такие, как ты, не забывались, дразня меня. 

Изнывая от переполняющего все существо горького, горького, горького отчаянья, он жестко, неотвратимо, с намеренным пылом поцеловал своего спутника в панически сжавшиеся губы. Гадость — хуже плевка в лицо. Вызов — хуже пощечины. 

Ты повидал все на свете, проживая свою крысиную жизнь, Роберт Поули, а такое видел? 

Карета снова запрыгала на выбоинах в грязи, ломая робкий ледок, тронувший лужи — а в живот Киту уперлось холодное острие. 

*** 

— Сколько дашь? — раздалось подозрительное, и бердыш стукнулся о подмерзшую землю — в устрашение. — Знаю я вас, голытьбу подзаборную, суют всякую мелочь, а потом у добрых людей за воротами пожары да грабежи, а то и убивства. Ты, часом, не убивец? 

Уилл поднес монеты к фонарю, рассмотрел. Произнес быстро, боясь, что пойманная впервые за долгие, безумные сутки за хвост удача выпорхнет из рук: 

— Нет, сэр, я не за тем в город иду, сэр, — и добавил, отчего-то понизив голос: — Десять шиллингов. Золотом. 

Стражник оживился, загудел, поднимаясь с места, но бердыш держал крепко: 

— Покажи. 

Одна из монет перекочевала в лапищу этого лондонского Харона, и он, попробовав ее на зуб, повеселел: 

— Отчего не пустить, коли добрый человек? 

Уилл сунул ему в руку оставшиеся монеты. 

Авернские врата растворились со скрипом. 

— Да смотри там, не балуй! — напутствовал его стражник из-за закрывающихся ворот. — И поаккуратней на Кулман, там сегодня наши пасутся… 

Уилл лишь кивнул, торопясь. 

Время утекало, будто песок сквозь пальцы, время, которого у Уилла не было совсем, а у Кита — и того меньше. Уилл подумал, что должно быть, Кит уже на месте. Должно быть, его приволокли в ту же страшную комнату, в которой Уилл побывал однажды. А, может, поместили в одну из клеток — в такую, в которой держали Элис. А может быть его уже… Он вспомнил, как с чавкающим звуком крошатся, превращаясь в месиво из крови и костей, пальцы в специальных тисках, которым Топклифф так гордился, вспомнил отчаянный вопль жертвы и тихое, змеиное шипение слов палача: 

— С вашими близкими может быть так же, мастер Шекспир… 

О, да Топклифф не обманул, начал — с самого близкого. 

Уилл почувствовал, как дыбом встают все волоски на теле, и, игнорируя предупреждения стражника, снова перешел на бег. Он бежал задыхаясь, петляя, сокращая через переулки, чертыхаясь, когда попадал в тупики — быстрей, быстрей! 

«Что мне делать, — думал он, обращаясь неизвестно к кому, — что делать, как спасти Кита, вызволить его из лап Топклиффа? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть Кит останется живым, пусть он будет злиться на меня всю жизнь, пусть я больше никогда с ним не поздороваюсь даже, — при этих словах сердце пропустило удар, — пожалуйста, что угодно со мной, но пусть он выйдет из Гейтхауса целым и невредимым». 

— Десятый час, добрые горожане, десятый час! — раздалось издали. — Пора гасить свечи и тушить очаги! Проверьте, крепко ли заперты ли ваши двери! Десятый час, горожане! 

Звук приближался — то городская стража шла по пустынной улице прямо на него. 

Уилл шарахнулся в сторону, пряча фонарь, нырнул в подворотню, перепрыгнул, поскользнувшись и чуть снова не расквасив нос, через низкий забор — и к своему удивлению увидел прямо перед собой длинную стену хорошо знакомого дома. 

Он пришел. 

Только вот что делать дальше — по-прежнему было неясно. 

*** 

Ножа Поули показалось мало — и он пихнул Кита в грудь свободной рукой. Тщедушная оса выставила сильное, опасное жальце. Кит завалился на спину, приняв ту же позу, в которой сидел прежде, больше, чтобы изобразить изнеможение от чужой дурости, чем из-за толчка, и рассыпчато рассмеялся, показывая зубы. 

— Нет нужды тыкать в меня этой твоей железкой, — проговорил он сквозь смех, а смеху вторил перебор подков по улицам Аида. — Ты ведь все равно не убьешь меня сейчас, как бы тебе ни хотелось это сделать. Так что почеши свои ручонки и сунь их в карманы или под юбку женушки. 

— Ты сам сказал: сейчас, — вежливо ответил Поули, пряча нож. 

Кит смеялся, думая о том, что что-то подобное с ним уже было — ночь, зажженные свечи, бесплодные на первый взгляд попытки надраться, стол, где совершенно не было места для его спины. 

— Чего ты хочешь? 

— Свободы. 

Но видно, свобода у нас с тобой не одна и та же, Уилл Шекспир, сын перчаточника из Стратфорда. И это даже не лики единого Януса, повернутые к разным сторонам света. А может, и нет никакой свободы — ни у тебя, ни у меня. Ты не властен над своей натурой, а я — над свойствами, ей противными. 

— Постарайся хоть Топклиффа не выводить из себя этими твоими виляниями из лубочных, как на подбор, драм, — растеряв всю свою подчеркнутую жирными чернилами ночи вежливость, прошипел Поули, открывая дверцу кареты. — Иначе «сейчас» будет означать просто «сейчас». 

Выходя, Кит оставил внутри выданный ему плащ, призванный прикрывать лицо несчастного, удостоенного сомнительной чести провести канун Пасхи в железных лапах тюрьмы Гейтхаус. 

***   
Не нужно было ему ехать в Лондон — и Мэри в глубине души всегда это знала, как догадывалась, была уверена в том, что с Уиллом что-то произошло. Молилась ночами напролет, не спала, а днями — все думала, как он там, ее старшенький, в том Лондоне, среди вельмож и разбойников. Ведь по большому счету, все они одним миром мазаны — что одни, что другие, и нужна железная хватка, чтоб не потонуть в той выгребной яме, которую все именуют столицей. Нужен хваткий норов и бешеный напор. А ее Уилл не таков. Он как был с раннего детства мечтательным и мягким, будто девочка, да таким и остался. Потому, когда Уилл вдруг перестал писать, материнское сердце не находило себе места, сжималось каждый день в предчувствии беды. И они вместе с невесткой настояли, чтобы Джон, презрев свой почтенный возраст и больные ноги, все же съездил, разведал, что там и как. Но, лишь проводив его за ворота, — поняла: зря они с Энн это все затеяли. Не стоило. 

Так и вышло. 

Джон вернулся мрачнее тучи, еще мрачнее, чем бывал дома — а уж его-то крутой нрав она знала, как никто. Не поздоровался даже, лишь кивнул прислуге, чтоб разобрала покупки, а сам прямо с дороги, не умывшись и не переодевшись, пошел в мастерскую. Работа его успокаивала — Мэри это знала. Вот сейчас примется отчитывать подмастерьев, отвесит пару затрещин, засядет за расходные книги, а там того и гляди, мало-помалу оттает. Может, это в дороге что-то произошло, — уговаривала себя Мэри. Но знала: нет, не в дороге. 

Но из мастерской, вопреки ее ожиданиям, не раздалось ни звука, и за обед садились все в том же предгрозовом молчании. Джон хмурился, возил ложкой в тарелке — точь-в-точь, как Хэмнет, которому принесли нелюбимый пудинг, и — снова молчал. Только к бутыли с вином прикладывался чаще, чем обычно. Мэри тоже молчала, поглядывала встревожено. Выучила мужнин характер, за столько-то лет: если бы дело шло о жизни и смерти, Джон бы рассказал сразу, а остальное — захочет, расскажет, а не захочет — клещами из него не вытащишь. Энн же места себе не находила, то бледнела, то краснела, комкала в руках тонкий вышитый полотняный платок — из приданого на свадьбу вытащила, не одобряла Мэри такой расточительности, вообще не одобряла, как Энн ведет дела, да что уж сделаешь, назад не откатишь. Не выдежала, спросила: 

— Вы Уилла видели, батюшка? Как он, благополучен? 

При имени сына Джон побагровел, хряпнул кулаком по столу: 

— Живой твой муженек, живой, черти не взяли! 

И Мэри укрепилась в мысли: что-то случилось, и, видно, страшное. 

Уж не переменил ли Уилл веру в угоду тамошним покровителям, не стал ли поклоняться королеве как Святому Престолу, как все эти разряженные щеголи? А Джон продолжал, заводясь все больше: 

— О детях лучше думай да за Хэмнетом приглядывай, а то растет — ни рыба ни мясо, еще бы в платье его нарядила! 

Энн ахнула, приложила платочек к губам. Мэри, предчувствуя один из тех скандалов, что частенько бывали между невесткой и ее мужем, подала голос: 

— Поел бы с дороги. 

Джон тему менять не стал, поднялся из-за стола, с грохотом отодвинув тарелку: 

— Спасибо, наелся. Под завязку. 

И тут же, безо всякого перехода добавил. 

— Ты, мать, книжонки те, что Уильям оставил, уходя, никуда не девала? 

*** 

Боясь себя обнаружить, Уилл погасил фонарь, и двигался вдоль стены — наощупь, проламывая тонкий лед на зловонных лужах, которых у стен Гейтхауса было в изобилии. Уилл силился не думать, что в них, и упрямо держался стены, дающей тень. Он решил, что доберется до окон той самой комнаты, о которой столько думал и будет следить. И если увидит что-то… что-то подозрительное или страшное, будет кричать. Может быть, это привлечет ночную стражу, может быть, в доме поднимется тревога, может, его услышат констебли, которые — и он знал это — денно и нощно дежурят в Вестминстере. Он поднимет шум — и отвлечет палача от жертвы, а уж Кит, Уилл был в этом уверен, найдет способ выбраться. 

*** 

Книжки нашлись в чулане, любовно обернутые тряпицей поверх куска кожи, как и оставлял их Уилл. Их было не так уж мало — с полдюжины, и Джон подумал, что если бы знал заранее, к чему приведут вот эти полночные бдения над столичными пьесками, которые Уилл скупал с одержимостью — сжег их сразу, лишь только увидел в первый раз. И если бы понадобилось — сразу с чуланом. 

Но дело было сделано: его сын стал тем, кем стал, и Джон с гадливостью отвернул края тряпицы, вытаскивая первую кое-как сшитую тетрадь. Вот, небось, до сих пор книжки скупает, — подумал про Уилла раздраженно, — на приличную одежду не хватает, чужие обноски таскает, срам какой, зато на какую-нибудь вшивую книжонку, сочинение очередного содомита из числа столичных писак — на ту сразу выложит фунт, или два, и глазом не моргнет! Первое сочинение, лежавшее сверху, Джона, бегло развернувшего серые страницы, не заинтересовало, да и второе тоже — то были пьески какого-то Грина, сплошь исчерканные стремительным почерком сына, с какими-то пометами поверх. Похоже, Уилл решил, что может исправить, или дополнить сочинения этого самого малого со смешной фамилией Грин — и ладно. Третья была — какого-то Пила, и опять, почти в каждой строчке были пометки, и снова ничего интересного. Это было совсем не то, что Джон ожидал найти, и он уже без всякого интереса приступил к двум другим тетрадям — они были побольше, чем первые три, и переписаны от руки. Надо же, — подумал, разглядывая чужой четкий почерк, — значит, кроме Уилла есть еще такие сумасшедшие, что готовы урывать время от сна, лишь бы переписать чужое, прочитать самому, да и пустить в люди. Джон развернул первую из них — и понял, что нашел то, что искал. 

Эта страница тоже была сплошь исчеркана Уиллом, от помет пестрело в глазах, только почти каждая строчка была подчеркнута, а иные — несколькими, быстрыми движениями пера. И так — везде, сплошь, по всему тексту, замаранному местами мелкими чернильными кляксами — и торопливо, неразборчиво начертанными словами на полях. Наверное, Уилла так восхищали эти строки, что он не пожалел чернил, и Джон прочел, то, что было отчеркнуто особенно жирно: 

Подобен солнцу в светлых струях Нила   
Или в объятьях утренней зари   
Мой Тамерлан, мой славный повелитель. 

Строчки показались громкими, лишенными смысла и напыщенными, но он не мог не признать, что со сцены это должно было звучать особенно эффектно. Тамерлан, Тамерлан, где-то он слышал уже о Тамерлане, и вдруг застыл, сраженный догадкой: «Тамерлан» называлась пьеса того, чье имя он не мог теперь произносить без ненависти, того, кто заставил Уилла заниматься всякими мерзостями с собой, того, кому Уилл продал бессмертную душу за блестящие цацки. Дрожащими руками Джон перевернул страницы назад, до самого титульного листа. На нем и значилось: «Тамерлан Великий, пьеса в двух частях, сочинение Кр. Марло, джент». . 

*** 

Боком, осторожно, замирая при каждом подозрительном шорохе, распластываясь по грязной стене, как будто желая слиться с нею, Уилл добрался до своей цели. И, закинув голову, понял, что так ничего не увидит — окна были освещены слабо, огонек еле мерцал, и понять, что происходило в страшном застенке Топклиффа было нельзя. Нельзя, но нужно, жизненно важно, иначе он никак не сможет помочь Киту, не сможет выручить его из той смертельной опасности, которая над ним нависла. И, значит, сон, тот ужасный сон, который снился Уиллу уже дважды, станет правдой. Нет, этому не бывать, Орфей бы никогда не допустил, чтобы с его Меркурием случилась беда. 

Он снова закинул голову, оценивая высоту стены до слабо мерцавшего окна. Не так уж высоко было до того этажа с пыточной, не выше, чем когда он в жару взбирался к Киту в спальню. Сейчас он был здоров, а значит, сможет преодолеть это препятствие. Сможет, сумеет, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Когда Уилл скинул плащ, и поплевав на ладони, ухватился за первый неверный выступ, нащупывая следующий, его руки уже не дрожали. 

*** 

Вторая тетрадь оказалась сочинения все того же «Кр. Марло, джент». и называлась не менее пышно: «Беспокойное правление и прискорбная кончина Эдварда Второго, Короля Англии». Джон развернул ее с прежней гадливостью: как знать, вдруг это сам Марло переписывал для Уилла свое сочинение, его грязная рука касалась этих страниц. И с первых же строчек, с первых слов Джон понял, что его наихудшие опасения и самые скверные предчувствия оказались правдой. 

Мои пажи, сплошь в платьях нимф лесных,   
И слуги — прыть сатиров на лугах,   
Закружатся в древнейшей пляске вкруг. В Дианы платье — миленький юнец:   
Журчат сусалью кудри по воде,   
В жемчужных нитях — нагота локтей,   
В руках летучих — ветвь оливы, чтоб   
Скрыть прелесть тела от мужских очей. 

Джон поморщился, с невольной дрожью омерзения отодвинув книжонку подальше от глаз. Святый Боже, да этот Марло ничего и не думал скрывать, напротив — развернулся во всю ширь своей содомитской душонки. Это же надо — вывести мужеложцев на сцену, да еще и в таком виде? Интересно, как это сочинение, противное богу и людям, пропустили, хотя чему удивляться, Лондон давно стал новым Содомом, да Джон и сам в этом убедился, и, к своему горчайшему сожалению, на примере собственного сына. Джон подпер ладонью голову и погрузился в невеселые думы. Совсем не то ему мечталось, когда они с Мэри крестили Уильяма — посреди вспышки чумы, как можно скорее. Совсем не на то он надеялся, когда Уилл пошел в школу, думалось — станет опорой отцу, приличным семьянином, родит внуков, поддержит отцовское дело. И даже когда малый стал бегать за приезжими актерами, будто ему там медом было намазано, думалось — пройдет. Дурь молодая выветрится, у Джона было так же. Не прошло, стало только хуже, а потом и вовсе покатилось, как снежный ком, набирая с каждым оборотом все больше и больше. Что они с Мэри сделали не так? Может, надо было чаще его пороть, может, не надо было вовсе ничему учить, кроме выделки шкур да вытачки перчаток? Может, надо было встать поперек дороги, когда уходил из семьи, бросал — виданное ли дело! — детей и жену, пригрозить всеми карами земными и небесными, глядишь, и одумался бы, остался. И не было бы того позора, что обрушился на старости лет на Джоновы седины, страшно сказать — боится в глаза невестке глянуть, стыдоба такая! А может, надо было не гнать из дому, а, напротив, за шкирку — и домой? Чтоб он сделал, если отец родной приказал? Так нет. Задним умом все крепки. А теперь уже поздно. 

*** 

Лишь некоторые камни, слава Богу, Меркурию, Повелителю Воздуха, оскальзывались под ладонями, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Уилл несколько раз чуть не сорвался, кулем покатившись вниз. И каждый раз он чудом удерживался, замирал, чувствуя, как начинают дрожать руки и ноги, нащупывал новый выступающий только немного из гладкой стены камень, цеплялся за него, ломая ногти. Меж тем окно, казалось, оставалось все на том же уровне, и Уилл был близок к отчаянию: вот сейчас сорвется, пойдет на корм топклиффовским мастиффам, — и все, все, будет зря. Но потом брал себя в руки и снова усердно полз — его вела любовь и страх за жизнь любимого человека, и желание помочь ему во что бы то ни стало. А это значило: никакие стены не будут преградой. Наконец, он услышал голоса — два слишком знакомых голоса, чтобы спутать, а потом свет стал ярче, и Уилл совершил последний рывок. 

И замер с бешено колотящимся сердцем. И пожалел, что увидел, что родился не слепым, и тот час задохнулся от гнева и боли. 

Мерзавец Топклифф, этот сатана в человеческом образе раздевал Кита. Медленно, очевидно наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением, властью над неподвижно стоящим гордо откинувшим голову Китом. Прикасался к нему, гладил и … целовал, то тут, то там. А Кит стоял неподвижно, будто изваяние, и только дернувшийся кадык выдавал в нем омерзение от этих сладострастных прикосновений. Он был так прекрасен и так беззащитен сейчас — его Кит, его Меркурий, его любовь, сильная, до самой смерти. Внезапно Уилл понял, что именно делает омерзительный старик и почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он целовал старые шрамы Кита — те самые, которые ему и нанес когда-то. Уилл даже забыл дышать, а пальцы стали скользкими, и он снова чуть не рухнул вниз, и снова удержался лишь чудом. Вдруг Топклифф оставил Кита, по-прежнему стоявшего неподвижно, и исчез, а когда появился, в руках у него был огромный, толстенный кнут. 

Он же убьет им Кита, забьет до смерти, да таким кнутом, чтобы убит достаточно пары ударов… 

Уиллу почудилось внизу какое-то движение. Констебли? Ночная стража? Просто случайный прохожий, невесть как оказавшийся у Гейтхауса? 

Уилл набрал в грудь воздуха и что есть мочи заорал: 

— Убивают! Помогите! На помощь! Убивают! 

*** 

Все изменилось всего в несколько секунд. 

Толстая, добротно плетеная и выделанная гадюка кнута соскользнула с раскрывшейся от удивления ладони Топклиффа — а Кит цапнул пустоту. Кнут упал аккурат между ними, шлепнулся в холодный каменный пол, отдающий ровным течением прохлады в обнаженную кожу. Они оба переглянулись — будто были друзьями, попавшими в какую-то до черта неудобную, нелепую переделку, и так же одновременно, словно сговаривались раньше, повернули головы в сторону окна. 

Ведь именно оттуда доносился отчаянный, как на пожар, вопль, который Кит предпочел бы счесть свидетельством того, что в Гейтхаусе обитают сонмища призраков замученных его хозяином бедолаг, чем… 

— Убивают! Помогите! На помощь! Убивают! — что есть мочи драл глотку Уилл Шекспир, повиснув снаружи на узкой оконной раме. 

*** 

Все разбилось. Свернулось, как небо в руках ангела в последний час существования земного круга. Погасло, как семь огней, окружающих голову Сына Человеческого. И вдруг стало пресным, будто недосоленная рыбешка, и таким же отвратительно снулым. От осознания того, каким смешным он стал, как глупо выглядит, поднося (кому! кому!) развратнику, мужеложцу Марло лучший из своих кнутов, Ричард Топклифф на мгновение потерял человеческий облик. 

— Взять его! Немедленно! — заорал он, брызнув слюной из разинутого рта, выкинув вперед указующий перст на полдыхания прежде, чем дверь в священную обитель земной богини распахнулась с железным грохотом, и в нее начали вваливаться люди. — Да быстрее, вы, остолопы! Уйдет! 

Огни и вправду погасли — два из семи. Кто-то, пробегая мимо воскового подобия Леди Королевы, ненароком задел его, выбив из раскрытой ладонью вперед руки яблоко державы. 

Круг земной, подпрыгивая похабно, просто, словно мяч, покатился под ноги бегущим. Роберт Поули что-то выкрикнул, ломая окно, и в четыре руки с кем-то из своих людей начал втаскивать внутрь упирающегося Уильяма Шекспира. 

***   
Происходящее напоминало глупый, то ли смешной, то ли грустный сон. Макабр полночного фарса, поставленного безумцами для безумцев. 

Кричал Уилл, бледнея по ту сторону слюдяных оконниц перекошенным от ужаса лицом. Кричал Топклифф, словно застуканная врасплох за чем-то предосудительным девица, натягивая на колени край длинной власяницы. Топотал десяток ног, стонал камень, а внутри восковой королевы, председательствующей на этом заседании Палаты Умалишенных, что-то надрывно заскрипело. 

Верно, мертворожденная сестрица старушки Бесс тоже пребывала в растерянности от выказанного ей непочтения. 

Сперва Кит понял, что упустил подходящий миг. Затем его догнало пониманием того, что он ничего не мог сделать с той самой секунды, когда набитому бабочками, дерьмом и тупостью туголобому идиоту из Уорикшира стукнуло в голову поднять шум над ночным Вестминстером. 

В страшной, смешной комнате стали ломаться декорации. Навалилась тьма. 

Поули вместе с одним из крепких молодчиков, притащивших Кита в Гейтхаус, теперь волок Уилла по полу, а Уилл брыкался, потешно задирая ноги. 

*** 

— Это какое-то недоразумение, — дернув кадыком, натужно сказал Марло. Его расширенные, застывшие глаза перебегали от корчащегося на полу Шекспира до лица Топклиффа. О том, какое у него сейчас было лицо, сам Топклифф предпочитал не думать и не знать. — Уилл, какого черта?! 

Небесталанный писака из театра, именуемого «Театром», бешено дышал, пялясь на своего дружка снизу. Кто-то схватил его за волосы, кто-то — поднес к его голове свечу, и Топклифф увидел, что лицо его изукрашено свежими, налитыми синяками, а нос, кажется, и вовсе сломан. 

Что-то происходило, что-то до того мизерное, что пасть жертвой такого Фатума было стыднее, чем торчать посреди людей, одетых в черную парчу и кожу, с голыми озябшими ногами, в шерстяной рубашке на нагое тело. 

— Недоразумение? — переспросил Топклифф, и его голос предательски взвизгнул струной, с которой соскочил смычок. — Недоразумение?! Недоразумение — это ты, и твой полоумный дружок, Марло! Кто тебе сказал, что ты имеешь хоть какое-то, хоть малейшее право притаскивать его сюда следом за собой, будто ручную собачонку?! 

— Да я вообще знать его больше не знаю. И знать не хочу! Он здесь не причем. Отпусти… Отпустите его, милорд. Он же совсем идиот, посмотрите на него… Его впору пожалеть, а не гневаться. Он никому ничего не растреплет, а если попытается — я сам найду его и убью. 

Кит больше не смотрел на невесть откуда взявшегося в самом жутком доме на Флит Стрит как всегда, лопоухого, как всегда, появляющегося не к месту Уилла Шекспира. Он видел только Топклиффа, слышал только его, зрачками ловил молнии, сыплющиеся из его побелевших от ярости и унижения глаз. 

Руки Кита опять дрожали — так же, как в то утро, когда Кемп разболтал ему один не слишком приглядный секрет. 

Когда же это было? 

*** 

Все взвихрилось и завертелось. Будто они все — и Кит, и Топклифф, и Поули с его подручнымим, и Уилл, и весь этот мрачный дом, покрытый склизкими камнями, будто поросший мхом, с пристроенной к нему страшной тюрьмой, — все оказались в одной воронке, которая утягивала их все глубже и глубже. На самое дно. 

Уилл почувствовал, как сердце затрепыхалось, будто заяц, а потом раздался злобный крик Топклиффа: 

— Взять его! Немедленно! Уйдет! 

И сразу же вслед за тем треск выламываемой рамы. 

Так было уже с Уиллом однажды — в детстве, когда он тонул, провалившись под тонкий лед у заброшенной мельницы. 

Время замедлилось, как в дурном сне без пробуждения, да так, что, окажись он между Топклиффом и Китом, успел бы подхватить падающий кнут, успел бы расцепить руки — так медленно, щепка за щепкой выламывали окно подручные Топклиффа. Да только беда была в том, что руки его не слушались, и он почему-то держался за раму, как за колкий, обламывающийся у краев лед, прежде чем уйти под воду окончательно. Он даже слышал собственный крик — эхом, и успел удивиться, что кричит так громко, а еще подумать: так никто не придет на помощь, никто. 

Надо было кричать другое. 

А потом время вернуло свой обычный ход, его схватили — и потащили вверх безо всякой пощады, но он и не ждал ничего другого. Уилл почти не чувствовал боли, когда его волокли внутрь, раздирая одежду, дергая за руки, едва ли не выдергивая их из суставов, а он упирался, как мог, и тогда его схватили за ворот, за волосы, и рванули, чуть ли не отрывая волосы вместе с кожей от черепа. Уилл знал, что так будет, он ждал этого, но ему нужно было во что бы то ни стало спасти Кита, и потому он не позволял себе отвлечься, не позволял боли, вышибавшей слезы из глаз, заполонить сознание, а набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и на очередной рывок заорал что есть мочи: 

— Пожар! Горим! Пожа-а-а-ар! 

Он кричал, пока Поули с дружками его втаскивали в раскрытое окно, вопил, отбиваясь, упираясь пятками в пол, почти не замечая, не успевая замечать странно застывшего посреди комнаты Кита: 

— Пожар! Пожар! Помогите! 

Почему ты не бежишь, дурак, почему стоишь столбом рядом с таким же столбом застывшим Топклиффом, одетым в одну рубашку с багровыми пятнами, беги пока можешь! 

А Кит стоял, что-то говорил Топклиффу, кивая на него, что-то кричал, и черты лица его исказились, как и у Топклиффа, нелепо переступающего на одном месте босыми ногами. Что-то было в этом не так, но что — Уиллу не досуг было думать. 

Ему зачем-то поднесли свечку почти к самым глазам, ослепляя, он заморгал, пытаясь увернуться, но чья-то рука схватила за волосы, держала крепко, и он снова заорал, уже даже не понимая, зачем: 

— Пожа-а-ар! Люди! Пожа-а-ар! 

И тогда кто-то со всего размаху ударил его ногой в живот, и Уилл все-таки потонул, захлебнувшись криком. 

*** 

Да уймите же вы его! Невозможно выносить этот крик! — громогласно потребовал Топклифф, перестав, наконец, одергивать на себе тот мизер одежды, который требовался от кающегося грешника, превратившегося во всеобщее посмешище. — Уймите его, или я сам вырежу его гнусный язык! 

Не зря говорили, что Ричард Топклифф держит при себе только самых кровожадных, самых выносливых кобелей, натасканных рвать желтыми клыками человеческое мясо — совершив какое-то странное движение плечами, сломавшись, как темный проблеск молнии, Роберт Поули размахнулся и от души саданул Уилла ногой в живот. 

У Кита перехватило дыхание, словно на его открытом горле оказался и мигом замкнулся лязгающий железный ошейник — из тех, что так любил использовать Топклифф, чтобы каждого, кто переступал порог этого дома, низводить до рвущихся с привязи зверей. Он клялся себе, что совладает со гневом. Он пытался удержаться, но в глазах уже наступила непроницаемая египетская тьма. Он сомкнул веки, набирая в легкие воздуха и трепетом ноздрей ощущая чужую боль, как свою… 

А разомкнув, уже держал Поули за шею, колотил его затылком о пол и бешено орал прямиком в его побагровевшее от натуги лицо: 

— Не смей! Не смей! Тронешь его еще раз, мразь, и я сверну тебе челюсть набок так, что ты до конца дней будешь жрать одну жидкую кашу, приготовленную твоими ненаглядными дочурками! 

Его оттащили под обе руки. 

Кажется, ему тоже досталась пара тумаков. Побои могли посыпаться, как град, пока он цедил вдохи и выдохи сквозь оскаленные зубы, и из-под растрепанных волос жрал остекленевшими глазами приподнявшегося на локте Уилла. 

Но этого не случилось. 

Топклифф хлопнул в ладони — его странно голые, беззащитные, холеные руки почему-то вызывали омерзение, сродни тому, которое испытывает человек, глядя на выкинутого женщиной, полупрозрачного, теряющего форму, недоношенного ребенка. 

Кит рванулся из ослабивших хватку клешней. 

К нему. К Уиллу. К его расквашенному носу, посиневшему от расплескавшегося, как чернила, синяка. К его глазам ничего не понимающего ребенка — так легко можно было вообразить и обмануть себя: такие глаза не врут. 

К его запаху. К его жизни, пусть и сознательно отсеченной от жизни Кита. 

— Дай нам уйти, — торопливо попросил Кит, не поднимая глаз на стоящего над ним Топклиффа, и наскоро набрасывая поднятый с пола дублет на плечи. Занимательная, замечательная перемена мест и ролей — ну и кто теперь на коленях? — Прошу. Так будет лучше. Так я пообещаю тебе, что никто не узнает о нашей с тобой тайне. Пока я буду жив, мне прежде всего не нужно связывать свое имя с такими вещами. Когда же умру — мне будет все равно. 

Уилл в его руках крупно вздрагивал — как от плача. Но не плакал. 

— Отпустить их, — спокойно, с железным звоном, сказал Топклифф, и выражение его лица сделалось обычным, даже будничным. Ни покаянных слез, ни сладострастного, нетерпеливого трепета перед святыней. Просто бесконечная гадливость на грани презрения — обычная маска, или же нутро, вылезшее наружу. 

— Да-да, то, что слышали. Немедленно. 

Гадливость, прорезавшаяся в безразличных чертах Топклиффа, стала четче. Стала кричащей. 

— Из-за вас, господа, у меня разыгралась жуткая мигрень, — пожаловался он, потирая висок кончиками пальцев, и морщась. — Поэтому — подите прочь из моего дома. С тобой, Марло, мы еще закончим — в более благоприятной обстановке… А тебя, Шекспир, я приглашаю выпить со мной вина, скажем, в понедельник. Ты не можешь отказать мне в столь великий праздник. А если откажешь — какой бы ни была причина… Если на тебя снизойдет лень, присущая вашей актерской братии безблагодатная праздность, или, не надоумь тебя Сатана, — желание скрыться… Тебя мне заменит твой ненаглядный дружок Ричард Бербедж. 

Он не проронил больше ни фразы, неспешно, с прямой, слишком прямой спиной, направившись прочь. Отступая в сторону, чтобы позволить Киту вывести потрясенно моргающего Уилла, успевший подняться и даже отряхнуться Роберт Поули сжимал рукоятку ножа. 

Кто-то в страхе кричал под окнами: 

— Пожар! Пожар, горожане! Горим! 

И добрые полторы дюжины глоток отвечали нарастающим шумом: 

— Где горим? Напирай! Неси песок, неси, пока не поздно! 

*** 

Едва Уилл смог сделать первый вдох, он понял, что умрет в ближайшие часы или дни — сколько выдержит. С того самого момента, когда прислужники Топклиффа втащили его внутрь — он понял, что больше отсюда не выйдет. Уилл был готов умереть — и знал, что это будет долго, мучительно. Он видел, как это происходит, и глупое тело было объято ужасом — до дрожи, с которой он никак не мог совладать, даже зубы начали стучать, а вот разум метался в бесплодных сожалениях. 

Что же ты, Кит, ведь это все ради тебя, беги, глупец, беги так быстро, как сможешь! 

Уилл хотел кричать, но не мог выдавить из себя ни звука, только втягивал с хрипом втягивал воздух, и все никак не мог вдохнуть. 

Беги, Кит, беги скорее, пока никто из этих ужасных кровопийц не опомнился, пока моя жертва еще не напрасна. Что же ты?! 

Кит же, напротив, бросился не от него — к нему. И Уилл смотрел на него с ужасом, понимая, что сейчас их схватят — обоих. Кого, на чьих глазах будут убивать, разделывая по кусочку — Топклифф ведь любит подобные развлечения? Кто умрет первым? 

Он хотел оттолкнуть Кита, но не смог двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой. Кит обнимал его, а он только трясся да все хрипел и хрипел, и никак не мог вдохнуть достаточно воздуха. 

Все кончено. 

Уилл понимал это, но никак не мог смириться, не мог поверить в то, что все закончится — вот так. 

И потому не поверил своим ушам. 

— . Отпустить их. 

Не поверил не он один, потому страшному, одетому в длинную рубаху человеку, с непривычно голыми ногами и руками, пришлось повторить еще раз. 

И Уилл понял, что проживает еще несколько дней. И это было — словно глоток воздуха, словно спущенное сверху благословение: целых три дня восхитительной, безумно счастливой жизни. С Китом. Обязательно — с Китом. 

И когда Кит, по-прежнему не выпуская из объятий, помог ему подняться на ноги, Уилл вцепился в него так крепко, как только мог. Думал: «Никуда не отпущу, чтобы он сейчас ни сделал, что бы ни сказал — не отпущу. У меня есть целых три дня, и я хочу провести их только с ним — упрямым, ревнивым, зло кривящим губы и хмурящим брови. Каждую секунду этих трех дней». 

Их повели длинным и мрачным коридором. Слуга спереди держал факел, слуга сзади — меч. Уилла шатало из стороны в сторону, каждый шаг отдавался внутри тупой болью, и Кит по-прежнему обнимал его, бережно придерживая за плечи. И это было такой радостью, таким ликованием, словно он умирал раз за разом все эти дни без Кита — и наконец, ожил. Воскрес. 

Низкая дверь за которую их буквально вытолкали взашей, захлопнулась Загремел замок — и они с Китом оказались одни посреди темной, тихой улицы. С другой стороны доносились крики, топотали люди — это горожане откликнулись на призыв Уилла. А ему казалось, что он кричал в какой-то совсем другой жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. 

Над головой остриями дамокловых мечей повисли все те же звезды — величиной с кулак, остротой с алмаз. Серьги в ушах мавров, шитье на платье великой богини. На двоих оборванцев (один — черт знает в каких обносках, будто сшитая из разноцветных тряпиц балаганная кукла-перчатка, второй — в дублете да штанах на голое тело) смотрели эти звезды — да еще вечность. 

Над Лондоном стояла глупая, как Уилл Шекспир, слепая, как Кит Марло, ночь. 

Кит сделал глубокий вдох — ему хотелось напиться взахлеб воздуха, не пахнущего смертью, воском и ладаном, не пахнущим его собственными, или Уилла, поминками. Но вместе с колючим ночным холодом глотнул горячий выдох бросившегося на него восторженного, отчаянного идиота. Вдохнул пар, валящий из его приоткрытых губ. 

Уилл держал его крепко, комкая жесткую, простеганную ткань одежды, лопотал что-то о любви, силился поцеловать — и целовал, не встречая никакого отклика. Когда же Кит опомнился, под весом привалившегося к нему тела отершись о ближнюю стену, то Уиллу пришлось встретить сопротивление — столь же яростное, как его разбавленный недавней ложью любовный порыв. 

— Отвали! — рявкнул Кит, и услышал себя так, как, бывало, слушал брешущих под окнами его спальни одичалых, оголодавших собак. Голова у него от возмущения, от обиды, от страха проявить слабость, пошла кругом, и звезды в небе заплясали в такт. — Побереги свои излияния для других, красавчик. Тебе они наверняка еще пригодятся, о, я в этом уверен… 

Отпихнув Уилла, он стремительно зашагал прочь по узкому, со склоненными, подслушивающими, покосившимися стенами домов, переулку. Дублет болтался на нем, криво, кое-как зашнурованный. Точно так же Кит болтался в этой ночи — с душой, зашнурованной кое-как, с губами, влажно стынущими после алчущих поцелуев. 

Застонав от сводящей с ума, горчащей в уголках рта, выворачивающей кишки морским узлом злобы, он принялся обтирать губы ладонью. 

Ему хотелось кричать, осыпая Уилла площадной руганью. Налететь на него, как на ублюдка Поули, и избить до полусмерти, сломать ему не только нос, но и зубы, все до единого. Бить головой о стену, спрашивая, расспрашивая о мельчайших, сальных, мягких, похотливых подробностях той ночи, проведенной ими порознь. 

Чтобы было еще больнее. Больнее, чем в застенках тюрьмы Гейтхаус. Больнее, чем друг без друга. 

Но он смог не проронить ни слова. Шел вперед, вперед, вперед, стиснув зубы, и проклиная, благословляя то, что Уилл Шекспир шел за ним. 

Спустя несколько минут мрачного молчания, ощущая, что брови его нахмурены так, что лоб начинает ныть, Кит понял, где находится. По легкому, овевающему щеки ветерку, несшему рыбный, мертвецкий запах воды. Кривой, в форме змеи, никак не способной закусить свой ускользающий хвост, переулок расширялся разинутой ядовитой пастью, и выходил на Ватер Лейн. 

Уилл плелся где-то позади — в пронзительной тишине Кит не мог не слышать его шагов, служащих эхом его собственных. Так и шли они оба — невесть куда, невесть зачем, к реке, от любви, от смерти. 

— Пусть твои гостеприимные дырки скажут мне спасибо, — заговорил Кит, мучительно кусая губы и гордо глядя прямо перед собой. Чтобы не обернуться. Во что бы то ни стало — не обернуться. 

*** 

Как же так, он ведь видел, он знал, он не мог ошибиться. Там, у Топклиффа, Кит бросился к нему, обнимая, прикрывая от будущих ударов — бросился, как если бы Уилл был для него самым дорогим на свете существом. И пока они шли по дому Топклиффа, Кит все так же не выпускал его из объятий, а Уилл пил и пил жадными глотками его запах, его прикосновения, его тепло, его внимание, которого Уиллу так не хватало все это время, — и никак не мог напиться. 

Неужели все это было только для того, чтобы убраться из Гейтхауса? Неужели все, все со стороны Кита было игрой — и здесь, и раньше? Может быть, с самого начала? В короткий миг припомнилось увиденное в «Сирене», и то, что Уилл видел у Кита дома, и Гоф, сующий ему в ладонь шиллинги, перекочевавшие к нему, из кошелька Кита, и даже не надо было спрашивать, за что, Кит заплатил ему эти деньги — о, Уиллу было очень хорошо известно, за что. Даже слишком хорошо, а в этот вечер, раскачивающий их от любви к ненависти и от отчаяния к надежде, Уилл бы предпочел быть слепым и глухим, так и остаться в пахнущем подвалом и сточными водами коридоре Гейтхауса, — только чтобы быть рядом с Китом. Все оставшееся, все отведенное ему по воле Топклиффа время. 

Но все возможно было в этот вечер, даже то, что цепной пес Леди Королевы, как он всегда себя называл, разжал челюсти, выпуская своих жертв, пусть и на время, — невиданное доселе дело. Все было возможно, кроме того, что Уилл Шекспир снова мог быть вместе с Китом Марло. 

Уилл замедлил шаг, отставая от быстрой тенью рассекавшего переулок Кита. 

Может, не стоило идти за ним? Как знать, если Уилл попытается сделать что-нибудь еще, не полезет ли Кит в драку, не убьет ли его раньше, чем Топклифф, в своем ослеплении и равнодушии? А разве это страшно — быть убитым от руки того, кого любишь всем сердцем? Разве сейчас- не страшнее, не больнее, не горше? 

Кит шел, не оглядываясь — уверенный, что Уилл следует за ним. Или потому, что ему было все равно? 

Растирая по лицу то и дело выступавшие от ветра слезы, Уилл добавил шагу, и понял, что Кит что-то говорит, но слова его относило в сторону, и только поравнявшись с ним почти плечом к плечу, Уилл услышал: 

— — Я спас, конечно, не только твой член, но и голову. Но, если судить по тому, как нахваливал твои возродившиеся из пепла способности наш общий друг Уилл Кемп, эти красотки отныне обхаживают тебя по большой скидке. Так что вряд ли их занимают части твоего тела, расположенные выше пояса. 

Кит ревновал, Кит сходил с ума от ревности, — и к кому? Что там наплел Кемп, что все это время не находил себе места, воображая, будто Уилл только то и делает, что ублажает невесть откуда набежавших дамочек. Нет, такую поистине апокалиптическую картину, мог вообразить только Кит. 

И Уилл, сам от себя того не ожидая, рассмеялся. От облегчения, что все, наконец, выяснилось, что Кит его любит, что они оба чуть не стали жертвой заблуждения, и от того, что нарисованная живыми мазками картина действительно была смешной. 

Его смех далеко разносился по переулку, а он все хохотал, как умалишенный, сгибаясь пополам, и снова — вытирая слезы. 

— Ну, ты даешь, Кит…- еле выдавил он между приступами смеха, — Какие красотки, какая скидка? — Он согнулся пополам от хохота, и даже сейчас, среди нахлынувшего неудержимого веселья, одна мысль царапнула, не давая покоя. — И постой… ты сказал, что меня спас? Это я тебея спасал! Тебя же Топклифф забрал — я видел, сам видел, как тебя увозили, и Гоф подтвердил! Он же тебя хотел убить… Этот ужасный кнут — я же его видел, Кит! 

*** 

Хохот Уилла забился между черных в ночи и грязи глинобитных стен крыльями невидимой стаи голубей, всполошенной тем, как жалок был некогда несокрушимый в своей дерзости Кит Марло. Голуби взлетели, оказавшись прозрачными на фоне звезд — единственного источника света, позволяющего кое-как дойти до речного берега, не разбив себе лицо о неожиданно вспрыгнувшую на пути стену, не провалившись в сточную канаву, где тело какой-нибудь бродячей кошки или собаки космато и окостенело вмерзло в схваченное морозом дерьмо. 

Кит был этой кошкой, и был грязью, и был пустотой насмешливого неба — глядя на такие звезды, старый Тит Андроник воспевал созвездиями свою месть, а у того, кто написал для римского вояки эти строки, не осталось стрел. 

Хотелось отвечать сварливо, передразнивая беспечные, легкомысленные интонации Уилла. 

Набрав в легкие столько воздуха, что стало больно, Кит резко, едва не споткнувшись, обернулся — как будто против своей воли, будто какая-то непреодолимая сила, черная, как ночь, звонко-серебристая, как всевидящие звезды, протащила его назад: 

— Ужасный кнут? Ужасный кнут? А ты умеешь, любовь моя, жонглировать словесами, — он заразился этим смехом, и сам стал смеяться, не позволяя оттаивать только глазам и малой части заходящегося сердца. — И ты думаешь, это был кнут — для меня? И я стоял перед Топклиффом, понурив голову, как смиренный жертвенный агнец, ожидая, пока он спустит с меня шкуру? А тут — ты, спаситель попавших в беду поэтов от смерти, и торгующих собой дамочек — от недоеба? 

Смех сделался лающим, и захлебнулся. Остановившись, Кит жгуче смотрел на Уилла издали, стараясь стоять на ногах твердо, и не допускать ни тени, ни малейшей кривой несовершённого шага вспять. 

Он обернулся, таки обернулся. 

Сломал сбитый из сердечного стука, спутанный из наживо вытащенных жил, написанный кровью, как договор о продаже души, зарок. 

А его тянуло, тянуло назад. Он был привьючен, привязан к лошади, волочащей обреченного предателя на казнь. Но может ли испугать повешенье, потрошение, рассеивание черным дымом того, кто уже давно, и не один раз, сделал это сам с собой — и позволил другому? 

Кит знал лишь одно: прикоснувшись к Уиллу еще раз, больше не сможет его оттолкнуть, и отвращение, волнами поднимающееся в нем при одной мысли о том, что Уилл совершил, нет — совершал, — заставит его полюбить еще больше. 

— Это был кнут не для меня, Уилл, — правда, выплеснувшись от неосторожного поворота назад, полилась бурлящим потоком эха прямо по ночной улице. Кит говорил все громче, стоя перед своей болью, как святой Себастьян перед лучниками, улыбаясь той улыбкой, с которой мог бы убивать. — А для него. Я делал это с ним каждый год, каждый, долбаный год, слышишь? Ему это нравилось, и мне тоже. Он давал мне желаемое, и я ему. С самого первого моего сезона в Лондоне. Тогда он еще трахал меня, весь в крови, в своей, к счастью — я до сих пор помню, как это было скользко, и железно, и солено… И мне нравилось, слышишь! Я хотел этого сам. С самого начала, с самых моих певческих упражнений в Кентербери. Ты знал, что он был знаком с моим отцом? Нет? А он был! Он заказал у моего папаши пару сапог, и я принес их ему. Мне было двенадцать или тринадцать. С тех пор я прожил столько же, и даже больше. И тут пришел ты, ебучий Уилл Шекспир, вздумавший, что можешь так просто по велению первой же блажи уходить из моего дома, чтобы натягивать каких-то сочных потаскушек, потом возвращаться, следить за мной и вламываться мне вслед в любое окно, даже если это Гейтхаус! 

Переводя дух, он все же совершил непоправимое — сделал шаг в сторону Уилла, на чьем лице застыла гримаса удивления вперемешку с больным весельем. 

— Никто не знал об этом, даже Томас, — продолжил Кит уже тише, не отводя взгляда от лица своего настырного, глупого, переменчивого Орфея. — До сего дня. До этой ночи. Можешь гордиться собой, Уилл Шекспир — сегодня ты нанес Ричарду Топклиффу такое оскорбление, рядом с которым любое, самое тяжкое — всего лишь детская забава. Сегодня ты пробрался в такие темные закоулки, увидел таких чудовищ, что твоя жизнь уже никогда не возвратится в прежнее русло. Настал разлив самых темных вод на свете, Уилл. Чувствуешь? Я приходил в Гейтхаус каждую ночь на Страстную пятницу на протяжении пяти лет. И сегодня я сделал это в последний раз. Из-за тебя, блядь. Спаситель, блядь. Покоритель, блядь, блядей! И я, черт тебя дери, все равно не могу даже переебать тебе по подправленной, но все равно смазливой харе! В первый раз — смог, а сейчас — не могу! 

Он снова кричал, и ночь вскрикивала ему вслед эхом — на разный лад. Где-то стукнули ставни. Где-то, внутри дома, послышались сонные шаги. 

— И в ответ на мою честность я хочу, чтобы ты соврал мне в ответ на каждый вопрос, вертящийся на языке! Меня, блядь, воротит от тебя, Уилл Шекспир, чертов Шейксхрен, меня до дрожи воротит от тебя, и я люблю тебя, так же — до дрожи! 

*** 

Слова бежали неостановимым потоком, будто Кит долго, очень долго сдерживал их натиск, и, наконец, уступил. Весенняя река прорвала хлипкую плотину, на строенную на скорую руку, и хлынула на улицы, заполняя собой все доступное ей пространство. 

Кит говорил о вещах странных и чудовищных, опасных, мерзких, таивших в себе тем больше мерзости и опасности, что теперь к ним причастны были они оба. Кит говорил — и смех замер на губах Уилла, оставив лишь бледную тень улыбки, а потом и вовсе пропал. Уилл застыл на одном месте, как вкопанный, и не мог заставить себя сделать ни шагу: ни назад, во тьму переулка, ни вперед. 

Ни к Киту, ни подальше от него, от того, что услышал. 

Лица Кита Уилл не видел, лишь слышал голос, дрожавший, время от времени срывающийся на крик, и видел его тень под звездами, словно чрево Гейтхауза все же переварило их и выплюнуло — не по ту сторону Флит-стрит, а на самое дно Аида. Жертва оказалась напрасной, трагедия обернулась фарсом, чудесное спасение из лап чудовища — явлением мужа-рогоносца в смешной — живот надорвешь! — комедии, из тех, что так любит охочая до всего пряного лондонская публика. Уилл перевел дыхание, стиснул у самого горла порванный плащ, словно это могло ему сейчас хоть чем-то помочь. 

На краткий, но поистине ужасный миг ему показалось, что все, буквально все, обернулось чертовыми черепками, и ни в чем не было смысла: ни в их совместной пьесе, ни в любовных признаниях, ни в разговоре с отцом, — ни в чем. 

Кит сказал, что делал это с Топклиффом ежегодно целых пять лет. И еще сказал, что ему понравилось. 

Куда уж яснее. 

— Я… помешал вам? — спросил Уилл тихо, вклиниваясь в поток красноречия Кита. — Прости. Мне приснился сон, что ты… что тебя… — он замялся, не решаясь произносить вслух то, что увидел, боясь, даже сейчас опасаясь искушать судьбу, которой, как известно, достаточно лишь неосторожного слова. — Ты был в опасности в том сне, — наконец, нашелся Уилл, — и я, когда увидел, как Поули сажает тебя в карету, ни о чем другом даже подумать не мог. И Гоф сказал, что тебя увезли, и он плакал. Я… извини, Кит, я понимаю — теперь уже ничего не исправить… я вряд ли могу чем-то тебе помочь… 

Голос его осекся, и Уилл отвернулся. 

Кит же все еще говорил что-то, не слушая его, они оба не слышали друг друга — то крича, то бормоча что-то себе под нос. Их голоса метались в тесном переулке, многократно усиливаясь, отскакивая от стен, превращая все сказанное в мешанину звуков. 

Где-то рядом с треском распахнулись створки окна. 

— Даже в Святую неделю нет от вас покоя, дьяволово отродье, просто Господи, что скажешь в такой час, а ну валите отсюда, чтоб духу вашего не было! 

Уилл понял, что сейчас будет за миг раньше увлеченного речью Кита, сгреб его в охапку, шарахнувшись к противоположной стене, а туда, где они стояли только что, щедро плеснулось из ведра. Уилл снова прижимал Кита к стенке, как совсем недавно, давно, жизнь назад, чувствовал его напряженные плечи под дублетом, заглядывал в глаза. Шептал — прямо в губы, потрескавшиеся, кривящиеся губы: 

— Ну, хочешь, пойду и скажу ему, что это я во всем виноват, что ты нипричем — ведь так оно и было? Хочешь — прямо сейчас, мне терять больше нечего… у меня … — Уилл снова осекся, но выпалил на одном дыхании, скороговоркой, торопясь, боясь, что передумает. — Накануне нашей ссоры я поговорил с отцом, и он выгнал меня из дому. У меня теперь нет ни тебя, ни дома, Кит… Ничего, никого не осталось… 

*** 

Удар за удар, позор за позор, боль за боль. Так обменивались смешными оплеухами слабоумные герои комедий — и такие комедии действительно имели успех. Так совершались убийства — после долгой борьбы. 

Правда за правду, признание за признание. 

Оторопь за оторопь. 

Уилл шарахнулся не от Кита, пытаясь уйти прочь, скрыться за дырявым, в звездах, плащом чернокнижника-ночи — он бросился вперед, преодолев на одном дыхании все те шаги, что оставалось сделать Меркурию с оборванными с сандалий крыльями. Кит думал — Шекспир наконец дозрел до того, чтобы врезать ему. Думал, что сейчас случится что-то, отчего станет еще больнее. 

Вместо этого туда, где он стоял только что, и где все еще стыл след его мятущейся черной тени, с тяжелым шлепком выплеснулся целый ушат дерьма. 

А Уилл, втискивая Кита в стену так же, как сразу же после выхода из заплесневелого, гулкого чрева Гейтхауса, так же, как когда-то еще, а когда — никак не получалось вспомнить, частил, частил, дышал и опять частил о вещах, от которых у Кита голова шла кругом. 

От злости. От ревности. От любви — сильнейшей под солнцем и под луной. Сильнейшей из всех чувств, доступных даже бледной, лишившейся всего людского, тени, слепо блуждающей в садах Аида. 

Сильно, тошно, даже на морозе мерзко, воняло дерьмом. Кит слушал и не слышал, смотрел и не видел, хватал, гладил, зарывался пальцами в чужие волосы, подставлял губы чужому дыханию — и не ощущал. В его висках гудело вместе с извечным током крови — одно. 

— Так ты цепляешься за меня, или за дом, кусок хлеба и крышу над головой? — перебил он грубо, пытаясь скрыться за последним слабым вопросом, или оплотом, рушащимся под вражеским огнем. Он возводил стены, равные троянским — и они упирались зубцами в небо, и казалось, что их неподвластно разрушить никому, кроме богов. Но стратфордский перчаточник, выказывая мертвую, как у заправского борца, хватку, пробивал их своим упрямым, своим красивым лбом — одну за другой, и от грохота рушащихся опор, от бешеного камнепада, можно было оглохнуть, ослепнуть, и сделаться счастливым калекой. — Черт возьми, ну что ты несешь, ну что ты творишь, идиот, идиот, идиот… 

Кит мог бы сочинить еще что-нибудь. Про женщин, за которых отец, выгнавший сына из дома взашей, с тем же рвением принял бы его обратно. Иди, жеребчик, похвастай папаше о своих подвигах в столице, побей копытом — и будешь прощен! Блудный сын, блудливый сын — все совершают ошибки, только некоторые — ошибаются так, что это стоит им жизни. Им, и всем, кто их любит. Кто любит. 

Не получалось. 

Кит Марло, ядовитейшая из гадюк, стремительный гад, умеющий ужалить в самое уязвимое место любого напыщенного Ахиллеса, не находил слов, чтобы защититься от новости, осыпающейся ему на плечи вместе со всеми твердынями, не стоящими и ломаного гроша. 

— У тебя, видно, на роду написано — врываться в мою жизнь, и сводить ее всю, слышишь, всю, только к своим глазам да писанине… Влезать в мои окна… Давать мне руку, когда я протягиваю тебе свою… Лишать меня всякой обороны, черт тебя дери! А ведь когда-то я был неуязвим… Тверд, как алмаз — и я сверкал так же, прячась за этим сверканием… Пока не связался с тобой, еб твою мать, как же я тебя ненавижу, как же я тебя люблю, даже после всего, что ты сделал… 

Они оба были пьяны вдрызг — хоть из головы у Кита выветрились последние хмельные пары. И он поцеловал Уилла сам — теперь, наконец-то, снова сам, схватив за шею, схватив за затылок, не позволяя ни вырваться, ни намолоть в ответ еще больших глупостей. 

— Ты никуда не пойдешь. Не смей. Ты не смел прежде — и мне надо было тебя остановить. Разить тебе башку бутылкой. Прямо там, на глазах у этого капризного графчика. Так слушай… Слушай меня, твою мать! Если ты еще раз, хотя бы еще раз, рыпнешься, дернешься, подумаешь даже о ком-то другом… Если бросишь хоть один взгляд в сторону, когда я буду с тобой разговаривать и смотреть на тебя… Если заикнешься… О, нет! Я не причиню тебе вреда, не бойся… Я слишком слаб, как видишь… 

Кит смеялся, дергая плащ с плеч Уилла. Скалил зубы, становился первым утопленником в бурлящем потоке своей изреченной боли — и все равно целовал, целовал эти близкие, доступные губы, пока они еще были рядом, пока Уилл плакал, а его слезы на вкус были как кровь. Целовал, не закрывая глаз. 

— Я слаб, но я выпотрошу у тебя на глазах всякого… или, что скорее, всякую, на кого ты взглянешь. Клянусь своим пером, чернилами, кровью, жизнью, всем, что мне еще хоть немного дорого… И будь что будет! В Ньюгейт? Ну что же… Я там уже бывал, и я знаю, каково там… Я знаю, кто там… Кто ждет меня там… 

*** 

Уилл улыбался Киту, на лету перехватывал его поцелуи, вжимал в грязную стенку в едином порыве — почувствовать его всем собою, чувствовать снова и снова. Он запускал ладонь под криво, наспех зашнурованный дублет — туда, где билось сердце, слушал его биение, замирая, паломник перед святыней, к которой шел много, много изнурительных дней. Сколько они были порознь? Вечность? Он целовал и целовал Кита, отвечал на его поцелуи, и понимал, что ему — мало. Мало поцелуев — до ломоты, до саднящих припухших губ. Мало — прикосновений, сейчас хотелось содрать с себя не только одежду, но кожу, чтобы обнажившаяся ее изнанка сливалась с кожей Кита — такой холодной, такой горячей. 

Уилл смеялся — прямо ему в губы: 

— Кит Марло, ты глупец. Я никогда, ни на кого не буду смотреть так, как смотрю — на тебя, никогда, никого не стану касаться так, как касаюсь тебя. Слышишь? — он брал Кита за побородок, смеялся, глядя на его лицо — так близко, такое невозможное счастье! И целовал, снова и снова, и поцелуев этих не было и никогда не могло быть вдосталь, чтобы там ни говорил древний поэт. — Я никогда не стану любить никого так, как тебя. Я никогда и никого не полюблю. Только тебя, слышишь? Слышишь? Люблю! — кричал Уилл от распирающей его радости. 

Сверху опять хлопнула створка, и опять кто-то заорал: 

— Да вы там охренели, коты мартовские, убирайтесь к чертовой матери! 

И новая порция помоев полетела в темноту. 

— Кит, — зашептал Уилл лихорадочно, — Кит, нам нужно найти комнату. Срочно! 

 

*** 

Поток нечистот, второй по счету, показался обрушившимся на бренную землю ливнем. Тяжелым, густым, и так дурно подходящим к разговору, ведущемуся с помощью разбитого на тысячу осколков шепота, губ, рук, снова губ, начинавших уже болеть — о, эта дурацкая привычка целоваться, впиваясь друг в друга, на морозе. 

Уилл говорил, целовал, говорил, и снова целовал — он быстро подхватил ритм, заданный Китом, и отныне они дышали друг в друга, дышали шаг в шаг, не двигаясь с места, но стараясь врасти в пачкающую, сырую стену. Кит впустил меж припухающих губ его язык — и это показалось столь малым, что ему захотелось пропустить пальцы не только сквозь волосы Орфея, но и сквозь его кожу. 

Уилл говорил — о глупостях, о важнейших под небом Лондона глупостях. 

— Комнату? — переспросил Кит, отстранив его от себя за плечи, и пытаясь разглядеть хоть каплю смоляного смысла в его восторженно прыгающих зрачках. — Какую комнату? 

Никто никогда не становился умнее от великой любви. 

— Я сейчас выйду, слышите, уроды?! — подгоняла, приняв облик округло басовитого гнева, отчаянная, отчаянно голодная, отчаливающая, обглоданная ночь. — Я покажу вам, как мешать спать добрым людям… 

Дальнейшее не имело смысла. Кит все понял с той ясностью, что бьет промеж глаз, будто разбойничье дубье. 

— Пойдем, — велел он, и, выскользнув, выдернувшись из-под Уилла, отлипнув от стены, повторил еще раз, громко — слушайте, слушайте, и заходитесь в припадках своей пресной праведной зависти! — Пойдем со мной. Скорее… 

Он потащил Уилла за рукав — за собой вслед, во тьму, к свету, как и было нужно им обоим.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5. 

Так, так, так — никого прежде он не желал. От рождения своего тела и желания, ему присущего, бегущего в его жилах весенними, буйными, бурлящими, бунтующими ручьями. Так не желал он Уилла Шекспира — от первого дня, когда встретились их глаза, руки, слова и стихи. Никогда. Никогда прежде. 

Ни в первый, ни в последний раз. Ни в альфе, ни в омеге их взаимного кружения по терновым венцам навеки сопряженных орбит. 

Никогда. 

Если бы Кит растратил остатки разума, необходимые для того, чтобы заговорить с каким-нибудь трактирщиком или хозяином постоялого двора — без опасности быть принятым за вора или сумасшедшего, — он бы завыл от избытка ртути в крови. Он бы заорал, требуя, чтобы Уилл взял его прямо посреди улицы — насухо, наголо, так, как сходятся между собой бессловесные звери. 

Прикосновения рук к рукам были невыносимы. Кит уходил от поцелуев, заменивших ему воздух, чтобы не умереть — но раз за разом напарывался на них, как на ножевые удары, всем нутром. 

— Сейчас ты должен вспомнить, как имел их… — петлял он шагами и голосом, пытаясь отвлечь свою одурь на состарившуюся злость — напрасно. — Вспомнить до последнего вздоха… Давай, припомни какую-нибудь полнокровную девчонку, из тех, какие тебе по нраву, как она стонала под тобой, как, наверное, цеплялась за твои плечи, и просила — помедленнее, быстрее, еще быстрее… Вспоминай! И сделай все это со мной. Все, что делал с ними… И лучше. И больше. В стократ — больше… 

Под затемненной вывеской таверны «Хорн» на Флит Стрит Кит запрокинул голову, разглядывая одинокую пару все еще горящих окон, и тяжело дыша. 

— Любить меня будешь завтра, — хрипло сказал он, не глядя на Уилла, но всей кожей чувствуя его слишком далекую близость. — Все — будет завтра. Топклифф, театры, пьесы, девки, молли, сам Дьявол… И любить будешь — завтра. А сегодня, прежде чем взойдет это чертово солнце, ты выдерешь меня так, что сперва я буду орать на всю улицу, а после у меня сядет голос. Другого мне не надо. Меньшего — не надо. 

*** 

Скорее. 

Еще скорее. 

Они спешили. Они почти бежали, едва касаясь земли подошвами сапог, словно у них у обоих на щиколотках выросли крылья. Они летели — в темноту, к затхлому запаху реки, подальше от Гейтхауса с его обитателем, чья огромная тень нависла над Лондоном, заглядывая в каждое окно. Они торопились, подталкиваемые в спины слепой и стоглазой лондонской ночью. Ночью Моления о Чаше, ночью вдруг свершившихся чудес, ночью куда меньшей, чем их желание. 

И будто Грааль, переполненный святой кровью, Уилл наполнялся и переполнялся своей любовью, ожиданием, предвкушением. 

Не было сил терпеть — и чтобы урвать короткое жадное прикосновение, поцелуй с облачком пара, выдыхаемым одним и тут же подхваченным другим, приходилось прерывать спешку, слаженный полет, останавливаться, и тут же — спешить с удвоенной силой. 

Спешить, чтобы успеть все. 

Уилл налетел на Кита и остановился, как вкопанный, но, в отличие от Кита, лишь бросил беглый взгляд на вывеску, и тут же, пользуясь слабым светом, обнял его, вжимаясь всем телом и остро чувствуя несколько слоев ткани между ними — почти неодолимую преграду. Зашептал, заговорил, зачастил, глотая звуки, взахлеб, будто в бреду: 

— Я не помню никого, мне кажется, что никого и никогда не было, кроме тебя, Кит. Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, слышишь? Никто. Никогда. Только ты. 

Разрывать объятия было мучительно, а грохот кулака Кита, забарабанившего в дверь таверны, отдавался в самом сердце. 

— Скорей, скорей, скорей. 

*** 

— Вы кто такие? 

Вопрос, заданный пятном фонарного света, качнувшимся им обоим в лица, и лишь затем — дородным усатым трактирщиком с сытым двойным подбородком, был не слишком-то любезен. Ночных гуляк не любили в этих местах, по эту сторону стены. В тавернах вроде «Хорн» добрые люди давно спали — или делали вид, что спали. Джентльмены, пропустив по кружечке разбавленного в честь наступавших мук Христовых эля, уже давно увели своих шлюх наверх — и это были приличные шлюхи, иных в это заведение не пускали. 

Кит бывал здесь и раньше, под этой вывеской он проходил и проезжал, следуя в Гейтхаус и обратно. Он хорошо знал, какие скользкие, неприглядные тайны могут крыться за камнями холодной в своей святости ночи. 

Великая седмица — если бы у слов был цвет, они бы окрасились в багровый, зудящий, язвящий багровый. Таким же багровым, переполненным полноводным полнокровием, было сердце Кита, бьющееся в горле, и повсюду — одновременно. 

Спешка была смертельной. Попасть на второй этаж, не зажигая света, не даруя зрения слепым окнам и любопытным соседям, было жизненно важно. 

— Мы — ночные прохожие, — сказал Кит, переводя дыхание, и выпустил задрожавшую вслед руку Уилла. Он улыбнулся — так улыбались голодные волки, встретив в черной чаще пахнущего живым мясом человека. Он из последних сил казался любезным, и шатался на краю этой любезности, будто стоял над обрывом, а в спину его толкал неистовый, хлесткий ветер безумия. — И нам нужен ночлег. Усач, в пост пахнущий копченостями и пивом, с подозрением приподнял фонарь повыше, щурясь в лица нежданных гостей. 

— Почему я должен вам верить? — прогнусавил он. — Порядочные люди уже давно спят в своих постелях, а не шляются от двери до двери, чтобы перебудить всех к черту. 

Кит вскинул подбородок, отчетливо хрустнув шеей. 

Его кровь, его терпение, он сам — все было на исходе. 

— Но мы постучались только в вашу дверь, сэр. 

Взгляд трактирщика грузно пополз по распущенной на его голой груди шнуровке дублета, и так же тяжеловесно, не предвещая ничего доброго, перекинулся на пестрые, нелепо сидящие одеяния Уилла. Киту казалось, что он отчетливо слышит жужжание мыслей в черепе бедняги — то ли клоуны, то ли разбойники, то ли убийцы-головорезы. А может — все разом. Кто их знает, этих ночных прохожих. 

Да они и сами себя, по правде, позабыли — или не знали никогда. 

— Мы заплатим, — заверил Кит, от вежливой предупредительности оказываясь и вправду на грани убийства. Он двинулся вперед — и тень его копейным броском легла поперек стены, на желтизне света, залившего штукатурку. — Не стоит нас бояться, у нас нет ни камня за пазухой, ни желания вам чем-либо запомниться. 

Мы — призраки, всего лишь призраки, сгорающие от страсти, которая тебе не снилась даже в самых похабных снах обо всех твоих сисястых девках, старый хряк. 

Улыбка Кита могла бы поднять из гроба мертвого, исцелить прокаженного, посрамить Христа — а уж ему-то сегодня было не до улыбок. 

Усач молчал — и боролся сам с собой, как его страх боролся с проснувшейся и продравшей вдруг заспанные глаза жадностью. 

— Ну… — неопределенно протянул он, пожевывая один ус. Колпак на его голове медленно сползал набекрень. 

Кит повысил голос, жестом остановив рванувшегося было вперед Уилла: 

— Да твою же мать, я — Марло, Кит Марло, слышишь? Если это имя ничего не говорит тебе — мне тебя жаль. Если же говорит — ты сейчас же возьмешь мои чертовы деньги, и отступишь в сторону, чтобы мы с моим другом могли пройти! 

И тут-то Дьявол с пакостным смешком и подкинул крапленые картишки. С полыхнувшей румянцем на щеках досадой Кит пошарил у пояса и понял, что позабыл взять с собой кошелек — да и зачем нужен был кошелек в холодных, волглых, неподкупных застенках Гейтхауса?! 

*** 

Из приоткрытой двери тянуло пивом, хлебной закваской, а еще — застоявшимся за ночь теплом дома. Человек на пороге был все так же хмур, и на слова Кита не отреагировал никак — то ли и вправду не знал, кто такой Кит Марло, то ли не желал знать глухой, глупой ночью, которая плодит лишь сов да разбойников, и уж никак не прибивает к двери таверны приличных людей. 

Кит стоял рядом, и Уилл всеми натянувшимися жилами, каждым поднявшимся волоском на коже чувствовал его нетерпение — как свое, и знал, что Кит чувствует его — так же. 

Заминка же, неловкая пауза, игра нечистой на руку нечистой силы была смерти подобна. 

— Ну, господа хорошие, — произнес трактирщик таким тоном, что сразу было понятно: он не считает стоящих перед ним оборванцев ни господами, ни тем более хорошими, — к чему пустые разговоры. Есть монета — есть ночлег. Нету монеты… 

Трактирщик дернул плечом и развернулся к ним спиной, явно намереваясь вернуться в свое сытое тепло, в свою мягкую постель к мягкой женушке и второму за ночь сну. 

Обострившимся, шестым, седьмым чувством Уилл почувствовал, что сейчас Кит бросится на трактирщика — и почти увидел это: как Кит держит этого борова за кадык, как орет его благоверная, как сбегаются на крики постояльцы и ночная стража. 

Не видать им тогда никакой комнаты, да и вообще ничего не видать, кроме клетки Нью-Гейта, а уж ее-то Уилл сегодня хотел посетить меньше всего. Не сегодня, не в эту ночь. Не сейчас. 

Сердце заколотилось, воздух рядом с ним колыхнулся, словно предвещая рывок Кита. И опережая его на мгновения, на половину удара сердца, Уилл выступил вперед. 

— Сэр, сэр, сегодня ночь, когда Иисус молил о чаше в саду Гефсиманском, и я молю вас, сэр, мы же с вами добрые христиане, и не убийцы, деньги… 

Уилл говорил, говорил, а руки беспокойно, бестолково двигались, ощупывая полы плаща, кожаный дублет, пояс, перевязь, на которой не было ножа — его забрали у Топклиффа. А разум метался: что, что можно предложить в оплату — и не находил. 

— Я сказал: нет монеты — нету крова, — отрезал трактирщик, не оборачиваясь. 

Рука нащупала что-то: маленький мешок на поясе… 

— Деньги у нас есть! — торжествующе, громко, может быть, излишне громко, выпалил Уилл, становясь впереди Кита, закрывая его собой — от трактирщика, от самого себя. — Деньги есть, сэр, золото, полновесное золото! — Он сорвал чудом уцелевший мешочек с пояса. — Здесь пять с половиной шиллингов золотом. Я отдаю вам все. 

За такую цену, конечно, можно было выделить комнату и получше, извинялся трактирщик перед «добрыми господами», и на этот раз безо всякой насмешки, и вел их по скрипучей лестнице наверх, на второй этаж. Но перед праздниками в город стекается куча народу, и отдельная комната, как просят джентльмены, осталась чудом, просто чудом. Не иначе, как ждала именно их… А комната отличная, и постель там хороша, мягкая, прямо домашняя! И даже таз и кувшин для умывания есть. Уилл не верил ни единому слову из сказанного, конечно, но какая была разница — у них с Китом была комната, и это было главное. 

*** 

В столице оказалось так много лазеек, служащих входами в Преисподнюю. Паромщик получил свое золото — единственное подражание рыжине солнца в полумраке, окрашенном сиротливо дрожащим огоньком плошки. Паромщик ушел, предоставив гостей друг другу и невозможной, невыносимой близости смерти и бессмертия. 

Ты — мой Орфей, — говорил Кит без слов, позволяя втолкнуть себя в стену, шумно дыша, отпуская, наконец, вожжи своего нетерпения. 

— Ты — мой, мой, мой, и ничей больше, что бы ни значили эти пустые клятвы, над которыми смеются древние боги, в которых мы играем, и Сатана, который играет в нас. 

Он видел какие-то вещи, слышал какие-то звуки — так, наверное, видит и слышит мертвец, не способный больше совладать со своим телом, но и не покинувший его до конца. Сегодня была ночь для отчаянья и умирания, и поцелуи, ссыпаясь с губ, вонзались гвоздями в проступающие на вдох ключицы, в напряженную шею, в покалывающие ладони. 

Уилл толкнул его, или он толкнул Уилла — и стало видно, что одна из стен обтянута веселым отрезом полотна, где наперебой, удивляя зрителя, кичась перед ним беззаботностью, развлекались разномастные парочки. Сомнительной девственности Дафна спасалась от румяного, толстобокого Аполлона, обряженного в модные французские штаны с гордым гульфиком — не слишком резво. Парень с покрасневшей от натуги елдой улыбался во весь рот, пока весь рот его подружки был занят. Их соседи, бравый вояка и пестротканая маркитантка, выставляли напоказ чередование босых ступней и босых ягодиц. 

А Кит говорил, все еще молча, выпутываясь из дублета, державшего его плечи в плену так же спустя рукава, как Дафна оборачивалась на своего разгоряченного, как конь, преследователя, чтобы поманить его взглядом, а не оттолкнуть гневным окриком. Здешние Дафны обрастали корой грязи, а не лавра. Здешние Дафны все еще звучали затронутыми за живое струнами в теле Уилла, отданном на добровольное растерзание — до самого утра. 

Ты — моя воля, мое желание, моя похоть, мое предсмертное веление, предвоскресное завещание, мой последний — Уилл. Я бы повторял это имя вечно, держась на плаву в океане неприкаянности. Я бы отвечал твоим именем на каждый вопрос о моем сердце. 

Струны чужих тел касались и его пальцев тоже, пока он причинял страдания нелепому плащу Уилла, тут же зацепившись за него мыском в торопливом стремлении снова удариться грудью в грудь. Настал черед другой одежды — и других сомнений, кисло-сладких, как хмельные поцелуи, как мед, в котором маринуют головы казненных, чтобы не испортить их черт. 

И Кит заговорил, продолжил говорить — вслух, и сам не узнал своего захлебывающегося, состоящего из шелеста и стона, голоса: 

— Знаешь… Ты должен знать. Я даже не помню всех, кто имел меня с тех пор, как ты ушел. Кажется, это было так давно, века два тому, не меньше… И тех было — много, великое множество, но я не помню ни голосов, ни лиц, ни запаха, ничего. Кто-то сношал меня, кого-то сношал я, потом все менялось и не менялось, и повторялось заново… Однообразно, так однообразно — почему люди за столько лет не придумали, как еще можно любить друг друга или ненавидеть? В какой-то миг они, все эти парни, слились в одно огромное чудовище. В кого-то, в ком я так стремился отыскать эхо тебя, а его не оказывалось. Чего только они не делали со мной, и я — с ними… И все равно я голоден, так голоден, я так хочу тебя, Уилл Шекспир, словно ко мне много лет никто не прикасался… 

Он схватил Уилла за виски, чтобы отвести его голову немного назад. Чтобы смотреть — и видеть. От того, каким желанным, каким прекрасным оказалось это лицо с расквашенным носом и кровоподтеком под глазом, Кит задохнулся. 

Это был экстаз, опережающий сам себя. То, что чувствовали святые, одаренные огненным откровением под кровом бурлящей крови. 

*** 

Стоило им вновь прикоснуться друг к другу — и земля качнулась, и хлипкая стенка отозвалась глухим ударом, и воздух вокруг раскалился, ослепляя, как будто в глаза Уиллу снова светили свечой подручные Топклиффа. 

Но свече здесь было не место и не время. Как не было между ними места и времени в этот миг ни друзьям, ни недругам, ни постоялому двору, ни Лондону, ни повисшим над ним крупным острым звездам, ни самому времени. 

Они хватали друг друга за грудки, наступали друг на друга с яростной одержимостью, как будто не любовь свершала между ними свои дела, а ненависть, не терпящая преград. 

И то была битва, которую ни одному из них нельзя было проиграть. И нужно было проиграть — непременно. 

Столкновение пальцев — непослушных, дергающих, выпутывающих шнурки и крючки. Столкновение губ — больно, солоно, неловко, сладко. Тело, стремящееся к телу, кожа, льнущая к открывающейся коже — скорей, скорей, скорей. Прорасти друг в друга, сплестись, соединяясь неразрывно. Разделенные, разлученные, только чудом выжившие по отдельности они вновь обретали друг друга, заново узнавали, каково это — быть вместе. Друг с другом — и только вдвоем. 

Глаза Уилла были широко открыты, но он ничего не видел, кроме Кита. Видел лицо с резкими пролегшими вдоль скул тенями — так его подкрасил неверный мигающий свет из масляной плошки, но это было верным, правильным, лицо Кита казалось высеченным из мрамора, а в глазах плескалась чернота извечной ночи. Видел обнажающуюся под его напором кожу — под дублетом у Кита действительно не было рубашки. И это было так неожиданно прекрасно, так правильно именно сегодня, сейчас, что Уилл замирал, любуясь, впитывая, запоминая раз за разом перед тем, как прикоснуться, снова и снова: каждый дюйм, каждый отблеск света, каждую впадину и ямку тени, каждую голубоватую жилку под тонкой кожей. 

Уилл слушал исповедь Кита — и целовал каждый синяк, гладил каждый след чужих прикосновений, как будто они были его. Уилл целовал, а Кит говорил, быстро, лихорадочно, как оба они говорили в тот вечер, говорил, пока Уилл не зажал ему рот ладонью, а вслед — поцелуем. И отвечал — так же страстно, путаясь и распутывая завязки его штанов, ловя в ладонь долгожданную горячую тяжесть: 

— Я знаю, Кит, я был в доме после вечеринки, но это неважно, неважно, слышишь, потому что ты — мой. А я — твой. Сейчас, ныне, и присно, слышишь? 

И правда было неважно, откуда взялись, кем нанесены эти отметины — давным-давно, в отшумевшем вчера, в иной жизни. Вся ревность, весь гнев, и вся обида, если они и были когда-то, утекли, не оставляя следов. 

Сейчас, сию минуту Кит принадлежал ему, а он без остатка принадлежал Киту. Захоти Кит, что бы Уилл вынул из груди собственное сердце и отдал ему — и Уилл сделал бы это, не задумываясь, так велика была его любовь. 

И так велика жажда: принадлежать, брать, отдаваться и вновь брать. Принадлежать друг другу, сгорать друг в друге — и вновь возрождаться, с еще большим, неусыпным, неутолимым желанием. 

И то, что было не между ними, что происходило с ними порознь — было неважно. 

*** 

Одна ладонь легла поперек приоткрывшихся навстречу губ, вторая — нашла под одеждой зыбкую тень наготы, и сделала ее осязаемой, явной, плотской. Первый стон, изданный Китом из-за настоящей, затронувшей уже его собственные струны, ласки, впечатался в линии на ладони Уилла. 

Музыкант взял в руки лютню, на которой любил играть больше всего, после долгого молчания касаний. И касания заговорили, стоило пальцам вспомнить, как обнимать, сжимая, где нужно, наполненный резонирующим звуком гриф. 

— Значит, все они умерли… — прошептал Кит, губами — в солоноватую от пота ладонь, застывшими от упоения глазами — в стремительно сжимающееся вокруг пространство. — Все до одного… 

Он не собирался молчать этой ночью. Он не мог позволить себе быть тише тех женщин, что любили Уилла, его Уилла, его волю, первую и последнюю во веки веков, его желание и похоть, в ту, другую, ночь, анти-ночь, короткую интермедию между двумя вечностями. Эти интермедии писались на коленях, локтях, животах, спинах — а смывать их приходилось потом, кровью и семенем. 

И Кит не собирался быть тихим. 

Он оказался обнажен так быстро, что все время, потребовавшееся на то, чтобы снять со змеи устаревшее одеяние, сжалось в одно сердце, одну пульсирующую, горячую, болезненно чувствительную сердцевину его любви. Он переступил через черную груду своей одежды, сброшенной, как гнилая осенняя листва — оставаясь обнаженным, и обнаженным вплывая в раскрывшееся и сомкнувшееся железно объятие. 

Он поддавал бедрами навстречу шероховатому, болезненному, забытому и обретенному вновь движению ладони — стоило зажать несколько струн, и отпустить их резче, чтобы лютня заговорила, изнывая от невыносимого удовольствия быть настроенной, наигранной, сыгранной. 

— Почему у меня только одно тело… — смеялся Кит, целуя до саднящих губ, находя губами ухо Уилла, сжимая на нем зубы, зарываясь носом в его волосы. И продолжал, продолжал двигаться в его руках, требуя еще больше прикосновений — одновременно и всюду. Больше. Быстрее. Правдивее. — И только две руки, и только один рот… Этого так мало, чтобы любить тебя так, как хочет мое сердце, и как не может вообразить вся сила моего разума… 

Они играли друг на друге, натягивая струны жил, увлажняя дыхание поцелуями, а поцелуи — торопливостью. Не в силах разделиться. Не в силах остановиться — и преодолеть несколько шагов до постели тоже не в силах. 

И Кит попросил — жестко, хрипло, с кошачьей упругостью отираясь о твердое бедро, забывая, как дышать, истекая в неумолимо ласкающую ладонь правдой и ядом телесного сока: 

— Пожалуйста, оттрахай меня сейчас же, пожалуйста, твою мать, оттрахай меня прямо здесь, к черту кровать, просто возьми меня там, где стоишь… Иначе я сдохну… Не сделаешь этого, и я возненавижу тебя, гребаный гений, еще сильнее, чем когда ты ушел, оставив меня с этим смешным наглым щенком… 

*** 

— Неважно, неважно, знать о них ничего не хочу, их не было никогда, слышишь, Кит, не было! — продолжал шептать Уилл, выпутывая пальцы в волосы, прижимаясь губам то к росчерку скулы, то к уголку обветренных губ, то к бьющейся на шее жилке, спускаясь губами ниже, исследуя Кита, как кто-то (о, он забыл всех, забыл все имена) исследовал землю, по которой ходила пятнистая кошка, навеки замершая на страже у дверей Кита. 

Там, в далеком доме на Хог-Лейн, где никогда не было никого, кроме них двоих. 

Никогда. Никого. 

Все и вся кануло в Лету, ушло под тяжелые свинцовые воды, и только они одни остались этой ночью, подсвеченной кожей Кита, сияющей в темноте, да подслеповатым огоньком в плошке. Огонек мигал — и вскоре, как это было у них с Китом уже много, много раз, должен был погаснуть. Темнота наползала со всех углов, но сегодня она казалась близким другом, утерянным и обретенным вновь. А пока еще у светца хватало сил, Уилл не закрывал глаз ни на единый миг — смотреть на Кита, любоваться Китом, восторгаться Китом было величайшим наслаждением. Большим могло быть — только умереть в его объятиях. 

Уиллу казалось, что он летит, или — скользит над разверзающейся бездной: страшно взглянуть, но еще страшнее — оторвать взгляд. Казалось, что у него вовсе нет кожи — так прожигали прикосновения Кита, до самых костей, заставляя кипеть кровь в жилах, и воздух вокруг них двоих. Ему казалось — нет ничего и никого, не существует мира вне прикосновений Кита, вне его взгляда, утягивающего внутрь расплывшихся зрачков, вне его искривленных страстью губ. 

Уилл умирал от одного прикосновения, и от следующего воскресал — тут же, не ожидая третьего дня и вложенных в отверстые раны перстов. И любого касания было мало, так мало, что они оба начинали дрожать — беззащитный и храбрый в своей обнаженности Кит и Уилл, с удивлением обнаруживший, что тоже — почти раздет. Он смеялся этому радостному открытию — когда только успели? — и снова приступал к Киту, и снова и снова они опутывали друг друга тысячью прикосновений и поцелуев, и скоро сбились бы со счета, если бы считали. Если бы хоть кто-то из них мог думать о чем-то еще, кроме друг друга. 

Раз за разом Кит брал в руки: его лицо, его естество, его сердце. И говорил, просил, шептал сбивчиво, и требовал громко, не оставляя шансов себя не услышать: 

— Возьми меня, трахни, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. 

И все существо Уилла отвечало на этот призыв, и ошалевший от счастья и желания разум не успевал за телом. 

Уилл разворачивал Кита, впечатывая грудью в хлипкую стену, заходившую от этого ходуном. Кто-то застучал кулаком — все по той же стене. Но Уилл не обращал внимания, слишком был занят тем, что заново узнавал ладонями каждый изгиб тела Кита — возвращал себе то, что принадлежало по праву. Тянул за волосы, принуждая выгнуться — и тут же целовал сведенное напряжением плечо, заставлял развести ноги — и тут же гладил подвернувшееся под руку бедро, шептал — горячечно, сплевывая в ладонь и тут же размазывая плевок по взыдмающемуся члену. 

— Будет больно, Кит, слышишь меня? 

*** 

— Больно?.. 

Упираясь лбом в темноту, втиснутый — в темноту, попавший в жаркие руки, под жаркие губы — темноты, Кит кинжально, остро, обреченно рассмеялся. Будь сейчас видно хоть что-то — Уилл, его темнота, его бездна, поместившаяся в кулак, захвативший мимолетом прядь вьющихся волос, был бы весь исполосован улыбками и смехом. 

Там, позади, он дышал Киту в шею, предупреждая о неизбежном. Как будто можно было отступить, или пожелать отступить, или испугаться — такой малости! После боли, причиненной шагом через порог и новостью, вышученной самым смешным комиком на свете — могло ли быть больно вообще? 

Тот, кто был повешен, выпотрошен, сожжен, кого снова и снова волокли по змеиному гнезду лондонских улиц, сдирая кожу, выставляя на священное поругание — мог ли бояться такой смешной, детской страшилки, какой была теперь боль? 

Само это слово оказалось мизерным, как шпилька, воткнутая в одежду — или под кожу. 

Боль. 

— Какой пустяк… — шептал Кит, касаясь горящими губами сгиба своего локтя, подчиняясь невидимой силе, впутывающей пальцы в волосы на затылке, отчего мурашки разбрызгивались под кожей ослепительными огненными цветами, фейерверками над гладкой водой, готовой взбурлить невиданным штормом. Армада была разбита вновь, берега расходились, плавно колыхнувшись в разные стороны, бедра сводило от малейшего поглаживания, дразнящего чувствительную кожу. — Какой это пустяк — когда больно… Я хочу, чтобы было больно, хочу! 

Подставляясь, припав грудью к твердости, и пытаясь, изо всех сил пытаясь наткнуться и насадиться на твердость еще более желанную, он ошалело метался — телом, голосом, остатками, обрывками мыслей. По морю гнало щепки и пену рваной парусины. Люди с незнакомыми лицами шли ко дну, в то время, как желание избавиться от пустоты взмывало от паха к горлу, выплескиваясь в без одной минуты вскрик. 

— А знаешь… — догонял Кит, услышав звук плевка в ладонь, приземленный, земной, пошлый донельзя звук плевка — и стремясь быть униженным, утопленным, оплеванным этой невозможной любовью. — Я скажу тебе… Признаюсь, как на исповеди… В том, что заставит тебя воспылать желанием причинить мне боль… Потому что я заслуживаю… Слушай! Нет, стой, погоди, послушай, что я скажу… 

— Я читал тебе Катулла и любил тебя, просил тебя о том же, о чем прошу сейчас — возьми меня, и я буду твоим безраздельно… А перед этим — трахал Томаса Уолсингема, о да, нашего с тобой гордого друга, безо всяких любовных воркований, без единого слова, и мне это нравилось… Нравилось делать так, чтобы ему было больно оттого, как он меня любит, ненавидит, и сам не знает, что берет верх над чем… А чтобы не было больно тебе — я читал тебе Катулла, и Катулл заменил нам обоим правду… Нет-нет, остановись и слушай еще! Потом был Нед Аллен… Перед тем, как я вернулся к себе, и застал Гарри — был Нед Аллен… Хенслоу, представь себе, видел нас… Хенслоу помешал нам… Я хотел Неда, о, как я хотел Неда — тем больше, чем ближе он был к своей женитьбе… Я собирался проведать его завтра. Рассказать, что мне понадобилось от него, в красках, или ты додумаешь сам, мой Орфей, мой несправедливо обвиненный в мелких грешках Орфей?.. 

Кит рассказывал, торопясь, сбиваясь, изменяя не только памяти о том, что было до, но и своему красноречию. Рубленая, грубая, полная заноз речь — такую не погладишь против шерстки, да и по шерстке не погладишь. 

Будет больно, по-настоящему больно, любовь моя — если говорить правду. 

Если излиться до дна. 

Если предлагать себя — настоящего в своем уродстве. 

*** 

— Я хочу, чтобы было больно, — требовал Кит, и его слова напомнили Уиллу сказанное между ними — не в первый раз. И каждый раз это было перед разлукой и после нее, каждый раз боль была их спутницей, их благодарной помощницей, наперсницей их признаний. 

Я хочу, чтобы было больно, чтобы поверить, довериться и шагнуть навстречу. 

Хочу, чтобы было больно, чтобы не забывать ни на минуту, а вспоминая, — переживать заново, как в первый раз. 

Я хочу, чтобы было больно, чтобы вспомнить. 

Я хочу, чтобы было больно. 

Кит же заговорил снова, и признания лились из него, не иссякая, как била ключом вода в Шордичском источнике, как текла бы кровь из смертельной раны — до самой последней капли, самого последнего вздоха. 

Уилл же слушал и не слушал, бродил руками и губами по телу Кита, заново узнавая и открывая, вспоминая — слепо и жадно, как будто никак не мог насытиться. 

И думал: как Кит не может понять, что все это было — не с ними? Он всех их видел, он видел, каким может быть Кит с ними: с Алленом, с Уолсингемом, даже с Саутгемтоном и еще с миллионом безымянных, безгласных, обезличенных тьмой или слишком ярким светом тел. Видел, знал, каков Кит с ними — и это знание больше не причиняло боли. Напротив, наполняло счастьем, переполняло желанием, вожделением, темной похотью, потому что таким, каков Кит был с ним, с теми, другими, он не бывал никогда. 

Что ж, мой Меркурий, я всегда знал, что ты не можешь быть только моим. Как не может быть свет или воздух. Но что такое пара глотков жаждущим по сравнению с безраздельным парением в выси? И разве может сравниться мигающий огонек масляной плошки с солнечным светом? 

Я знал, что нельзя удержать в кулаке серебристую, зеркальную, быструю ртуть, хотя и пытался это сделать. Теперь — не буду. Слишком мало времени, слишком многое мне хочется сделать с тобой, и хочется, чтобы ты сделал со мной, прежде чем настанет Светлое Воскресенье, а вслед за ним — понедельник, наполненный бесконечной ночью. 

— Хотел… — шептал Уилл горячечно, забирая волосы Кита в кулак, заставляя его полуобернуться, задевая губами скулу. — Я знаю, что хотел… Но ведь больше не хочешь? 

Кит говорил, как будто хотел вывернуться наизнанку, выплеснуться до конца словами, прежде, чем выплеснуть семя. 

И Уилл же улыбался: обхватывая ладонью его естество, заставляя прерывать свою исповедь стонами, оставляя на коже Кита свои отметины — рядом с чужими и поверх их. 

Что бы там ни было, и как бы там ни было, они принадлежали друг другу — всегда, с самого рождения, или даже до него, они были предназначены друг для друга, так разве можно винить тех, кто блуждал впотьмах, а потом вышел на свет? 

У нас так мало осталось времени, мой Меркурий, мой Кит, моя любовь. Станем ли мы размениваться на мелочи? 

— Это не важно, Кит, все неважно, — шептал Уилл, перебивая поток признаний, снова сплевывая в ладонь, и понимая, что этого — недостаточно, но не в силах оторваться от Кита даже для того, чтобы дотянуться до умирающей плошки и взять масла из нее. 

— Это неважно, я люблю тебя, я буду любить тебя столько, сколько мне отмерено жизни, и дольше. Слышишь, Кит? 

Ты слышишь меня? 

Никто и ничто. Только мы двое. Только сейчас. 

Все-таки было слишком сухо, и Уиллу пришлось остановиться, но лишь на короткий миг, и чтобы затем — продолжить. 

*** 

— Не хочу, — отвечал Кит сразу же, не оставляя себе ни времени, ни шанса соврать. Отрицание желания звучало дико — в то время, как отрицающий исходил нетерпением, таял, будто разогретый до прозрачности воск, подаваясь то вперед, то назад, послушно поворачивая голову, чтобы поймать недо-поцелуй краем сломанных в болезненно-веселой гримасе губ. 

Так обреченный на смерть торопит приход палача: быстрее, быстрее, решим все одним ударом топора, потому что ожидание боли гораздо, гораздо хуже самой боли, именно им пугают несмышленых глупцов, когда главное — переступить грань. 

А кто, если не Меркурий, был рожден из молочного сияния Плеяд для того, чтобы преодолевать грани и выходить за черту? 

И Кит сказал, изворачиваясь, раскрываясь, насколько его хватало, звеня от напряжения, серебряно, ртутно звеня: 

— Не хочу, потому что… Потому что все они — не ты… 

Банальные, разочаровывающе простые признания. 

Ты произносишь какие-то слова, но я не слышу за шумом крови в ушах — я чувствую лишь то, как ты выдыхаешь фразу за фразой мне в шею, прежде чем впиться в пульсирующую кожу зубами. Я чувствую твое тело, и твой разум выражен в нем. Так и нужно. Они все, те, кто был до, кто был во время — не ты, и этого достаточно, чтобы отправить их на казнь, чтобы убить их, присыпав землей в безымянных рвах для зачумленных, бродяг и дураков, избавить от имен. 

Я знаю лишь одно имя — и оно созвучно желанию. 

Такова моя дрянная натура — носиться, как осенний лист на ветру, приходить, куда прибьет, полагаясь на волю Короля Воздуха, бегучего, бешеного, веселого воздуха. Разбей колбу с меркурием — и он побежит. От кого-то и к кому-то, от чего-то и к чему-то, от себя, подальше от себя самого. 

Он расщепится, чтобы дать жизнь чему-то новому. 

Могут так твои женщины, все твои женщины, Уилл Шекспир, Желание, Воля, Похоть, все твои женщины, к кому я так ревную тебя, хоть не имею на это никакого, даже малейшего права? 

Кит не скрывал ничего — и не стал скрывать, что от первой, ожидаемой, и как всегда — сумевшей удивить боли у него свело пальцы и губы. Так легко было перепутать это с сильнейшим на свете вожделением, лишь на пару мгновений ослабевшим в мерно ходящей вверх и вниз ладони Уилла… Так трудно — с тем, что мог бы сделать с ним любой портовый грузчик, если приманить переполненную мошонку переполненной мошной и извращенной просьбой, высказанной со влажной пьяноватой улыбочкой. 

Кит мучительно застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Давай же, — велел он с жестокостью смертника, едва успев отдышаться и вынырнуть из первой удушающей волны хворой испарины. Пытаясь расслабиться через силу. Вокруг. Принимая в себя с таким трудом, будто до этого не было ничего из сказанного как на духу, и все то, что было, оказывалось лишь душным, грешным сном. — Не останавливайся, останавливаться — нельзя… Так можно усомниться, а сомнение нам теперь недоступно… Черт… Черт, сукин ты сын, я так хочу, чтобы этот миг длился вечность… Мне нужно, чтобы ты присвоил меня, как вещь… Я просил тебя, и не раз — обращайся со мной, как с самой дешевой шлюхой… Хоть всегда знал, что ты добр со своими шлюхами — иначе зачем было злиться, сходить с ума от злости, представляя, каким ты можешь быть — с ними?.. Как они, получив от тебя все, вздыхают после, вспоминая твои глаза… А теперь прошу — сделай меня вещью, без души, без права отказать… Только так… Только так я выйду из замкнутого круга одинаковых удовольствий без смысла и цели… Понимаешь? О, ты все понимаешь… Не дай мне шанса… Не оставляй мне шанса продолжить… 

Передышка была короткой. 

Они продолжили — прорастая друг в друга взаимной болью и правдой. Кит оказался надломлен и вознесен — от боли некогда тяжелое тело, обремененное грузом плотского желания, сделалось легким, как летящий наискось весенний снег. Раздаваясь. Покоряясь и теряя очертания последних преград. 

И Кит мог бы поклясться на крови и на своем безверии, смеясь, вскрикивая в такт, хуля имя Господа, сам становясь им, казнимым, униженным, что никогда, еще никогда возбуждение не захлестывало его — так. 

*** 

Короткий мучительный стон, лихорадочный шепот впотьмах, признания, признания, признания, просьбы, требования — все это было уже с ними, все это повторялось, и не раз. И каждый раз было — как в первый. 

И каждый раз взрезало корку на ранах, заставляло захлебываться ответным стоном, вонзало копье в левое подреберье. 

Навсегда. Безвозвратно. 

Плошка мигнула в последний раз. 

Огонек, погасший в ней, лишь с виду был безопасным — о, стоило только опрокинуть плошку на сухой камыш и занявшийся пожар мог уничтожить все вокруг, перекинуться на соседние дома, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса. 

Так и пожар, вспыхнувший в крови Уилла, перекинувшийся на чресла, не оставлял более ни единого шанса, не давал пути назад. И Уилл ликовал, терялся, растворялся, сплавлялся с Китом в одно. Они и были одно: Ртуть и Сера, Орфей и Меркурий, Феникс, возрожденный из пепла. 

И с каждым движением Уилла пожар этот не унимался, разгораясь все больше, как не унимался Кит, снова и снова требуя, и даже отдавшись — беря свое. 

Кит требовал — и Уилл отвечал ему, не мог не ответить на призыв, наподдав, перехватывая его запястья и прижимая к стене. 

Ускоряясь. 

Целуя. 

Раз за разом возвращаясь к чужим отметинам на теле Кита, и снова перекрывая их своими. 

Слушая захлебывающиеся стоны, в которых боли было поровну с удовольствием, и вторя им. 

— Да, да, любовь моя, все, что ты хочешь, все, что ты пожелаешь, все-все. Все. 

Их обоих влекло мощное течение их взаимного желания, любви и похоти. 

О, я понимаю их всех, тех, кто был с тобой, до меня, после меня, вместо меня, понимаю больше, чем ты думаешь, больше, чем они могли бы себе вообразить. 

Как можно не хотеть — тебя? 

Как можно отказаться от тебя? 

Лишиться тебя? 

Ты даже не знаешь, Кит, Меркурий, моя боль, как я счастлив, что Ты меня не оставил. 

Я буду желать тебя, как желаю сейчас, нет, с каждым разом все больше, потому что как можно умирающему в пустыне не желать глотка воды, как можно не желать нового глотка воздуха, больше — чем предыдущего? 

Я буду умирать рядом с тобой и воскресать — каждую минуту, каждую секунду моего бытия, моего вскоре наступящего небытия, моей жизни вечной. 

Я буду любить тебя, как люблю, нет, больше, — всем своим существом, каждым членом. каждой каплей крови, навеки отравленной и благословленной твоей любовь ко мне, мой любовью — к тебе. 

Я буду. 

*** 

Вскоре стало невозможно дышать. Было бы легче глотнуть спертого, наполненного дурманяще непристойными, телесными звуками и запахами воздуха, если бы горло сжимал стальной обруч — из тех, что так нравились опозоренному, взбешенному, сброшенному с палаческого пьедестала Топклиффу. 

Глупость посрамляет величие, как красота посрамляет уродство. 

Слова, достойные лживого пера геральдика. 

И — вскоре стало невозможно молчать. И Кит не молчал. Не словами, слова кончились, иссякли, были выбиты, выколочены из него, грудью — о стену, бедрами — о ягодицы, сжатой в горсть ладонью — по обнаженному, разбухшему от притока восторженной крови, саднящему раскрытой раной, сердцу. 

Было трудно дышать, и легко спутать боль с удовольствием, острым, как страдание, впивающееся в виски терновыми иглами. Было легко спутать стук, ухающий по ту сторону стены, жизни и смерти, с барабанным грохотом сердца — все того же, единственного сердца, бьющегося одновременно всюду, и болящего, болящего животворной, исцеляющей, искупающей болью. 

Кит орал какие-то ругательства, и хохотал до ссаженной глотки над своей глупостью, самонадеянностью и жестокостью. Он цеплялся за стену, едва не обламывая ногти, пока Уилл держал его за запястья, вбивая в твердь. Он откидывал голову назад, чтобы затылком найти окаменевшее плечо, и рассыпать по нему влажные, сбившиеся во вьющиеся пряди волосы. Он был уродлив, как то, что ему захотелось раскрыть, раскрываясь. Он не смог бы сомкнуться и замкнуться на тысячу алмазных замков, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь — и жизнь того, кто любил его до брызгающих из-под ресниц горьких, честных, правильных слез. 

Дом, скрывающий их, выставлял их напоказ. За такими стенами было невозможно спрятаться — для этого служили каменные блоки, из которых складывали тюрьмы. Здесь же все дышало чужим нарушенным сном — дышало за Кита, пока он, нашарив руку Уилла, потянулся к ней губами, прижал ее раскрытой ладонью к раскрытому рту. 

Пока поцелуй не превратился в укус, оставляющий в промежутке между железно впившимися в скулы пальцами засолонивший кровью полумесяц. 

Перед смертью человек хочет, чтобы пытка скорее закончилась — и чтобы не кончалась никогда. Так ему говорил тот, кому стоило доверять хотя бы в этом вопросе. Человек перестает быть человеком — и даже зверем перестает быть. Он возвышается. Он умаляется до праха земного, и даже ниже. 

Он теряет себя, и находит большее. 

И смерть становится — как любовь, и удовольствие становится — как смерть, сплавляясь с ней в самых страстных объятиях. 

И если смерть такова — есть ли смысл страшиться перед ней? Избегать ее? Молчать о ней? 

— Я хочу… — простонал Кит, с трудом отводя губы от руки Уилла, и жмурясь, чтобы слезы, застилающие слепоту, потекли, наконец, по горящим щекам, остужая кожу. — Хочу, чтобы ты… Когда почувствуешь, что готов… Поставь меня на колени, слышишь?.. Не прикасайся ко мне… Помоги себе рукой… Кончи мне в рот, как не стал бы никому… Как никто бы не стал… 

*** 

И вновь, как это случалось с ними не единожды, Кит говорил о вещах стыдных, странных, произносил вслух самое желанное, то, в чем Уилл боялся себе признаться, то, о чем не мог и помыслить. Но он хотел этого, хотел так же сильно, как и Кит, и потому подтверждал — так же быстро, сбивчиво, подчиняясь владевшему ими обоими ритму: 

— Да, да, да. 

Ведь они были — одно. 

И кровь их, однажды смешанная ими, ставшая строчками пьесы, сонетом, клятвой, страхом в глазах Томми Кида и яростью — в глазах Томаса Уолсингема, была одна. 

И удовольствие, прошивающее остро, неизбежно с макушки до пят, вышибающее из опаленного похотью, саднящего горла не стон даже — длинный хрип, — было одно на двоих. 

И желания их были одно. Они оба, Уилл и Кит, обнажали друг для друга свое скрытое от глаз других, тайное даже для самих себя. Выворачивались — наружу мясом, оставляя нетронутой лишь душу, сгорали в разожженном ими же самими пламени — до обугленных костей, до горстки пепла, до черного осадка в тигеле, неминуемо превратящегося в белый, а затем — в прозрачный. 

Они оба — были, они зависали над пропастью неизбежного для любого живущего небытия, они были сию минуту, и что за дело было им обоим до прошлого, будущего, до чужого настойчивого стука — в стенку, до стука собственного сбивающегося с ритма сердца? 

Они оба были, и были одно. 

И Уилл чувствовал, как Кит замирает под ним, затихает в столь же отчаянной, сколь и бесплодной попытке оттянуть роковое, продлить краткое, замереть в том миге, о котором когда-то просил Дьявола Фауст, вызванный гением Кита на сцену. И сердце Уилла останавливалось вслед за Китом, и обоих прошибало дрожью и бросало в пот, как будто они заразились друг от друга неизвестной и опасной болезнью, и не было никакого средства от нее, ни у одного лекаря. 

И Уилл точно знал ее название, и шептал его, как заклинание — раз за разом. отбивая ритм бедрами, ладонью, обхватившей естество Кита, губами, прижимающимися к его соленой от пота коже: 

— Я люблю тебя, Кит, люблю, слышишь меня, люблю любым, кем бы ты ни был, что бы ты ни делал, буду любить. Всегда. Слышишь? 

И когда стало совсем невыносимо, когда удовольствие стало столь же острым, как и боль, Уилл пересилил себя, остановившись, замерев на краю пропасти: 

— На колени. 

*** 

Он кое-как доковылял до кровати, не сразу вспомнив, где находится. Было темно, а ноги подкашивались — внутри тела то затихала, то снова нарастала мелкая, гудящая дрожь первого обманчивого удовлетворения. Того, за которым он, Кит Марло, тот, кого называли великошепнейшим драматургом, которого знал Лондон, о ком мечтали, кого ненавидели, и кто подарил себя всего одному человеку, одному смертному человеку, миновав Дьявола — гнался два дня и целую вечность. 

И, наконец, догнал. 

И сам пал его жертвой. 

Кит не помнил себя, и никак не мог вспомнить. Душа, вырвавшись из груди, металась от стены к стене, от похабных, задорно выписанных сценок вымышленных соитий — к соитию настоящему, оставившему на живом, все еще живом теле столько следов. Клейм, ран, напоминаний о том, чего никак нельзя было забывать. Он снова и снова разворачивался назад, и опускался на колени — спиной по стене. Запрокидывал голову, не видя ничего, кроме темноты — но не закрывая глаз и уповая. 

На правду, на честность, на то, что было важнее милости Господней из пуританских проповедей. 

Он сам взял Уилла за запястье, и направил его, не касаясь — лишь чувствуя. Впитывая столько, сколько было возможно впитать, вместе с горячностью натужных брызг, вместе со вкусом чужого тела, ставшего частью собственного, вместе с последним, сдавленным стоном умирания и воскресения, резонирующего вниз по коже и вверх по слуху. 

Вздыхая так, Уилл всегда запрокидывал голову. Всегда. Кит знал. 

Кит больше не сомневался. 

— Уилл? — позвал Кит, протягивая руку в темноту. Он не видел, но знал. И это было куда важнее — важнее всего, что произошло с ними, между ними, и с каждым по отдельности. Темнота шевельнулась, и стало ясно — Орфею так же невыносимо разделить только что слившиеся воедино тела, как и его беспокойному, несправедливому богу. — Иди ко мне. Сейчас же. И я скажу тебе то, что ты должен будешь забыть до утра, а поутру, как проснешься — вспомнить прежде моего имени. 

Он проглотил все до капли, и глотал жадно, жмурясь — на сей раз не от боли. Боль в его теле притаилась, превратившись в истому — еще одну свою сестру-близнеца. А когда Уилл оказался рядом, совсем рядом, Кит обхватил его обеими руками, обнимая, притягивая к себе, затаскивая в постель — неуклюже, неловко, но ночь всегда скрадывала то, что было стыдно представить на суд глаз. 

— Завтра я закончу кое-какие дела в Лондоне… — шепот касался теплой щеки и горячего уха, чтобы возвратиться к губам, отражаясь в привкусе пота и семени. Запах тела, тоска по которому чуть не сделалась смертельной, оседал на коже. — А тебе советую закончить свои. Все, что у тебя есть.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6. 

Они легли, переплетаясь. 

Кровать натужно скрипнула, приняв тяжесть двух тел, Уилл же, не теряя ни мгновения, устремился к Киту. Они и так потеряли слишком много за прошедшие сутки, блуждая словно слепцы, вокруг самого главного, натыкаясь на чужие тела, пытаясь разорвать то, что разорвать не под силу и самой смерти. 

А потом заговорили: о важном, жизненно важном, о неотложном, но не самом важном и неотложном, не о том, на что следовало тратить драгоценные, утекающие в песок минуты. 

— Можешь даже попрощаться с подружками-нимфами — я больше не держу на тебя зла, Орфей… — шептал Кит, и Уилл смеялся, сплетаясь с ним руками, ногами, гладя по лицу, по плечам, снова и снова целуя. 

— Какие нимфы, какие подружки, Кит? У меня есть только ты, и больше никого, клянусь… 

А Кит продолжал, и это тоже было о важном и страшном, и Уилл слушал, не перебивая, а сердце замирало — от его слов и от его близости: 

— А потом мы уедем. Съебем из чертовой столицы — так надолго, как потребуется. К черту театр. К черту пьесы. Завтра ты найдешь своего друга Дика Бербеджа, и скажешь ему, что если он не присоединится к нам, ему конец. Топклифф сделает с ним все, что ему заблагорассудится — и Дик этого не переживет, голову даю на отсечение… Услышь меня, Уилл. Я знаю, что делать. Ты пойдешь за мной, со мной, и будешь жить. Со мной… И будешь любить меня, как только что любил — и будь я проклят, если не смогу все это провернуть в кратчайшие сроки! 

— Да, Кит, да, да, я все сделаю, как ты сказал, я все понял. Все это будет с утра, как ты и говорил. А сейчас… 

Он брал Кита за виски, поворачивал к себе его лицо, и шептал, шептал в самые губы: 

— Сейчас возьмешь меня? Только не жалей, слышишь? Я тоже хочу, чтобы было больно. 

*** 

Этот вечер определенно не задался, думал Дик, взвешивая в руке бритву. С самого начала. 

Они не ставили «Ричарда», но Топклифф все равно пришел, как ни в чем не бывало, и потребовал стул на самой сцене — как всегда. 

Дик и сам от себя не ожидал, но ему сделалось дурно, стоило услышать уже знакомый до дрожи голос: тихий, с тягучими брезгливыми нотками, как будто говоривший унюхал, что собеседник обделался. Впрочем, думал Дик, застегивая предательски плясавшими пальцами крючки на своем новейшем костюме Ромео, возможно, так оно и было — в палаческом, столь любимом деле Топклиффа чего только не случалось. Он сам недавно сказал, что Дику придется или блевать и испражняться в его присутствии, или… 

Дик вышел, конечно, на сцену, нельзя было не выйти. Но в первой же реплике дал петуха, и такого позорного, какого с юности не бывало. Публика зашумела, заворчала, как недовольный пес. А затянутый в черную скрипучую кожу старик, как будто и вовсе того не замечал, улыбался Дику, только ему, да так благостно, что Дику стало жарко, и пришлось расстегнуть верхний крючок. 

И сразу же память услужливо подсунула крючки Топклиффа, про которые тот рассуждал со знанием дела, как заправский рыбак, а ведь ловил на них вовсе не рыб. А эта комната с волосами замученных им людей — каждая прядь в отдельной рамке… 

Язык послушно произносил реплики без участия разума. Дик же чувствовал, что на лбу выступила испарина, а к горлу подкатил противным склизкий ком, стоило лишь представить все эти аккуратные рамочки с разноцветными прядями — и все, почти все из тех людей уже наверняка были мертвы… И умерли страшно и мучительно. 

Кое-как, скомкав сцену и втайне радуясь, что Уилл этого не видит, Дик выскочил за кулисы под сердобольным взглядом Гофа. 

А дальше был кошмар, который вспоминать не хотелось, но он все всплывал и всплывал в памяти, и с каждым разом Дику открывались все новые и новые мерзкие подробности. 

— Ну что же вы, юный Бербедж, — настигло его знакомое, и он замер, пригвожденный к полу. Топклифф же подошел вплотную. 

— Вы так напряжены. Стоит ли бояться неизбежного. 

Дик перестал дышать, когда перчатка Топклиффа с противным тихим скрипом коснулась волос. Казалось, это скрипел сам Топклифф — не человек, нет, чудовище, состоящее из покрытой тонкой кожей тьмы. Топклифф потянул за волосы, заставив Дика запрокинуть голову, заговорил в ухо: 

— У нас с вами столько всего впереди… Дик. Вы ведь позволите называть вас Дик, мастер Бербедж, правда? 

И вспоминая каждый звук этого голоса, Дик содрогался всем телом, растирал мыльный брус в пену, и думал: «Ты не получишь моих волос, тварь, урод. Я обману тебя хотя бы в этом». 

*** 

— Не жалеть? — переспросил Кит, то выныривая для вдоха, то вновь утопая в переплетении корней древних деревьев. Корни были живыми, живее всех тех людей, похожих на животных, что попадались в сети и жернова его осатанелой похоти — и прорастали под кожу, так, что разомкнуть объятия становилось физически больно. — Я не жалел тебя там, в «Сирене», когда мне захотелось разукрасить твое лицо так, чтобы ни одна девица на тебя больше не взглянула — и в то же время чтобы все они, как одна, текли от жалости к тебе… Знаешь, ударить тебя в лицо, в твое красивое, прекрасное лицо, — ведь ты одарен чертами, посрамляющими даже беломраморность Антиноя, — было так же мучительно, как было бы, ударь ты меня… Я чувствую все, что чувствуешь ты. Каждая капля твоей крови, пролитая на равнодушную землю — убавляет кровь в моих жилах… 

Он шептал сквозь улыбку и сквозь поцелуи, то и дело прерывающие журчание шепота, завязывающие речь в трудные, колючие узелки. Прикасался чуткими пальцами к пустоте, где должно было находиться лицо Уилла — и находил холодный лоб и горячую переносицу. Отрываясь от губ, Кит целовал своего Орфея в разбитый, сломанный нос, проводил языком он кончика до самого лба, и обратно, чтобы заново обрести ощущение губ на губах. 

— И я бы убил на месте того, кто сделал с тобой то, что делал и делаю я. Уилл, Уилл, мой Уилл, лишь мой Уилл — какое наслаждение произносить твое имя, как свое собственное! — стоило мне увидеть, что Поули замахивается, чтобы садануть тебя ногой в живот… Стоило услышать, как ты выдыхаешь, получив этот удар сполна… 

Он так и не договорил. Переживание прошедшей минуты, минуты утекшей, как песок сквозь судорожно сжавшиеся на чужих плечах пальцы, захлестнуло его — как новая попытка выпить другую, отданную на откуп душу, вжавшись ртом в податливо влажный рот. 

Кит перекинулся на спину, дернув Уилла за собой. Простыни под горячей, все еще покрытой потом последних содроганий спиной, казались умиротворяюще прохладными. Как эта весна. Как краткие откаты, отливы, предутренние замирания, предваряющие взрывы бури. 

Давай не будем торопиться, — сказали руки Кита, лунно, дымчато блуждая по телу Уилла, направляя его, привлекая, подтягивая. 

Давай сделаем это так, как еще не делали никогда — и сделаем ли снова? — говорил путь, проложенный губами от твердых ключиц до местечка пониже, тут же припечатанного неожиданно хищным сжатием зубов. 

— Сегодня я научу тебя кое-чему, — шепот пробежал по покрывшейся мурашками коже, как мимолетное дыхание весеннего ветра — не знаешь, что он принесет, воскресенье Христово или чумную черноту. — Встань-ка с постели, возьми плошку, и возвращайся. Я доставлю тебе столько боли, сколько будет нужно — но чтобы сделать это, мне нужно начать… А для того, о чем я думаю, и что понравится тебе, простого рвения будет недостаточно. 

*** 

— Мне было больно — тогда, — выдохнул Уилл навстречу живой, дышащей темноте, обретающей очертания Кита. — Больно, да, но не потому, что ты меня ударил. Я был рад этому, знаешь — хоть какое-то прикосновение, знак, что ты… — Уилл осекся и засмеялся, упреждая вопросы Кита и возможное удивление. И заговорил вновь, коротко, шепотом, понимая, как дико звучали его признания — но эта ночь, ночь моления о Чаше, ночь воссоединения была именно для таких откровений — до самого дна.- Больно от того, что я не знал, за что. Не знал, и мне казалось, ты просто хочешь оттолкнуть меня, потому что я наскучил тебе — а может быть, были еще и другие причины, но я их не знал. И знать не хочу! — опередил он движение Кита, порыв его голоса, прикладывая к губам ладонь — ту самую, раненую когда-то. — Всего этого нет, слышишь, Кит, просто нет. И не было никогда. 

Уилл жмурился, чувствуя бережные прикосновения Кита, вдыхая вслед за ним, прорастая в него сомкнувшимися объятиями. оплетая, врастая до самого сердца — и сквозь него. 

— А с Поули было не больно. Ну, то есть, больно, конечно, меня чуть не стошнило от боли, но ты обнимал меня, понимаешь? Ты пришел ко мне на выручку — и я все забыл. Тут же. 

Кит целовал его. Или это он целовал Кита? Или они оба тянулись друг другу навстречу, сплетая тела, соединяя души — в одну? 

Склонялся к Киту, следовал за его руками, за его движениями, предугадывая их. Теперь — вместе. Теперь — рядом. В ногу. Всегда. 

Разорвать объятия было, будто вырвать из груди кусок мяса — с кровью, обнажая ребра, но Уилл послушно встал, добрел, спотыкаясь, до плошки, и лишь чудо ее не опрокинул, идя обратно. 

Вернуться к Киту было — словно утопающему вдохнуть воздуха. 

Когда-то Кит говорил ему, что боль — всего лишь врата, монета, которой надлежит платить за удовольствие. Уилл знал, что он прав, верил ему безоговорочно, но знал и другое: боль — ничто по сравнению с пустотой. И потому, вернувшись из своего короткого путешествия, он, Орфей, протягивал в темноту ладонь — и тут же встречал протянутую навстречу руку Меркурия. 

И пустота с ворчанием отступала, как зверь, которому тыкали в морду факелом. 

*** 

Из зеркала на Дика смотрел незнакомец с чуть вытянутым, похожим на яйцо черепом. Дик склонял голову то влево, то вправо, и не верил, что тот, кто отражался в тускловатом зеркале, был он сам. 

Бритый затылок и макушку непривычно холодило, несколько оставленных впопыхах порезов саднили, и Дик, послюнявив палец, попытался остановить сочащуюся из них сукровицу. Отражение свело брови — точно так же, как делал он сам. 

— Дик, душка, мастер Бербедж спра… — защебетала Кэт — и осеклась на полуслове, ахнула, прижав к губам ладонь. — Ох, Дик…. Что ты, ну что ты, это из-за него, из-за Топклиффа, да? — она подбежала к Дику, обняла, гладила, его по щекам, целовала в губы. А Дик стоял, как истукан, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, смотрел на валявшиеся на полу клоки волос, а потом — к ужасу своему — разрыдался. 

*** 

Кит облизнул губы, прислушиваясь к тому, как обычная тьма жадной до чужого зрения лондонской ночи то пожирает, то ненадолго отпускает очертания и движения Уилла. Ему нравилось чувствовать другого, а не созерцать. Это было сложнее, требовало большего напряжения, чтобы не упустить, и получить от отведенной им на двоих ночи столько удовольствия, сколько она могла дать. 

Бесконечно и конечно — два полюса жизни и смерти, альфы и омеги. 

Все, что кажется бессмертным, умирает и сокрушается. Все, что кажется невозможным, происходит рано или поздно. 

Уилл вернулся — торопливо. И снова стал — его. 

Они оба были — истосковавшиеся по ласке звери. Кит целовал Уилла, ощупью находя его шею, шероховатый подбородок, губы, щеки, скулы — а Уилл отвечал ему тем же, сходя с ума, когда бурное течение их взаимных признаний и открытий прерывалось на вдох. 

Первого всплеска страсти было мало. 

И сколько бы их ни случилось, сколько бы огромных, закрывающих солнце и луну волн ни сменило друг друга в этом море — было бы мало. 

— Возьми масло из плошки, — указывал Кит, и голос его приобретал жесткость — единственное, что оставалось в его натуре жестокого по отношению к Уиллу, Орфею, посмевшему не только обернуться, но и вертеть головой по сторонам, протягивая руки призрачным нимфам для хоровода. — И постарайся не набрать слишком много нагара. 

Уилл горел, словно подцепил лихорадку, пока они пробирались сквозь путаницу, рыболовную сеть, паутину улиц от Темзы, так и не послужившей Стиксом никому из них, до Стены. 

— Взял? Теперь смажь мне член. Так, как считаешь нужным… 

Их пальцы сталкивались в плошке, и от этого перехватывало дух заново накопившимся возбуждением. Ни с кем другим, кроме этого порой глупого, а порой — гениального пастушка стихов и улыбок, так не могло быть. Никогда — ни до, ни после. 

Уилл не хотел слушать, но Кит все же пожелал сказать ему. 

— Когда я прожил ночь без тебя… худшую ночь в моей жизни, полагаю… я плелся по улице, сам не помня куда и не разбирая дороги, — начал Кит так, будто они с Уиллом вели связный разговор за кружкой эля, и вдруг случился конец света, и вострубившие в горны ангелы прервали их. Он обнимал Уилла за талию — обеими руками. Его шепот оседал на груди Уилла влажной испариной. Его пальцы находили то, что должны были найти, скользили между поджавшихся ягодиц, растирая все еще теплое, помнящее ласки огня, масло. — И я встретил Уилла Кемпа — видно, сам Дьявол послал его ко мне, чтобы понаблюдать, каким я могу быть, когда от злости теряю рассудок… Он рассказал мне, чем ты был занят — после того, как ушел из моего дома. Я услышал это так: Уилл Шекспир, наконец, понял, чего стоит твоя паршивая любовь, Кит Марло… Он был рад уйти, и еще больше был рад встретить в моем доме троицу девиц — именно тех, что там были, никаких других… Наверняка, они были красивы и соблазнительны, как райские яблочки, о да… Мягкие и округлые, пахнущие какой-нибудь пасхальной сдобой… Легко готовые принять любого, кто их захочет. На нем еще были следы твоих прикосновений, он еще пах твоим домом, Кит. Но он — мужчина, как и все остальные, кроме тебя. Они любили его, а он — их, они сделали это просто так, потому что… ты сам знаешь, каков он, когда улыбается, когда светится… А он отплатил им своей монетой — с удвоенной после долгого, долгого поста прытью… Им понравилось, ему — еще больше… Он соскучился по ним. А хуже всего было то, что я, паршивый содомит Кит Марло, с моей паршивой любовью, сколько ни забивал в себе дыры кем-то другим, сколько ни конопатил себя, как севшее на рифы судно — скучал по нему, все больше, так, что мне хотелось повеситься на собственных кишках… Пока он, Уилл Шекспир, наверняка и думать обо мне забыл, напевая очередной красотке на розовеющее ушко свои любовные песенки — так хорошо мне знакомые… 

Он набрал на пальцы еще масла. 

Ему было легко и приятно чувствовать себя дураком и наивным глупцом, так просто клюнувшим на простую наживку, и распоровшим себе брюхо острым крючком. 

— Вот поэтому я и ударил тебя. Вот за что ты получил в лицо. Ты не хотел знать — но теперь знаешь… 

И настало время — отпустить, и получить больше. 

Кит откинулся назад — на локти. Откинул голову, как если бы смотрел на Уилла и видел его. Он велел: 

— Ты должен сесть мне на бедра. Сесть сверху, Уилл. 

*** 

Мы завтра будем как погорельцы или трубочисты — все в саже, думалось Уиллу, и он улыбался — бездумно, в темноту, навстречу Киту, сжимал его бедра и все продолжал и продолжал ласкать его, касаться его, не смея оторвать пальцев, разорвать установившееся между ними единство. 

Кит же говорил и говорил, рассказывая о том, чего Уилл не знал, что боялся узнать, и что наполняло его душу болью пополам с радостью. Вот значит, что послужило причиной, вот почему Кит вел себя так с ним — и со всеми теми, кем пытался его заменить. 

Пытался — и не смог. Как Уилл в припадке сумасбродной гордыни пытался уйти от него и не смог тоже, потому что оказалось вдруг, что все улицы и переулки Лондона, каждый поворот, каждая развилка и каждая дверь, какую бы он ни открывал — все вели к Киту. И только к нему. 

Кит же продолжал исповедоваться, объясняться — и его шепот, проникал до самого сердца, оплетал, опутывал сотней канатов, цеплял душу Уилла сотней крючков. Не вырвешься. Но Уиллу этого было не надо. 

Напротив, он хотел срастись с Китом навеки, стать одним из тех диковинных существ, которых рисовали на полях своих книг алхимики: о двух головах, но с одним телом, с одним намерением, с одной жизнью. 

— Ты говоришь о ревности и верности Кит, — выдыхал Уилл и во исполнение просьбы (или приказа?) Кита, ерзал, сжимая его бедра, направляя его член в себя, — а я… не помню почти ничего из той… ночи. — Он задыхался, останавливался, принимая Кита в себя — и в этом была обещанная боль, маленькая казнь, сулящая будущее блаженство, и Уилл продолжал скороговоркой, будто боялся, что Кит прервет его, или остановит. — Но не потому, что меня напоил Кемп или… его девушки. Я, конечно, был пьян, но не помнил себя, я перестал владеть собой гораздо раньше, как только вышел… за твой порог, шел, не зная куда, кажется, забрел на Шордич-стрит, не помню… Меня ограбили, оставили только сорочку… И в таком виде я пришел к Кемпу, Кит. Но я не знал куда иду и что застану… А потом… — Уилл замер, чувствуя, как член Кита заполняет его — и застонал от восторга и нового, хлынувшего на него жара. Все так же, не видя, Уилл нащупал руку Кита, скользкую от масла и сжал его пальцы. Вот мы и стали одно, мой Меркурий, моя Ртуть, моя боль, моя любовь. — Все случилось само собой, помню только, что никак не мог согреться, а потом мне стало жарко. — Уилл сглотнул, начиная медленное движение вверх — новый виток, новое откровение… — Но думал я и помнил только об одном: что потерял, потерял тебя навсегда. И как же я счастлив, что ошибся… 

*** 

— А я помню все. 

Кит не вмешивался, не торопил, но и не останавливал — никто не причиняет нам столько боли, сколько мы сами. Сам себя ты можешь разрушить, разобрать по камню, любовь моя, разворотить, как пашню, оставив одну лишь пустоту. Никто не заберет тебя силой, если ты не отдашься сам. 

Остальное — иллюзии и обман, заблуждения и оболванивание. Так верят в существование там, высоко, в облаках, над облаками, кого-то, кто управляет нашими судьбами — а я не вижу ничего, кроме темноты, и над головой моей крыша, и не видать облаков… И судьба моя — ты, и ты — в моих руках. 

— Я помню все, — повторил Кит отчетливей, и хрипло, жарко выдохнул, прижавшись приоткрытым ртом к месту, где билось предложенное ему сердце. Было скользко и жестко одновременно — а еще горячо, словно Уилл был плошкой, наполненной горючим, а он сам — протянутым внутрь подожженным фитилем. — Все, что делал, чтобы забыть тебя поскорее. Как это смешно сейчас… Ведь всего, о чем говоришь ты, могло и не быть вовсе. Что, если Кемп это просто выдумал, чтобы уязвить меня и мою гордыню?.. 

Ведь я горд, любовь моя, жизнь моя, моя бумага, по которой я веду пером, ножны с моей сталью, сталь с моей кровью, Уилл, Орфей. Я помышляю о высочайших из сфер из грязнейших болот греха, и убеждаю себя в том, что греха нет, ничего нет, и ничего не имеет смысла, кроме слов и дерзости. И я знаю наверняка: это темно и страшно, прежде всего — для таких, как ты, когда вам говорят: что дозволено Юпитеру, за то быка отводят на бойню. 

Бык — лишь часть кровавой гекатомбы, если, конечно, он не присмотрел себе какую-нибудь податливую Европу. 

— Мы поступали одинаково, но у меня в жилах закипало, стоило мне только представить, только подумать сквозь пьяный бред о том, как ты… — говорить было все сложнее, но Кит не был бы собой, если бы это его остановило. И он не останавливался — качнувшись навстречу, вверх, взяв Уилла за пояс, ощутив упершиеся в запястья косточки, толкнув его вниз, он уже ни на миг не замирал — ни телом, ни разумом. — О том, как ты можешь получать удовольствие — без меня, не со мной… Как можешь называть кого-то по имени, кончая… Как можешь… О, я гордый ублюдок, таких как я, в старину сбрасывали с Тарпейской скалы, а то и с небес… 

Кит откинулся на спину, разомкнув объятие. Потерял руки Уилла, и нашел новую вспышку тысячи ненаступивших рассветов под веками. Его выгнуло — невольно, раньше, чем он успел подумать. Губы обметало саднящими трещинами — а он продолжал облизываться, пытаясь найти следы невозможных пока поцелуев. 

И говорил. 

Говорил, говорил, говорил. 

— И даже сейчас… Когда ты со мной… Когда я — в тебе… Я представляю тебя с этими азиатскими кобылками — о, лучше бы они опоили тебя, лучше бы дали тебе по дурной башке, связали и заставили… 

Его разбирало от наслаждения обладать — и смеха. Он касался скомканной, влажной от пота простыни — подчас лишь поясницей, лопатками и затылком. Он снова нашел руки Уилла, его поясницу, его ягодицы, его спину. 

Его ритм — слишком медленный. 

Это было необходимо исправить — в приступе веселого ожесточения. 

— А ну быстрее, сукин ты сын, — резко приказал Кит, и с силой хлестнул Уилла ладонью по бедру. — Старайся что есть мочи… Ты заслужил, чтобы почувствовать себя на месте тех девчонок… И чтобы слушать дальше. 

Кит больше не жалел того, кого любил так, что едва не потерял себя в вихрях купленных за деньги тел. Не позволяя отклониться, соскочить, приостановиться, он держал Уилла за спину железной хваткой — и оставлял на его коже следы, делился памятью щедро, со всей оголтелой щедростью откровения. 

— Ты еще не дошел до логова своих утешительниц… — признался он, и больно, безжалостно, наверняка — до кровоподтека цвета лучших роз и лучших закатов, укусил Уилла в плечо. — А я уже наказал нашему знакомому графчику отсосать у меня так, как ему и хотелось все это время… 

*** 

Что ж, Уилл просил о боли — и получил ее сполна. 

Боль вышибала слезы из глаз, или все же слова Кита? А может быть то, что приходило на смену боли? 

Уилл следовал рукам — держащим его жестко, железно, насаживался раз за разом на горячий, железный ствол, чувствуя, как растекался жар по телу, и от этого жара немели и пересыхали губы, а мысли путались, разбегались по углам. 

Ты делал, чтобы забыть, я делал, чтобы вспомнить, чтобы не забывать никогда, пусть это «никогда» казалось мне худшим из ночных кошмаров, когда хочешь проснуться, и не можешь, и все-таки проснувшись, обнаруживаешь себя в прежнем сне. В этом вся разница, Кит мой, мой Меркурий, текучая, утекающая из рук ртуть: в том, что ты убегаешь, а другим не дано тебя ни догнать, ни задержать. Ни легиону твоих наемных любовников, за полпенни готовых пойти за тобой куда угодно, ни Томасу Уолсингему, возомнившему, что он имеет право распоряжаться тобой, будто ты один из его слуг, ни Бобби Грину, даже в пьяном бреду не забывающему о тебе. Ни Киду, ни Аллену, ни любому из тех, кто у тебя был и, возможно, будет. Ни тому мальчишке, щенку, считающему себя графом, графу, низвергнутому до уровня продажных молли. 

Ни мне. 

Хотя ты и ревнуешь, думая, что я могу от тебя уйти. А разве это возможно? Разве можно бежать от вышедшей из берегов ртутной реки? Разве можно запретить себе дышать? 

И Уилл засмеялся, когда бедро обожгло от удара ладонью. И послушно ускорился, хотя сердце стремилось выскочить из груди, а взмокшие пряди липли на лоб, хотя он боялся соскользнуть, поднимаясь — слишком высоко, и опускаясь снова, раз за разом. 

Быстрее, быстрее. Еще быстрее. 

— Что ж, по крайней мере, он получил… то, о чем грезил, — говорил Уилл и сам не узнавал, и почти не слышал себя из-за бушевавшей в нем бури. А кровать — старая, но крепкая кровать скрипела под ними, как мачты скрипят под порывами невиданного доселе ветра. 

Все мы получаем то, что хотим. И ты тоже. Хотя нет, ты берешь сам, берешь то, что хочешь, когда хочешь, мой Меркурий, пронзивший меня клинок, для которого я весь, со всеми своими желаниями, со всеми своими стихами, стыдом и отчаянием, со всей своей любовью — лишь ножны. 

*** 

Его сорвало — как срывает с привязи коня в бешеном гоне, как срывает судно со шпринга, чтобы опрокинуть, захлестнуть смертоносной волной, сломать мачту за мачтой. Мачты ломались — одна за другой, как и было положено. Такелаж скрипел, повинуясь шторму. Мысли то путались, то бежали стройно, вперед, вперед, до розового тумана, застилающего черную ночь. 

— Он не получил ничего, что могло бы ему понравиться… — говорил Кит — каркающе, отрывисто, жестко, так же, как целовал, кусал трепещущего в его руках Уилла, так же, как мог бы впиться ему в глотку, и разорвать ее зубами, чувствуя, как хлынула в рот и на подбородок желанная, пряная, соленая кровь. — Я не любил его, а просто отодрал… И не был с ним ласков… Не всем это по нраву — и я видел, что ему не по нраву… Но меня это не занимало, поверь… Ничего меня не занимало, кроме того, что ты ушел, переступил мой порог, ушел, не обернувшись, ушел, слышишь?.. 

Он оставлял отметину за отметиной, не зализывая следы своих зубов, не зализывая нанесенные в самую душу раны — пусть горят, живут, напоминая о себе каждый миг. Буря бушевала так, что ее шум заслонил надсадный стук спинки кровати в стену. Кит знал, что ему все равно — и что Уиллу все равно. 

Уилл был в его руках, обнимал, охватывал его всем собой, сжимал колени на его подлетающих бедрах, сжимался сам, и пот градом катился по его вискам и спине. Кит снова любил его на грани ненависти — за все. Он хотел, так хотел спросить, задевая укусом оттопыренное ухо, не давая опомниться, впиваясь вторым, двухсотым, двухтысячным укусом в шею пониже — там, где колотилась вслед сердцу нежная жилка: так ты имел их, так выколачивал из них стоны, вколачивая внутрь свою зудящую плоть? Так грелся, когда тебе было холодно — потому что тебя ограбили? 

Это ты делаешь, когда твои мысли утекают в небытие, оставляя вместо себя одни лишь телесные позывы? 

Если я сожму зубы на твоей шее — ты вздрогнешь. Если засажу тебе так, что у самого на глаза навернутся слезы — ты застонешь на грани крика. 

Если ударю, ты примешь этот удар. 

Как истинный христианин. 

Коротко размахнувшись, Кит отвесил Уиллу пощечину — туда, где должна была быть его щека, щека смиренного католика. И попал. Попал в первый раз и во второй — по второй щеке. 

Достаточно сильно, чтобы Уилл помнил. Достаточно ласково, чтобы не задеть сломанный нос. 

— Ты ушел потому, что я хотел выгнать Гарри взашей, — сказал он, и резко перевернулся, подминая, распластывая и распиная. Продолжая — еще жестче, еще злее. Целуя туда, куда только что пришлись хлесткие попадания раскрытой ладони. — Да, я собирался выставить его… Потому что он смотрел на меня, как сука в течке… Мне стоило лишь поманить его, Уилл… И я бы не поманил ни за что, не покинь ты меня… Потому что я люблю тебя. Замолчи и услышь! Я люблю тебя… Любил бы, даже созерцая то, о чем ты мне рассказал… Как ты мог, идиот, решить за меня, что наскучил мне… 

Кит не прикоснулся к Уиллу — обе его руки упирались в прогибающуюся от натуги постель. 

— Давай. Сам, — приказал он, вбиваясь между разведенных бедер с похабными, конечными шлепками. — Сделай это для себя сам… 

Финал был оглушителен — как завершение лучшей из пьес, все овации, завоеванные, взятые штурмом славным войском Тамерлана — за все эти годы. Кит ослеп, оглох, потерял дар речи, потерял возможность даже ревновать и ругаться — страшная, блаженная судорога прошила его навылет вдоль хребта, и, начавшись там, где они с Уиллом были неразделимы, разорвалась где-то под затылком. 

Если и существовало на свете принятие и прощение — оно просто обязано было быть таким, и только таким. 

*** 

Он чувствовал, как остывает покрывшая тело пленка пота, и начинают саднить отметины, оставленные Китом — каждая по-своему. По щекам у него текли слезы, а под поясницей собралась небольшая лужица семени, смешанного с маслом. Уилл пошевелился, сдвигаясь в сторону, и тело отозвалось уже знакомой болью, а он вдруг понял, что совершенно, безмятежно, абсолютно счастлив. 

Это открытие обескураживало. Ведь, если вдуматься, Кит только что отодрал его как одного из своих нанятых за пару монет молли, как девку, как шлюху, как кудрявого щенка Генри Саутгемптона, которому не пришлось в пору такое обращение. Так почему же тогда он, Уилл Шекспир, был так счастлив? Что заставляло его улыбаться сквозь непрерывно струящиеся по лицу слезы, которые он даже не пытался утереть? Ответ был прост: то была любовь. Столь полная и взаимная, которой — казалось когда-то Уиллу — не существует вовсе, та любовь, о которой он грезил когда-то: встреча равных, соперничество, даже противостояние, и в то же время — слияние не только тел, но и душ, мыслей. 

В тот момент, когда Кит надавал ему пощечин, щадя, и в то же время не щадя, таранил его тело, у Уилла мелькнула было мысль, что надо объяснить. Что его уход вовсе не означал, что он хотел пригреть юного красавчика графа в их с Китом постели, что это была вспышка гордыни, и уходить ему было так же больно, как Киту — смотреть в его удаляющуюся спину. Если не больнее. Что он не обернулся не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что боялся: обернется — и тем только еще больше унизит себя. 

Он должен был бы объяснить Киту это все, но сейчас, после пережитого, все слова казались Уиллу мелочными и ненужными. Он слушал мерное дыхание Кита, заражаясь им, и чувствовал, как веки поневоле отяжелели, хотя Уилл и не собирался спать вовсе в эти оставшиеся им пару дней. 

Он заснул, так и не выпустив Кита из объятий. 

*** 

Джон все маялся, и тяжелая дума, гнетущая его с момента приезда все никак не отпускала, бороздила лоб углубившимися морщинами, заставляла скорбно поджиматься губы. Мэри видела это и все больше волновалась: с Уиллом точно произошло что-то ужасное и непоправимое, иначе Джон бы ей давным-давно все рассказал. А он — молчал. И молчание это было самым тревожным, что слышала Мэри за всю свою жизнь. Задавать вопросы она не решалась — в отличие от невестки, Мэри понимала, что к чему, — лишь улучив минуту, снова и снова молилась Святой Деве — истово, как никогда в жизни. За Джона, за Уилла, за всю их семью. 

Джон же, заметила Мэри, не молился вовсе. Как заперся в чулане с вечера, так и читал, пока не пробило полночь. А потом вроде лег, но Мэри, которая от тревоги не смыкала глаз, чувствовала: он не спит тоже. И с рассветом, в самую Святую Пятницу, когда добрым католикам полагается особо истово молиться и поститься, Джон снова заперся в чулане — до самого вечера. Как будто книжки, оставленные Уиллом, зачаровали теперь и его. Джон теперь почти не спал — ну точь-в-точь, как Уилл перед отъездом, и свечи жег без конца. 

Не к добру это, ох, не к добру. 

То и дело Мэри проходила мимо чулана, не решаясь даже поскрестись в дверь, за которой не раздавалось ни шороха. И к вечеру дверь распахнулась, и мрачный, осунувшийся Джон Шекспир появился на пороге, держа перед собой Уилловы тетради с такой брезгливостью, будто они были падалью. 

— Мать! — воззвал он громогласно, и Мэри заторопилась, заспешила, аж руки задрожали: а ну, как скажет, что, наконец, что стало с Уиллом, или чего доброго тоже уехать захочет? — Возьми это, — протянул рукописи. — И сожги, чтоб духу этой пакости не было в доме. 

*** 

Пошевелившись, Кит приподнялся на локте. Он был вынужден морщиться, сам не зная отчего — недолгий приступ головной боли, или, скорее сказать — ломоты в височных костях одолел его, заставив снова зарыться под одеяло, а растрепанной головой нырнуть под набитую перьями подушку. 

Где-то внизу, а еще — за стенами (или стенками его гудящего, как колокол с перепоя) черепа, топотали ноги, галдели по-утреннему, или даже по-дневному бодрые, деловитые голоса. Кит всегда ненавидел эту деловитость, знаменующую еще один грязный день в грязном Лондоне — как ненавидел легкость, с которой другие люди умели просыпаться, и которая была вследствие некоего особенного проклятия недоступна ему. 

— Мэри! Мэри, дрянь ты эдакая, кто вчера продал моему мужу тухлую рыбу? — надрывалась под окнами какая-то мегера, перекрывая бранью скрип повозочных колес и лошадиное ржание. — Вот я тебе, вот я тебе! 

Наконец, стало понятно, что вызывало боль в мыслях, ползающих, как ленивые слизни — створки затянутого пузырем окна были недостаточно плотно притворены, и между ними прямо в лицо некогда спящему несчастному струился свет яркого весеннего дня. 

Кит со стоном пошевелился — и тело сразу же напомнило ему о том, что все еще никак не мог догнать разум. Легкое движение по сбитой, горячо-влажной простыне тут же заставило его наткнуться на что-то теплое, тяжелое и размеренно дышащее. 

Что-то оказалось Уиллом Шекспиром, и вызвало такой приток солнца, на сей раз — из клетки ребер под самое горло, — что впору было захлебнуться и подохнуть на месте. Счастье сковало по рукам и ногам, плотская, настоящая, осязаемая, перемешанная с запахом живого тела любовь была приставлена к горлу, как разбойничий нож. Сон оказался явью, а явь походила на страшный и одновременно прекрасный сон — ни тех, ни других, Кит Марло, вопреки пересудам, почти никогда не видал. 

Наверное, перевалило далеко за полдень — а Кит лежал на боку, подпирая щеку ладонью, и смотрел на Уилла. Тот и не думал просыпаться — сон его был поистине младенческим. Его не тревожили ни легкие, пробегающие вдоль позвоночника, касания, ни метки, щедро рассыпанные по коже. В его волосах застряли перья из подушки, а на губах — совсем уж придурковатая улыбка. 

Вероятно, Кит бы назвал ее таковой вслух, если бы не подозревал, что и сам отправился в объятия Морфея с такой же — и был готов отдаться рукам Танатоса с этим выражением удовлетворенной безмятежности. 

— Молоко, молоко, свежайшее, нежнейшее молоко! — верещали под окнами молочницы, успевшие, наверное, украсить себя первыми цветами. 

Черновик не будущего — но успевшего разгореться дня был уже намечен, намаран и почти переписан начисто. 

— Уилл! — позвал Кит, и вместо того, чтобы толкаться, потянул с обнаженной спины Орфея плохонькую хламиду одеяла. — Ночь закончилась, и пора подумать о бренной жизни, любовь моя… 

В голове вертелся и жалился рой бессмысленных, но отчего-то смешных мыслей. Ты знал, Уилл Шекспир, что Робин Грин — дважды магистр свободных исскуств, и дважды подлец, сующий своего «Неистового Орландо» под кулисы разных театров так же, как вялый от выпивки член — под юбки девкам? 

Кит потер лицо ладонью, избавляясь от чепухи, заполонившей его душу, и все-таки пихнул Уилла кулаком в бок — так, чтобы продлить касание поглаживанием: 

— Да проснись ты, мать твою, не думал, что ты спишь дольше продажных девок, работавших ночь напролет — и даже дольше меня! 

*** 

Уиллу снился свет. Много, много света и счастья, такого огромного, что Уиллу даже во сне казалось, что он светится, и даже во сне он помнил, почему. Кит был рядом, и они заснули вдвоем, сплетаясь телами, соединяясь душами, как не спали давно — целую вечность, прошедшую от рокового шага за порог на Хог-Лейн, до счастливого воссоединения у задней двери Гейтхауса. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот дом принесет хоть кому-то счастье. 

И Уилл не хотел просыпаться, боясь, что все, о чем он помнил и твердо знал во сне, как это часто бывает при пробуждении, окажется лишь грезами. Об этом было страшно даже подумать, и открывать тяжелые от сна и слепящего весеннего солнца веки было тоже страшно. 

А потом — отчаянно весело и отчаянно нежно. Уилл лежал, улыбаясь, и все еще не открывая глаз, наполняясь до краев никогда не испытанной еще доселе нежностью, слушал, как рядом ворочается Кит, слушая перекрикивания на улице, звучавшие сейчас сладчайшей музыкой. Кажется, он хотел продлить мгновение вчера, в момент их высшего соединения, в момент, когда они с Китом стали — одно, не дробленое на части целое? А стоило бы продлить — сегодня, сейчас, прямо сейчас, когда Кит тянул с него одеяло, и пихал в бок, а на самом деле — поглаживал. Это и было то, с чем можно смело отправляться назад, к Топклиффу. Большего в жизни и не надо. 

И, не к месту вспомнив о Топклиффе, Уилл вспомнил и все остальное. 

Кажется, он должен был предупредить Дика о нависшей над ним опасности — и как можно скорее. Кажется, они собирались бежать. Кажется, на все про все у них оставалось самое большее — несколько часов. Кажется, им нужно было торопиться, но Уилл не находил в себе сил. А еще — обязательно нужно было досказать несказанное вчера, и потому Уилл обернулся. Снова обернулся, вопреки требованиям своего Меркурия не оборачиваться никогда, и тут же поймал Кита в объятия, заговорил, прижимаясь к нему, покрывая его лицо поцелуями: 

— Я должен тебе еще кое-что сказать, Кит. Слушай, слушай, не перебивай, это важно! Потом забуду, и снова будет не время, а я хочу. — Он снова целовал Кита, гладил его, заглядывал в непривычно расслабленное лицо, в улыбающиеся глаза, целовал с нежностью, наполнявшей его и вот-вот готовой хлынуть горлом, будто кровь из смертельной раны. — Это про то… что было между нами. Про ссору. Я ушел не из-за графа Гарри не потому, что хотел оставить его, — о, нет. Я ушел, потому что думал, что твои слова означают, что ты приютил меня из милости и из милости же терпишь, ну и еще тебе удобно — кто-то постоянно под рукой. Я дурак, я знаю, — он зажимал ладонью и поцелуями рот готового возразить Кита, и снова просил.- Послушай же! Я теперь знаю, что это не так, правда, знаю. Это было умопомрачение, гордыня, следствие того разговора с отцом — он… впрочем, неважно, — Уилл перебивал сам себя. — Теперь я знаю, и хочу, чтоб ты знал: я знаю, что ты любишь меня, так же, как я тебя, что мы любим одинаково, и что это любовь не на один час, день, и даже год. Навсегда. Я понял это сегодня ночью, когда был в тебе… Но еще яснее, когда был под тобой. И это страшно, правда? И так здорово. У меня прямо дух захватывает. — Уилл говорил, и все еще не мог выпустить Кита из объятий, и заглядывал ему в лицо, пытаясь выучить наименьшую его черту. — А теперь я готов с тобой и в огонь, и в воду — хочу быть с тобой всегда рядом, понимаешь. А еще… ведь это я тебя втянул в то, что мы теперь должны бежать… Прости. — И снова Кит хотел возразить, и снова Уилл просил. — Нет-нет, правда, прости. 

Я был глупцом, Кит. Я был слепым, но теперь прозрел. 

*** 

Кит подумал было, что ослышался. Уилл открыл глаза — мутные ото сна и от счастья, порожденного явью, и заговорил так, словно продолжал разговор, прерванный минуту назад. Сначала Киту показалось, что речь идет о чем-то, что имеет отношение к сегодняшнему дню — и сегодняшним заботам. Что Уилл обеспокоен тем, что вот-вот ему придется покинуть не только согретую парой тел постель под шпалерой, изображающей фривольные сценки, но и «Театр», и Лондон, и прежнюю, ставшую привычной жизнь. Но и здесь простачок Орфей провел своего хитроумного спутника — ничем иным, как правдой. 

Речь шла совсем не о том. 

Речь звучала весенним ключом, и ключом от всех дверей, на которые запирался Кит Марло от полученного оскорбления, проворачивалась в скважине сердца. 

— Неужели ты и вправду был так глуп, что думал… — начал Кит, набрав в грудь воздуха, но Уилл бросился к нему, и зажал рот ладонью — совсем как тогда, ночью, и так же, как ночью, вытрахивал из него дух своей ошалелой, обнаглевшей правдивостью. 

Уилл был собой — более, чем когда либо. Он был обнажен под наполовину сползшим с бедер одеялом, и — в душе, предложенной Киту на откуп, или же даром. В душе — нараспашку. И в то же время Уилл казался новым, незнакомым человеком, по странной, но обычной для пресыщенной столицы случайности оказавшимся в постели Кита, и говорящем ему о любви и том, что происходило в этой постели накануне. Он был похож на влюбленную девушку из своих же пьес — озаренную откровением, экстазом, божественным прозрением влюбленности, прошибающей сердце насквозь, оставляющей в нем скважину для ключа. 

И Кит смотрел на него, целовал его сквозь ладонь, когда линии меж сомкнутыми пальцами розовато светились против солнца. Целовал — улыбаясь. 

— Я прощаю тебя, чертов лопоухий Шейксхрен, — улыбка перешла в россыпь смеха, как только Уилл замолчал, перестал перебивать, перестал целовать и захлестывать попавшего в его цепкие объятия собеседника — и противника по диспуту! — потоками взволнованной, бурлящей речи. — Твоя смазливая рожа создана, чтобы по ней бить лишь из любви, и чтобы тут же прощать… И даже я попался на эту удочку! Я думал, что мне будет противно не то что прикоснуться к тебе вновь, после того, как тебя ласкали те девки — даже пройти мимо, чувствуя тепло твоего тела, биение сердца и запах… И вот — что я делаю? Я препохабно ржу, валяясь с тобой в постели, позволяю целовать себя в губы, в то время, как наш общий дружок Ричард Топклифф уже вострит ножи, чтобы срезать кожу ремнями со спины Дика Бербеджа… 

Ни имя Топклиффа, ни ощущение приятной тяжести толстого, тяжелого кнута в руке, ни необходимость бежать, опять бежать быстроногой ртутью — не от себя, не от Уилла, от смерти, притом — не своей, вместе, теперь — вместе… Ничто не могло заставить Кита оторвать взгляд от кажущихся светлее, чем были на самом деле, глаз напротив. И он говорил, перехватив инициативу, как в теннисном турнире, чтобы длить, длить, длить мгновение. 

— Сейчас, совсем скоро… Слышишь? Эй, слушай, оторвись от меня хоть на мгновение, я приказываю! Скоро я буду вынужден выползти из постели, хотя с куда большим удовольствием разложил бы тебя в ней еще разок, чтобы отыметь еще ужаснее, чем прежде… Так вот — я уйду. Уйду, чтобы увидеться с нашей с тобой общей подругой леди Эссекс. Мне необходимо перемолвиться с ней кое о чем, прежде чем я покину Лондон… 

Под окнами начиналась битва за постную рыбу — достойный разгар Страстной пятницы, во славу рыбного Бога, сына плотника, ловца душ. Кит заметил сажные разводы на животе и груди Уилла, и эти маленькие детали, где крылся никто иной как Дьявол — не Бог, — сотрясли его до основания, до корня. 

— Скажи мне, чтобы я катился на все четыре стороны, Орфей… — потребовал он, зачерпывая полные ладони телесного тепла, принадлежащего ему — безраздельно. — Иначе я не смогу осуществить ни один из своих планов, и Топклифф придет, чтобы прирезать нас лично — в этой самой постели… 

*** 

Кит отталкивал его, отрывал от себя, едва ли не с мясом, едва ли не силой, — и никак не мог оторвать, и не мог оторваться. Уилл понимал, что времени, которого у них и без того было мало, с каждой минутой оставалось все меньше и меньше. Понимал, что Топклифф наверняка не оставит никого из них в покое даже в эти пасхальные дни, понимал, что опасность, нависшая над каждым из них — смертельна. Понимал, но все никак не мог оторвать от Кита ни рук, ни губ, и все целовал его и целовал — и не мог остановиться. Словно он был голоден — и, наконец, дорвался до по-настоящему роскошного пиршества. Словно он блуждал посреди холодной зимней ночи — и вдруг вышел прямиком в прекрасное теплое лето. 

Кит же не противился поцелуям и объятиям, и на словах поторапливая Уилла, не торопился — сам. Напротив, Кит был весь — его, в это утро, точнее, уже пробивавшийся сквозь неплотно закрытые ставни полдень, он отдавался, принадлежал Уиллу — только ему. И потому хотелось длить, длить и длить утекающие сквозь пальцы мгновения. Еще немного, и еще. И еще хотя бы чуть-чуть. 

До следующего поцелуя. До незавершенного объятия. 

Еще немного — графиня Эссекс никогда не поднимается рано. А представления начинаются только в третьем часу. 

Подожди, не уходи. Задержись здесь, в этом маленьком раю для нас двоих, в старой скрипучей кровати, среди лезущих из подушек перьев. 

Достаточно лишь найти повод. Задержаться в постели, — о только для того, чтобы поговорить о важном, нужном. Но не вставая с постели, не разрывая объятий. Ни на секунду.

— Хорошо, — говорил Уилл, соглашаясь с Китом, и имя леди Френсис никак не отзывалось в нем, ни единым звуком не тревожило зеркальную гладь души, да и было ли когда-нибудь у него действительно что-то с леди Френсис? Уилл не мог вспомнить, не хотел вспоминать. Все разделилось на до и после, а между шагом из дома Кита и шагом из дома Топклиффа пролегала черная, бездонная ночь. — Хорошо, ты пойдешь к леди, а я, наверное, должен пойти на Хог-Лейн, забрать оттуда что-то? Что нам может понадобиться? Вещи, еда, вино? Рукописи! — говорил Уилл, улыбаясь широко, как будто речь шла о прекрасном приключении, а не о прыжке в неизвестность. — И перья! И бумага. Или нет, как думаешь, мы сможем где-то достать бумагу? Наверное, нужно достать денег? Может, попросить взаймы у Бербеджа? 

Сможем ли мы писать? Сможем ли хоть когда-нибудь еще вернуться в Лондон? Или придется вовсе бежать из Англии? Во что я тебя втравил, Кит? Тебя — и Дика? Что будет с нами? 

Эти вопросы, конечно, были важны — Уилл не мог не осознавать этого. Но куда важнее было другое. 

— Не уходи, — говорил Уилл. — Погоди немного. 

В дверь застучали — так резко, что Уилл дернулся, а Кит прижал палец к губам и легким кошачьим движением потянулся к перевязи с кинжалом. Стук повторился — настойчивей, грубее. 

— Добрые господа! — раздалось из-за двери. — Перевалило за полдень. Не желаете внести оплату за следующий день? 

*** 

Френсис пересекла кабинет легким шагом, глядя на расшитые бисером носки домашних туфель и шелестя подолом халата персидской парчи. Конечно, она могла бы и переодеться — благо, чтобы добраться от маленькой пристани в саду до ее покоев через весь Эссекс Хаус времени требовалось предостаточно. Но, испытывая этим праздничным утром приятную во всех отношениях негу, она решила, что гость, так внезапно объявивший о себе, не так велик — обойдется. 

Впрочем, как бы ей ни хотелось сомкнуть собственные украшенные перстнями пальцы на горле этого наглого, как боевой петушок, поэта, чье имя, презирая все и вся, продолжало греметь по всему Лондону с театральных подмостков, кое в чем она могла быть ему благодарна. Подарок, преподнесенный Китом Марло своей новоявленной товарке по счастью и несчастью тягаться с отвратительным влиянием Ричарда Топклиффа на старую рыжую обезьяну, занимающую своей тощей задницей английский престол, был великолепен. Хоть что-то великолепное и новое в этой однообразной жизни! 

Вернувшись ко двору Ее Величества, Френсис очень быстро поняла, что скучает по опальному затвору. Ей не претили сплетни и безнравственные игры одной бессовестности против другой, не претили двусмысленные взгляды и любезности с тройным смыслом. Не претило даже гнуть спину в нижайших реверансах перед той, кто, должно быть, как когтистая ведьма по ночам втыкал булавки в ее портрет. 

Но то, что позволял себе ее глупый муж, выводило графиню Эссекс из себя гораздо сильнее, чем снисходительные замечания Леди мать ее Королевы насчет ее нового туалета. 

О, она всегда знала, что Робин (так же величала его Бесс — о мой Робин, мой верный вассал и друг) слишком горяч. Он не страдал невоздержанностью в выпивке и умел обуздывать себя в суровом быту вояки. Но была на свете вещь, что делала его не только невоздержанным — но и превращала в безумца: слава. Френсис оставалось только кусать колечко, наблюдая за тем, как покрывший себя славой граф Эссекс, кричаще красивый — не для нее, конечно, да и зачем, — позволяет себе вести себя с девственницей, тягающейся девством с самой Мадонной, как добрый муженек со своей любимой, хоть и норовливой женушкой. 

Да ведь он даже с Френсис не разговаривал таким отвратительным тоном! 

Они с Робертом ссорились чаще обычного — и все из-за одного. 

— Я не препятствую тебе приглашать любовников поразвлечь тебя прямо в супружеской постели! — крикнул он в последний раз, прежде чем хлопнуть дверью так, что вывешенные над нею шпаги с отвратительным звоном повалились на каменный пол. — Так и ты, будь любезна, не суй свой острый, как у папаши, нос в мои дела. Иначе, обещаю, тебе не поздоровится, как и всякому, кто смеет указывать мне, что делать! 

Все эти перемены были не к добру — и беспокоили леди. Винни приносила на своем птичьем хвостике подтверждения ее беспокойству — поговаривали, что Топклифф позволял себе на людях небывало дерзкие высказывания о неких сердечных привязанностях нашей христианнейшей королевы. И почему это все сходило им с рук? Жестокая, как гарпия, к женщинам, старушка Бесс могла быть необычайно мягкотелой с потомками Адама. 

Френсис со вздохом потянулась — халат слегка разошелся на ее нагой груди. Что же, не поддеть сорочку под парчу, принимая гостей, было, пожалуй, несколько смело — но для несмелости нужно было прилагать усилия, вовсе необязательные для хозяйки, находящейся в своем доме. 

За дверью послышалась какая-то возня и возмущенный вскрик Винни: 

— Нет, нет! Я сама доложу! Ай! 

Леди так и застыла с заброшенными за голову руками, удивленно воззрившись на вошедшего. За спиной Марло раскрасневшаяся от волнения камеристка делала страшные глаза, а он выглядел так, словно и сам недавно покинул постель — где весело проводил время с полком этих своих мальчиков, которым стоящий на Темзе город перемывал кости с не меньшим рвением, чем героям нашумевших пьес. Расхристанный, самоуверенно-всколоченный, с темными кругами под глазами и выражением какого-то сумасшедшего самодовольства в глубине зрачков — таким Кита леди Френсис еще не видала. 

Но больше всего ее позабавило то, что верхнюю одежду он, судя по всему, накинул прямо на голые плечи. 

— Я вижу, ты хорошенько празднуешь грядущее воскресение Христово, — покривила она рот в подобии гостеприимной улыбочки, даже не думая прикрываться. — Приятно, что кому-то действительно бывает весело в эти дни. 

Гость был под стать хозяйке, о да. Он улыбнулся ее едкому замечанию — на удивление тепло и широко, как никогда прежде. Ни капли яда не было в этой улыбке. 

Ни капли совести и здравомыслия не было в том, как он, в пару шагов преодолев расстояние между ними, сгреб взвизгнувшую Френсис в объятия и крепко, горячо поцеловал в губы. 

*** 

Дом на Хог-Лейн встретил Уилла тишиной и чистотой. Ничто не напоминало здесь о том, что Уилл видел вчера, даже сильный густой запах трубочного дыма и розового масла, столь смутивший Уилла вечером больше не ощущался. 

А по разным углам большого стола, тоже в кои-то веки приведенного в порядок, сидели нахохлившиеся Отуэлл и Гоф. При виде Уилла оба сорвались с места: 

— Вы видели мастера Кита, сэр? Вам удалось что-то разузнать? 

— Мастер Шекспир, скажите хоть вы ему, этому упрямому болвану: мастер Кит разрешает убираться в доме только мне! И пусть ваш Гоф больше свои грязные ручонки не тянет ни к чему в этом доме! 

В ответ на эту атаку Уилл сурово нахмурил брови, но не смог сдержать рвущейся наружу улыбки. Как не мог ее сдерживать все время, пока добирался от постоялого двора почти на самом берегу Темзы до Шордича. Улыбался, несмотря на тянущую боль при каждом шаге — такую желанную, долгожданную боль! — на нависшую над ними опасность, на грядущий побег, переворачивавший всю их жизнь. Все это становилось неважным, стоило вспомнить счастливые, яркие глаза Кита и его поцелуй — перед тем, как дверь гостеприимной таверны «Хорн» закрылась за ними. 

И Уилл отвечал обоим сразу: 

— Да, я видел его, Роберт, с ним все в порядке, он скоро вернется домой. Джорджи, мастер Кит велел Гофу приглядывать за домом в свое отсутствие — не вижу причин противиться его приказу. А что Роберт убрал в доме до твоего прихода — так я бы на твоем месте только порадовался. 

Гоф сиял, как начищенная монета, торжествуя свою маленькую победу над извечным соперником: 

— А я тебе говорил, я говорил! 

А Отуэлл снова хмурился и фыркал. 

— Вот еще, стану я радоваться… Было бы чему, да мастер Кит ему все уши оборвет, как увидит, что он со столом ихним сделал. И правильно, я считаю. Нечего соваться в те дела, где ничего не смыслишь! 

— А что там смыслить, что я сделал — вытер за тобой пыль?! — препотешно возмущался маленький Гоф, и его фарфоровое личико — личико Джульетты и Лавинии — хмурилось, будто на солнце набегали тучи. 

Настоящее же солнце светило неистово, проникая даже сквозь опущенные шторы и створки окон. Уилл всегда любил весну: за буйство красок, за яркое солнце, за то, что зимние тревоги в одночасье оставались позади, и казалось, что впереди нет ничего, кроме любви и счастья. И сейчас, вопреки всем грядущим испытаниям и тревожным переменам, вопреки Топклиффу и его подручным, Уилл чувствовал себя возрожденным. На улице брала верх весна, с ним была любовь Кита — и это наполняло Уилла радостью. Но время было неумолимо — и ему нужно было собираться тайно, и покинуть этот дом тайно, чтобы встретиться с Китом в «Розе», как они и условились А, значит, и Джорджи, и Гофа нужно было выставить вон. 

— Джорджи, — сказал он, обращаясь к хмурому нахохлившемуся Отуэллу. — Мастер Кит велел согреть ему воды до его прихода и приготовить еду. Ты не забыл, что репетиция начинается через четверть часа, Роберт? 

***   
Как ни зол был папаша, как ни ругал своего сумасбродного сына, которому ни с того ни с сего пришла в голову идея побриться налысо, а все ж ему пришлось отпустить Дика на сегодняшнее представление в «Розу». Хенслоу, по непонятным причинам остался без своего ведущего актера. Поговаривали разное: что Аллен подрался, и расквасил нос, что новая покровительница оказалась весьма требовательной и буквально запирает Аллена у себя в спальне, что на этой почве племянница Хенслоу расцарапала Неду лицо от ревности. И владеле «Розы» готов был отстегнуть хороший куш, лишь бы не сорвалось предпасхальное представление. 

В «Розе» появление Дика произвело небывалое оживление. Даже нанятые для мелкого ремонта рабочие побросали свои занятия и разглядывали Дика так, будто самое меньшее, у него вместо человеческой выросла собачья голова. 

У Хенслоу же при виде Дика отвисла челюсть. 

— Скажи-ка мне, благоразумнейший мастер Бербедж, — сказал он, когда, наконец, смог совладать с собой. — Какая муха тебя укусила? Где ты видел лысого Эдуарда Второго? А? 

*** 

Леди Эссекс вырывалась и выдиралась — не слишком рьяно, — и возмущенного дыхания, то и дело всколыхивавшего почти уже выставленную на обозрение гостя грудь, было куда больше, чем настоящей воли к свободе. На вкус она была, как апельсин в патоке — щиплющая язык горечь, спрятанная под толстым слоем карамели. 

Кит не стал удерживать ее дольше, чем ему самому того хотелось — и чем хотелось ей. 

— Доброе утро, миледи, — с почтительной непочтительностью сказал он, глядя, как Френсис прижимает тыльную сторону ладони к покрасневшим губам — холодом камня и металла к горячему и живому, как после доброй пощечины. — Прошу меня простить за нахальство — не сдержался. 

— Я ему говорила! Я говорила ему! — крикнула Винни Тернер, и тут же громко захлопнула дверь, стоило Киту весело обернуться. 

Френсис медленно, как бы нехотя, запахнула халат переливающейся на солнце персидской парчи — золотые тюльпаны и огненные птицы по алому лугу, — и задумчиво протянула, оценивающе смерив своего посетителя помутневшим от удивления взглядом: 

— Да что с тобой сегодня такое, черт возьми… 

Продолговатая стрелка жемчужно-белой кожи, от напряженной шеи до дымчато-затененной ложбинки меж грудей, снова показалась из-под непослушной, твердо топорщащей края ткани. 

— Могу сказать две вещи, если тебе хочется, чтобы я был сдержан и краток. Первая: я вынужден как можно скорее делать ноги из Лондона, потому что наш с Топклиффом диалог зашел в тупик. Вторая: я счастлив и доволен своей жизнью, как безумец. 

— «Как»… — передразнила его леди, продолжая разглядывать, склонив небрежно и явно наскоро причесанную голову к плечу. — И что же за диалог, мой друг? Только не говори, что ты попытался убить его. Мне достаточно мужа-идиота, который не сегодня-завтра начнет пошлепывать королеву по сморщенному задку, пытаясь показать всему этому бестиарию, кто в клетке лев. Тебя я искренне считала чуть более искушенным во всех этих змеиных свадьбах… Выходит, зря? 

Кит схватил ее снова — за плечи, осторожно, но в то же время так, что она не смогла бы вырваться, даже если бы желала — разве что ей пришлось бы резануть его спрятанным в тюльпанах и фазанах тонким ножом или шпилькой. 

— Может, и зря… Я не советую тебе думать обо мне лучше, чем следует — однажды это уже подвело тебя, помнишь? — зачастил он смешливой скороговоркой, и успокаивающе поцеловал Френсис в зеленоватую, часто бьющуюся жилку на шее. Леди встрепенулась — куда более боевито, чем в первый раз. — Но случилось непредвиденное, и, смею заверить, не по моей вине… Скажем так: ты помнишь пользующегося популярностью среди нежных дев и грубых шлюх поэта Уилла Шекспира? 

— Тот ушастый идиот, с которым ты, как говорят, до сих пор живешь? Как же! Оставь я его при себе подольше — мне пришлось бы менять полы, так как он затопил бы их своими слезами и беспокойным потом… 

— Положим, он бывает мягок и впечатлителен, это верно. Но вчера ночью он сотворил кое-что дерзкое. Это поставило жизнь Дика Бербеджа — и его собственную — под угрозу. И я вынужден угнать их обоих из Лондона, как добрый пастырь не в меру храбрых овец, желающих помериться силами с волком. 

Кулачки леди сжались — он ощутил это, держа ее за запястья. Кусая губы и морща гладкий даже без слоя пудры лоб, Френсис судорожно размышляла. 

— Хорошенькое дело… — фыркнула она, стрельнув потемневшими зрачками из-под ресниц. — Славные сонеты, трогают за душу — а ума, как у курицы. 

Слушая ее, глядя на нее, продолжая держать ее, Кит вдруг понял, что до сих пор улыбается — лишь потому, что даже теперь они говорили о мытарствах Орфея. 

Какой певец, миледи, какой поэт, если он верен поэзии, как мог быть верен вам, или мне, или легиону легких на передок девиц, изнывающих от вдохновения быть вдохновленными, сохраняет свой рассудок до конца? 

— Дорогая моя графиня, что здесь у вас… 

Неприметная низкая дверь, припрятанная за тяжелым гобеленом, на котором, о странность, Аполлон продолжал преследовать Дафну — от самой Флит Стрит, — приоткрылась, и из нее, пригнув голову, выступил сам Тамерлан. Нед Аллен, такой же измятый и истрепанный, как его леди и его драматург, мог считаться совершенно обнаженным — если бы не скомканная женская рубашка, горстью прижатая к чреслам. 

*** 

Белла резво перепрыгивала первые весенние лужи, торопясь в «Театр», где нынче дневала и ночевала ее подруга Кэт. Уж такое у Беллы было нынче настроение — летела, будто на крыльях, будто это ей сделали предложение, будто это она живет в доме, как настоящая леди. 

Да и весна — сколько себя не помнила, Белла очень любила весну, и когда день с каждым разом становился чуть длинней — на заячий хвостик всего-то, а небо из сизого делалось все синее, и воздух прогревался настолько, что можно было не кутаться в бесконечные плащи, лишь бы не замерзнуть. Ей казалось: пережила зиму — все остальное переживет тоже. Лондон еще не вонял, как летом, когда под ногами колыхалась смесь глины и содержимого ночных горшков, — и за это Белла тоже любила весну. А еще за Пасху, когда можно было вдоволь наесться сладких пряных булочек — их Белла любила с самого детства. 

Вообще-то, конечно, ее звали не Белла, это чудное имя, похожее на звон колокольчика, дал ей мастер Кемп — рыжий, как и она сама, известный на весь Лондон комик из «Театра». Дал совсем недавно, и ей понравилось. С тех пор, если спрашивали, то она так и звалась: Белла. 

А крестили-то ее Лиз, Елизаветой, значит. Да только при ее ремесле да при ее волосах — отливавших на солнце червонным, высшей пробы золотом, при ее бледной, с веснушками коже, без пудры — совсем как Леди Королевы, у нее бывали кавалеры и оттуда, аж из самого двора, уж наслышалась, — так вот, при такой внешности да при ее ремесле прямая дорога на виселицу. Вот и приходилось опускать глаза, краснеть, как будто она ни разу за свои года мужского уда не видывала, да лепетать: «Как вам будет угодно, сэр». И всех это устраивало, всем приходилось по вкусу. Уж кем она только не побывала. Каких только женских имен не давали ей, прежде чем торопливо присунуть, задрав юбки в одной из подворотен на Нортон Фолгейт, или разложить на какой-нибудь затертой чуть не до дыр постели, на постоялом дворе, из тех, что подешевле. И хорошо еще, когда дело заканчивалось только этим, когда добрые с виду господа не норовили заломать руки, да избить до полусмерти — с ней самой, правда, такого еще не бывало, но наслышалась про такие дела за все время на улице, наелась такими сплетнями — больше не надо, благодарю покорно. 

И потому порой она завидовала своим товаркам из борделей. И старалась не ходить одна по постоялым дворам или домам — не бывала никогда такой отважной, как Кэт, а потому и не видать ей никакого счастья. Подружка вон не побоялась, а теперь — пожалуйста, сразу после Пасхи замуж выходит, да не за абы какого завалящего парня, за джентльмена, считай, за Дика Бербеджа. А кто в Лондоне не знает его Ромео, или этого, и сейчас который шел, как его — Ричарда Третьего? Страшный он, конечно, Ричард, но мастер Дик был просто диво как хорош. Так хорош, что они с Кэт, бывало, еще до того, как Кэт замуж мастер Дик позвал, ни одного спектакля не пропускали. И мастер Шекспир, тамошний сочинитель, был тоже красивый — страсть, одни кудри его черные да глазищи синие чего стоят, а уж как глянет ими — будто в душу заглядывает. Про него знакомые девки рассказывали, что охочий он до этого дела, и нежный при том, ласковый, что телок. Да только Белле ни разу до недавних пор не доводилось с ним пересечься — видно, рыжих он не особо жаловал, а когда свела их судьба — все у того же мастера Кемпа, то Белле тоже, считай, ничего не досталось, так, пара поцелуев, правда, сладких, что персики, тут не соврали. А еще утренний вопрос: а как на самом деле тебя зовут? Белла удивилась, но ответила, а мастер Уилл лишь кивнул задумчиво, рассматривая ее с головы до ног. Сразу видно — поэт. 

А вот Кэт — та да, с ним бывала, и звал он ее смешно, как кошечку какую: Китти. Так оно и пошло: Белла да Китти, а что, имена хорошие, хоть сейчас ставь в какую пьесу. Жаль, конечно, что женщинам играть нельзя, срам это. 

А Белла любила театр, — столько там всего красивого, чудного, как в сказке! Так бы и поселилась там, будь ее воля. Сейчас, конечно, можно ходить чаще — мастер Кемп вон снова звал в субботу, а она и рада. Вдруг не только мастер Кемп, вдруг и мастер Уилл там будет? А то и сам мастер Марло? 

Кэт-то хорошо, Кэт вон даже в доме у мастера Марло бывала, а все почему — отважная, не такая трусиха, как Белла. 

*** 

Они обернулись одновременно, однако, леди не сделала шаг назад, хоть и могла, а Кит не выпустил ее запястий, хотя был должен. На фоне мастерски вытканной зеленовато-бурой декорации в виде гобелена стоял Нед Аллен — в этом нельзя было усомниться. Кит слишком хорошо помнил каждый изгиб его тела — и не сомневался, что графиня Эссекс уже превзошла его в памятливости. 

Нед застыл на месте, как древнее изваяние из бронзы, и совсем не величественно захлопал глазами. Должно быть, беспечный любовник не рассчитывал, что в кабинете его покровительницы может оказаться другой мужчина. Должно быть, он думал, что его новая муза имеет обыкновение громко и внятно разговаривать сама с собой по утрам — если этот странный полдень можно было назвать утром. 

— Какая встреча, Нед, — приветливо кивнул Кит, и разжал пальцы. Френсис, изгибая стройную шею, смотрела и смотрела на свою новую любимую зверушку для развлечений, и было сложно понять, улыбается она, или кривится от досады. — Я вижу, что вы с миледи нашли общий язык очень быстро — и рад, что, со своей стороны, немного поспособствовал вашему счастью и довольству… 

— Какого хрена, Кит? — только и выдавил из себя Аллен. 

— Ах, Нед, доброе утро… — вдруг заговорила Френсис, преодолев неловкость, если это была она — а не игра, могущая посрамить даже новоявленное украшение этой строгой комнаты. — Мы с твоим другом обсуждали крайне важные вопросы, и не сказать, чтобы приятные, а твое появление оказалось просто-таки лучом весеннего солнца в унылой ночи придворных интриг… 

Этот тон, соловьино звенящий в чуть вытянутом ради выражения крайнего внимания горле, Кит знал. Именно так графиня Эссекс разговаривала со всеми своими зверушками, пока они находились у нее в милости — иными словами, пока не начинали нагонять на нее скуку и прыгали через подставляемые все выше жердочки с исправным подобострастием. Кажется, Нед Аллен пока справлялся — Дьявол даровал Фаусту достойную Елену Прекрасную. 

— Мне нужно будет уехать, Нед, — сухо и коротко сказал Кит, и, обойдя хозяйку этого дома и ведущего актера театра «Роза», направился к Аллену. У того беспокойно дернулся кадык, пока он заворожено следил за рукой Кита, огладившей край тяжелого дубового стола. — Возможно, надолго. И я бы хотел, чтобы ты пинал Джорджи хотя бы раз в день приходить ко мне домой и присматривать, все ли хорошо, не было ли краж или, того хуже, обысков. Если пожелаешь, можешь делать это сам… я был бы тебе благодарен за подобную услугу. 

— Что стряслось? 

*** 

— Топклифф взбесился раньше, чем мы могли предполагать, и удумал размазать по стене Гейтхауса Дика Бербеджа и Уилла Шекспира, который вчера наделал некоторых… глупостей, — пояснил Кит, но его слова тяжело достигали сознания Неда. Не стоило вчера столько пить — но Френсис была так щедра, а вина, известные на всю Англию сладкие вина ее мужа так хороши… — А потом соскрести их останки со стены и осквернить еще десяток раз. И я хочу помочь несчастным. Один из них — мой друг, второй — друг моего друга, и значит — почти мой друг тоже. 

Когда Кит оказался совсем рядом, вплотную, так, что можно было ощутить запах и тепло его плохо прикрытого одеждой тела, Нед не нашел ничего лучше, чем огрызнуться: 

— С каких это пор ты вдарился в христианскую добродетель и рассыпаешь налево и направо благодеяния? 

Мягкое прикосновение пальцев, что могли быть вовсе не так ласковы, к щеке, не отрезвило его. Кит улыбался — улыбался ему, и был близко, так близко, как вчера была добрая леди, теперь взирающая на них издали с неподдельным интересом, вспыхнувшим в прищуренных глазах. 

— Это не добродетель и не благодеяния. Я люблю Уилла, и его дурость заодно, Уилл считает Дика своим ближайшим другом. Ты же любишь меня, и потому сделаешь то, о чем я прошу. 

— А если не сделаю? 

Леди чуть слышно вздохнула. Что это был за вздох, Аллен успел изучить накануне. 

— Если не сделаешь? — переспросил Кит все с той же сонной, счастливой, самодовольной улыбкой, которую хотелось стереть с его лица кулаком, и с усилием опустил и отвел руку Неда, сжимавшую тонкую ночную сорочку. — Все, что я описал тебе, называется — связи. Так бывают завязаны друг на друге герои пьесы, а бывают — живые люди из плоти и крови. Чаще всего. И людей много, друг мой, очень много — в этом чертовом городе и за его пределами. Так вот… Ты спрашиваешь, что будет, если я получу отказ? Ничего не будет. Значит, я найду кого-нибудь другого, кто лучше удовлетворит мои потребности. 

*** 

Дик сначала хотел сказать: «Не ваше дело». Грубо, конечно, ну а кто такой ему Хэнслоу, чтобы вычитывать его, как мальца какого-нибудь, вроде Гофа? 

Хватит и папаши с Катбертом, сыт по горло отеческими наставлениями и братскими увещеваниями, будто им больше делать нечего: Дик то, Ричард се. А что Дик, что Ричард? Посмотрел бы он на них, какие бы они стали, посети они этого мерзкого старикашку хоть раз, увидь ту страшную комнату с волосами. Или вот поцелуй… При мысли о поцелуе Топклиффа к горлу вновь подступила тошнота. Дик испугался не на шутку — не хватало еще опозориться в «Розе», и так смотрят все как на дурачка какого — посреди зимы побриться на лысо, да еще и кому — актеру! 

Паша так и орал: «Ума совсем, — говорил, — решился, последние крохи растратил! А все из-за придурковатого твоего Шекспира, из-за Марло, кол ему в глотку, тоже нашел с кем связаться. Я ли, — кричал папаша, — тебя не предупреждал, не говорил тебе по-доброму! А дальше что — сосаться будешь со своим Шекспиром и Марло по подворотням, позорить мои седины? Хватит того, что шлюху в дом привел — на улицу выйти стыдно, в глаза соседям глянуть!» Про шлюху, значит, вспомнил, даром, что Кэт была тут же, бедная девочка, как будто ее вина была, что другого ремесла для хорошей одинокой девушки в Лондоне днем с огнем не сыскать. А про тридцать сребреников, за которые родного сына палачу продал — так про то молчал, как в рот воды набрал. Ну а что говорить, сыновей много, можно одного на ремни для Топклиффа пустить, не жалко. 

Дик тогда, конечно, не смолчал, все сказал, что думал: и про то, как папаша сам женился, и про Топклиффа, и про то, что носится со своим театром, как курица с яйцом, а дальше носа не сунет, а кругом такие дела творятся — страшно честному человеку жить на этом свете! Тогда — не смолчал, папашу чуть удар не хватил, перепугались не на шутку все, Кэт вон посреди ночи за водой даже бегала к колодцу — к вискам папаше приложить, да к шее. 

Тогда — не смолчал, а вот при Хенслоу приходилось опускать глаза в пол, как девице на выданье. Хотя Хеэнслоу был тот еще пройдоха — такой и за полпенни кого угодно продаст, хоть сына, хоть мать родную, и глазом не моргнет. 

— Это для роли, сэр, — пробормотал Дик.- Новая роль в новой пьесе. 

И старый лис, конечно же, уцепился, в него, как гончая, даже кустистые брови задвигались, как гусеницы, в предвкушении тайны конкурирующего театра. 

— Новая роль? 

И Дик врал отчаянно, напропалую, понимая, что пропал, играл такого себе простачка-дурачка, в конце концов, актер он, или нет? 

— Да, новая пьеса, знаете ли, планируем ставить после Пасхи, комедия, несколько авторов… — и добавил для вежливости и убедительности, — сэр. 

Хэнслоу забарабанил пальцами по столу. 

— Комедия, значит… Несколько авторов… Ну, хорошо, мастер Бербедж, подыщем вам какой-то парик… 

*** 

Какая счастливая все-таки подруга, думала Белла, когда по одному только слову, что она-де к невесте мастера Бербиджа, тяжелые двери «Розы» растворились, впуская ее внутрь. Белла с трепетом вступила за расшитый золотым и алым занавес, и замерла в нерешительности, не зная куда идти. Все было такое чудное, такое чарующее — ну прямо в сказку попала! Вот бы и ей так, вот бы тут поселиться и жить — что бы угодно делала, мешала бы краски, шила бы, вышивала бы, убиралась и таскала актерам сидр и пиво, ублажала бы, может, даже — а что, да за такую жизнь ничего не жалко. 

Подруга нашла ее сама, обняла порывисто, зачастила: 

— Ах, душка, как хорошо, что ты пришла, а я так переживаю за мастера Дика, душка, прям страсть. Сам не свой прямо, с тех самых пор, как первый раз поехал к милорду Топклиффу, а уж со второго — как подменили… 

— Неужто бьет тебя? — всплеснула руками Белла, вглядываясь в подругу. Вот и счастье, вот и благородные, все они одинаковые, одни миром мазаны, разве что может, вот мастер Уилл не таков, да мастер Марло. Поэты — они ж как небожители… 

— Нет, что ты, что ты, душка Белла, мастер Дик хороший, он же никогда… нежный такой, — Китти даже слегка покраснела. — А только знаешь, так и мечется, так и мечется, ночами не спит, а как спит, так тоже мечется, стонет, кричит, бывает даже! 

*** 

— Ты-то? — горько усмехнулся Нед, и упоительные ночи, проведенные в этом доме, расползлись из его памяти, как туман или наваждение, уступив место другим, совсем другим воспоминаниям. Ему говорили — те немногие, кто сразу узнал об удаче быть представленным одной знатной леди, поклоннице Тамерлана и его завоеваний: берегись, чем больше у бабы денег, которыми она может распоряжаться на свой суд и ряд, тем опаснее становятся ее желания. Оступишься — и она тебя сотрет в порошок, сколько ни гоняй азиатских царей в своей сколоченной из шпона колеснице. Но настоящая опасность, настоящая топь — она была ближе, и понятнее, и страшнее. Нед стоял на одинокой кочке посреди бесконечного болота, так и норовящего затянуть его. На одном берегу была мисс Вудвард, белокурая Джоан, носящая ему свои знаменитые, тающие во рту пироги в накрытой салфеткой корзинке каждый день. На втором — роскошные прелести графини Эссекс и запах ее восточных духов. 

А вокруг, куда хватало зрения, носились в безумной пляске зеленоватые огоньки — фонари сумеречных мертвецов. Демоны, самые темные, самые постыдные желания. О них было легко забыть, не видя лица Кита Марло, и пытаясь убедить себя в том, что за въедающимися под кожу, как порох, и такими же горючими строками не стоит человек — а, может, и не человек вовсе. Но как только он сам находил Неда, как только брал его за руку, болото возвращалось — и добраться до его края оказывалось невозможно. 

Слишком сильно хотелось утонуть. 

— Ты — можешь. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что можешь. Сколько их у тебя, этих, что по первому щелчку пальцев побегут бросаться с крыш, чтобы позабавить тебя в твоей вечной скуке? 

Он говорил глупости, молол такое, о чем вскоре собирался пожалеть. Рядом была Френсис, все еще теплая и расслабленная после постели, где она провела ночь с ним, с ним, ни с кем другим, и собиралась, если можно было верить ее воркованиям, провести еще много ночей. Она была прекрасна — предел мечтаний любого мужчины в здравом уме. 

В здравом уме! 

Разве стала бы она иметь с ним дело, и, что греха таить — давать ему деньги, после того, что созерцала сейчас? 

Но Нед говорил, жадно глядя Киту в лицо, пока Кит держал его за руку — и оба не могли остановиться. 

— Хватит, Кит. Играй с кем-то другим в эти твои игры. Зачем тебе все это? Потешить самолюбие? Пополнить коллекцию? Показать всем, как ты хорош? Я не хочу больше бегать за тобой, как собачонка, привязанная за шею к телеге. Лошадь понесет, телега рухнет прямо в Темзу с моста — и собачка за ней… Так тебе нравится? 

Кит сузил глаза и облизнулся. 

— Ты вроде как пытаешься сказать, что я — бессердечное чудовище, использующее таких, как ты, поклонников моего поэтического дара, в собственных низких целях… Понимаю. Но со стороны может прозвучать иначе: Нед Аллен намекает, что его драматург, ненавидимый многими Кит Марло, несмотря на свою репутацию, а то и благодаря ей, был удобным деловым партнером только в дни благоденствия. Когда мы оба гребли деньжата лопатами, и я отдавал тебе всех тех обезумевших шлюх, кого не мог трахать сам. Когда людей давили, когда им ломали кости в драках у ворот «Розы», потому что на «Тамерлана» или «Жида» не хватало билетов… А сейчас этот чертов хуесос тебе уже не нужен. Пригревшись под крылом прекрасной леди, не так удобно иметь дело с тем, на кого вострит зуб сам Топклифф, так? 

И тут, посреди напряженного, звенящего, как сталь, молчания, раздались аплодисменты. Леди Френсис, или просто Френсис, или чужая жена, еще чья-нибудь любовница, зрительница, в конце концов, восторженная любительница театра, сидя на краю стола, хлопала в ладоши, глядя на них с Китом горящими глазами. 

*** 

— Браво! — воскликнула Френсис, осознав, что услышанное заставило ее забыть о былых терзаниях. — Браво, господа! Признаться, Кит, я уже бросила надежду увидеть то маленькое представление, с которого началось наше с тобой пренеприятное знакомство… Но сегодня, о чудо, ты снова даровал мне надежду! 

Она хохотала — искренне, тепло, схватив со стола мелко написанные, но не запечатанные пока письма, и обмахивая ими полуоткрытую шею и грудь. Рыжая макака, до неузнаваемости пудрящая свою морщинистую, как жопа мумии, рожу, и мозги дорогого муженька, показалась такой далекой и незначительной, что лишь за это Нед Аллен был достоин получить доплату — сверх договоренности. 

Кит Марло, впрочем, прощения не заслуживал — пока что. 

— Мне думается, — продолжала леди, пока листы задорно порхали в ее руке. — Тебя просто нельзя оставить более-менее наедине с каким-нибудь красавчиком, чтобы не началось вот это… И я боюсь, что мне придется покончить с тобой все дела, как бы выгодны они ни были — иначе ты просто уведешь всех, кого я приглашаю скрашивать мое почти вдовье одиночество! 

*** 

Лиззи, что теперь Беллой была, слушала страшную повесть, открыв рот, даже слезинки заблестели в серых глазах. 

— Бедная ты, Китти, бедная, — причитала она, обнимая подругу. — И мастер Дик бедный! Как же это вы? Что ж теперь будет-то? 

А Китти что, Китти себя не жалела, да и чего жалеть. Пресвятые яблочки, да она никогда еще в жизни не жила так богато и роскошно, как сейчас — как сыр в масле каталась! Даже если отбросить косые взгляды миссис Бербедж и мистера Бербеджа — все равно было хорошо! И душка Дик ее любил всем сердцем, а брат его был с ней — такой вежливый, такой джентльмен, будто она была леди самых чистых кровей. То дверь откроет, то ведро поможет поднести. И видно было, что от чистоты сердца это, ни от чего больше. Может, для кого, конечно, такое и было привычным, но для нее — нет, не было. А потому Китти ценила каждую минуту, что была сейчас. Вот помирились папаша с Диком, перестал папаша грозить карами земными и небесными, а Дик в ответ упрекать его — и то хорошо. Вот они с Лиззи после репетиции пойдут помогать миссис Бербедж печь сладкие булочки — совсем прекрасно, как будто семья у нее, думала Китти, и тут же себя одергивала: а почему как будто? Так и есть, очень скоро, пресвятые яблочки, совсем недалеко уже, какая-то неделя от силы, может, две — станет она женой Дика, новой миссис Бербедж. Обзаведется хозяйством, слуг будет гонять — совсем как мамаша Дика. А что та смотрела косо свою будущую невестку — так что сделаешь, видать, жаль ей своих дочерей, неустроенных. Одна бог весть где нынче, а другая — хорошо хоть в Англии, на родной почве, как говорил мастер Уилл. А думать о будущем — так до него еще дожить надо. Как знать, что там будет, дальше-то. 

За сценой зашевелились, забегали, Китти с Беллой вдруг оказались в центре вихря: суетились рабочие, вытаскивая декорации, суетились актеры, готовясь к выходу на сцену. Китти обняла все еще тревожно заглядывающую ей в лицо младшую подругу, увлекла поглубже от сцены, туда, где душно и сладко пахло пудрой и висели в воздухе среди груды всякой одежды ее золотые облачка. 

— Пойдем, пойдем, — зашептала, сейчас начнется этот… как его… почти спектакль. Прогон в костюмах! — вспомнила Китти и улыбнулась сама себе: вот до чего нынче была грамотной, не всякая и леди знала то, что знала она. 

*** 

Прогон, однако, все не начинался. 

Вот и декорации были вытащены и расставлены, и все, кто был занят в грядущей пьесе, подтянулись ближе к сцене, разодетые, как полагалось. Дик тут только головой качал: ставить «Эдуарда» в канун Пасхи — удумали же. А пауза затягивалась, и по багровевшему лицу Хэнслоу стало очевидно, что что-то пошло не так. 

Хэнслоу кусал усы от недовольства, а Дик, знай себе, нахлобучивал черный, пллотный и жаркий парик на глаза, да старался сдержать улыбку. 

— Доус! — орал Хэнслоу, уже, должно быть, позабыв и о присутствующем на сцене конкуренте, и о том, что хотя бы в Страстную пятницу даже такому греховоднику, как он, полагается прикусить язык. — Где его носит, чертяку? Найдите его и передайте, что если этот мерзавец не явится в течение четверти часа, я вычту с него двадцать шиллингов, как за полноценный спектакль! 

*** 

Впору было — смутиться, прекратить это странное, дикое представление, отступить, удалиться прочь. Но Кит лишь усмехнулся криво, покосившись на миледи искристым взглядом — Нед был готов проклясть и сам себя, и его, и даже прекрасную госпожу, сделавшую его счастливым и чуть более богатым в эти дни: это было самое настоящее кокетство, ужимка, полунамек, присущий дамам, знающим цену своей красоте и притягательности. 

Дамам, которые знают, что держат за яйца очередного помешанного на плотских утехах идиота. 

— Вы мне льстите, графиня, — промурлыкал Кит, и Нед понял, что представление продолжается. Истинный драматург делает если не трагедию, то нелепый, и тем до колик смешной фарс из своей собственной жизни — и втягивает в исполнение главных ролей всех, кто был достаточно неосторожен, чтобы довериться ему хоть на минуту. — Не советую верить всем слухам и сплетням, что полощут мое имя то тут, то там, на обоих берегах Темзы. Как видите, мистер Аллен поверил, и теперь нет ему покоя… 

И тогда Нед схватил его за подбородок, сильно сжав пальцами щеки. 

— Я говорю — хватит. Я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь. 

Он выделил выражением голоса последнее слово, но все равно никого не смог обмануть. Зритель попался — слишком уж искушенный. 

*** 

Френсис тяжело дышала от восторга. Ей казалось, что именно для нее, пусть и ценою множества усилий и потерь, была поставлена невиданная доселе, захватывающая дух пьеса. Отсматривая ее от неожиданного начала до финала, развязка которого была все еще скрыта под пологом тайны, она позабыла обо всех своих несчастьях окончательно — выбросила их из головы, распустив непослушные после сна волосы по плечам, и ослабив пояс халата. 

Ничто не должно было мешать ей дышать — и созерцать. 

А зрелище было достойное и самых бурных аплодисментов, и недурной суммы денег. Нед Аллен, горячий, как огонь, на сцене, оказался весьма недурственным любовником — особенно рядом с выпивохами и рохлями, с которыми леди так намучилась в последнее время. Их развелось так много среди любителей театра, актеров, певцов, музыкантов и поэтов! И вот он, подарок судьбы — актер и любовник в одной реторте, пусть даже жжет взглядом и прикосновением не ее — на сей раз. 

Это было волнующе. Это возбуждало куда больше обычных любовных игр, предложенных добротным и пылким Недом Алленом своей покровительнице — что же, он старался, но удивить искушенную даму было не так уж просто. Но Кит Марло, этот увертливый ублюдок, побуждал и в нем, и в ней какие-то особенно острые переживания — ненависть, слишком похожую на животную похоть. И пользовался этим с наглостью разбойника, забирающегося под юбки терпящей нападение женщине — чтобы найти спрятанные деньги, конечно. За каждым его выпадом следовал обман, за обманом — разочарование. Но стоило перекипеть гневу, слитому в тигли, чтобы принять форму мести — он являлся снова, и говорил вещи, требующие прощения. 

О, леди Френсис прекрасно понимала Неда Аллена, Тамерлана, сброшенного со своей знаменитой колесницы и посаженного в баязетову клетку, чтобы кормиться с меча подачками в виде сырого мяса, будто дикий зверь. 

— Имейте же совесть, джентльмены, — попросила она, с ногами забравшись на стол, и открывая бедро меж скользнувших в разные стороны пол халата. Конечно же, всей своей позой, своим голосом и взглядом, своим видом и жестами, она требовала — забыть, что такое совесть, или поиметь ее в действительности. — Вы заняты друг другом так страстно, когда дама в вашем присутствии скучает в сторонке… А ну-ка быстро разошлись по углам и не надо так сверкать очами друг на друга! 

Ее восклицание возымело эффект — или Киприда решила сжалиться над своей вернейшей служительницей. 

— Спасибо, — молвил Кит своему актеру, и без лишних расшаркиваний поцеловал его в губы — так же, как еще недавно целовал саму Френсис. 

Размышлять о причинах его удивительной любвеобильности, одарившей сиянием даже бедняжку Винни, чьи мысли занимал один лишь Дик Бербедж, Френсис не хотелось. Она уселась поудобнее, и, наматывая прядь волос на палец, приготовилась любоваться открывающимся ей зрелищем. 

А любоваться было чем — чтобы сжать чужие плечи, Нед выпустил на пол ее ночную сорочку. 

*** 

Дорога через весь город, от Шордича до Саутуорка, показалась сегодня не слишком длинной: Уилл все думал и думал о том, что было между ними с Китом вчера, что случилось с ними вообще, и боялся даже помыслить о том, что могло быть, если бы… 

Если бы он никогда не встретил Кита. 

Если бы Кит не подошел к нему, не взял за руку. 

Если бы не полоснул по руке ножом, смешивая их кровь — в одну, становясь с Уиллом — одним. 

Если бы Кит не вернулся ос своего путешествия, или, хуже того — вернулся другим. 

Если бы они не помирились вчера. 

Если бы Кит больше не захотел с ним знаться. Никогда. 

Это — было по-настоящему страшным. А все остальное — неважно, неважно, неважно. 

С блуждающей на губах улыбкой Уилл потянул на себя дверь «Розы» — и почти услышал разносящийся по всему театру рык Хенслоу, походивший на рык одного из его медведей. 

— Как заболел? А кто будет играть Гавестона? Кто будет играть, я вас спрашиваю? Кочерга?! 

*** 

Нед отпихнул его первым — его движения стали на удивление неловкими, ладонь соскользнула с плеча, пальцы скомкали жесткую стеганую ткань рукава. Кит решил не размышлять о том, что это было — триумф самообладания, или, напротив — слабости. Ему вообще не хотелось поддавать что-либо вскрытию, хотя бы один день он стремился не быть мрачным чернокнижником, похищающим безжизненные тела с кладбищ, чтобы надругаться над ними с помощью ножа и книг во имя истины. 

Покойники были надежно упакованы в своих могилах, а живые должны были двигаться вперед и бежать, чтобы оставаться таковыми. 

— Нед, — он погладил Аллена по щеке там, где красовался набитый им же синяк. — Ты ведь играешь завтра моего Эдуарда? Неужели здесь ты забыл о репетициях? 

Нед отвел его руку от своего лица, и, быстро подняв облакоподобную кружевную сорочку из-под ног, обвязал ее вокруг бедер — хотя ему так и не удалось скрыть другие нескромные последствия череды их перепалок. 

— Нет, никого я не играю, — буркнул он, направляясь туда, где сидела, обмахиваясь исписанными листами, будто веером, леди Френсис. Взял ее руку в свою, и почтительно, несмотря на свой внешний вид и ее, поднес к губам. — Хенслоу взбеленился из-за того, что мы устроили в моей гримерной. Орал, топал ногами, потел, да и запретил мне выходить на сцену в субботу с синяком на лице. Даже не знаю, Кит, благодарить ли тебя за это. Учитывая то, что ты подарил мне «Эдуарда» — выходит как-то совсем глупо… 

Он был смущен, и густо краснел под смуглостью кожи. Он решил отступить вовремя, чтобы продолжить войну после — когда представится возможность. В этом Кит даже не сомневался — он слишком хорошо знал своего Неда, говорящего из-под его пера, но думающего так, как ему вздумается. Нед не мог превратиться в существо с глазами барашка, попавшего под нож — как Томми Кид, но и сбежать никуда не мог. Он был связан со своим драматургом — деньгами, славой, восторженными воплями влюбленных девиц и ладанными объятиями леди Френсис. От таких обязательств отказываются только недалекие дураки, а Нед Аллен, взяв понемногу от каждого из сыгранных им героев, надевая то одну маску, то другую, и сам того не ведая, привык брать все, что преподносила ему судьба — пусть для этого и приходилось преодолевать трудности, продираться сквозь тернии. 

И, в конце концов, это премилый вызов — когда твой терновый путь ведет к тому, кто пишет для тебя фразы, которыми так легко греметь со сцены из-под личины славного героя. 

— Как жаль, — пожал плечами Кит, продолжая прозрачно, вешне, солнечно улыбаться. — Я хотел бы увидеть тебя в этой роли прежде, чем уеду. 

Леди Френсис, не по-женски крепко пожав Неду руку, вмешалась в этот странный, завивающийся речными водоворотами разговор: 

— Пускай в этот раз мистер Аллен отдохнет — скоро великий праздник, и ему это будет простительно, с учетом того, что он и так работает на износ. Но если господин Хенслоу еще хоть раз попробует отстранить нашего друга от роли — я лично приду к нему, и как следует отдеру за уши. Я, хоть и родилась на свет слабой женщиной, могу постоять за тех, кто мне… дорого обходится. Ты знаешь об этом, Кит, как никто другой. А тебе, Нед, еще предстоит узнать. Наконец, неужели во всей этой вашей «Розе» не нашлось ни одной склянки достаточно густых белил, чтобы попросту затереть ими чертов синяк? 

Казалось, миледи, как попавшая под росу и ласковый мягкий дневной свет роза, была готова расцветать на глазах, упиваясь собственным манящим ароматом. Вот так, в очередной раз бросив играть и вывернув свою душу, как пьяница выворачивает свой скудный завтрак, перебрав с элем, Нед Аллен сумел удивительным образом угодить своей новой покровительнице. 

Да и Кит, хоть и делал вид, что ершится, тоже остался доволен. 

Им обоим было некуда бежать друг от друга — и Нед знал, что если Кит останется жив, то обязательно придет в его гримерную, размалеванную цветами, еще раз. 

Оставалось с тоской думать о том, что скажет Хенслоу в ответ на подобный визит высокой особы — не ей, о нет, перед прекрасной дамой в бархатной полумаске он станет мести пол рукавами, пытаясь поцеловать край ее платья. Но что еще хуже — где-то вдали, за плечом своего ухватистого и ушлого дядюшки, стояла мисс Джоан Вудвард, держа на локте корзинку с пирожками, и смотрела на будущего мужа с немым сдержанным упреком. Этот взгляд можно было назвать смиренным — если бы Нед не знал, что кровь не водица, а жирная мамаша Джоан была той еще набитой деньгами и спесью стервой. 

Выходило, куда ни бросайся — Тамерлан Великий в двух частях, в первой и второй, был продажен до мозга костей, и все зависело лишь оттого, которая из окруживших его плотным кольцом дам поставит больше. 

Страсти улеглись, уступив место отвратительно тянущей, набившей оскомину повседневности. 

— Благодарю вас, миледи… — Нед еще раз приложился к теплой, цепкой ручке графини, и поднял глаза на Кита — без желания удушить его на месте, но с ощущением крепкого, шероховатого поцелуя на губах. — А ты, Кит, ни о чем не беспокойся. Если госпоже будет угодно посвятить меня в дело, что занимает вас — я смогу быть полезен. 

Кошелечек леди Эссекс развязался в очередной раз — и из него показалась блестящая золотая монетка, готовая упасть на раскрытую ладонь алчущего актера. 

*** 

Старик Хэнслоу раздухарился — любо-дорого посмотреть. 

Крыл направо и налево, брызгал слюной, вытирал с багровой лысины пот, и, глядя на него, нельзя было сказать, сколько в том было игры, а сколько — настоящего гнева. Все они тут были актеры, как ни крути. Театр затягивает, учишься играть, даже просто стоя на сцене и, может быть, не желая того. Но на то он и театр, за то Дик и любил его, а вот Катберт — тот нет, не понимал, считал пустым кривлянием, но вслух при папаше не озвучивал. Так они оба были воспитаны — в почтительности и уважении к старшим, не привыкли говорить поперек. Хотя вот сейчас, думал Дик, — вот это воспитание, накрепко вбитое папашиной тяжелой рукой, ему впрок не пошло. 

Дик стащил с головы парик, отчего по затылку сразу пробежал холодок, забегая за шиворот. Дик поежился, запахнулся в королевскую багряницу, присел на край сцены, наблюдая за развернувшейся в «Розе» нешуточной драмой. Его дело маленькое — скажут играть, будет играть, благо роль — вот она, а на память Дик никогда не жаловался, мог запомнить любой объем за сутки, с самых ранних пор, как только папаша выпустил его на сцену в роли мальчишки-оруженосца. Смешно сейчас вспомнить, как дрожал тогда — аж ноги подкашивались. Боялся упасть, боялся, что полный зал, который тогда сливался в одно страшное многоглавое чудовище, будет смеяться над ним. Но обошлось. Потом была вторая роль, третья — и все мальчишки, слуги, оруженосцы. А девчонок он никогда не играл — за этим папаша следил строго. Дик не понимал, почему кому-то можно, а ему — нельзя. Но лишь до поры, потом уразумел, что прав папаша, нечего ему в этих ролях делать, если, конечно, хочет сохранить себя и не стать кем-то вроде Марло. 

Так и хранил, а для кого — получается, для Топклиффа? То-то радости. Сейчас, конечно, поутихло все, до воскресенья, а то и до понедельника, спасибо — Страстная. А что дальше будет, Дик и загадывать боялся. А ведь как славно все могло быть без этого чудовища, поймавшего его в свою липкую, мерзостную паутину. Его Кэт, Китти — такая милая и нежная, что Дик не мог даже сейчас не улыбнуться, стоило глянуть в ту сторону, где из-за занавеса с любопытством выглядывала ее светловолосая головка. 

Вот это — счастье, вот это — радость, что бы там папаша ни говорил, а говорил он о Кэт разное, и по преимуществу — ничего хорошего. Ну а что, ну не Аллен он, не может взять да и безо всякой любви жениться на племяннице Хенслоу, или дочке, черт их разберет, с их семейными связями, кто там она ему. Не таков Дик. Ему мечтается, что если и семья, то обязательно чтоб душа в душу, вот как у Уилла в пьесе. Хотя нет, с таким концом, как в той пьесе, пожалуй, не надо. И так, как у Уилла сейчас, — не надо тоже. Дик бы после того, что Марло сотворил, никогда бы к нему и на милю не подошел, Уилл же вон, побежал вприпрыжку. Интересно, чем у них там все закончилось, помирились? Наверное, раз Уилл так и не вернулся. Вот уж прихоть судьбы, — подумалось Дику, — никогда даже в страшном сне не приснилось бы, что будет переживать за отношения Кита Марло больше, чем за свои. А оно вон как все складывается. 

Дик так задумался, что сцена «Розы» будто бы отошла на второй план и звуки вокруг затихли. Такое с ним бывало частенько, и Катберт в детстве подшучивал над ним, а папаша драл уши обоим. Кто-то сильно дернул его за полу плаща. 

— Дик, да Дик же! — послышалось снизу, и опустив глаза, Дик, наконец, увидел Уилла. Ну, надо же, легок на помине. Уилл был взъерошен, растрепан, отчего-то перепачкан сажей и за плечами его болтался туго набитый мешок. 

— Дик! — выпалил Уилл, глядя на рассеянного, будто вынырнувшего из сна друга. Как хорошо, что ты здесь. Надо поговорить. Срочно! 

*** 

От обилия забот и воздуха голова слегка шла кругом. От усталости — ломило плечи и поясницу. Если бы Кит был кем-то вроде Уилла Кемпа, он бы поцепил на ноги серебряные бубенцы, пристукнул пятками, подскочив, и добавил что-то вроде: «А от счастья — болит задница», — но это было слишком нелепо даже для легкомысленного дня прощания с Лондоном. 

Со сточной канавой, в которой, облипая грязью, варились все они — короли и шлюхи, чернокнижники и дьяволы, дамы и их поклонники — кем только судьба ни заставит сделаться того, кто нарекся актером. 

По Темзе уже вовсю сновали лодки, похожие на сельдей, отодвигая носами надоедливый рыхлый лед — солнце пригрело как следует, и Пасха обещала быть что надо для гуляний, танцев и балаганных развлечений. Столица шумела, как шумела она в любой другой день — ей было плевать на тех, кто был исторгнут из ее зловонного, пестрого чрева прочь, точно так же, как скоро надоедали ей лезущие обратно. Кит же был весел — и он знал, что именно его веселье заставляет солнечный свет быть таким ярким, будто блики от лучей отражались разом в сотнях начищенных зеркал. Он и сам был зеркалом — в которое смотрелся лишь один человек. 

Он и сам был солнцем, готовым выжечь дотла любое воспоминание и любую действительность, если бы в ней крылась угроза для впервые сделавшегося до боли четким отражения. 

На Броадуолл народ толпился, напирал — но не было слышно привычного для вавилонских столпотворений стоголосого галдежа, замешанного на свином визге или гусиных криках. 

— Так предайте же презрению этот рассадник разврата, эту гнойную кучу, где копошатся не люди — но отвратные черви, пожирающие нечистоты и гниющую плоть! Отвратите лица свои от соблазна и льстивой, обманчивой красоты греховных зрелищ — и взгляните в сторону церкви! — раздавалось над любопытно задранными шляпами, чепцами и голыми макушками совиное уханье пуританского проповедника, зажавшего подмышкой пухлую кипу яростно отпечатанных листовок, вышедших из-под чистейшего, святейшего и девственнейшего станка, что был бы, наверное, и вправду угоден Христу — если бы Спасителю не было чем заняться, болтая ногами с ближнего облака, зацепившегося за крыши Святого Павла. — Ибо те, кто называет себя языческими именами и шутит языческие шутки — суть обман и прелесть, лицедейство и обезьянье кривляние! И, прельщенные блеском, и краской, и реющими флагами, и ударами в барабаны, и пушечным стрелянием, вскоре обнаружите, что все исчезло, как пороховой дым, рассеялось туманом! Там, где были отроки, переодетые отроковицами, вертящиеся перед глазами мужчин, чтобы вводить их во грех — предстанут черти с вилами и вертелами! Где жид, сопровождаемый овацией, сигал в котел со смолой — окажетесь вы сами, и его мнимые муки будут казаться игрой рядом с муками истинными, вечными! 

Кит зацепился о проповедь, как всякий щеголь хоть раз цеплялся прорезью в рукаве о дверную ручку или некстати подвернувшуюся голую ветку. Несмотря на спешку, он остановился — позади всех, кто слушал, раскрыв рот от сопереживания или же ухмыляясь с презрением. Его лица не коснулась ни одна из гримас крайности. Он был счастлив, он был свободен — потому мог говорить, не так уж ненавидя тех, кто выступал так же, как актеры и певцы, продавался так же, как шлюхи — только обманом пытался назваться иначе. Пузо очередного черно-белого пророка, взмахивающего рукавами, как куцыми крыльями, очевидно было налито и напитано пивом, как переспевшее яблоко — соком и солнцем. Или, быть может, слуга Божий был на сносях от Святого Духа, желая посрамить и переплюнуть Леди Богородицу? 

— И всех, каждого, кто пойдет на это богопротивное представление, — потрясал оратор лубком, на котором Кит, сощурившись, уже успел разобрать собственное имя. — Всех вас, да-да, каждого из вас, будет ждать кара — на Страшном Суде, пред ликом Справедливого Судии! Получив удовольствие от созерцания отвратительных ужимок размалеванных мужеложцев, прославляемых всем известным богоборцем и содомитом, вы будете держать ответ там, где сегодняшние мелкие радости гордыни покажутся вам тщетой! И черти в Преисподней, взяв раскаленную кочергу… 

Кашлянув в ладонь, Кит спросил — громким, хорошо поставленным голосом, так, что малейшую тень смеха смог бы различить даже бездельник, взобравшийся на дерево у края улицы: 

— Прошу прощения, святой отец… У меня, как у недалекого мирянина, наивно любящего всю ту забавную хрень, которой потчует нас старый Хенслоу на пару с этим безнравственным ублюдком Марло, возник вопрос — прошу вас, помогите его разрешить для спасения моей души! 

— Я слушаю тебя, сын мой, — великодушно крякнул проповедник. 

— Так вот… Вы, святой отец, утверждаете, что с разрешения Господа нашего Иисуса Христа черти в Аду будут лично пихать раскаленную кочергу мне в зад, если я осмелюсь-таки посмотреть «Эдуарда Второго» в канун Пасхи… Не кажется ли вам, отче, что Спаситель как-то странно, как для сына Человеческого, заинтересован в том, что делается у меня в жопе? Не кажется ли вам, во-вторых, что Спаситель пытается украсть отличную идею у мастера Кита Марло, уже использовавшего ее в своей ужасающей пьесе? 

*** 

Мистер Хэнслоу крыл ругательствами всех и вся, и смотреть на это, то и дело выглядывая вместе с Китти на сцену из-за тяжелого бархатного занавеса, было забавно. Как будто она снова возвратилась в детство, в ту счастливую пору, когда еще даже не помышляла, что есть на свете такой город — Лондон, и что в нем столько недобрых, а то и вовсе злых, людей. Вот как мистер Хенслоу — про него она тоже была наслышана. Вот уж в чей бордель точно никогда бы не хотела попасть. Да и в театр, родись она мужчиной, тоже. Шутка ли, вычитать такие деньжищи из жалования! Да ей бы пришлось за эти двадцать шиллингов не разгибаться несколько дней к ряду, и это еще хороших дней! А тут… 

Правда, Белла не совсем понимала, в чем там было дело, от чего мистер Хенслоу злился так, что его, того и гляди, хватит удар: разве нельзя заменить одного актера другим? Ну, пускай бы мастер Слай играл этого… Гавестона, или даже позвать мастера Кемпа из «Театра» — вот смешно было бы. А уж как здорово! Лучше мастера Кемпа никто не плясал, это было всем, кто ходит в театры, известно. 

Белла прыснула в кулак, толкнула локтем Китти — захотелось поделиться придуманной шуткой. Но случайно кинула взгляд в ту сторону, куда неотрывно смотрела подруга — там, ссутулив спину и спустив ноги со сцены, сидел мастер Дик,- и еле успела зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы не взвизгнуть от неожиданного открытия. 

Возле мастера Дика, глядя на него снизу вверх, стоял мастер Уилл — вот ведь, правду, значит, говорили, что они друзья, каковых не сыскать. Мастер Уилл что-то горячо говорил мастеру Дику. А тот с каждым словом, что говорил мастер Уилл, делался все бледнее и несчастнее, а мастер Уилл хмурился все больше. Что же это, неужто ссорятся? 

А тут и мастер Дик помог, замахал руками, подзывая свою невесту. 

Чувствуя, как сердце заколотилось в груди, что пойманный птенчик, Белла схватила подругу за локоть: 

— Китти, Китти, а это мастер Шекспир? Ух, страсть как люблю таких красавцев, как мастер Дик или мастер Уилл… 

И осеклась, когда поняла, что мастер Уилл смотрит прямо на нее. 

*** 

— Надо уходить, Дик. 

Брови Дика страдальчески заломились, и он посмотрел на друга так отчаянно, что Уилл в который раз за день почувствовал острый укол совести: именно он втравил Дика в это. Втравил с самого начала, своей пьесой, не будь которой, возможно, Топклиффу никогда бы не пришла на ум мысль, что Дик может стать очередной его игрушкой. Втравил теперь еще и неосторожным, бездумным, безумным поступком, который сулил — и Уилл ни разу не обманывался в этом — ужасную смерть им всем. Не только ему самому — но и непременно Киту, и, конечно же, Дику — Топклифф не откажется отыграться и на нем тоже. 

— Прямо сейчас, да? — спросил Дик упавшим голосом. — И никак нельзя отложить… до Пасхи, до понедельника? 

Уилл помотал головой. Дик снова вздохнул, смял лежащий на коленях парик. 

— Что же… пойду собираться. 

Уилл снова схватил его за рукав, пригибая к себе, зашептал: 

— Нет, не привлекай к себе внимания. Я видел, здесть Китти — пусть она соберет, что нужно и принесет сюда. Тебе нельзя появляться больше дома — так сказал Кит, а уж он-то знает наверняка. 

*** 

Мистер Хенслоу очень удачно покинул сцену — как раз в тот момент, когда они с Китти пробирались за занавесом поближе к тому месту, где были мастер Дик с мастером Уиллом. А стоило им появиться — и мастер Дик сразу вскочил на ноги, увлек Китти подальше и о чем-то с ней заговорил, а Белла осталась наедине с мастером Уиллом — тот упер локти в доски с цены и смотрел невидящим взглядом куда-то мимо Беллы. Он был такой красивый, даже не смотря на синяк в пол-лица, наоборот, из-за этого синяка Белле только жальче его стало — такой красивый и несчастный, и ведь больно ему, наверняка! И Белла, подобрав юбки, присела, заглядывая ему в лицо, гладя по небритой щеке самыми кончиками пальцев — не осмеливаясь на иные вольности: 

— Мастер Уилл, кто это вас так? Может, принести что-то? Льда или тряпицу? 

И потому, что мастер Уилл по-прежнему смотрел, не понимая, добавила: 

— Я Белла, ну, Лиззи, что у мастера Кемпа позавчера была, помните, сэр? 

*** 

Кто-то похабно, не по праздничной поре, заржал. Другие подхватили — и Кит задумался на мгновение, кого же с большим упоением ненавидят добрые протестанты: тех, кто не чтит их возлюбленного Господа, висящего на поперечине, или же других, кто чтит его слишком уж рьяно. 

— А молодчик-то дело говорит! — гавкнули с дерева. — Неча тут разводить проповеди, можно подумать, перед светлым Воскресением уж и порадоваться нельзя! Когда ж радоваться, если не нынче — весна на дворе! 

В дерево полетели камни и комья грязи — как обычно, в толпе нашлось кому и с кем спорить о божественных материях, вместо того, чтобы, к примеру, следить за прущей прямо по ногам скрипучей повозкой, успевшей в последний момент разогнать тех, кто толпился совсем позади. Ругань с извозчиком, невозмутимо чмокавшим на понурых лошадей, немного отвлекла добрых лондонцев от вопросов веры и неверия — ведь всем было известно, что внимание столичной толпы переменчиво. 

Если бы у Кита спросили, на кой черт он вообще ввязался в этот спор, когда на кону находились три головы, пока что все еще прикрепленных к шеям, он бы ответил: потому что и его имя эти люди забудут так же, как имя Бога, если им не напоминать о существовании обоих. 

— Ты кто такой, чтобы спорить с волей Божьей? — вскрикнул черно-белый проповедник, наконец, выискав его взглядом и выдернув из толпы повелительным жестом указующего перста. Полетела наземь аляповатая афиша грядущего, как Христос воскресший, «Эдуарда». Несколько десятков голов, как по команде, повернулись к Киту. 

И он почувствовал, как кровь закипает у него в жилах — и бросается к скулам. Он снова был на сцене, всегда — на сцене, даже когда в макушку упиралось острие дамоклова меча, который держала за рукоять недрожащая рука, затянутая в тонкую черную кожу. 

— А ты кто, чтобы утверждать, что нынче с утреца Бог решил поделиться своей волей с тобой? 

Сзади тянулась следующая повозка — из тех, что без конца ползли через Бэнксайд к мосту, чтобы затем, после многих часов толкотни и того до зубовного скрежета медленного движения, что приводило порой к убийствам, перекинуться на противоположный берег. Толпа смешалась, кто-то швырнул горсть волглой земли, целясь Киту в голову, но попал в женщину, качавшую позади него ребенка. 

Женский крик смешался с детским, смех — с бранью. Проповедник вопил еще что-то о повапленных гробах и кочергах, пытаясь увязать их в единую риторическую фигуру и брызгая слюной из разинутого рта. Второй ком земли оказался на поверку камнем — и шлепнулся Киту прямо под ноги. 

От веселья распирало грудь. 

— А ты сам ли не Кит Марло? — вопрошала, накричавшись, молодая мамаша, качая своего все еще орущего, багрово-красного отпрыска с такой силой, что это начинало походить на тряску. Свободной рукой она все хватала Кита за рукав — пока Кит, работая локтями, пытался выбраться из толпы и заодно не оказаться раздавленным под грузом бочек с маринованной рыбой. Рыба воняла так, что, скрываясь от этого запаха, было впору попроситься в Пекло — к чертям, кочергам и Божьему промыслу. 

— Я вот приду чтобы поглядеть на твою пьесу, слышишь? — не унималась женщина, и заглядывала в глаза с безумной улыбкой той, кто следующей фразой предложит не только свое присутствие в партере, но и себя — и заодно своего младенца. — Я очень хочу! Если ты будешь в театре, ты обязательно меня увидишь, обязательно! 

Обернувшись, Кит убедился в том, что за ним собирается вторая толпа — и вскоре он смог бы одной-единственной проповедью надрать зад протестантскому пузану. Где-то позади с очередной повозки упала бочка, и рыбный смрад, должно быть, убил все живое, и Бога с Сатаной заодно. 

— Берегись полета стрел, милашка, — подмигнул Кит своей неотступной поклоннице, и ускорил шаг. 

*** 

Уилл посмотрел на возникшую чуть ли не у самого его носа девушку с безмерным удивлением. 

— Простите, мисс, вы что-то сказали? 

От его вежливого обращения девушка смешалась и залилась краской. 

— Ваш нос, сэр… Может, вам льда приложить нужно, болит же очень? — И добавила. — Я Белла, ну, Лиззи, что у мастера Кемпа позавчера была, помните, сэр? 

Ее ловкие нежные пальцы мягко гладили Уилла по щеке, а замешательство в серых больших глазах и на всем усыпанном веснушкам округлом простодушном личике было таким искренним, что Уилл улыбнулся, хотя улыбаться было нечему. Он вспомнил. 

— Нет, — Уилл, взяв Лиззи за руку, осторожно отвел ее в сторону, — уже почти не болит. Я подрался вчера в кабаке и получил по заслугам, — сказал он и подумал: вчера. 

Все это: его собственное отчаяние, и столь же отчаянное безумие Кита, вечеринка в доме на Хог-Лейн, черная карета Топклиффа, увозящая Кита в неизвестность, он сам, лезущий по стене Гейтхауса на верную погибель, злость Топклиффа и злость их собственная, бурное примирение до самого рассвета и клятвы, клятвы, перемежаемые признаниями, — все это было только вчера. 

А ведь ему казалось, что между вчера и сегодня пролегла вечность. И та же вечность, подобная черной зеркальной глади Стикса, пролегла между ними — вчерашними и сегодняшними. Стикс был пройден, преодолен с разбегу, как и положено — без возврата. Они оба, нет, теперь все трое, стали другими, и назад пути не существовало. Пусть даже Дик отчаянно отрицал эту очевидную истину — и отрицание это слышалось в снова ставшем высоковатым голосе, которым он говорил с Китти, в заломленных бровях и ссутуленной спине. 

«Если бы ты знал, Дик, как на самом деле опасно то, во что мы ввязались, — думал Уилл, — ты бы бежал, не сомневаясь, прихватив свою белокурую Китти, бежал из „Театра”, из Лондона, из Англии, даже не думая вернуться. И не факт, что бежал бы с нами, а не от нас, как можно дальше от нас с Китом, от двоих безумцев, в чьих сердцах вопреки всему расцветала любовь». 

*** 

Китти не нужно даже было слов, достаточно взглянуть только на Дика — растерянного сгорбленного, побледневшего, чтобы понять: произошло что-то очень плохое, может даже непоправимое. И все же, услышав то, что ей поведал Дик, она зажала рот ладонью. 

— … говорит, что Топклифф убьет всех нас сразу после Пасхи, всех: меня, Уилла, Марло… говорит, надо бежать, а я… Кэт, милая, я не знаю что делать… Как думаешь, может, это меня не коснется? Может… может, не стоит бегать… Я же играю пока Ричарда, он же заплатил!.. Сами же говорили: пока не отыграю все спектакли, он меня не тронет! А может… сбежим вместе, а? Куда-нибудь в Стратфорд, к сестре? Плотничать стану, — голос Дика дрогнул, соравашись. 

«Вот и все, — подумала Китти, — вот и сходила замуж, побыла мужниной женой, хозяйкой дома». 

Впрочем, глупая девка и есть глупая девка, только о себе и мысли! А ведь ее бедному Дику грозит страшная, смертельная опасность, а она вздумала горевать о своем! Какое замуж, когда тут живого человека могут разорвать собаками — ох, она и не такое слышала про тот страшный дом, в который Дика возили так часто в последнее время, так часто! 

— Что ты, — обняла окаменевшие плечи своего так и не состоявшегося мужа, зашептала горячо, убедительно, хотя и сама не верила ни слову из того, что говорила. — Все правильно они решили — мастер Кит и мастер Уилл, сбежите, пересидите недельку, другую, может месяц, а потом Топклифф о вас и думать забудет! А там, даст бог, все образуется, слышишь, Дик. Ну, же? Булочек возьмешь в дорогу — ну? 

Дик улыбнулся, неуверенно, кривовато, и Китти понял, что все-таки убедила. 

*** 

Она приподняла руку, и погладила его по щеке. Нежно, трепетно даже — будто боялась спугнуть неприрученного зверя, или же разбить хрупкую оболочку видения. Хотя, о видениях — это, конечно, было слишком. Обычно лондонских шлюх было видно за милю — и уж что не было им свойственно даже по мимолетной причуде клиента, так это глубокомысленность. 

Наблюдая, и не в силах отвести взгляд от происходящего на берегу сцены, или же на краю партерного моря, Кит только и мог ощущать, как горький, полынный ком, зародившись в горле, медленно приподнимается, чтобы отравить желчью привкус во рту. Казалось — от каждого пройденного узла улиц Бенксайда, от толп, от криков, от обычных уличных препирательств осталось одно — тухлый смрад кое-как соленой рыбы, червями повалившей из разверстого чрева сломанной бочки. 

Кит прислонился плечом к перегородке нижнего ряда балконов. Уилл, его Уилл, его Орфей, еще утром готовый проливать слезы, еще ночью клявшийся в умопомрачении, сочинявший какую-то околесицу о холоде и невозможности согреться, теперь стоял, облокотившись на край сцены — так, чтобы удобно было нежиться под лучами солнца и бегучими пальчиками медно-рыжей девицы, щебетавшей прирученным соловьем. Девица была хороша — наклоняясь, чтобы дотронуться до разбитого носа своего любезного собеседника, она с простотой пасторальной деревенщины, или, как бы выразился Шекспир, златокудрой нимфы, колыхала увесистой грудью. 

— Я Белла, ну, Лиззи, что у мастера Кемпа позавчера была, помните, сэр? 

Кит закусил губу и отвел взгляд, только теперь заметив поодаль ссутуленную спину Дика Бербеджа и мелькнувшие вскользь светлые пряди его так называемой невесты. Вот оно что — этого следовало ожидать. Лучше всего давать клятвы и читать заклинания ночью — ведь ночью все, от кожевенника до поэта, становятся немного безумными. А солнце — солнце, и солнечно-рыжие девушки, продающиеся за бесценок, придают разуму остроты и возвращают рассудок. 

Уилл взял девушку за запястье. 

Небо, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, рухнуло на Содом и Гоморру дождем из пламени и серы. 

«Я бы отдал тебя Топклиффу, — мельком думал Кит, сгорая заживо и возрождаясь из пепла, пока ореховые скорлупки кругло хрустели под ногами. — Тебя, и твоих шлюх. И смотрел бы, смеясь и лузгая орехи, как ты умираешь. Если бы ты был кем-то другим. Если бы я был кем-то другим. Если бы мы оба могли выбирать». 

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — проговорил он приветливо. — Я беспокоился, не пошатнули ли сложившиеся обстоятельства твое настроение… Но ты, как теперь вижу, не скучал и не собираешься скучать. Это похвально. 

Оба замолчали. Девица, вблизи еще более сдобная, была из тех, кого можно было назвать хорошенькими — и глядела на Кита во все глаза, растерянно приоткрыв пухлый ротик. Шелест ее юбок был близко, так близко. Кит откинулся на край сцены спиной, и с тем же застывше-веселым выражением зудящего от гнева лица кивнул на нее: 

— Не представишь меня своей подружке, Шекспир? 

Где-то за занавесом, вспучившимся от сквозняка, как брюхо беременной бабы, затопали ногами, и Хенслоу заорал громовым голосом капитана тонущего корабля: 

— Конечно, я всегда мечтал об этом! Загадывал только это желание на Рождество на протяжении сорока лет! Еще одно слово, Слай, и я сам пойду играть этого злоебучего Гавестона! 

*** 

Не на скрип ореховых корок под легкими шагами, не на вкрадчивый вопрошающий голос — Уилл обернулся на дуновение воздуха, принесшего знакомый запах и знакомое тепло, от которого жгучая нежность разом сдавила грудь, перекрывая дыхание. 

Позади стоял Кит. 

«Ты пришел, — хотелось сказать Уиллу, — ты пришел, а я, представляешь, все еще боялся, что ты не придешь, что все, что было вчера — лишь сон. Но боль при каждом шаге напоминала мне о тебе — и я радовался, что все по-настоящему. Мог ли я когда-нибудь думать, что буду радоваться боли? Это удивительно, Кит, и смешно до чертиков, и я так счастлив. И все это дал мне ты, ты, ты». 

Уилл обернулся стремительно, всем телом, тут же забывая о девушке на сцене, о своих тяжких размышлениях и их общих проблемах. 

— Кит, тут такая история… — он улыбался навстречу Киту. Тянулся к нему, как тянулся всегда, стоило лишь его увидеть. Хотелось немедленно прикоснуться к Киту, заключить его в объятия, вновь нарушая все правила и все приличия поцеловать его прямо здесь, наплевав, что на них смотрят, на них не могли не смотреть, смотрели — всегда. Он потянулся — и осекся, напоровшись на уже знакомый, стальной и твердый взгляд Кита, на обманчиво-ласковый вопрос. 

— …Подружка? Какая подружка, Кит? А, ты про Лиззи, то есть Беллу. 

Уилл обернулся, наконец, вспомнив, о девушке, с которой говорил до появления Кита. Кажется, она спрашивала его о чем-то, но о чем — Уилл уже не мог вспомнить. Да и была ли она, не померещилась ли с усталости? 

Девушки на месте не оказалось. Подобно сонму других театральных призраков, она растворилась в воздухе, едва завидев солнце. Уилл махнул рукой: 

— А, ерунда, Кит. Эта девушка чем-то приглянулась Кемпу, и он назвал ее Беллой, а на самом деле ее зовут Лиззи… Кит? 

*** 

Белла, конечно, не осталась бы ни на минуточку в своем ремесле, если бы не владела искусством вовремя исчезать. И знанием, когда наступает это самое «вовремя». Конечно, дурочкой она не была, несмотря на возраст и простоватую внешность, и могла бы понять, что не нужная, лишняя еще много раньше. 

Да вот только мастер Уилл был такой добрый, хоть и рассеянный, и уходить от него ну никак не хотелось — так тепло было от его улыбки, что вопреки всему Белла норовила подольше побыть рядом. И говорил он ней, будто она была леди какая — вот так чудо. 

А потом Белла увидела мастера Марло. Да так и застыла, глупая курица, с открытым ртом. Какие же они все-таки были красивые оба — что мастер Марло, что мастер Уилл. такие красивые, хоть такие разные, что у Беллы даже дыхание сперло — вот же везучая она сегодня! А потом мастер Марло глянул на мастера Уилла, и Белла увидела — да что там видеть, это и слепой мог бы увидеть! — так смотрят только на того, кого любят без памяти. И так же ревнуют. 

И бежать бы ей сразу, да вот не подумала даже, что мастер Марло может ревновать к ней. И только когда он глянул на нее — будто шпагой проткнул сквозь улыбочку, Белла струхнула: а, ну, прирежет и вправду? Шлюшья жизнь не стоит и полпенни, а про мастера Марло ходили такие слухи… Теперь, глядя в его глаза, Белла верила, что все, что о нем говорили, правда. И она поторопилась, отступила за занавес, пока мастер Уилл обернулся к мастеру Марло — ну, а вдруг все же забудет. Эх, трусиха она все-таки, как есть трусиха. От того и счастья не видать. 

*** 

Глупая курица оказалась курицей не столь уж глупой — и исчезла, будто подхваченный ветром осенний лист, стоило Киту бросить на нее быстрый взгляд. Конечно, сплетен в ее хорошенькой головке было больше, чем веснушек на вздернутом носу — и она знала, когда и перед кем стоило качать бюстом, а от кого — делать ноги, да побыстрее. Уилл улыбался — заискивающе, лепетал что-то — опять про Кемпа, снова про ту проклятую ночь, что, по всему, запомнилась ему куда больше, чем он пытался показать. 

Отвернувшись и скрестив руки на груди, Кит смотрел туда, где за Беллой, или Лиззи, или, мать ее, продажной сукой, ублажавшей Уилла Шекспира в ночь, когда он решил покинуть дом на Хог-Лейн навсегда, качнулся тяжелый пыльный занавес. 

На занавесе были вышиты десятки мохнатых звезд — с тех самых пор, как в «Розе» впервые дали «Трагическую историю доктора Фауста». 

— И вправду — чем это, ума не приложу, — промурлыкал Кит, все еще продолжая глядеть в сторону. Он начал подергивать голенью — едва ли не роя землю, как застоявшаяся лошадь, и все это было сущей нелепостью, унизительной дуростью влюбленного, потерявшего голову. — Может, тем, что она убегает, когда ты пытаешься заговорить с ней? Или ей трудно лишь беседу вести, а вот раздвигать ноги перед ночными гостями — запросто? 

Он перебил сам себя — резким вздохом. 

Дик, выступив из-за занавеса с другого конца сцены, клялся в любви своей Кэт, по-петушиному высоко вскрикивая. На подмостки вывалился Филипп Хенслоу — в гордом одиночестве, несколько раз обернувшись туда, где наверняка топталась рыжая потаскушка, подслушивая, о чем будет беседовать ее незабвенный клиент по дешевке с каким-то там Китом Марло, не удостоившимся даже представления шлюхе. 

— Надеюсь, промеж ног у нее нет веснушек — иначе ей бы пришлось травить их лимонным соком, чтобы привлекать таких красавчиков, как ты, — сварливо прошипел Кит, и снова расцвел улыбкой по направлению к хозяину «Розы». — Приветствую, мой добрый работодатель. Отчего твое чело так хмуро? Смотри — нашему Уиллу весело, он распускается, как цветочек в цветнике, пока я шляюсь Бог, или, вернее сказать — хер знает где, улаживая наши дела… 

Хенслоу остановился, почесывая лысину, и явно что-то судорожно соображая: 

— Чей хер? 

Кит со смехом развел руками. Ярость в нем превращалась в лед — или сталь. 

— Чей угодно. 

— Тебе бы только о херах да жопах трепаться, Марло, — проворчал Хенслоу, недобро покосившись на Уилла из-под нависающих бровей. — А завтрашний спектакль, меж тем, твой драгоценный Эдуард, грозит провалиться с треском, не начавшись, лишив меня скандала, барыша и скандального барыша. А все потому, что я только что узнал: наш Гавестон намедни упился — подумайте только, даже не хмельного! — несвежего молока, и теперь, прошу прощения, десятый час дрыщет на свой горшок, не в силах оторвать от него зад! 

— Неправда! Мистер Слай сказал, что его просто рвет! — крикнул откуда-то издали невидимый, но вездесущий Джорджи Отуэлл. — У меня как-то тоже было такое, помнится, чуть кишки свои руками не ловил… 

Хенслоу заорал громовым басом: 

— А ты иди куда шел, сученыш, тебя забыли спросить! — и тут же повернулся к Киту, уперев руки в бока. — Так, славный автор славной пьесы… Не знаю, что у вас там за дела, что заставляют вас пропадать неделями, и потом являться в мой театр в таком виде, будто вас морили в тюряге… Но если ты до конца этого часа не найдешь мне Гавестона, я сам буду его играть. И мне придется сосаться с младшим Бербеджем на глазах у сотен славных лондонцев. Так что советую подумать об этом со всей серьезностью, слышишь меня?! 

*** 

У Китти даже руки дрожали от волнения. 

Пресвятые яблочки, сколько всего нужно успеть: и Дика в дорогу собрать, и с булочками этими проклятыми справиться, и еще и сбегать — шутка ли: из «Розы» в «Театр» и обратно. И лучше всего — успеть до темноты, пока ворота не закрыли. 

И еще надо обязательно сказать, о том, что поведал ей Дик, обязательно: он же вряд ли вернется, что домой, что в «Театр». Вот так дела, вот тебе и Страстная пятница, вот и не верь в приметы. Давеча, когда они шли, еще ничего не подозревая, еще счастливые и полные планов, с Диком в «Розу» к мистеру Хэнслоу, прямо на выходе из дому перебежала им дорогу старая карга с пустым ведром — не иначе, как выносила содержимое ночных горшков. И вот тебе, пожалуйста. Сказать-то надо, да только кому: точно не мистеру Бербеджу — тот опять пойдет кричать и ногами топать, еще чего доброго, и ее обвинит, он взял привычку, чуть что — сразу спихивать все на Китти, она-то что, она терпела, а теперь, выходит, и вовсе ей житья в том доме не будет… Пресвятые яблочки, и об этом нужно подумать, не сейчас, конечно, потом, как Дик уйдет… Податься, что ли, в услужение к мисс Джинни — она вроде намекала, что ей пара рук да симпатичное личико служанки не лишними будут? А если про то пронюхает Здоровяк Джон? Ох, живой ей не уйти… Но — нет, не о том думает, нужно — о Дике, вот что важно, попадись он в лапы к этому страшному Топклиффу — на кусочки порежет, уж она-то знает… Значит, нужно скорей, и кому бы сказать, разыскать мастера Катберта, что ли… Он сейчас в «Театре», наверняка, значит, прежде, чем домой, ну то есть, к Дику домой, конечно, нужно к мастеру Катберту… 

И Китти дергала за руку подругу, отчего-то все медлившую, застывшую у занавеса, будто ее к нему пришили: 

— Скорей, Белла, скорей… — и тут же сама застывала, крутила головой, ставшей тяжелой от сумятицы в мыслях. — Слушай, а у тебя есть где переночевать?.. 

*** 

— Это примечательно, Уилл, что ты так хорошо помнишь своих блядей по крестильным именам. 

Кит проводил Лиззи таким взглядом, что Уиллу стало понятно: он решил, что Лиззи и есть та самая, с которой он провел ночь у Кемпа. 

Кит, Кит, неужели ты до сих пор ревнуешь, неужели ты не понимаешь, что я — только твой? Весь, с потрохами, до последней своей мысли, до последней капли крови — только твой? Неужели ты ревнуешь меня — к шлюхам? Думаешь, я уйду к ним, предпочту их — тебе? Разве ты не видишь, как смешно твое предположение, даже не сравнивай, даже не смей сравнивать. Ты — это ты. Ты один, и я только твой, как и клялся тебе не раз. Как и ты — только мой. И я знаю это, узнал прошлой ночью так доподлинно, словно кто-то вложил мне это знание в голову: мы — только друг для друга. Как бы там ни было, кто бы ни пытался встать между нами. 

Чтобы скрыть невольную улыбку — еще не хватало, чтобы Кит заметил ее и разъярился еще больше, Уилл с силой потер лицо ладонями, и тут же острая боль в носу вышибла из глаз слезы. И эта, новая, боль была доказательством все того же. 

А Кит продолжал, упиваясь своей ревностью, и Уилл только качал головой: 

— Я не знаю, Кит. Да и вообще, она была с Кемпом, не со мной… 

Но Кит уже не слушал его, переключившись на Хэнслоу. А у того была одна забота: как бы не сорвалось завтрашнее представление, как бы не уплыли денежки в чужой карман, к отцу Дика — все еще мявшего в руках парик и хлопавшего глазами, слушая их разговор, и, очевидно, никак не могущего взять в толк, о чем он. И Уилл мог понять Дика: не каждый день жизнь меняется так круто, как будто лошадь, на которой ехал до этого размеренным шагом, вдруг сорвалась в бешеный галоп и остается только молиться, чтобы удержаться в седле. 

— Сосаться? — вдруг упавшим голосом сказал Дик, и даже не заметил, что все присутствующие на сцене и в партере разом повернулись к нему. — Сосаться? С вами, мистер Хенслоу?! Вот уж увольте! Сосаться я ни с кем не буду! Хватит с меня и То… — и он все-таки осекся, видимо, поняв, что сболтнул лишнее. 

*** 

— Она была с Кемпом, не со мной… 

Кит смотрел на Хенслоу, с вызовом вздернув подбородок и чуть запрокинув голову — тот, как индюк, пыжился и, прохаживаясь взад-вперед, тряс щеками. Но ни одно слово Уилла, ни одно движение его губ и рук, не ускользало от внимания — они с Хенслоу как будто стояли на разных берегах Леты, и то, что говорил Уилл, то ли оправдываясь, то ли, напротив, насмехаясь над чужой ревностью, оказывалось вне потока забвения. 

Я не забуду, Орфей. Не забуду, что бы ни нашептывал мне о тебе мой старый друг Овидий, какие гимны ты сам бы не складывал в мою честь на удобренных навозом лугах лондонской Ликии. Я буду видеть все, что узнал, так же отчетливо, как то, что эта потаскуха гладила тебя по щеке, касаясь места, куда я целовал тебя еще утром — и тем вынуждая меня делить с ней твое тело, твой взгляд, твой смех, который, ты думаешь, так легко спрятать, сложив перед лицом ладони? 

— Значит, с тобой были другие, — у Кита заиграли желваки, когда он снова повернулся к Уиллу, предоставив появившемуся из театрального чрева Дику всполошено возмущаться шутке хозяина «Розы». — Такие же, как эта. Значит, Кемпу досталось меньше, чем тебе. А я вот что скажу — можешь улыбаться на сторону, сколько угодно. Я скажу — мне хватит того, что она просто была там. И если я еще раз увижу ее рядом с тобой — ты знаешь, что будет. 

И тут он краем уха услышал то, что не должен был слышать никто другой. То, что не предназначалось для ушей Хенслоу — уж точно не в таком виде. То, что могло бы стать отличной находкой для раскрытия тайны в сюжете некоей пьесы — неужели ни один из племянников короля Ричарда не произнес бы фразы, самим чертом вырванной из-за зубов Дика Бербеджа в столь неподходящий момент? 

Кит вздохнул снова — и, как ни в чем не бывало, подпер подбородок кулаком, наблюдая, как у Филиппа Хенслоу, циничного, повидавшего любое дерьмо, водящееся в Лондоне Филиппа Хенслоу медленно отвисает челюсть и глаза выкатываются из орбит, как будто он увидел призрака, зовущего его на тот свет. 

Для них всех — отныне, — Ричард Топклифф плотью и кровью заменил всех подобных призраков, которыми любили пугать своих непослушных детей усталые мамаши с посеревшими от домашних забот лицами. 

— Да, — кивнул Кит. — Я собирался поговорить с тобой об этом с глазу на глаз, но раз уж наш искренний Дик не утерпел, и решил поделиться своими тревогами во всеуслышанье… 

«Будь Хенслоу, а не Бербедж, твоим папашей, Дик, — невольно подумал Кит, поднимаясь на сцену. — Он бы продал тебя после одной этой фразы — втрое дороже, вдесятеро быстрее. И ни одна морщинка бы не прибавилась на его усмешливой роже, так что радуйся, что здесь ты — всего лишь король Эдуард, и наибольшее, что тебе грозит в „Розе” — это бутафорская кочерга в заду». 

*** 

Филипп Хенслоу разом забыл о том, что в стройном ряду актеров дырой от выпавшего зуба зияет место, где должен быть тот, кто сыграет этого чертова Гавестона. Он уже начал думать, что стоит, не мудрствуя лукаво, поручить ублюдку и содомиту играть ублюдка и содомита — и даже уготовил очередную ядовитую подначку для оболваненного придурка Бербеджа, только и знающего, что жаться по углам со своей шлюхой. 

Но слово, полслова — и изменилось все. 

Гавестон был забыт вместе со своими мальчиками, увитыми жемчугом и прикрывающими прелести оливковыми ветвями. У него еще будет время вернуться из Франции — будем считать, что его корабль просто застала буря, а море было полно скисшего молока. 

— Пойдем-ка, пойдем… Потолкуем как следует у меня, где меньше лишних ушей. Что-то мне подсказывает, что рассказ затянется, — пробормотал Хенслоу, пропуская вперед мягко ступающего Марло — этого тоже хрен разберешь. Крысится на Шекспира, лыбится Бербеджу, и это все — когда так явно запахло жареным мясом и паленым волосом со Смитфилда. 

Обернувшись к застывшим дружкам Кита, Хенслоу махнул рукой: 

— А вы чего остолбенели? Вам нужно отдельное приглашение, с раскатыванием ковров под ноги и трубным гласом? 

*** 

Дик понял свою ошибку в тот момент, когда слово, не слово даже, не имя, лишь начальный звук того имени, которое Дик предпочел бы не слышать никогда вовсе, сорвался с губ. И когда понял — покрылся холодным потом с головы до пят. Прикусил язык, но было поздно — все, буквально все, в этой проклятущей «Розе», кто только был в тот момент на сцене и в зале повернули к нему головы с одинаковым выражением. Дика это позабавило бы, если бы он мог еще, не утратил окончательно способности смеяться. Даже Уилл смотрел на него, широко открыв глаза, и в них — о, Дик четко это увидел! — были удивление и ужас, хотя Дик в тут не такую уж и далекую приснопамятную ночь, казалось, выложил им с Марло всю свою подноготную, рассказал обо всем, что происходило в Гейтхаусе без малейшей утайки. Так чему же тут удивляться? Тому, что не понравилось? 

«Да, Уилл, я тоже прошел через это, — хотел сказать Дик, зачем-то вновь нахлобучивая парик на голову — не иначе, как в надежде спрятаться от слишком пристальных взглядов, летящих в него стрелами со всех сторон. Меня тоже принуждали, как тебя, и мне это вовсе не понравилось. Хотя, может быть, все дело в том, что мой мучитель был далеко не так молод и красив, как твой?» 

Хотя что красивого в Марло, который стоял внизу и как ни в чем не бывало улыбался Дику, будто своему лучшему другу или любовнику, не дай бог, — Дик так и не понял. Однажды они с Кэт имели беседу на эту тему, и Кэт пыталась втолковать ему, впрочем, безуспешно. Почему буквально все женщины, кого встречал Дик, даже леди Френсис, все, как одна, вздыхали по этому содомиту? Все женщины и Уилл. Уилл и все женщины, даже Кэт, которая, впрочем, всегда добавляла: «Мастер Кит, конечно, красивый, но ты, душка, ты лучше всех. Ты для меня единственный!», — и улыбалась так при этом и целовала Дика так, что Дик верил ей — он и правда лучше, он — для нее единственный. 

Дик тяжело вздохнул. Бедная девочка, совсем заклюют ее папаша с мамашей, и — главное — бог весть сколько придется теперь в бегах провести. Может вообще всю жизнь, и сколько той жизни осталось, может, еще и сбежать не получится вовсе… 

Из тяжких размышлений его вывел голос Хенслоу, звучавший, не в пример всем другим оттенкам, продемонстрированным Дику этим днем, как-то подчеркнуто сухо и по-деловому. 

*** 

Первая вспышка злости улеглась, Молох не получил никаких жертв, и теперь расползался черным едким дымом, голодно ворча. Уилл же — не найдя подходящих слов, что было не к лицу Орфею, нашел ладонью ладонь, и сжал, поворачивая вспять течение речи, за которое Кит хотел бы убить его на месте — и спасти на острие пасхальной недели, чтобы после убить еще раз. 

Уилл водил вдоль линии на ладони большим пальцем — бездумно, как он теперь улыбался, как днем раньше он бросался навстречу сиренам, покидая тонущий корабль. 

Вдруг оказалось, что у него были теплые руки, а у Кита — холодные, как у мертвеца. 

— Эй, вы двое, — полуобернулся Хенслоу, хлопком занавеса подняв облачко пыли, и проворно, как старый моряк, начал взбираться по скрипучей лесенке на второй ярус. — Хоть сейчас не разводите эти свои драмы бурного правления и несчастливой кончины, а? И без вас хлопот по самые брови. 

Кит отпустил руку Уилла первым — чтобы последовать вверх, оставляя выбор остаться или начать подъем следом. 

— Я все же надеюсь, что до несчастливой кончины не дойдет, — ухмыльнулся он криво, мельком глянув на убитого горем будущих разлук и теперешней несдержанности Дика, чей парик был явно не по размеру, и потешно подскакивал на макушке. Ощутив на себе взгляд, Бербедж беспокойно натянул чужие волосы на уши, и тоже заскрипел по ступенькам, увязавшись за Уиллом. — Во всяком случае, я не желаю этого ни Дику, ни Уиллу. 

*** 

Хенслоу провернул ключ в двери своей норы — он никогда не покидал ее, не заперев дверь. Доверять актерам мог лишь тот, кто сам не был актером — и у кого не водилось никаких денег. 

— А мне бы хотелось, чтобы некогда жирные и свирепые медведи были последними, кто принес мне убыток, подыхая. Даже девчонок, вечно цепляющих какую-то дрянь, и после заражающих все и вся в округе, бывает жаль… Но в наше время, когда борделей в Лондоне больше, чем арен для травли, раздобыть сочную шлюху куда легче, чем выносливую зверюгу, способную выдержать несколько собачьих атак подряд. 

Старик проворно забрался за стол, и шлепнулся в кресло, с неким благообразием выложив руки на стол. Почти все его пальцы украшали кольца — серебряные, но некоторые были золотыми, а одно — с большой сердоликовой геммой. 

Гемму украшал герб. Ясное дело — чужой. 

— Кое-что произошло, — начал Кит, пройдясь у клетки с мотающим башкой медведем, и проведя пальцами по решетке, как по струнам арфы. — Кое-что очень дурное. 

— Да ладно, правда? Небывалое дело. А я уж подумал, что сынок старого Джейме просто-напросто устал, капризничает и не хочет ублажать очередную пизду, отвалившую ему кругленькую сумму. 

Кит продолжал терпеливо, даже не глядя на Дика и Уилла, стоявших у порога, как провинившиеся школяры. 

— Что-то очень плохое. Не вдаваясь в детали, скажу так: мы вызвали негодование Топклиффа, да настолько сильное и преисполненное искренности, что он поклялся пустить на кишки и мясо не только Бербеджа, но и Шекспира. И меня заодно. Не далее чем на исходе праздничной недели. Потому что на Пасху — он находит это несколько… грешным. 

Медведь грузно поднялся с соломы и заходил из стороны в сторону, будто передразнивая движения говорившего. 

— Ну, молодцы, еб вашу мать! — воскликнул Хенслоу. — Что бы вы еще могли сделать полезного, а? 

— Мы собираемся бежать из столицы, — Кит был честен, предельно честен, и, приблизившись к Уиллу, погладил его по щеке, повторяя немудрящую ласку, подаренную ему накануне. — Даже не знаю, сколько времени потребуется моим друзьям, чтобы как-то урезонить разбушевавшегося богобоязненного старца… Месяц, два? 

Тяжело глядя исподлобья, Хенслоу пялился разом на всех троих так, словно желал проклясть их без слов. Деньги, большие деньги уплывали прямо из этих украшенных чужой славой рук. 

— И я хочу просить тебя о ночлеге. Здесь, в «Розе», или в одном из твоих борделей. Потому что есть вероятность, что мой собственный дом нынче ночью поставят с фундамента на крышу, пытаясь отыскать подписанный кровью договор с Дьяволом, а то и что поинтереснее… 

*** 

— Ну… — сказал Катберт и сделал шаг назад, разомкнув, наконец, крепкие объятия. 

Дик часто заморгал, смахивая непрошеную слезу: вот чего только не доставало, так это разрыдаться на глазах у брата, Кэт и сидевшего тут же неподалеку Уилла. Впрочем, Уилл вряд ли бы заметил: он сидел прямо на сцене, откинувшись на колонну и закрыв глаза. То ли умудрился задремать, то ли так ждал своего ненаглядного Марло, в очередной раз упрохнувшего в неизвестном направлении. 

Дик снова моргнул, проклятые слезы, когда не надо, сами наворачивались на глаза. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, выдохнул. 

— Ну… — повторил вслед за Катбертом, и сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок. — Ты это, брат… береги себя, что ли. И Кэт береги. Кроме тебя… — помял в пальцах дурацкий парик — зачем только до сих пор держал его, уцепился за него, как за реликвию какую, право, — сам знаешь, как оно… 

Брат кивнул. Дик мучительно понимал, что говорит не то, не так и вообще не о том. А о чем говорить, когда уходишь вникуда, и неизвестно, вернешься ли — он не знал. 

— Папаше с мамашей привет, значит… — добавил Дик, снова поймал себя на том, что тискает парик и с раздражением отбросил его в сторону. — Не поминайте лихом, простите, коль что не так. 

Кэт, душка Кэт, до тех пор стоявшая изваянием и только мявшая и мявшая в руках какой-то узелок вдруг всхлипнула — и с отчаянным громким вскриком бросилась ему на шею. 

— Как же это, Дик! Как же так… — она ловила его лицо своими тонкими крепкими пальчиками, поворачивала к себе, быстро-быстро целовала в губы и плакала, плакала, и Дик тоже не выдержал, всхлипнул, сжал ее в объятиях. 

— Ну, будет, вам, будет, — крякнул Катберт. — Не на похоронах же, в самом деле. 

— Да что ты!… — всплеснула руками Кэт и выронила узелок, Дик наклонился за ним, и вместе с ним наклонилась Кэт, и они столкнулись лбами, вскрикнули. Рассмеялись было, и вновь Кэт осеклась, захлюпала носом, а Катберт сказал, глядя куда-то в сторону: 

— Я подожду там, в партере, Кэт, а вы пока попрощайтесь. Только недолго, а то ворота скоро закроют — придется помыкаться, чтоб до дома дойти. 

Дик закивал часто-часто, не выпуская Кэт из объятий. 

— Дождешься меня? — спросил, целуя, заглядывая в лучистые, покрасневшие от слез глаза. 

— Что ты, душка Дик, что ты спрашиваешь такое, дождусь, конечно, кого же мне еще ждать, как не тебя, — зачастила Китти, и он кивнул: даже не сомневался. 

— Я буду думать о тебе, каждый день, так и знай. И напишу, как только смогу. 

Кэт спрятала разом вспыхнувшее лицо у него на груди. 

— Я не умею читать, Дик… 

— Не страшно, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно тверже. — Значит, нарисую. Буду тебе показывать, как мы живем. 

Кэт улыбнулась, расцвела ему навстречу. 

— Хорошо. 

И оба замолчали, прижимаясь друг к другу. 

День клонился к вечеру, и даже на сцене по углам у колонн залегли длинные тени. 

— Дик, Кэт, — позвал Катберт из партера. — Пора. 

Дик вздохнул. Вот и все. Нет, не так он себе мыслил свою жизнь, не такого хотел для себя и Кэт. Но, как известно, чтобы рассмешить нечистого, нужно рассказать ему о своих планах. 

— Ой, — всплеснула руками Кэт и сунула в руки Дика узелок, который до сих пор держала в руках. — Чуть не забыла главное! Вот, возьми! — И поскольку Дик смотрел, все еще не понимая, добавила: — Это булочки с крестом, Дик. На удачу. По паре на каждого.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7. 

Кровать под боком отчаянно скрипела, даже когда Кит набирал в легкие побольше пропитанного приторными духами и девичьим потом воздуха. Наверняка в этой комнате, на этой кровати, кого-то поспешно дотрахивали еще тогда, когда они, несчастного вида троица бедолаг, лишенных крова, только ступили на порог «Маленькой Розы». Было очевидно — все кровати в борделях скрипят, все бандерши одинаково кривятся на необходимость сменить грязное, в засохших потеках крови или семени, постельное белье на новое и надушенное, все заведения Филиппа Хенслоу называются на единый лад. 

— Он бы еще свои арены для звериной травли обозвал цветочными именами, — усмехнулся Кит, кивнув на низкую, привязанную к кованной рамке вывеску в виде круглого цветка. 

Теперь у них была крыша над головой — и полный хлев чарующе полураздетых соседок, провожающих новых посетителей липкими, сочащимися беладонной и предложением райских утех взглядами. Хенслоу жался, высчитывая в уме, во сколько ему обойдется помощь дорогим друзьям прежде, чем они вернут все сторицей и перестанут быть дорогими, оставшись просто друзьями — но все же разрешил «жахнуть парочку красоток, но только не тех, что стоят подороже и умеют побольше». 

Кит был единственным, кто любезно поблагодарил хозяина «Розы», «Маленькой Розы» и целого сада розочек разной степени распущенности, за столь щедрое предложение. 

Кровать продолжала поскрипывать, подстроившись под его размеренное дыхание. За стеной, украшенной так же, как гримерная каморка Неда Аллена, старательно, отработанно стонала девица, убеждая молчаливого, кажущегося порождением полночной горячки, клиента в том, что член у него, как у быка. 

Это была не та игра, о которой в театре бы сказали — сотрясти сцену. 

— Я бы ей не поверил, — проговорил Кит, взбив подушку под затылком, и забросив руку за голову. — Можно подумать, она бегает тратить свой грошовой заработок на какой-нибудь гостиный двор, чтобы поглядеть, что у быков под брюхом — а не за тем, чтобы повизжать, когда ее обдаст их кровью… 

Под одеялом было тепло от близости чужого тела — Уилл, в отличие от Кита, оставался одетым, и сорочка на нем была уже влажной от испарины. Было жарко от посторонних, понятных, выпитых до дна, наигранных страстей, от подогретого вина, любезно принесенного парой румяных девушек прямиком наверх, и от ничем не замутненной, зудящей близости. Девушки долго не желали уходить, крутились, горстями горошка рассыпали какие-то глупые вопросы — видно, им настрого наказали не упустить ни одно из желаний дорогих гостей. 

Дорогие гости пожелали лечь спать пораньше, двое — в постели, один — на полу, на матрасе, набитом колючим сеном. 

— Прошу вас, милые леди… принесите нам еще одно одеяло… Ведь я замерзну ночью, — жалостливо, как нищий на площади святого Павла, упрашивал Дик, а шлюшки умильно похохатывали, прикрывая рты подкрашенными хной ладонями. 

Девица за стеной не умолкала, разродившись еще одним сравнением — лодочная свая на Темзе. Что же, это было, по крайней мере, чуть более изобретательно. 

Под одеялом Кит подался назад, чтобы прижаться обнаженной спиной к шероховатому льну скомканной сорочки. Дик на полу то затихал, но вновь начинал ворочаться, чтобы опять трагично замереть лицом к стене. 

— Эй, Дик, — позвал его Кит, приподнявшись на локте. — Иди ко мне. Помнишь — в обмен на новую сорочку я пообещал Хенслоу, что сыграю завтра Гавестона, а это значит, что нам с тобой, о, мой Эдуард, нужно притереться друг к другу… 

В ответ Дик мямлил что-то, отдаленно похожее на грубости. 

Уилл же, заводя руку вперед, резковато притягивал Кита к себе — тем самым вызывая череду душераздирающих скрипов кроватного остова, готовых по громкости и надрыву соперничать с однообразными криками неуемной, или же неумной вакханки. 

*** 

Уилл пожалел, что не разделся: жарко стало, как только они с Китом забрались под одеяло. И жар этот был вызван не только тем, что в борделе было душно от чужого пота, а раскаленные ощеренные пасти каминов, казалось, готовы вот-вот спалить дотла весь Саутуорк, если не Лондон. Жар исходил от Кита, от его обнаженной кожи, жар исходил от самого Уилла, которому стоило лишь оказаться рядом с Китом, — и вся усталость, накопленная за несколько почти бессонных ночей разом куда-то исчезла. И обнимая ворочавшегося Кита, Уилл понимал, что ему — мало. 

Может быть, дело было в долгой разлуке, разлуке навсегда, в пережитом отчаянии, за которым любое прикосновение к тому, кого любишь, становится невероятно ярким — до дрожи, до невольных выступающих на кончиках ресниц слез, до комка в горле. 

А может быть, дело было еще и в том, что за совсем тонкой стенкой, только руку протяни, размеренно поскрипывала кровать, а натренированная девица стонала так, что будь представление в «Розе», наверняка сорвала бы овации. Конечно, все это было слишком нарочито, ненатурально, громко, близясь к предполагаемому финалу, девица и вовсе перешла на крещендо, так что тихий смех Кита услышать мог только Уилл. 

Дик ворочался еще яростнее, демонстративней, что-то ворчал, но за скрипом кровати, за шелестом дыхания и за криками так и не угомонившейся шлюхи за стенкой, его слов не было слышно. И Уилл испытывал прилив острой нежности и к нему тоже — о, совсем не такой, как Киту, конечно, но нежности как к брату, товарищу, приятелю, нежности — и благодарности именно за то, что он даже здесь, в этой маленькой комнате, позволял им с Китом побыть наедине. 

И эта нежность — к Киту, к Дику, ко всему миру, затопила Уилла, сдавила грудь, так, что стало тяжело дышать. 

Он приподнялся на отчаянно скрипнувшей кровати, стащил пропотевшую сорочку и вновь притянул Кита к себе, не отпуская ни на миг, боясь оторваться от него, как утопающий боится отпустить спасительный обломок. 

Девушка за стенкой, наконец, притихла, Дик заворочался снова — ясно же было, что на полу не только жестко, но и холодно. Но Уилла сейчас занимало совершенно другое. Он нашел в потемках нежное ухо Кита губами, а ладонью нарыл его пах. 

— Кит, — прошептал он так тихо, что сомневался, услышит ли его Кит, но надеялся, что его руки и губы, касающиеся уха, шеи, чуть повлажневших волос Кита, скажут за него. — Кит, я хочу тебя… 

***   
Дик был в отчаянии. Не только из-за весьма туманного и неопределенного грядущего, не только из-за разлуки с Кэт, с Катбертом, не только потому, что сердце сжималось при одной лишь мысли, что он может никогда более не увидеть отца, мать, не ступить на сцену «Театра». Как знать, чем вообще придется заниматься, может, даже в солдаты записаться, в моряки — а какой из него моряк, он даже по Темзе на лодке плыть не может, так укачивает, — намучился, когда к леди Френсис ездил… Все это было страшно, туманно, неопределенно, но отчаяние мучило его не только потому. Причина была проста, смешна, и Дик сам бы первый хохотал над ней, доведись ему столкнуться с таким в пьесе. Но дело было отнюдь не на сцене, а происходило прямо сейчас, в жизни. 

Дик понял, что до дрожи боится Кита Марло. Больше даже Топклиффа, потому что Топклифф — ну что Топклифф, замучит насмерть, и всего-то. Кит же Марло совратил его единственного друга, приворожил, да так, что тощая задница известного на весь Лондон мужеложца стала для Уилла будто свет в окошке. Теперь ему придется с Китом быть постоянно вместе, спать в одной кровати, есть из одной миски, справлять нужду при нем… А ну, как он и Дика тоже захочет совратить? А ну, как и Дик не устоит? 

А смотреть, как Уилл ластится к своему Киту, будто мартовская кошка, и вовсе ужасало. Дик старался не смотреть, не слушать возню за спиной, пытался думать о чем угодно, да вот хоть о том, что делает с девкой за стеной ее клиент, что она так орет. 

***   
Уилл Шекспир переходил какой-то из своих многочисленных Рубиконов — этими маленькими, коварно-извивистыми речушками, была иссечена вся его шелестящая лесами Уорикшира душа. Так под кожей бегут синеватые вены — Кит знал, что Уилл видит их, чувствовал, как Уилл прикасается к ним, подгоняя ток крови, заменяя грубоватое прилипание льна свободным скольжением вспышкой обнажившейся кожи. 

И их реки начинали течь в одном направлении, вместе, из отдельных рукавов сливаясь в один самодовольно шумящий поток. 

Или это кровь шумела в ушах? Или девица за стеной, наконец, устала ломать комедию, и затихла, деловито подмываясь из нарочно оставленной для таких нужд миски, и облачаясь в свои символические одежды так же быстро, как наверняка разоблачилась по первому слову десятого за ночь Господа Бога? 

Рубикон был перейден, когда потресканные от старых, может быть, полузабытых уже поцелуев губы нашли кромку уха — сперва несмело, после — согревая слух плотным прижатием. Уилл сказал то, что думал, и несколько легионов его мыслей, слов, метаний, страстей и слабостей омочили щиколотки в неглубокой, но быстрой речушке. 

Шепот можно было принять за шум крови, шум камушков, растревоженных горячей водой, шелест чуть сползшего одеяла, вздохи бедолаги Дика, оказавшегося куда более чутким, чем им обоим того хотелось. 

Но Кит ответил. 

Найдя запястье Уилла — опору там, в глубинах постели, ближе, ближе к телу. Задохнувшись на мгновение — но все же слишком надолго, — оттого, как проворно его рука вызвала низменный, неизменный, правдивый плотский отклик. Вытянувшись так, чтобы их тела прилегали друг к другу как можно плотнее — чтобы их пот стал единой водой очередного рубежа, чтобы оставшийся клочок льна на прижатых к бедрам бедрах показался ненужным мостом, могущим лишь помешать безрассудству. 

— И как же ты хочешь меня, мой храбрый Орфей? — снова прошелестел шепот, такой же вкрадчивый, как единственный, экономно отставленный в дальний угол огонек, чьей мощи хватало от силы на ступни Дика, потирающиеся друг о друга под слишком коротким для его роста вторым одеялом. — Я знаю, что это было бы безумием — но не большим, чем все остальное, что мы делаем и еще намереваемся сделать… Потому — тебе стоит только попросить, чтобы я принес в жертву свою способность ходить завтра… Представь себе — погибнуть из-за медлительности изможденного любовью друга, накануне взяв от него все, что он может дать… Нелепая, театральная, достойная нас обоих кончина… 

Кит говорил, едва шевеля губами. Изгибался, чтобы поясницей и ягодицами почувствовать — вот оно, живое свидетельство того, что его слышат. Но он и сам себя не слышал, замолкая, опять возобновляя свое течение, крадя бесплодную истому у первой встречной гулящей кошки, а попытки приструнить разползающиеся во все стороны мысли — у самого себя. 

— Сегодня я был зол на тебя, о, любовь моя, как я был зол… А ты знаешь, что бывает, когда меня обуревает это чувство… Но это так похоже на страсть — желание, засевшее в тебе огненным стержнем, управляет тобой, а ты становишься его рабом — как люди мнят себя рабами Господа… Это — моя религия… То, что я обнажаю себя для тебя — мое богослужение… 

Он обернулся назад — и громко выдохнул под блеющий скрип кровати: 

— Давай, Уилл, смелее, ну же… Вот она — свобода, о которой ты однажды сказал мне, помнишь? 

Но ответил ему не Уилл, а Дик, грузно перекинувшийся на другой бок — так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с кроватью и всем, что на ней затевалось.   
— Знаешь, Кит, — осторожно начал он. — Я вот не считаю, что дружбу… ну, это… дружбу Эдуарда с Гавестоном стоит показывать… так. Почему тогда мы не показываем, как Мортимер задирает юбки королеве? Если рассказать людям о рыцарственном братстве, которое принимают за нечто другое, нездоровое, дурное… может получиться лучше. Никто не знает, как все было на самом деле… Имеем ли мы право утверждать, что нам это известно?.. 

***   
Как хочу? 

Как это было у нас не далее сегодняшней ночи, на тебе, под тобой, внутри тебя, — отвечал Уилл, молча, всем собою, явным и сокровенным: током крови, начавшим подниматься естеством, блуждающими по телу Кита, не знающими покоя руками, участившимся дыханием, выступившей над верхней губой испариной. 

Хочу столь сильно, что даже присутствие третьего, моего друга, нашего товарища по несчастью не помеха моему желанию, вот-вот готовому прорвать хлипкую плотину разума. Так хочу, что горло пересыхает, а дыхание пресекается от одной мысли, что я могу сделать с тобой — прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, под покровом милосердной полутьмы, на старой и скрипучей кровати, раздолбанной многочисленными случками многочисленных шлюх и их клиентов, что она может заглушить наши с тобой стоны. 

Он прижимался к Киту, а Кит терся о него с откровенным, бесстыдным и таким жгучим желанием, что Уилл не мог сдержать торжествующей улыбки: таков Кит бывал только с ним, и больше ни с кем. 

Впрочем, и он, Уилл, Орфей, бывал таким — бесстыдным, буйным, жадным до ласк — только с одним. Только с ним, с ревнующим его к случайным прикосновениям случайных, ничего не значащих девушек — со своим Меркурием. 

Как ты можешь ревновать меня, Кит, если знаешь, что я целиком твой, если ты видел меня вчера — там, у Топклиффа, если чувствовал вкус моих губ, если на рассвете тебе стягивало кожу той же смесью сажи и семени, что и мне? 

— Не злись, — говорил он вслух, отвечая не на тот, заданный вопрос, а на другой, не заданный, но болезненным острием упирающийся в подреберье. — Никто и ничто не стоит между нами, и никогда не встанет, слышишь? Никогда больше. 

Никто и ничто, мой Меркурий, моя любовь. 

Никто. Ничто. Никогда больше. 

А Кит вжимался в него: ягодицами, затылком, извивался, обвивая, прижимаясь так, чтобы никакого не оставалось между ними расстояния больше. И Уилл ласкал его, целовал нежную, будто у девушки, кожу у самого основания шеи, зарывался носом в волосы, все еще пахнущие зимой и розой и немного — ладаном из страшной комнаты Топклиффа, в которой они оба чуть не погибли, но спаслись чудесным образом. И чудеса продолжались: они все еще живы, и собираются жить столько, сколько им отмерено судьбой. 

Он был глупцом тогда, в самом начале их знакомства, когда бежал сломя голову от Кита и от того, что представлялось ему страшным, грязным, греховным. А ведь ничего не было, никакой грязи, никакого греха, если только любить — любить по-настоящему, так, что готов пожертвовать жизнью за того, кого любишь, за друга, о котором грезил с ранней юности. 

Но голос подавал другой друг. Дик, весь преисполненный сомнений и терзаний, томящийся от одного только слова Хенслоу, от самых неприятных предчувствий, пытался убедить Кита, что целоваться с ним на сцене не стоит. Он не хотел целоваться — и это было очевидно. 

Уилл предоставил Киту отвечать, а сам нырнул под душную тьму одеяла, сползая ниже, к самым бедрам Кита. 

Кровать немилосердно скрипела и визжала, будто грешник в аду. 

*** 

— Не глупи, Дик, — мягко возразил Кит, с той же мягкостью, гибко и податливо, разворачиваясь, раскрываясь в руках Уилла, принимая то положение, которое позволило бы им быть еще ближе — ближе, чем когда было, ближе, чем прошлой ночью. Уилл думал, что целует его в шею, туда, где палач ударил бы топором, чтобы отсечь разум и жизнь, а на самом деле — целовал покрывающуюся зябкими мурашками обнаженную из-под содранной кожи душу. — Ты ведь актер, и, как и я, питаешься тем, что дает тебе орава бездельников, валящих на спектакль в театр. Какая разница, как было на самом деле? Всем плевать, и больше всего плевать мне… То, что было — навсегда сокрыто забвением. Никто из нас не вернется туда, и не повернет время вспять. Что было сделано, и что не было — того уже не изменить… там. Но сегодня, сейчас, все будет так, как я скажу. Так, как я скажу тем, кто станет меня слушать — так, как меня станут слушать… Я творю эту историю, Дик. Это — моя история, и я — мать его Саваоф над своими героями… И я леплю их из глины и своей крови, и делаю такими… такими, чтобы толпа орала от восторга, стоит им появиться на сцене… 

Где-то там, на дне реки забвения, Дик Бербедж задышал часто, соображая с ответом. Кит был снисходителен, ощущая в воздухе то, как он хмурит лоб — ему было прекрасно известно, что ведение диспутов и ученых бесед не относилось к сильным сторонам натуры этого любимчика дев и палачей. 

А Уилл… Уилл не останавливался ни на мгновение, ему нельзя было терять время. Приподнявшись, он невольно потянул одеяло на себя — так же, как и козлиное блеянье кровати. И тут же нырнул вниз, в теплую темноту, в медную, янтарную, знакомую им двоим темноту, под чьим покровом совершались самые сокровенные таинства их объединенной жизни. 

— Но бывают вещи, такие, которые… ну… не стоит показывать, — упирался Дик, с трудом подбирая слова и прислушиваясь к другим звукам, совсем не имеющим отношения к спору, с настороженностью лани, учуявшей близость своры охотничьих псов. То, что должно было произойти, могло бы осквернить его. Переброситься с пылающей под шероховатыми губами кожи Кита на его собственную кожу — без прикосновений, только по воздуху. То, что было между Китом и Уиллом, было и в воздухе — страшное, неясное, зыбкое, манящее. В этой комнате не было Бога. И Дьявол, впрочем, тоже не нашел здесь своего места. Дик Бербедж, чувствуя себя таким же лишним, как пятое колесо у торговой арбы, скрипящей ободьями к перемычке Лондонского моста, и таким же медлительным, мучительно подбирал аргументы. Кит чувствовал все это — так же явно, как поцелуи Уилла, прижигающие его вздрагивающий, поджимающийся живот и выжидательно, с готовностью разведенные в стороны бедра. 

Кит задал вопрос — или, скорее, тихо простонал его на выдохе, зарываясь затылком в не слишком мягкую подушку, больше подходящую для того, чтобы сунуть ее кому-то под задницу, чем для сна: 

— И что же это за вещи, а? 

— Дьявол, — был ответ. — Извращенное распутство. Жестокость ради жестокости. 

— То есть, то, что толпа обожает больше всего? — от смеха ненадолго свело дыхание, а пальцы, зарывающиеся в волосы Уилла, напряглись. Кит сполз пониже, предлагаясь, подставляя под ищущие — и находящие, — губы каждый дюйм тела, не скрывая ничего. Дышать, говорить, жить, сделалось труднее — и тем забавнее был брошенный ненароком вызов. — Бедный, бедный Дик Бербедж… Как хорошо, что делами «Театра» занят твой старший братец, а ты просто играешь на потеху тем, кого сам только что возжелал лишить самого жирного куска мяса в подачке… 

И тут Дик сдался, отчаянно сопя. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты трогал или целовал меня завтра, Кит… Давай этого не будет. Давай сыграем как-то… иначе. Прошу. Я не могу! После того, что попытался со мной сделать… сделать Топклифф… 

Его голос стал плаксивым. А Кит, облизнувшись, с предвкушением прикрыл глаза. 

— Эй, Уилл… Твой рот еще не занят — так скажи своему другу правду… 

*** 

Кит препирался с Диком из-за роли, но открывался, раскрывался под поцелуями Уилла, как раскрывается под поцелуями солнца цветок, поворачивался вслед за губами и руками Уилла, вздыхал еле слышно, потом громче, не скрываясь. 

Уилл вздыхал вслед за ним, продолжая целовать, касаться губами и пальцами, обрисовывая тело, которое он успел изучить до мельчайших подробностей, играл, на нем, вызывая новые вздохи и отвечая уже знакомой дрожью предвкушения на его дрожь. 

И не мог оторваться, не мог оторвать от покрывшейся испариной кожи, от поднявшихся дыбом волосков на теле Кита ни губ, ни рук. Не мог остановиться даже на секунду, так, как будто вслед ему гнались бешеные псы или огненные стрелы господни могли поразить того, кто посмел замереть хоть на секунду. 

Дальше, ниже, скорее. 

Как знать, о мой Меркурий, моя Ртуть, мой проводник в места, куда не ступала нога ни одного смертного, как знать, когда еще нам выпадет возможность коснуться друг друга — вот так. Как знать, когда мы сможем побыть вдвоем, только вдвоем, пусть и под призрачной, ненадежной защитой истертого бордельного одеяла, на чьей поверхности сохранились следы множества торопливых случек. И сможем ли. 

Как знать, будем ли мы живы завтра, а значит — надо жить сейчас, надо любить сейчас, урывая секунды у вечности, неизбежно наступающей для каждого черной ночи. 

Кит под его ласками открывался, подставлялся с той же жадной готовностью, с тем же страстным нетерпением, с той же нарастающей дрожью, которая, подобно туго натянутой тетиве дрожала в Уилле. 

Говорил Дик, и его голос стал умоляющим, но слова не касались сознания Уилла, хотя он мог даже не слушая, сказать, о чем сейчас тревожится его друг. Предсказуемо, ожидаемо, отворачиваясь от происходившего на кровати и тут же поворачиваясь — снова. 

Ему вторил Кит, и Уилл слышал его, слушал сквозь нарастающий шум крови в ушах, сквозь мгновенную, вспышку стыда — тут же истаявшую без следа. Кит требовал, Кит брал свое, Кит одерживал верх над ними обоими, на Уиллом и Диком, как, впрочем, и всегда: 

— Скажи, что мои поцелуи не так уж ядовиты… И что касаться меня — не такая уж адская мука… Это — как самый сочный, самый жирный кусок мяса из вырезки в лавке мясника… Самый полнокровный кусок… 

И от этого стыда, разлившегося по щекам краской, или от того, что под одеялом все же было невыносимо душно, или потому, что Уилл захотел увидеть Кита, пусть не лицо, лишь блеск полуприкрытых глаз в неверном, мерцающем свете светца, прежде, чем взять в рот, Уилл отбросил одеяло. 

И это было — именно то, что нужно было прямо сейчас. Это было — правильно. 

*** 

Дик даже онемел от такой наглости. Марло переходил всякие границы, это было очевидно. Он обращался с Уиллом, как будто тот был нанятой на час шлюхой. И не считался с тем, что подумает обо всем происходящем Дик. 

Впрочем, когда Марло с кем-либо считался? Будь Дик на месте Уилла, чтобы там тот ни делал, после сказанного Марло точно бы засветил наглецу в глаз. А Дик бы потом еще и добавил. 

Ну, не терпеть же такое обращение с другом, в конце концов. 

И Дик замер в ожидании драки, затаив дыхание. 

Но ничего, однако, не случилось. Возня продолжалась, ложе скрипело все сильнее, и Дик, не в добрый час повернувшийся лицом к кровати, поспешил тот час отвернуться, закрыв запылавшее лицо руками. 

Конечно, он догадывался, что они делают друг с другом, и видел уже немало, но такое… Такое! Дик вдруг представил себя и Топклиффа в подобном положении и ощутил в горле знакомый склизкий комок. 

— Как ты можешь, Уилл, — наконец, выдавил он, справившись с тошнотой. — Если… если он тебя принуждает… ты только… скажи, дай знать… 

*** 

Кит велел говорить — и Уилл последовал за ним, как всегда, как должно. Он заговорил — знакомым, но на удивление отработанным движением рта, сжатием губ, скольжением языка. Теплой, влажной, вкрадчивой мягкостью, выбивающей из груди тихий стон — скорее, предвкушение, чем полное обладание. 

Да, вот так — и никак иначе. 

Ведь в начале было слово, а говорить возможно и без голоса — если находится занятие поважнее. 

Край одеяла, которым Уилл прикрыл было растрепанную голову, был отброшен — как был отброшен никому сейчас не нужный стыд. Не то время, не то место, не те глаза, созерцающие их маленькое представление — самую искреннюю игру из всех доступных актерам. 

И Кит мог предугадать заранее, что — рвясь в буре возмущения, потрясенно, на вдох сквозь зубы, — промолвит Дик Бербедж, или его добрая, незапятнанная совесть за него. Мог предугадать, что вскоре — о, осталось совсем немного, время, приправленное удовольствием, дыханием смерти за левым плечом и дыханием любовника внизу живота, бежит быстро! — голосистая шлюха из-за стены будет посрамлена. 

— Принуждаю? — смех был таким же, как и все вокруг — сумрачным, золотым, полновесным, сочетая в себе жару и влажность. — Брось, Дик… Чтобы заставить кого-то сделать это… нужно силой разжать ему челюсти. Или высадить зубы. Разве я способен на это? Твой друг Уилл — ты просто знаешь о нем не все, Дик, далеко не все. Чужая душа и чужая похоть — сумерки, где таятся чудовища… Он любит это, ему это нравится… Когда он ласкает меня ртом — вот так, как теперь… он возбужден не меньше моего, поверь. 

Говоря это, срываясь на шепот, спотыкаясь на словах, строках и между строк, Кит смотрел сверху вниз, напрягая шею, напрягая живот, покусывая губы, чтобы ничто, пока — ничто не прервало его рассуждений. Зрелище, открытое ему по милости Уилла и его окрепшей, ноющей храбрости, заставляло туман наползать на веки, а сердце — проваливаться в стремительную, головокружительную бездну. 

Кит смотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц, а руки его жили, убеждаясь, что все происходящее — правда. Правда — скользкий от испарины висок с бьющейся жилкой. Правда — признания, выраженные резковатым, заставляющим на мгновение запрокинуть голову и переждать приток невыносимого, яркого, жгучего восторга, сжатием горла. Правда — темные вьющиеся волосы, так приятно скользящие сквозь пальцы, одинокая прядь, свесившаяся на лоб, и тут же — убранная. 

Ответный взгляд. Ответное вздергивание уголков губ — не оставляя тягучего, беспрерывного движения. То немногое, что соглашалась им подарить подступающая тьма. 

Впервые поддав бедрами — медленно, скорее, предлагая, чем указывая, Кит повернулся к Дику, рассыпая волосы по подушке. Надоедливая прядь прилипла к его щеке, и ее пришлось сдуть — младший Бербедж вздернулся на странный звук, будто ожидал его всей кожей. 

— Сделай-ка мне одолжение, дружок, — ласково потребовал Кит, свесив с постели руку в расслабленном, но уверенном жесте. Второй рукой он обнял Уилла за шею, кончиками пальцев выписывая на обнажившейся коже узоры поглаживаний, ощущая, как проступают под кожей позвонки — снова, снова, снова. — Ты один в этой комнате ничем не занят… 

Дыры, лакуны между словами. Слова, расходящиеся в стороны, как немеющие от удовольствия колени. Непристойные — даже для этого места, — звуки чужих стараний, прерываемые учащенным дыханием. 

***   
Ответом Дику — и это тоже было вполне ожидаемо — были молчание и смех. Молчал Уилл, продолжая, как заведенный, свое дело, и Дик, даже отвернувшись спиной, даже обхватив голову руками, даже заткнув уши, — все равно слышал это молчание и влажные, еле слышные звуки, которыми оно сопровождалось. Уилл — молчал, Марло же, нечестивец и мужеложец, смеялся, и смех его тоже проникал сквозь заткнутые ладонями уши, как должно быть, яд проникает в рану. О, он отнюдь не молчал, напротив, то понижая голос до срывающегося шепота, то выдыхая, в такт, наверное, особо удачному движению Уилла, Марло продолжал говорить. И все никак не мог заткнуться. 

Дик хотел посмотреть ему в глаза, хотел спросить, бросая слова, как бросают перчатку. Хотел потребовать ответа: что ты сделал с моим другом, Марло, чем опоил его, чем заколдовал, что он стал таким же наглым, таким же развратным, таким же… бесстыдным, как и ты? Зачем ты сотворил это именно с Уиллом, разве мало тебе было других, тех, кто до сих пор бежит к тебе, стоит лишь поманить пальцем? Зачем отравил собой, так, что тот забыл дружбу, забыл семью и жену, так, что когда ты бросил его, выгнав из собственного дома, как шелудивого пса, он стал пустым. Зачем ты выпил его? И зачем, зачем, хочешь сотворить завтра что-то подобное со мной? Неужели мне мало Топклиффа, что я теперь должен терпеть еще и твои издевательства? 

Дик хотел, сотня вопросов, упреков, гневных обвинений вертелась на языке, пока Марло выстанывал свои признания, но повернуться было страшно. И увидеть вновь то, что он уже видел, без гнева и омерзения вновь невозможно. 

И самое главное — ведь теперь придется терпеть все это раз за разом, каждый раз, когда Марло вздумается унизить Уилла или показать свою власть над ним. А что, если он захочет и Дика — тоже, в конце концов, они ведь все хотят одного и того же, именно об этом предостерегал его папаша, именно от этого спасал, запрещая выходить на сцену в женских ролях, хотя Дик думал, что он мог быть в них так же хорош? 

При одной мысли становилось тошно и неуютно, и бежать бы, куда глаза глядят, да как же — оставить Уилла, ведь Уилл бежит из-за него, из-за того, что Топклифф наигрался и теперь хочет примерно наказать свою игрушку? Уилл бежит, и Марло — тоже. Значит, он не так уж плох, как хочет казаться? 

Мысли беспорядочно теснились в голове, не задерживаясь, а Марло, должно быть, почувствовал его смятение, потому что разошелся всерьез, и уже требовал, приказывал — Дику, обволакивая его словами, овладевая его мятущейся душой точно так же, как должно быть, до этого завладел Уилловой: 

— Встань со своего насеста и поднеси плошку поближе. 

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Дик, сразу трезвея. — Стану я потакать твоим прихотям. Ищи себе другого слугу. 

И он обернулся, все-таки обернулся, чтобы увидеть, черт возьми, снова увидеть и услышать, как Марло со стоном вскидывает бедра, а Уилл наклоняется все ниже, чтобы забрать его член целиком. 

— Как вы можете, ну как вы можете… — Дик опять схватился за голову. — Это же отвратительно, грязно, как его вообще можно брать в рот… 

Ответом ему вновь был смех, и, перехватив лукавый, блестящий взгляд Уилла, Дик с ужасом понял, что смеялся отнюдь не Марло, Марло стонал, бесстыдно раздвигая ноги и вскидывая бедра — так, должно быть, стонала шлюха за стенкой совсем недавно. 

А смеялся над его словами, над ним — Уилл. 

*** 

Это могло бы закончиться быстро, слишком быстро — само присутствие Уилла, его прикосновения, его взгляд снизу вверх, и тут же — в сторону, его бурлящий от стольких переживаний и от смеха взгляд — в этом сосредоточилась жизнь Кита, его смерть, его удовольствие и недостижимое удовлетворение, похожее на конечную гибель. 

Найдешь самое запретное из удовольствий, разломишь, как кровоточащий сладкими соками гранат, позволишь единственному его зернышку попасть в горло — и ступени станут вести только вниз. 

Кит обхватил Уилла ладонями за скулы, медленно, мягко, но с железной уверенностью отрывая его от себя, как бинт, всохший в глубокую рану. Ключ был выбит из мертвой скалы — ударом трезубца, копытом чистой лани, великим деланьем, могущим происходить где угодно, всюду, где в удачном сочетании подбирались необходимые элементы. Любовь закровоточила с новой силой, все гранатовые плоды подземного Аидова царства были разломлены в сладострастной судороге, лопнули, как начиненные порохом и битыми гвоздями снаряды, лопнули шумом крови в ушах — от перезревания. Кит потянул Уилла на себя — и нашел губами его губы, безошибочно и крепко. Замыкая одну влагу другой. Чувствуя свой вкус, на губах разных людей — разный. Переплетая светлые волосы с темными, свет с тенью, смех с отчаяньем. 

— Что ты хочешь сказать мне, Дик? — спрашивал Кит, с величайшей нежностью разглядывая затененное страстью, с мутными, все еще без толики понимания, зрачками, лицо Уилла, как величайшее из сокровищ мира. Целуя синяк, расплывшийся под глазом — плод греха только слаще, когда ему удается удариться о землю. Возвращаясь к губам, и тут же отстраняясь, чтобы выбросить еще одну пригоршню фраз. — Что ни одна женщина не доставляла тебе этой радости? Что кто-то из твоих прекрасных поклонниц пытался — о, не ври мне, что такого не было, что может быть желаннее, чем позволить самому Ричарду Третьему спустить себе в рот! — и ты останавливал их? «Не делай этого, Лиззи, не делай, Белла — ведь это так грязно, как вообще можно брать в рот мою грешную кочерыжку»? 

Он изображал грех уныния, грех страха перед ближайшим, телесным, древним, как Слово, из которого вышел свет и мир. Вспоминал какие-то имена — некогда, еще совсем недавно, они имели смысл и жили своими жизнями. И тут же сбивался, потому что рядом был Уилл, и он смотрел, и позволял целовать себя, и целовал в ответ. И Кит пользовался этим — а Дик Бербедж вкладывал в это словечко совсем иной смысл. Кит пользовался, пока жизнь, клещами взявшая всех троих за глотку, прикорнула после бурной случки. Пока можно было, беззлобно озираясь и огрызаясь на попытки щенка укусить протянувшуюся через него тень, стиснуть колени на бурно ходящих, как у горячего коня, боках. Пока можно было — привстать, подчиняя ритму своего объятия, и тут же откинуться, притягивая за собой — и на себя. 

Ненадолго. 

Так ненадолго. Чтобы, прервавшись, продолжить — с еще большим пылом. 

— Принеси мне плошку, Дик Бербедж, — повторил Кит уже жестче — жестче целуя, жестче проводя вдоль спины Уилла ногтями. Он не видел Дика. Дика не существовало. Наступала тьма, наступала музыка, звенящая внизу, и чьи-то шаги приближались по ту сторону хлипкой двери. — Принеси — если любишь своего друга Уилла… 

***   
Кит говорил, и целовал, и перемежал слова с поцелуями, не давая Уиллу опомниться, крепко натянув вожжи, как будто он был — ездоком. а Уилл не в меру разогнавшимся конем. Но так оно и было, думал Уилл с блуждающей улыбкой, вновь и вновь целуя Кита, не смея и не умея оторваться от его блестящих, уже покрасневших от поцелуев губ, любуясь рваным, видным даже в желтоватом, слабом и быстро блекнущем свете светца румянцем. 

Иногда, скосив глаза в сторону, туда, откуда раздавался неуверенный, подавленный голос Дика, Уилл видел то его спину, то блестящие, несчастные глаза, то закушенную в смятении губу. 

— Ну, вот еще, — говорил Дик, как всегда в моменты, когда был встревожен или расстроен, забирая вверх высоко, как будто был подростком. — Тоже мне, сравнил, Марло… Одно дело, когда это делает девушка… И совсем другое… — И он осекся, очевидно, понимая ту простую истину, что разницы никакой нет. Не только в том, что делал Уилл с Китом, а Дик — возможно, вероятно, и не один раз со своими поклонницами и с Китти, но и в самой любви. Любовь — одна для всех, как бы она ни называлась, — хотел сказать Уилл, но вместо этого целовал Кита снова и снова, и ловил его поцелуи — непривычно нежные, бережные, и — вдруг — вновь страстные и жгучие, будто кожу прижигали каленым клеймом. 

Дик снова отворачивался, и снова его голос был несчастным и полным возмущения. 

— Ну, твою мать, Марло, ну нравится это тебе, но Уилл тут причем… И я! Меня-то хоть не заставляйте смотреть на это. Даже если вам так уж приспичило, хотя вообще не понимаю, как можно… Думать, делать все эти ваши… гадости, когда нас того и гляди схватят, а если не схватят, то куда мы подадимся, нельзя никуда, повсюду же найдут… Не в лес же, не в разбойники… 

Дик тоже розовел, заливался румянцем — от того, что ему довелось увидеть и услышать, и, наверное, от того, что еще предстояло. А еще больше — от того, что его тревожило. 

Слова его лились бурным потоком, и, начавши, он, казалось, все никак не мог остановиться. 

Все так, — хотел сказать ему Уилл, — все верно, — друже, приятель, товарищ по несчастью. Но именно потому мы с Китом сейчас и заняты этими, как ты говоришь, гадостями. Потому что — как знать? — не поджидает ли нас прямо за порогом посланник Топклиффа? Как знать, будем мы завтра ночевать в доме, в чистом поле, а может и вовсе в сточной канаве, бездыханные, неподвижные и холодные? А потому надо торопиться, брать все, что возможно — прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, — ведь неизвестно, наступит ли завтра вообще. 

Но говорить Уилл не мог — слишком был занят тем, что Кит обнимал его, обвивал всем собою, то притягивая, то вновь — отталкивая, дразня, обещая. И от этого внутри Уилла разгорался пожар. Не тот, ложный, о котором он кричал под стеной Гейтхауса только вчера. Не тот, страшный, от которого ему довелось когда-то бежать потайным ходом из дома на Стьюз-Бэнкс. А тот, который очищал, тот в чьем пламени сплавлялись, соединялись Ртуть и Сера, чтобы, соединившись, не разлучаться уже никогда. 

Дик вновь фыркнул и дернул плечом. 

— Пожалуйста, Дик, — позвал его Уилл, уговаривая, говоря ласково, будто с раскапризничавшимся ребенком, — прошу тебя, принеси плошку. Она нужна — мне. 

*** 

Бербедж вздохнул — душераздирающе. Как будто его уже волокли на дыбу, чтобы рвать мышцы по волокнам, отделяя душу от тела, тело от души. Как будто он был растянут на этой дыбе, о которой не слышал в Лондоне лишь глухой, как полотнище, плащаница, для сушки. 

Кит вздохнул ему вслед, краем глаза ловя движение тени, ненадолго сменившее ритм растекания несмелого света. Скрипела кровать. Тихо зашуршал брошенный на пол тюфяк. Спина Дика Бербеджа наверняка была сутулой, будто он репетировал намертво пришитую к нему несчастьем и Роком роль Ричарда Третьего. 

Он был обречен — на них двоих, на тех, кто заставлял горбатого короля говорить, как Макиавелли, и кто высекал слова из пера, начертавшего «Государя» — на ближнее время, струящееся сквозь пальцы, как волосы под протяжной лаской. 

Они все были обречены. 

На приближение света — так приближался день, хотя едва ли перевалило далеко за полночь. На Дика, ойкнувшего, когда горячее масло попало ему на пальцы. На неопределенность, задающую бег крови в жилах. 

Осознание этого наполняло тело новым, прежде неизведанным удовольствием. Так, как они, Кит и Уилл, Меркурий и его Орфей, могли бы заниматься любовью предназначенные быть казненными на рассвете. Жертвы, приготовившие кровь, чтобы пролить ее на могилу Патрокла — там, где вдали на солнце сверкает Дарданский пролив, поглощающий слишком самонадеянных влюбленных. Ифигения, грезящая о свободе в далекой Тавриде и молчанием своим взывающая к отмщению. Священная лань, подстреленная Агамемноном в пылу охотничьего ража. 

Актеон, разорванный своей же сворой. 

Кит сел, заставив Уилла приподняться тоже. Самый мерзкий скрип изношенного деревянного каркаса их ложа был — как музыка, как дыхание того, от любви к кому просыпается жажда крови. 

— Ты — обречен, — сказал он, и, склонив голову набок, отпустив отросшие пряди волос струиться по плечу и простыни, медленно, с наслаждением, сомкнул зубы у Уилла на горле. Оставляя след. Оставаясь. — Приговорен ко мне. Вот почему это именно ты, Уилл Шекспир. И пусть твой друг знает — вот почему это именно ты. И почему он будет смотреть на это… снова и снова. Пока я смогу любить тебя. Пока ты сможешь любить меня. 

Заклинания жонглировали словами, повторяя их снова и снова, закольцовывая гадюками, впрыскивающими яд в собственные хвосты. Так создавался мир. 

Так он создавался каждую ночь, когда они были вместе. 

— А знаешь, Дик, — говорил Кит, все так же вглядываясь в глаза Уилла, и протягивал руку ему за спину — ладонью вверх, чтобы ощутить тепло и тяжесть неловко вложенной плошки. — Алхимики называют содомию, это извращение, противное воле Господа, но зачем-то созданное им — фальшивомонетничеством, подделкой металлов. Так говорят. Если ты раскроешь книгу с эмблемами — увидишь там Ганимеда, сидящего верхом на петухе… в одной его руке — чаша Цирцеи. Один глоток из нее превращает человека в животное, а бога — в человека с человеческими же слабостями и страстями. В другой руке — царский жезл и медали с гербами… и в них нет ни капли истинного золота. Лишь отблески огня, которые нельзя поймать… 

Он поднес огонек к лицу — тот колыхнулся от его дыхания. В расширенных зрачках Уилла колыхнулась пара таких же огненных язычков. Кит улыбнулся. 

— Подделка золота, подделка философского камня… А подделка, как известно — как нельзя более близка к натуре, хоть и обманчива, и коварна. Я хорошо умею чеканить монеты и набирать гербы из отдельных элементов. А Зевс вызвал ярость Юноны, предпочитая ей молодого виночерпия… 

На сей раз скрипнула не кровать, а дверь. Кит потянулся, чтобы взглянуть на вошедшую — кладя подбородок на плечо Уилла, ничуть не смущаясь ни своей наготы, ни огонька, трепыхнувшегося в теплом глиняном светце. 

— Вы так интересно рассуждаете, сэр, — простодушно призналась во всех грехах подслушивания и подглядывания полуодетая девица, переступая порог и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Единственное, что отделяло ее от натуры и эдемского неведения, была легкая нижняя юбка, едва держащаяся на полуспущенных завязках. В руках девица держала блюдо. Грудь ее взволнованно вздымалась. — Уж простите — нихрена непонятно, но до того интересно… 

 

***   
Марло не говорил — ворожил, заколдовывал. И Дик с ужасом понял, что не только Уилл прислушивается к его словам. 

Что он сам, Дик Бербидж, человек, воспитанный в презрении к таким поистине жалким грешникам, как Кит Марло, против собственной воли прислушивается к мерно растекающемуся по их маленькому убежищу голосу, слушает сказанные им слова, и они проникают ему в уши и — самое страшное — западают в душу, вызывая отклик и понимание. 

Да, думал Дик, и сердце его сжималось от тоски, — да, нужно брать все, пока еще можно, пока мы живы, пока никто не пришел сюда и не отдал нас на растерзание вскормленным на человечине черным мастиффам Топклиффа. Дик видел их лишь однажды, когда очередной провожатый провел его не знакомым коридором, а отчего-то кружным путем, через двор Гейтхауса, Дик видел ощеренные, брызжущие слюной пасти, длинные желтые клыки, слышал их оглушительный лай, переходящий в вой, и при одной мысли только, что эти адские твари могут быть пущены на свободу у него сердце уходило в пятки. 

И потому, пока не случилось страшное и непоправимое, нужно брать все, использовать каждую минуту, пока еще возможно, пока еще бьется сердце, пока кровь не застыла в жилах навеки. 

Можно и нужно, и будь здесь Китти, его Кэт, его девочка, при одной мысли о которой сердце Дика трепетало, а в груди растекалось тепло и острая боль, будь здесь Кэт, возможно, они бы тоже нашли уголок потемнее и стали бы предаваться тем утехам, на которые бесстыдно толкал Уилла Марло. Просто чтобы почувствовать ток крови в жилах, спрятаться от ужаса неизбежности, от черной вечной ночи, караулящей их, наблюдающей за ними из каждого незакрытого окна. Но Кэт не было с ним, и Дик даже не был уверен, что когда-нибудь увидит ее снова. Он страшился собственных мыслей и предчувствий, страшился их неизбежного расставания, как страшился смерти, неопределенной, уготованной ему судьбы, но ничего не мог поделать. 

Китти, Кэт, его любимой, его нежной невесты не было с ним сейчас. И быть не могло, он не стал бы обрекать женщину на все тяготы их беглого быта, на то страшное, неопределенное, от чего им пришлось бежать. 

И потому, осуждая Уилла и Марло, он был неправ. 

А слова Марло — чертова содомита Кита Марло — имели смысл. 

И Дик встал — нехотя, не желая исполнять чужую волю, подчиняться чужой просьбе, и все же делая это: из-за Уилла и из-за собственной тоски, схватившей сердце в клещи, и взял в руки горячую плошку. 

И тут же — чуть не опрокинул ее на себя с риском превратиться в живой факел, с риском поджечь этот проклятый бордель и вместе с ним и половину Лондона. Плошка дрогнула в руке, а женский голос, голос истинной посланницы — как знать, небес или преисподней — потек ручейком среди завороженного словами Марло молчания. 

— Я и позабыла, что мне велено от мадам — принеси, говорит, джентльменам наверху, печеного картофеля, да спроси, не нужно ли им чего еще. 

Дик всхлипнул, словно потерпевший кораблекрушение мореплаватель, которого наконец-то прибило к берегу острова, населенного исключительно прекрасными подданными лемносской царицы: 

— Да, нужно! Очень нужно. 

Мне, мне одному — говорил его взгляд, его рука, обнявшая девушку за талию, его губы, прижавшиеся к обнаженному плечу девушки. 

Не бойся. 

*** 

Миска была отставлена на стол с решительным стуком, а Дик потянулся на пение самозваной сирены так же, как еще недавно Уилл, Орфей, трепещущее, живущее, живое животное, жаждущее сейчас лишь одного. Кит растворялся в опасной горячности плавных объятий, в обманчивой покорности прирученного, маленького огня — дитяти огней куда больших, куда более страшных. И в мягкости повторяющейся ласки, во вкусе смазанного поцелуя он находил, на что напороться, о что порезаться. 

Этой ночи было мало крови. Алтарь не был напоен, и края раны расходились в подзывающей улыбке — ну же, чего ты ждешь? 

Позади, за плечом Уилла, прозвучал девичий смех — всюду и всегда он был одинаков, чьи бы губы и руки не вызывали его звон. 

— Как бы вам хотелось сделать это со мной, сэр? — вопрос, древний, как ничего не скрывающие одежды жриц Астарты — богини, повелевающей львами. 

А он, Кит Марло, кого Дик Бербедж считал колдуном, подчиняющим своей воле все живое и любящее, не смог запрячь в колесницу своего разума даже одного льва — воспоминание. И опять — он бродил в хлипкой клетке из ребер, обгладывая с них плоть, маялся, огрызаясь раскатистым громом не наставшего еще первого весеннего ненастья. 

Бродил молодым вином. 

Обещанием. 

Недоверием. 

Сомнением. 

Уилл хотел было обернуться — но Кит не позволил, почти грубо прижав раскрытую ладонь к его щеке. 

— Нет, — нахмурился он, стиснув губы и колени, и взгляд у него сделался диким и отчаянным. — Не оборачивайся. 

Все, что происходит, уже происходило однажды. 

Возможно, недавно. Возможно, никогда. 

— А они? — приглушенно, словно боясь разбудить спящих, спросила шлюха — и Кит всем своим естеством ощутил тепло ее разгоряченного тела, приблизившееся к постели. — Хотите меня, господа? Можно по очереди, а можно и одновременно… Я многое умею, вот увидите. Вам понравится. Я вижу, что вы — хорошие господа, и не обидите бедную девушку. Так что все мои дырки к вашим услугам. 

Она рассуждала о желании с простотой киника, и глаза ее светились любопытством. Кит взглянул на нее в ответ, все еще держа плошку на ладони, а Уилла — за сердце, и понял, что наутро не вспомнит этого в меру юного и в меру смазливого лица. Одна из многих, многие — в одной. 

— И пускай все три достанутся одному. 

Шлюха пожирала глазами Уилла, держала Дика за запястье, а Кит все с той же дикостью улыбался ей, пока она торопливо развязывала свою ни к чему не обязывающую юбку свободной рукой. 

Ты должен смотреть только на меня, мой Орфей. 

Должен озвучить и дать жизнь тому, чего я жду. 

Тонкое облако ткани упало к босым ногам — девица, недолго думая, опустилась прямо на тюфяк, встав на локти и колени. Кит откинулся на подушку, преподнося все еще горящую плошку Уиллу, как будто на раскрытой ладони билось его сердце — дар за дар. Он наклонил светец — так, чтобы несколько капель, упав на плечо Уилла, заставили его дернуться и ахнуть. 

Ты подарил один взгляд не мне — округлости чуть провисшей от своей тяжести груди, изгибу спины, молочно-белой складке кожи над бедром, обозначившейся от напряженного ожидания. 

Дар за дар. 

Кровать заскрипела пуще прежнего, и Кит хрипло прошептал: 

— Поимей меня так, как имел всех своих женщин. Не так, как присаживал мне до этой ночи, слышишь? Сегодня я хочу подделывать золото. Хочу смотреть со стороны — с другой стороны. Мне любопытно — каково это, быть с тобой кем-то другим… вне сцены. 

Тюфяк был подмят двойным весом прижавшихся друг к другу тел. Дик чертыхался, торопливо раздеваясь — так громко, чтобы не слышать чужих разговоров. 

Кит мельком облизнулся — и беззастенчиво подставил не погашенному пока свету изнанку разведенных бедер. 

*** 

Откровенные слова, выворачивающие мир наизнанку, откровенные жесты, от которых внутри все дрожало — это было с ними уже не однажды. Это было совсем недавно, и так давно, что Уилл мог бы поклясться: между ними — тогда и сейчас — пролегла вечность. 

Возня сбоку притихла, всего-то на пару ударов сердца, но их хватило, чтобы Уилл кожей почувствовал взгляд Дика: тот даже пристраиваясь к своей утешительнице, цепляясь к своему якорю на краю штормящего моря неизвестности, не смог не прислушиваться к тому, что происходило в кровати, не смог — не удивиться. 

Ведь все оказалось совсем не так, как ему виделось все это время. Ведь коварный соблазнитель, идущий по жизни с надменно поднятой головой Кит Марло, тот самый Кит Марло, который мог одинаково ударить кинжалом, кулаком и словом, теперь был тем, кто просил. И о чем! И как! 

Уилл задохнулся от нахлынувшей нежности и желания — такого сильного, что оно, подобно Темзе в половодье, грозило выйти из берегов и разрушить хлипкую плотину, воздвигнутую разумом. 

Кит просил его — быстро, глотая слова, перемежая их с поцелуями и требовательными жестами, просил так, словно взрезал себе грудную клетку, распарывал плоть, замирающую и белеющую перед тем, как все затопить и окрасить неизбежным, палачески-красным. Просил — о чем? О нежности? Об осторожности? О чем-то особенном, что, как он думал, не достается ему? О чем-то, что он считал настоящим, не зря ведь заговорил о подделках? 

Уилл сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы — повторяя это немудрящее движение вслед за Китом. Наклонился, навис над ним, опираясь по обе стороны руками, вглядываясь, без страха отвечая на втягивающий в бездну взгляд. 

Ты правда хочешь этого, о мой Кит, мой Меркурий? Ты правда хочешь подмешать к золоту — олово? Ты хочешь стать тем, кем никогда не был, и кем я не хочу, чтобы ты становился — никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах? 

Казалось, сама тишина насторожилась, ожидая ответа. 

— Не проси меня об этом, Кит, — сказал Уилл и тут же запечатал поцелуем дернувшийся в усмешке, в попытке заговорить рот Кита. — Никогда не проси о таком — я не хочу вспоминать, я не хочу помнить. Я знаю одно: то, что у нас с тобой — только оно одно и настоящее, только оно одно и было у меня. Только ты, понимаешь? И — никого другого. Ничего другого. Но если ты хочешь нежности — я буду с тобой таким нежным, каким только смогу… 

И он выдохнул, как будто все сказанное было его последним вздохом, тем, с которым душа прощается с телом. 

И поцеловал Кита вновь — в плечо, в бьющуюся на шее жилку, в ямку между ключицами. Перехватил дернувшиеся руки — удерживая, и продолжал целовать — вновь и вновь, вычерчивая языком и губами свои знаки на коже Кита, прорисовывая его в полутьме, создавая заново своими поцелуями. 

Тишина рядом шумно выдохнула: Дик Бербидж не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха, а вслед за ним ахнула и девица. 

И как знать, что было причиной ее вздоха: Дик, овладевший, наконец, ее телом, или слова Уилла, овладевшие разумом. 

*** 

— Упрямый, упрямый Орфей… прямо как твой друг, — протянул Кит, дыша через раз от едва скрываемого волнения. Он был обнажен — быть может, впервые настолько, — перед тремя парами глаз. Бывало и больше, бывало и откровеннее, но в то же время еще никогда он не снимал с себя одежду вместе с кожей — сам. Не позволяя другим. Отвечая за свои поступки своими словами, а за слова — неверным, угасающим от дыхания светом, кончиками пальцев, преодолевшими, наконец, укусы горячего масла. — Тогда исполни то мое желание, которое высказал ты, а не я… давай обманем всех, и будем осторожны друг с другом — порой это нужнее, чтобы не вывихнуть ногу, спускаясь в Аид по невидимым ступеням… 

Огонек погас, и между Преисподней и Элизиумом сделалось темно — как и было задумано. 

Но оказалось уже не важно — как всегда у поэтов, богов и сумасшедших, за все, в чем можно было повиниться, все, в чем можно было обвинить, оставалось на совести слов. И Кит пользовался этим — на вдох, на глоток чужого выдоха, позабыв, что они с Уиллом не одни. 

Рассказывая о себе то, во что Дик Бербедж и его подружка не поверили бы с наступлением рассвета. 

— Отныне будет так… Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня каждую ночь с тех пор, как мы выйдем отсюда. Я позабочусь об этом. Наверняка кому-то станет смешно — но я не позабыл словечки вроде «трахать»… Просто здесь они неуместны. Они были к месту в том, что я у тебя просил… 

Уилл кивал, исследуя его тело губами, словно получил к нему доступ впервые — не с прошлой ночи, а за много лет. Мешал говорить и вздыхать. Мешал масло с потом и сажей — как будто Киту не стоило некоторых усилий отмыться, наполнив бочонок не слишком теплой водой прямиком на задворках «Розы». Их руки сталкивались и сбивались. Кит зашипел сквозь смешок, выгибаясь, как от величайшего наслаждения, и забрасывая одну ногу на прижавшиеся к нему бедра — несколько все еще горячих капель пролилось ему на грудь и живот, и это стало неотличимо от череды поцелуев, последовавших туда же. 

Масло стыло, отдавая весь свой скользкий, пахнущий гарью уничтожающих все живое пожаров, жар. 

Кит омочил ладонь их общим елеем — куда менее гордым, и совсем не таким сладким, как розовая кровь. Наверняка в этих стенах можно было найти что-то получше. Но ему не хотелось — для этого надо было позволить Уиллу приподняться, отстраняясь, отнимая ощущение веса своего тела. 

Сжимая горсть, скользя ею от себя и к себе, к себе, сильнее, наполняя ее — пока ее, — чувством гладкой, горячей упругости легко найденного центра их маленькой, сжавшейся до пределов комнаты, честной, глупой, деревянно скрипучей вселенной, Кит закрыл глаза. Им овладело совершенно новое, новое в своем совершенстве блаженство. 

А Дик — милый глупый Дик Бербедж, был сам не свой. 

Киту пришлось вспомнить о нем и узнать его заново — за миг до новой волны забвения, накрывающей его с головой, согревающей лучше любого одеяла, любой могильной земли. 

— Так красиво… но все-таки непонятно… — напряженно, звеняще охнула девка, отрабатывая свой хлеб, и тут же вскрикнула почти болезненно, принимая то, что Кит так и не смог принять от Уилла, и подарил ей — просто так. 

Там, во тьме, на одно мгновение, отчаяние и страх породили невольную грубость. 

— Прости, — смущенно буркнул Дик, перестав дышать и с усилием отбивать бедрами нежные девичьи ягодицы. — Прости, я увлекся… Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, никогда никому не делал больно… Я не понимаю… Ничего не понимаю… 

*** 

Светильник погас, и тьма, ставшая им с Китом подругой, вновь укрыла их обоих, скрывая — очевидное, обнажая — сокровенное.   
Так и будет, ныне и присно, и во веки веков, Кит, Меркурий, любовь моя — самая сильная, последняя, единственная, так будет всегда, пока мы живы и пока способны любить наши сердца, наши тела. Мы будем вместе, будем идти рука об руку, бесстрашно спускаясь в Аид и поднимаясь на Небеса, будем любить друг друга, как будто за мягкой бархатной тьмой ночи маячит жадно разверстая пасть вечного мрака.   
— Так — будет, Кит, , — шептал Уилл, перемежая короткие слова и длинные поцелуи, прерываясь на короткие вздохи — свои или Кита, ловя его дыхание, чувствуя под ладонью, под губами биение его сердца, укладывая свою ладонь поверх его, скользя вместе с ним в одном ритме. — Так будет, потому что этого хотим — ты и я, и никто, никто во всем мире не сможет нам помешать. 

И опять, как совсем недавно, давно, прошлой ночью, жизнь назад, масло из плошки пачкало их гарью, обжигало пальцы, остывая на разгоряченной, покрытой пленкой пота коже. Но в отличие от вчера, от многих других таких же ночей и дней, Уилл больше не хотел боли — ни себе, ни Киту, она больше не нужна была им, чтобы подхлестнуть страсть, чтобы приправить соленые поцелуи перцем, столь жгучим, что с ним не сравнится никакая пряность из запасов домовитого Джорджи Отуэлла. Боль сегодня не имела значения — только чистая, пропущенная сквозь тигель их страстей, прошедшая все стадии вплоть до искристого, сияющего в своей чистоте, альбедо нежность. 

Так будет, и когда я войду в тебя, ты станешь мной, а я стану тобой, и двое станут — неразделимое навеки одно. 

*** 

Дик не хотел прислушиваться к тому, что происходило на кровати. Едва появилась на пороге его избавительница, он сказал себе: пусть делают что хотят, раз уж так приспичило, я найду себе занятие получше, и не буду даже думать о том, как это происходит — у них. Не буду думать, почему Марло непременно захотел показать Дику, что Уилл готов пожертвовать его дружбой ради сомнительного удовольствия спать с Марло. И почему Уилл, его приятель, с которым было пережито столько всего, в том числе и приключений с дамами, да-да, его друг и почти брат позволяет Марло делать это — с собой. 

И поначалу Дику даже удалось: кожа у девушки была такой мягкой, и сама она оказалась такой нежной, влажной внутри, свободно принявшей Дика, что он позабыл обо всех своих горестях и тревогах. Но — лишь до того момента, пока чертов Марло не заговорил. И о чем! И как! 

Он говорил — будто сдирал с себя кожу, выворачиваясь на изнанку, а Уилл ему отвечал — так же открываясь, и Дик мог бы поклясться что никогда, никогда до этого чертова вечера он слышал у Уилла такого голоса, не знал, что он может говорить — так, будто держал в ладони не член Марло, а чашу, наполненную священной жидкостью, и боялся расплескать хотя бы каплю. 

Дик замер против воли, прислушиваясь, и его случайная любовница замерла под ним так же. 

— …я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня каждую ночь с тех пор, как мы выйдем отсюда, — говорил Марло, и Дик никогда не слышал, чтобы он так говорил, никогда, ни с кем. Дику вдруг вспомнилась ночь, когда они сошлись с Китти, слова Меркуцио, произнесенные прерывающимся, то и дело сходящим на стон голосом Марло, горячие капли плеснувшие ему на бедро. И при только одной мысли о том, что Уилл делал с Марло — тогда и сейчас, Дик вдруг испытал прилив жгучей злости и такого же жгучего, сумасшедшего возбуждения. Он ускорился, схватив девушку за бедра, наверняка делая больно, и с ужасом понимая, что желал этого, гнался за чем-то, ему недоступным. 

Девушка под ним вскрикнула — и Дика будто окатили холодной водой. Он забормотал извинения, гладил и целовал вздрагивающую девушку с преувеличенной нежностью, а в распаленном, опустошенном мозгу бились только две мысли. 

Он проклинал Кита Марло, одним своим присутствием заставлявшего людей чувствовать такое. И хорошо понимал Уилла — понимал, за чем тот гнался и что мог получить. 

*** 

Эта ночь, отступившая в закоулки злачных местечек на берегу Темзы, отпечатанная чернильными кляксами на зовущей к звериной травле листовке, все еще сидела под кожей иглами странного, блуждающего в полупьяном бреду удовольствия. Удовольствие это было разделено пополам, раскроено метким ножевым ударом первых солнечных лучей, прокравшихся сквозь решетчатое окошко под самым низким потолком — между душой и телом, между разумом и животной неразумностью. Сон отступал, уступая место эху единственного ощущения, владевшего всей сущностью Кита — чужая плоть, ставшая своей, чужая плоть, заполнившая его пустоту так, словно ей и было там место. Плавность течения — горячего, горчащего между касаниями губ, необыкновенно сильного той силой, которой нельзя было противиться без страха быть превращенным в пыль. 

Перед самым финалом, когда аплодисменты бушующей крови притихли, и невидимые зрители разинули рты в ожидании последней меткой фразы, стрелы, разящей в самое сердце снизу вверх, Кит снова остановил Уилла, впившись пальцами в его бедра. Нет, погоди. Я хочу продлить кипение, чтобы запомнить это навсегда. Хочу думать об этом, когда настанет мой последний час. Хочу возвращаться к этому, когда… 

Он прижался к постели животом, пряча лицо, выпячивая лопатки. За отросшими, мешающими пить, драться и целовать волосами, было так легко спрятать свою растерянность, шмыгая носом, как недалекий школьник, не догадавшийся сразу, чем может обернуться соседство по постели. 

Он вздрагивал всем телом, сминая простынь в ком, вызывая воистину ранящие слух скрипы кровати, хмурясь и улыбаясь одновременно. 

Дика к тому времени не было слышно — как и его мимолетной спутницы. Спали они, слушали, или умерли ненадолго — Киту было плевать.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8. 

Они с девицей, так и оставшейся до конца безымянной, проснулись почти одновременно — открыв глаза, Кит увидел, что она сидит на краю тюфяка, привалившись поясницей к боку громко сопящего Дика, и смотрит на него с веселой задумчивостью. 

Уилл тоже все еще спал — хоть за окном уже было светло. Киту потребовалось усилие воли и тела, чтобы выбраться из теплых, надежно сковавших его объятий. А Уилл, мурлыкая сквозь сон какие-то глупости, улыбался до ушей, и протягивал руку, ощупывая щербину пустоты, пролегшую между ним и тем, что происходило ночью. 

— Тебе заплатят, — сказал Кит, просто чтобы не молчать, наскоро принимаясь за давно остывший вчерашний картофель. — Думаю, Хенслоу может быть и не слишком скупым, когда дело касается будущих выгод. 

Он ничего не объяснял — просто знал, что припомнит старому прохиндею эту ночь, когда настанет время. 

Шлюха ответила, потираясь щекой о голое плечо: 

— Мне не жаль. Работы оказалось не так много. И я узнала много нового. 

— И что же? 

Она пояснила после недолгого молчания, словно решалась, признаваться или нет. 

— Что можно делать такое с людьми. Я слышала о тебе очень многое. Больше дурного, чем хорошего, если уж честно. Иные так и хаяли тебя за то, что ты сотворил над кем-то. Тот перестал быть таким, как раньше. Этот позабыл все на свете, только бы быть с тобой и слушать тебя. Я не верила, что кто-то, кроме Христа, может так. 

Кит вопросительно вскинул брови. На душе у него было спокойно. 

— А сегодня то, что творил твой друг Дик… я не знаю. Ничего эдакого для такой девушки, как я. Но ему это было страшно. Это случилось из-за тебя. Больше с тобой, чем со мной. Это все то, о чем ты говорил. То, из чего я не поняла ни крупицы. Но я бы тоже бросила все и пошла за тобой, если бы ты позвал меня — так… Кто угодно пошел бы. 

Уилл так и уснул ночью — уткнувшись лбом ему в спину. Уснул на половине поцелуя, на трети ласки — его ладонь, огладив бок и бедро Кита, бессильно опустилась на постель. 

Кит слушал исповедь простой бордельной шлюхи молча, и умывался, склонившись над миской с чистой холодной водой. Нарцисс в зыбком, сероватом отражении был быстро убит зачерпыванием в обе ладони. 

Уилл заворочался в постели, натягивая одеяло на голову, и громко зевнул — разговоры вполголоса разбудили его. 

*** 

Бывают такие ночи, которые остаются с человеком навсегда. Отпечатываются на изнанке век, остаются в ушах, будто запечатанные воском. Такие ночи ломают людей, круто разворачивают судьбу — будто ты ехал по прямой, накатанной колее — и вдруг повозку понесло через буреломы, да так, что не остановить, как ни пытайся. И только держись — иначе выпадешь и сломаешь шею. Или того хуже, дикие звери растерзают тебя, не оставив ни клочка плоти, ни частички души. 

Дик слышал о таких ночах, ему даже доводилось играть на сцене подобные сломы, но до сих пор он не верил, что такое — не досужий вымысел не в меру разгулявшегося воображения какого-нибудь драмодела, не попытка потешить или ужаснуть публику. 

Теперь же он знал — это самая настоящая, чистая, как слеза, правда. 

Просыпаться, показывать, что проснулся Марло и своей вчерашней случайной девушке, шлюхе, отдавшейся ему по велению Хенслоу, о, теперь Дик это видел так ясно, словно ему подсветили факелом, — не хотелось. Встречаться глазами с Уиллом и Марло после того, что услышал, что испытал вчера — было страшновато. Как будто это он вчера вывернулся перед ними, как будто это он поведал свою постыдную, доселе никому не известную тайну. Впрочем, так оно и было — девушка, чью теплую обнаженную спину он чувствовал поясницей, говорила с Марло о нем, и говорила то, в чем Дик сам бы себе не признался до прошлой ночи ни за что, никогда. Но раз она увидела, прозрела женским тайным зрением, то и Марло, с его непостижимой способностью читать в душах других — видел то же. Прошлая ночь сломала Дика, перепахала ему душу, и отныне он не был прежним, и не было к прежнему возврата — повозка неслась куда-то, а мыслей, в отличие от ночи, было столько, что от них, как с перепою, гудела голова. 

Дик все же не выдержал — вздохнул жалобно и протяжно, застонал, обхватив раскалывающуюся голову руками. 

— Что ты, душка? — ласково, с интонациями Китти, спросила его девушка, и Дик закрыл вспыхнувшее лицо ладонями. — Болит чего? 

— Все в порядке, — буркнул он грубовато, и сам устыдился этой грубости, повернулся к девушке лицом, погладил по бедру, заглаживая — совсем как ночью! — грубость неловкой лаской. Спросил неуверенно — а ну, как снова сотворит какую-то глупость, со вчерашней ночи их было предостаточно. — У меня есть деньги, сколько я должен за ночь? 

Девушка покачала головой. 

— Мне не велено с вас брать денег, джентльмены. Ни с кого. 

*** 

— «Отца сразила хворь! Мой Гавестон, c ближайшим другом раздели же власть». О! Этим строкам я безмерно рад! Тебя блаженство ждет, о Гавестон, живым быть — и любимцем короля! 

Лист бумаги с шелестом упорхнул из рук, отброшенный под ноги. Кто-то из зрителей, единым стоглазым чудовищем замерших в партере и на балконах, проворно, как кот, задирающий мышь, цапнул его со сцены. Сегодня письмо короля Эдуарда своему любимцу, любимому, любовнику, не было пустым — вопреки обыкновению, играя, выдавать за письма чистые листы. 

Сегодня письмо было исчеркано переписанным заново, снова, в сотый раз, обрывками сонетов — всех тех, из которых Уилл сплел венок, чтобы украсить им свою любовь. Глупы были те, кто думал — играть в театре, проживая чужие жизни снова и снова, надо — отбросив свою и самого себя, как прочитанное и мигом заученное наизусть послание. Так мог полагать лишь тот, кто не прожил ни единой жизни — даже своей собственной. 

Кит был уверен в этом так же сильно, как в том, что затянутые в неизменную черную кожу пальцы Ричарда Топклиффа, занявшего, вопреки своей установившейся привычке, место не на сцене, а в ложе, уже сводило от болезненного предвкушения забавы. 

Ложа вокруг одинокой черной фигуры, расчерканной изысканностью белых кружев и перьев, украшающих шляпу, была пуста, как глазница черепа. Слова, принадлежащие бывшему изгнаннику, кровью лились из горла изгнанника будущего. 

— Спешу, мой милый принц. Письмо любви меня приплыть из Франции влекло, ты ж, как Леандра, тяжко на песке дышащего, меня, смеясь, прими. Изгнанник видит Лондон — так душа, взлетев, Элизиум на небе зрит. 

Элизиум находился там, где Уилл Шекспир имел возможность прикасаться к Киту Марло — такими были ожидания и надежды слабого короля, подарившего жизнь своим страстям. В этом была жизнь, тысячи жизней, затаив дыхание, следящие сегодня за малейшим движением рук, за каждым шагом, за тишайшим изменением интонаций, за всем, что мог сыграть и прожить Кит. 

Топклифф едва заметно кивнул, подпирая подбородок кулаком. Позади него, в глубине балкона, шевельнулись неотступные тени — помни, актер, что ты смертен. 

Respice post te, hominem te memento! 

Не оборачивайся. 

Кит прошел по краю сцены — будто вдоль пропасти, с самоуверенной улыбочкой, сменившей проблеск чистейшего восторга. Нахальная в своем самоубийственном сумасбродстве жертва шла в лапы своих палачей. Что такое — океан партера, если по ту сторону ждет слава? Богато расшитый лентами дублет с плеча Неда Аллена имел алую подкладку — чтобы желающие ударить ножом заранее знали, куда метить. 

Чтобы черные мастиффы, ждущие своего выхода, не слишком примерялись, куда вонзить клыки. 

— Не то, чтоб город я ценил, людей — мне любо: затаился здесь, и ждет король мой, в чьих объятиях умру, оставшись миру целому врагом, — легко, журчаще, говорил и прохаживался Кит, с сумасшедшим весельем чувствуя на себе десятки прицелов. Он подставлял солнцу быстрый блеск взгляда — и жемчужин, украшающих мочки ушей. Он смотрел туда, куда ни один из присутствующих не смел взглянуть — открыто, подначивая, понимая, что его понимают за шелухой слов и без них. — Что людям Арктики сиянье звезд, коль солнце свет дает им день и ночь? Бывай, низкопоклонство, лордов спесь! 

*** 

Невиданная, поражающая каждый раз заново, упоительно отвратная наглость Марло — вот в чем был его грех и его слабость. Эта наглость, эта виляющая, обманчиво-расслабленная походка, эта манера поводить бровью — все вместе и каждая по отдельности черты распутного поэтишки внушали Ричарду Топклиффу кристально-прозрачную, звонкую, идеальную в сути своей ненависть. Он хотел бы полагать, что это — ненависть христианина к язычнику, ненависть благородного протестанта к католической мишуре. Так он служил бы Господу, не пятная своей души — иначе бы его служение походило на трапезу, за которой свиноподобный мещанин пятнает в соусе выстиранные женой манжеты… 

Но это было не совсем так, и Топклифф лукавил сам с собой. 

Тот, кто давал со сцены зачин возмутительной, опасной, соблазнительной пьеске, и сам был таков. Эти строки были о нем самом — и писал он их с себя и для себя. Но не только — для каждого, кто сумеет увидеть за сыгранностью балаганного моралите истинные смыслы. 

Грязные, манкие, сбивающие с пути истинного. 

Именно за этим Топклифф пришел сегодня в «Розу», чтобы увидеть худшую из театральных поделок в величайший канун года. Именно потому позволял себя бояться — потому что сам страшился своего грехопадения накануне, и прятал страх за черным бархатом и черной тоской. 

Это уже было с ним — игра взяла верх над разумом, страсть — над благочестием. Он мог и должен был прихлопнуть этого разодетого в пух и прах, то ли нарочито холеного, то ли — продуманно небрежного ублюдка уже давно. Уничтожить, стереть в пыль, вымарать из стройного, чистого, как школьная латынь, гекзаметрического стиха своей жизни. Лишить себя слабости ломать — и удовольствия наблюдать над муками несломленности. 

Топклифф с наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как трепыхается червь, насаженный на рыболовный крючок. Вслед одному представлению надвигалось другое — куда лучше. Смесь драмы с травлей крыс натасканными на настоящее мясо, голодными, ярящимися от голода собаками. 

Полный, ломящийся от толп театр. Хруст костей. Крошащиеся зубы. 

И вот Марло споткнулся в своем заштопанном всем смертям назло самолюбовании в первый раз, заставив его сухо улыбнуться уголками губ — увидев кого-то в партере, обратил свои медовые речи к нему. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Топклифф ощутил небывалое удовлетворение — у самой сцены, сбоку, притаившись, стоял Уилл Шекспир. 

Я сделаю это с тобой и всеми твоими друзьями. Я буду поджаривать вас на сковородке, как вертких угрей — и смотреть на ваш танец. Раз, два. Осталось дождаться третьего. Третий — всегда вкуснее остальных. 

*** 

Уилл не мог, да и не хотел, отвести от Кита восхищенного, влюбленного взгляда. 

Следовал за Китом повсюду, где бы тот ни был. Ступал по доскам вглубь сцены, оказывался напротив напыжившегося, еще более черного, чем обычно, Топклиффа, вокруг которого расползалась, как чума, пустота. Кланялся Топклиффу — вместе с Китом, — и бледнел, чувствуя на себе пристальный, совиный, тяжелый взгляд. Этот взгляд не сулил им ничего хорошего, и — стоило лишь присмотреться повнимательней — можно было увидеть, как по углам, словно сгустки вчерашнего мрака, не до конца рассеявшейся тьмы, наступившей за разодранной в храме завесой, замерли в ожидании затянутые в извечную черную кожу его слуги. 

Но Кит уже не смотрел на Топклиффа, и Уилл не смотрел более. В конце концов, что Топклифф, как бы страшен и могущественен он ни был, он всего лишь человек, смертный человек из плоти и крови. А на любого смертного всегда найдется узда. 

А Кит уже проходился по самому краю сцены, нарочно замедляя шаг рядом с Уиллом, и Уилл расцветал Киту навстречу, укладывая локти на старые, вытертые множеством ног, покрытые въевшейся в них театральной пылью доски. Он смотрел на Кита снизу вверх, будто на божество — так должно быть, смотрели на него все те девицы и молодые женщины, те совсем юные мальчишки, вроде Саутгемптона и сдержанные, застывшие в тисках своего происхождения джентльмены, вроде Уолсингема. Все они — богатые и бедные, знатные и не очень, встречали радостными воплями каждый шаг Кита, каждое его слово. 

И Уилла отнюдь не смущало, что он был — вместе с ними, сливался с этой пестрой толпой, внимавшей Киту, раскрыв рты. Напротив, он был рад присоединиться, и при этом знать, что взгляд Кита, его улыбка и его слова адресованы ему одному, и только ему. 

Сегодня Кит играл своего Гавестона по странной прихоти судьбы, приведшей их всех в «Розу». Играл для Хенслоу, то и дело выглядывавшего из-за тяжелого, расшитого золотом занавеса, для всех, кто собрался поглазеть на диковинное, рискованное, скандальное представление. Играл для него, Уилла Шекспира, который еще утром обнимал Кита в скрипучей, будто несмазанная телега, кровати и молился, чтобы миг, когда они были одно, длился и длился. 

А Кит говорил, не отрывая веселого и яростного, как перед дракой, такого знакомого Уиллу взгляда от него. Говорил — утверждая и утверждаясь каждым словом, заявляя устами Гавестона то, что думал он, Кит Марло, то что было его сутью, средоточием его существа: 

— Бывай, низкопоклонство, лордов спесь! Согну колени лишь пред королем. 

 

*** 

Дик узнал, что ставший его сумрачной тенью, затянутый в черное отвратительный старик явился за ним даже в «Розу» еще до того, как вышел на сцену. Весть принес Уильям Слай, крививший губы так, будто хлебнул кислятины. У Дика при одном звуке этого омерзительного имени внутри все похолодело. А уж когда стал под занавесом, ожидая своего — такого скорого! — выхода, и увидел мерзкого паука, восседающего, против обыкновения, в ложе, увидел мелькнувшую рядом с Топклиффом холеную рожу Поули и вовсе почувствовал, как в глазах потемнело, а ноги сами собой подкосились, будто кто его ударил под колени. 

Не долго думая, Дик стащил с головы парик — и дышать сразу стало легче. 

— Эй, эй, — замахал руками Хэнслоу. — Чего мнешься, Ричард, то есть Эдуард? На выход! 

И Дик шагнул, раздвигая бархатный занавес, шагнул, стараясь не смотреть на Топклиффа, и все ощущая его взгляд и его присутствие — всей кожей. 

— Ланкастер! — голос Дика вновь вышел из повиновения, дал петуха, будто ему было от силы лет тринадцать. 

По залу пробежал смешок. 

*** 

Отраднее всего было играть того, за кем с самого начала, с самой первой строчки, вброшенной в партер поверх запрокинутых голов, тянулась иссиня-черная тень смерти. Это было уже, не так давно, совсем недавно: в угоду смерти — модные нынче распоры ран на одежде, с угоду публике — дерзость на грани ненависти. Что приятнее — любить эту дерзость или презирать? 

На любви и презрении зиждется мир — не на трех китах, не на Голгофе черепашьего панциря, не на длани Господней. 

Вот и Уилл Шекспир, Орфей в Преисподней, клялся в любви так же, как нынче ночью — приоткрыв рот в блуждающей улыбке, локтями уприраясь в край сцены, вытягивая шею — лишь бы оказаться ближе, непозволительно близко. 

Кит заговорил, остановившись и глядя на него сверху вниз, омываясь вниманием одного-единственного, единственно важного теперь зрителя, как будто это был поток света, грузом неизбежного Рока опустившийся на грудь Данаи. Слова подчинялись ему легко, соскакивая с языка и уже в воздухе заплетаясь причудливыми кружевами — а он был уверен, что в эту сеть одномоментно угодит столько народу, что Уиллу станет тесно в его Раю, больше похожем на Ад. 

— Да, так. Те люди — не по мне: в распутниках-поэтах, остряках нуждаюсь, в музыкантах — лаской струн лепить из короля, что я хочу… 

Еще ковыляли прочь оборванцы без дома и ремесла, а действо летело вперед, расправляя крылья. Забряцали струны лютни, сипловато задышала свирель. Позади сцены, подняв пыль и шелест, развернулось голубое небо с облаками над оливковой рощей. 

Ты помнишь, какой была ночь, когда мы созерцали все это в предыдущий раз, мой Орфей? Помнишь, чем закончилось твое нисхождение? 

А мое вознесение? 

А нашу общую желанную гибель? 

И Кит, наотмашь разрубив нить, соединяющую два взгляда, направленные друг на друга, отвернулся от Уилла, отвернулся от всех, направляясь в сколоченный из досок, размалеванный аляповатыми красками античный Эдем. Под кожу спины ему разом вонзилась тысяча игл, холодных, скользких от крови игл. Ричард Топклифф следил за каждым его вдохом столь же пристально — потому что на любви и презрении зиждется мир. 

*** 

Малышка Энн, по правде, не была такой уж малышкой — сей весной, аккурат на Богородицын день, ей исполнилось двадцать. Но так называл ее покойный отец (Господи-Боже, прими душу его за перенесенные страшные муки!), по которому Энн проливала слезы до сих пор. Да и была она мала ростом, и кое-где, по чести сказать, тощевата — со спины ее частенько принимали за юную девочку. 

Строгий дядюшка называл маленькую Энн просто Энн — и грозил пальцем, и топал ногами, не позволяя бегать в театр. Энн оправдывалась, говоря: это ведь даже не медвежьи травли, это просто истории, рассказанные хорошими людьми для хороших людей, поучительные, полезные для души истории, какими бы страшными они ни казались порой. Но дядюшка оставался непреклонен. И Энн приходилось сбегать из дому, чтобы потом вновь оправдываться в своих проступках. 

Конечно, она могла бы соврать, придумав что угодно. Могла бы даже убедить дядюшку, что помогает отцу Саутвеллу с проведением месс — но ведь врать она не умела, и говорить неправду про такого человека, как отец Саутвелл, оказалось бы непозволительно и грешно. 

Малышка Энн не верила, что попадет в Ад за то, что посмотрит историю, написанную мастером Марло — главное было не лгать о том, что это происходило все чаще и чаще. Вот это могло бы сгубить душу, еще как! 

В последнее время Энн и вправду выбирала в основном те пьесы, что писал этот прекрасный, по всему — честнейший человек. О нем говорили много — и разного, но она была твердо уверена, что все доброе — правда, а остальное — вранье, то самое, за которое Бог гневается на людей особенно сильно. Иное дело, если бы Энн не была знакома с мастером Марло лично! Так нет же — он постучался в ее дверь сам, а она открыла ему, да так и замерла на пороге от восторга. Вблизи он оказался еще красивее, чем на сцене, где его лицо мог покрывать слой грима. А говорил он учтиво и почтительно — и эти речи отнюдь не были похожи на те ужасные фразы о Боге и Нечистом, о Христианстве и Троице, что передразнивали мальчишки на улице, приписывая ему. Один раз взглянув в глаза этого доброго человека, Энн поняла, что он не мог произносить такие богохульные вещи! Ведь даже о ее красоте той, в которую Энн не так уж и верила, он сказал не так, как могли бы крикнуть вслед на улице эти грубые и похотливые рабочие, денно и нощно пилящие доски для постройки дома по соседству. 

А те грубости, что звучали порой со сцены — так это же не мысли самого мастера Марло, присущие ему. Это говорили герои его пьес, хорошие и дурные, правые и неправые — иначе кто бы стал смотреть эти пьесы? 

От предвкушения у Энн мурашки пробегали по спине. Она, как и прочий веселый люд, собравшийся в «Розе» перед Пасхой (и нет ничего дурного в таком названии для театра, — мысленно возражала она дядюшке, — ведь мы называем Розой саму Деву Марию), толкалась в партере, ловя каждое слово, произнесенное с подмостков. 

Он в музыке стихов тонуть не прочь;   
Отдам я итальянским маскам ночь,   
Смешливым языкам, игре любви,   
А днем, когда он вздумает пройтись,   
Мои пажи, сплошь в платьях нимф лесных,   
И слуги — прыть сатиров на лугах,   
Закружатся в древнейшей пляске вкруг… 

Энн была готова аплодировать каждому слову — если бы не боялась перебить течение монолога, течение музыки, течение танца. Стихи захватывали дух! А уж когда, воплощая их в жизни, на сцене появились сатиры с нимфами, одетые в листья и кисеи, восторг перешел в жгучее смущение — и Энн отвернулась, чтобы не войти в невиданное доселе искушение. 

На балконе, прямиком у нее над головой, страшный, страшный старик, похожий на присевшего на перекладину нетопыря, неспешно лузгал орехи, бросая скорлупу прямо в партер. Энн знала его имя — этим именем таких, как она, пугали перед сном, и ужас, вызываемый им, был сильнее, чем тот, что полагалось испытывать перед самим Дьяволом. 

Старик неотрывно глядел на сцену — и вдруг опустил взгляд, встретившись глазами с Энн. 

Почва под ногами пошатнулась, а гул в ушах ненадолго заглушил все прочие звуки. 

Один орех, не разбитый, больно ударил Энн в плечо. 

*** 

Дик оказался вытолкнутым в самый центр разноцветного, полуодетого вихря, растерянно заморгал. Он ждал чего угодно, но только не того, что Хэнслоу захочет его присутствия на подмостках во время одной из самых непристойных, если вообще не самой непристойной сцены этой ужасной пьесы. Сцена эта — и Дик был в том уверен как никогда прежде — приоткрывала завесу над темной душой ее сочинителя, раскрывала его истинные помыслы и чаяния лучше, чем самые откровенные его разговоры. 

Дик отчаянно вертел головой — и всюду натыкался на полуголые тела, кружащиеся в непрерывном танце, под размеренный, чуть растягивающий слова, томный голос Кита Марло. 

Дик совсем потерялся, даже вспотел, чувствуя себя окончательно одурманенным, а голос Марло завораживал точно так же, как прошлой ночью, и точно так же, как тогда, Дик вдруг почувствовал, что понимает, что искал и нашел в этом бесконечно развратном, безбожном и бессовестном человеке Уилл. И поняв, разозлился. 

Топклифф хочет представления? Чтож, он его получит сполна. 

*** 

Увидев Дика, выскочившего на сцену раньше, чем было условлено, Кит не удивился. Чертов Хенслоу хотел, чтобы набившийся в соцветие «Розы», словно тля, народ заходился от восторга — и действовал, как всегда, верно. Ведь что могло возбудить человека, невольно оголившего душу на представлении, если не кровь, если не распутство, если не смерть? 

Для Дика Бербеджа неожиданный выход был — смерти подобен. 

Маленькая репетиция действа куда более ужасного — ты, как орешек в зубах щелкунчика, будешь искорежен и разломан. Крак! 

Сам похожий на оливку, которой приходилось помахивать, чтобы раздразнить алчущие взгляды, Джорджи, знал свое дело. Он кружился вокруг своего нынешнего короля, приплясывая, вскидывая украшенные жемчужными нитями руки, чтобы обнять за шею, прильнуть, и тут же — пуститься в бешеную пляску вместе с рогатыми сатирами и нежноногими нимфами. А Дик, Дик Бербедж, Эдуард Второй, души не чающий во всех этих мальчиках, похожих на россыпь самоцветов, пригоршней брошенных на расстеленную постель, хлопал ресницами, топтался на месте, как неуклюжий истукан. 

Это вызывало глухое раздражение — так же Дик вел себя ночью в борделе Хенслоу, да и чем одно действо отличалось от другого? 

Упрямство, растерянность барана, вдруг догадавшегося, что ведут его не на рынок, а к живодеру. 

Да сделай же ты что-нибудь, твердолобый идиот! 

Прислонившись к одной из двух колонн, поддерживающих над сценой соломенный навес, Кит скрестил руки на груди, и, обращаясь к зрителям, завел новый хоровод слов: 

— Его бы искупать в ручье; на то глазел бы, скрытый рощей, Актеон… 

Заструился ручей, свернутый из голубых шелковых жгутов, встряхиваемых танцующими нимфами. Джорджи, оставив в покое остолбеневшего Дика, ласточкой нырнул в бурлящий поток тонкой ткани. 

— Он, гневною богиней обращен, в подобии оленя полетел, и псами с лаем будто бы убит… 

Кит не смотрел на то, что происходило на сцене вслед его словам. Брызнула на доски припасенная за звериной шкурой Актеона кровь. Мотнулась оленья башка, украшенная ветвистыми рогами. 

Топклифф был — весь внимание, перебирая в пальцах орехи, и время от времени ломая их поблескивающими железными клещами. 

*** 

Нед протиснулся в ложу вслед шелестящим юбкам леди и волне остающегося на коже и на одежде аромата ладана и буйно цветущих роз. Этот запах теперь был с ним — и был им. Графиня Девере, купившая знаменитого актера Неда Аллена для собственного развлечения и утех, сделала его своим и в помыслах. Как удерживать в уме скромно опущенные светлые ресницы невесты, когда каждый предмет гардероба пропитан этим кружащим голову, перехватывающим дыхание, навевающим самые жаркие воспоминания духом? 

Однако, усевшись на свое место рядом с леди, и отвлекшись от поцелуев в гладкое запястье, чтобы взглянуть вниз, на действо, вовсю цветущее на сцене, Нед понял, что побег от самого себя — самое неблагодарное дело на свете. 

Кит Марло, расцвеченный жемчугами, нахальством и румянцем, вел себя, как повидавший виды, изодранный в драках, но оттого еще более боевитый кот. Это были его владения — меж двух колонн, меж Раем и Адом. Здесь он был хозяином — и каждый, кто осмеливался выйти на сцену вместе с ним, с его Гавестоном, был вынужден плясать под его дудку, сам того не желая или не ведая. 

Кому пришло в голову взять на эту роль, на его роль, этого пугливого олененка Бербеджа — за милю видно, как он едва сдерживается, чтобы не шарахаться от льнущих к нему мальчиков? И Нед, не актер, не Эдуард, не любовник, не друг, мигом сделался шахматной фигурой в идущей игре. Не слишком значимой фигурой — но это ли было хуже всего? 

Совсем рядом с одобрительно, снисходительно улыбающейся Френсис, в соседней ложе, расположился не кто иной, как Ричард Топклифф — и Нед разом понял все, как будто до этого он пребывал в смертельном, пьяном тумане, а теперь кто-то отвесил ему безжалостную, тяжелую затрещину. 

*** 

Картина переменилась — по мановению пухлой ручки затаившегося за кулисами Хенслоу и по велению стоящего у колонны, скрестив руки на груди, сочинителя пьесы. Кит Марло был здесь королем, нет, выше, он был бог, и ему повиновались юные полуодетые, почти обнаженные существа, похожие на полупрозрачные видения и одновременно — маняще, зазывно-телесные. 

О, не для Дика, конечно же, нет — для таких, как восседавший в своей ложе Топклифф. Он был похож на высматривающего очередную жертву падальщика. Дик невольно повел плечами от отвращения. Жертв нынче было целых три: выбирай любую на вкус, не ошибешься. И мерзкий старикашка наверняка уже примерялся, кого и как будет пытать, выбирал, с кого начнет. О, Дик успел его узнать за те несколько встреч и откровенных разговоров. Даже слишком хорошо. 

А на сцену, сменив легконогих юнцов, уже выходили тяжелой поступью придворные — те, кому надлежало сыграть роль в жизни незадачливого короля Эдуарда и карьере не менее незадачливого актера Дика Бербеджа. 

Марло, Хенслоу, Топклифф, Уилл, то и дело настороженно поглядывавший на него, не сводивший влюбленного до тошноты взгляда со своего Кита — все хотели от него чего-то. Все ждали, пока он сломается, будто пустое дерево под ударами житейской бури, или напротив, устоит, гибкий и сильный. Ждали, пока он сыграет — так или иначе. 

Что ж, игра так игра. 

Они заговорили разом — Ланкастер и Мортимеры, зашумели, окружив, словно недавние мальчишки, плотным кольцом, — направляя, поучая, требуя. А могли ли хоть что-то требовать от своего короля? Дик расправил плечи — и посмотрел на суету вокруг себя свысока. 

— Ты пожалеешь о своих словах, — сказал он, раздраженно скривив губы, и голос его — уверенный, надменный, — разнесся по залу точно так же, как недавно разносился голос Марло. — Прилично ль препираться с королем? И вслед Ланкастеру мрачнеть челом? — Дик хлестал вопросами, будто плетью, и Слай, игравший старшего Мортимера, даже подался назад — от неожиданности. 

Дик усмехнулся. 

Вы ведь хотели переиграть трагедию в фарс, заставить бедного, глуповатого Дика Бербеджа потешать публику своей неуклюжестью — вы, искушенные, иссушенные многочисленными грехами лицедеи, собравшиеся под неприлично яркой, вывернутой напоказ алой эмблемой «Розы»? 

— На лбу мой меч разгладит сеть морщин, и стешет несгибаемость колен. 

По залу побежал шумок — и затих, а Дик продолжил: 

— Со мной быть Гавестону; знайте вы, опасно восставать на короля. 

*** 

Преображение было столь стремительным, что Уилл не успел, не сообразил, когда вместо неуклюже мнущегося и вертящего туда-сюда бритой головой Дика Бербиджа появился властный и капризный Эдуард Английский — король, кому страсть была дороже жизни. 

Дик заговорил — и Уилл замер, очарованный им ничуть не меньше, чем Китом, а кто-то ахнул рядом, ткнул Уилла в бок: 

— Смотри, смотри! 

И Уилл перевел взгляд туда, куда тыкал заскорузлым, с вьевшейся в кожу грязью, пальцем молодой подмастерье. 

Навстречу своему Эдуарду легкой, пружинистой, торжествующей походкой выходил сияющий Гавестон. 

*** 

— Опасно восставать на короля! — жестко, разом переменившись, воскликнул Дик Бербедж, перестав быть Диком Бербеджем, которого то ли из обреченной необходимости, то ли и вовсе шутки ради выпихнули на сцену под лопатки, чтобы глумом залатать дыру в королевском венце короля Эдуарда. 

Кит едва не присвистнул — перемена произошла так скоро, что каждый, кто мгновение назад посмеивался, толкая локтем соседа, теперь замирал, вслушиваясь, вглядываясь, ловя в кулак комариный зуд грядущей совсем не скоро — но грядущей! — развязки. 

Это было зрелище. Это был шмат мяса, брошенный голодным собакам. 

Это было — эхо прошедшей ночи, пролопотавшей легкими ногами или голубиными крыльями по крышам, и забравшей с собой грешные сны, оскверняющие разлуку с любимыми. Король Эдуард был в малейшем вдохе и выдохе — король. Король Эдуард, как гриб после дождя, возрос на том, что переживал сейчас глуповатый, наивный Дик Бербедж: беспомощный, звериный страх, необходимость попрощаться с той, кого он считал любовью, дарованной ему свыше, крушение всех надежд, кроме одной, самой несбыточной — дожить до завтра. И все это, замешанное зельем в ведьминском котле чужого разума, вдруг воплотилось в игре, в которую хотелось верить больше, чем в Христа и дарование вечной жизни за каким-то смутным рубежом. Рубеж этот теперь прямо назывался смертью — и Кит против воли задумался о том, кого он поведет прочь, в пустыню, в лес, во тьму. Дика Бербеджа? Чудом спасшегося от своих баронов неприкаянного короля? Самого себя, отраженного в ожившем ртутном зеркале? 

— Славно, Нед! — выдохнул он, откинувшись затылком на поверхность колонны, и улыбка его стала из злой — мечтательной. Впервые он не адресовал эти слова Неду Аллену, вырисовывая в реальности не слишком изысканную шутку с именами. Впервые он заметил — невзначай, краем глаза, — что Нед Аллен, его Эдуард, игравший свою роль с другим Гавестоном, но всегда отстегивавший один, самый важный взгляд автору строк, а не их проводнику, сидит в ложе рядом со своей леди. Как зритель, не как актер. В то время как Уилл смотрел снизу, Нед — созерцал сверху, и это было доказательством единой истины: если весь мир перевернуть вверх дном, все вещи обретут свои настоящие имена. 

Обретут суть. 

— Терпеть не стану наглый гром угроз. Король я — что же, им отдам бразды? Брат, где мои знамена на полях? С баронами сыграв удар в удар, умру, но будет рядом Гавестон. 

Забытая, отнесенная к горизонту, как облака или дым, дуэль. Чужая пьеса, прожитая ради ее автора. Треск выломанной из перегородки доски — я не скажу тебе быть осторожней, Уилл Шекспир. 

Орех за орехом — крохкая скорлупа под клещами. 

Кит вышел из-за колонны, живо, взволнованно дыша, и сам ощутил румянец, расцветший на щеках. 

— Не в силах я скрываться, мой король. 

Не замедляя движения, порывом, он рухнул перед королем на колени, и, схватив его вздрогнувшую руку, жарко прижал к губам. Эта ли рука во тьме гостеприимного борделя оглаживала бедра девушки, так и оставшейся для пишущейся истории безымянной? Эта ли рука держала за загривок бедняжку Англию — рука седока, пытающегося взнуздать строптивую лошадь прежде, чем свалиться и переломать все кости? 

*** 

— Плохо дело, — проворковала Френсис, прикрывая рот рукой, затянутой в бархатную перчатку, поверх которой были нанизаны крупные перстни. Издали могло показаться, что любительница театра и, что греха таить, актеров, просто-напросто любезничает со своим новым фаворитом — а ведь фаворит был так хорош, что не любезничать с ним означало бы — бросать деньги на ветер. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь так же ясно, как и я, Нед, что есть такая вероятность: наши с тобой храбрые, но слегка слабоумные приятели живыми из «Розы» могут и не выйти. 

Неприятности нанизывались друг на друга — как на подбор. Дик Бербедж сегодня играл так, что дух захватывало, и мурашки шли по груди — ну надо же, неужели Френсис была к нему несправедлива, и слишком рано дала отставку? Может, из него еще мог получиться какой-то толк? Если, конечно, Топклифф, явно представляющий сухожилия бедняги на месте несчастных орешков, не прикончит его раньше. 

Френсис озабоченно вздохнула. Легкая морщинка набежала на ее чистый лоб. Маленькие слабости роскошной женщины — какие заботы могут томить леди Френсис, графиню Эссекс, кроме, разве что, возможности для ее мужа узнать о тайных изменах. Ах, какие пустяки нынче витали в воздухе! 

Воздух же дрожал от напряжения — словно под театром черти разводили адский костер. 

*** 

Возможно, это был его последний раз на сцене, возможно, никогда более не суждено ему играть королей — лишь нищих, бесконечной вереницей бредущих по размякшим от дождей дорогам Англии. Возможно, это был его последний шанс — показать, чего он стоит. И играть ему нужно было так, чтобы затмить всех разом — играть, как жить, играть, будто всей жизни оставалось — всего ничего, пара часов до казни Эдуарда, пара часов до намеченного ими, и как знать, удачного ли, бегства из Лондона. 

Дик — нет, не Дик, Эдуард опустил глаза на светлый затылок и светлые кудри, рассыпавшиеся по неизменно щегольскому дублету прильнувшего к его руке Марло. Нет, не Марло, Гавестона, дороже которого у Эдуарда никого и ничего не было, того Гавестона, с которым он готов был разделить все, что имел, все, что доселе принадлежало — лишь одному. Того, с кем радостно пойдет на трон, но так же радостно, если надо, разделит изгнание или — топор палача. 

Дик все еще чувствовал прикосновение губ Марло к своей руке, когда заговорил — и голос его был совсем иным, чем когда он повелевал не желающим ему подчиняться лордам: 

— Что, Гавестон? С прибытьем! Не целуй руки — давай обнимемся скорей. 

Это был голос влюбленного, обретшего, наконец, предмет своей страсти. Это был голос Уилла, говорившего, шептавшего вчера Марло такое, что Дик, может, и не хотел бы слышать, но слышал, и слова навсегда врезались в душу. Это был голос Ромео, говорившего не с Джульеттой — с Меркуцио. 

— Колени преклонил? Забыл, кто я? 

Дик гладил скулы замершего перед ним Марло, заглядывал в глаза, тянул к себе — и видел радостное недоумение, искристое веселье, приглашение. 

— Твой друг, ты сам, я тоже Гавестон! — утверждал Дик, и голос его то взлетал, то понижался почти до шепота. Но даже сейчас Дик не забывал, что его должны слышать: все те, кто пришел сегодня, те, кто замер за сценой, тот, кто ломал одну за другой скорлупки орехов, тот, кто улыбался им обоим — Эдуарду и Гавестону, как будто совершил только что невероятное, радостное открытие, та, кого он, бывший в иной жизни Диком Бербеджем любил всем сердцем, кто была его музой, а теперь сидела в ложе, шепчась с его соперником: на сцене, в любви, в жизни? 

— По Гилу так Геракл не скорбел, как я скорбел в разлуке по тебе. 

Дик говорил взахлеб, волновался, будто и вправду боялся, что его прервут. И гладил, гладил плечи и руки того, кого еще нынче ночью касались руки его друга, того, чьих прикосновений еще вчера боялся до дрожи, а теперь — желал. Да, желал, а разве любящий не должен желать того, кого любит? 

Кто сказал, кому это ведомо, что короли не могут любить? 

Кто сказал, кто соврал, притворяясь, что любовь не может быть — такой? 

Гавестон заговорил — о чем-то, но Эдуард, прервав его, притянул к себе и в полной, звенящей тишине зала запечатал рот поцелуем. 

*** 

Сыгранное ими остановилось: между двумя ударами сердца, между двумя колоннами, между двумя душами других людей, придуманных, давно погибших, не существовавших, быть может, вовсе, ненадолго приглашенными на пустое место. Рука Дика, дрогнув во второй раз, зарылась в волосы Кита — и Кит поддался ей, как поддался бы на его месте спесивый королевский любимец, чувствующий себя отнюдь не проливом, и даже не рекой — океаном, способным поглотить не одного Леандра, плывущего на последнем издыхании навстречу своей любви. Этот океан был способен затопить берега мира — и перекинуться через них смертоносными волнами. 

Достичь Индии, и смыть ее к черту. 

Разорвать потоком взбесившейся бурлящей воды сердце и грудь, где его было принято прятать от человеческих глаз — от завистливых взглядов всех тех, кто не понимал, как много можно отдать ради любви человека к человеку. 

Низкой, уродливой, плотской, прекрасной. 

— Так ни одна душа, горя в Аду, не мучилась, как бедный Гавестон… 

Кит поднялся — и льнул к груди Дика так, как мог бы ввернуться в полные готовности объятия Уилла. Но никакого Уилла не существовало — как не существовало ни Неда Аллена, ни Ричарда Топклиффа, ни еще кого бы то ни было. Между ними. Рядом с ними. Их всех смыло водой, рушащей преграды между континентом и островом. Между верным и неверным, правдивым и ложным. 

С горячим вздохом Кит обнял Дика за шею — а Гавестон, прикрыв глаза, притянул своего короля за затылок, одаривая полузабытой лаской, целуя так же, как когда-то — вперед обещанных титулов, вперед славы и бесславия. И Дик, пугливый Дик Бербедж, недавно готовый умереть от стыда в руках юного Джорджи, играющего Диану, ответил ему с таким напором, с каким, Кит был готов поклясться на своей крови, никогда прежде не целовал ни одну из своих шлюх. 

По партеру прокатился возбужденный гул — и, подобно пожару, тут же перекинулся на балконы. Кто-то зааплодировал — и очажками торопливых хлопков эти аплодисменты были подхвачены то тут, то там, и, сдобренные криками одобрения и осуждения, заполонили весь театр прежде, чем поцелуй был закончен. 

Отстраняясь первым, Кит почувствовал, что Дик потянулся ему вслед. 

*** 

Сумрачный взгляд Неда Аллена перелетал по причудливому пути, а после больно жалил сам себя за хвост. 

Лицо леди Френсис — той, что еще утром целовала его так, что голова шла кругом. Раскрасневшиеся щеки, вздымающаяся в вырезе корсажа великолепная грудь — о, лучшая грудь Лондона, без сомнения. Быстро порхающие ладони в перчатках из бархата. На кого смотрела эта женщина во все глаза? На своего бывшего любовника Дика Бербеджа, отставленного с таким позором, осмеянного и осрамленного? Или на Кита Марло, чертова Кита Марло, которого ей так и не удалось заполучить? Об этом леди предпочитала помалкивать. А Кит, казалось, никогда не целовал Неда в этой сцене. Случись это — разве Нед забыл бы о таком? Разве не потребовалось бы ему, играя короля Эдуарда, окунуть голову в бочку с ледяной дождевой водой, чтобы прийти в себя — после такого? 

Я готов играть только такие роли, чтобы ты смотрел на меня — так! — мог бы он признаться Киту, поймав его за локоть в пыльном полумраке, заваленном разобранными декорациями, после выхода. 

И Нед видел — видел ясно! — Уилла Шекспира, помрачневшего, отразившего его собственное помрачнение, помрачение рассудка. Уилл снял локти со сцены — и отступил на шаг, схватившись за горло, как будто он подавился тем, что произошло. Наступив кому-то на ногу, он дернулся, и снова развернулся туда, где стоял Кит — всем телом. 

«Розу» сотрясало от аплодисментов. А Ричард Топклифф, рассеянно, благодушно созерцая предложенное ему смачное действо, даже отложил свои клещи, просыпав орешки на колени — чтобы и его руки не молчали. 

— Я помогу им, — решил Нед, вновь переведя взгляд на леди. — Но я не знаю, как это возможно… 

*** 

— Вы видели, сэр, что творят? — Уильям Слай, как и остальные, прикипевший к щелям в неплотно прикрытом занавесе присвистнул от восхищения. — Вот так молодой Бербедж, всем Дикам Дик! 

Раздалось сдержанное фырканье — актеры за сценой оценили шутку, но в голос смеяться было нельзя. 

Хенслоу же сдержался, хотя было смешно — и вправду, и только поджал губы. 

— Как бы милорд Тилни не запретил нам спектакли, после такого-то представления! 

Он качал головой, осуждая, но сам был доволен. Запретить — не запретят, но отныне Эдуард будет давать вдвое против обычного, а все потому, что кое-кто очень любит дразнить гусей, пусть даже гусь этот больше похож на сову — взглядом и на летучую мышь — чернотой одежд. А кое-кто, глупый и наивный — повелся, как мальчишка, и будь молодой Бербедж его сыном… Впрочем, что ему, Хенслоу, до чужих детей? Его собственная племянница была пристроена, да так надежно, как у Господа за пазухой. А что фыркала и куксилась, лишь завидев своего будущего мужа, его любезного зятя, с миледи Девере — так это по молодости да по глупости, все они, девицы, мечтают о любви, как у этого недалекого Шекспира в пьесе. Но стоит выскочить замуж — и всю дурь из головы как ветром выдует. А деньги никогда лишними не бывали никому, равно как и покровительство высоких особ. Шутка ли — сам лорд Девере зачастил в «Розу» с супругой, а ведь раньше они с Саутгемптоном ходили больше в «Театр»… 

А Слай не унимался: 

— Я и не думал, сэр, что Бербедж ваши слова примет как призыв к действию. Ладно, Марло — того хлебом не корми, дай только за чужой хуй подержаться, а Бербедж? 

— Ой, Билли, — возразили ему из темноты, кто — Хенслоу, ушедший в свои мысли не разобрал, — как будто ты ни с кем из нас на сцене не целовался ни разу. 

— Так то ж в платье. В платье да на сцене мужику с мужиком не зазорно, — огрызнулся Слай, — то, считай, и не мужик вовсе. А вот когда так… 

*** 

— Сбылось желанье — радость зреть тебя, — торопливо говорил Эдуард, и хмурился, оглядываясь на вновь выступавших из-за занавеси лордов, и вновь возвышал голос, метая слова в толпу, будто молнии, разбрасывая обещания, которые — и это знал Дик, но еще не мог знать Эдуард — приведут их обоих к горю, войне и смерти. Разбрасывал — и не мог сдержаться. — Скорее море скроет край родной, чем понесет обратно твой корабль. Отныне ты — Верховный Камергер, ты — Главный Секретарь мой, и страны, граф Корнвэлл, Господин и мой Король. 

Марло отступил, разрывая объятия, и Эдуард, а может это вовсе был не Эдуард, а Дик, вновь притянул его за плечи, обнимая, не отпуская от себя, показывая всем, кто и чего стоит. 

Марло поддался — и они снова заключали друг друга в объятия на глазах у лордов, на глазах у притихшей публики. За его словами стояла беда, за его действиями по пятам шел вызов всему, чему Дик верил раньше, и он изумлялся сам себе. 

Неужели это Марло на него так действует? Но ему и раньше приходилось целоваться с мужчинами на сцене, взять хотя бы малыша Гофа — его вечного партнера, но ни разу, ни разу доселе Дик не чувствовал такой ответной страсти, и уж тем более — не позволял себе поддаваться ей. 

Может быть, подействовало то, что произошло вчера ночью между Марло и Уиллом, то, чему он был невольным свидетелем, что предпочитал не замечать, не понимать — до вчера? 

Так вот оно как, Марло, Кит, Гавестон? 

Вот что влечет Уилла к тебе, вот что заставляет Эдуарда жертвовать своей короной — ради Гавестона? 

*** 

Вот как это выглядит со стороны, вот какую сильную ревность ты можешь вызывать, Кит, и к кому — к лучшему другу, брату, тому, ближе кого и не было до недавнего времени? Ревность была глупой, как и страх, что вот сейчас, сию минуту, прямо у него на глазах происходит ужасное — то, на что он повлиять не может. 

Уилл сделал шаг назад, кто-то чертыхнулся, он забормотал извинения, оглядываясь, и тут же новый страх, куда более сильный, чем предыдущий заставил его сердце остановиться, а потом застучать — по-заячьи быстро. Случайно взглянув туда, где располагался вход в местную Преисподнюю, он увидел затянутого в черную кожу человека, а рядом с ним, у него на поводке — терпеливо сидящего такого же черного, как человек, пса. 

Топклифф станет выпускать их из «Розы». 

Никого из них. 

Любой ценой. 

*** 

— Это возможно, — сказала Френсис. — Это возможно. 

Поглядывая на сцену, где происходили вещи, от которых азартное тепло разливалось по телу — до самых кончиков пальцев, — она наклонилась к уху своего актера, и, едва касаясь его губами, зашептала скороговоркой. Со стороны можно было подумать: всего лишь прихоть, знатная дама любезничает с купленным ею для развлечения слугой на час, неделю, месяц. «Если бы это было возможно, все труппы Лондона переименовали бы в Слуг леди Эссекс», — так, кажется, про нее шутили в городе. Во всяком случае, различные вариации этой остроты то и дело, дрожа губами от возмущения за честь госпожи, пересказывала милашка Винни. 

Если это оскорбление и было правдой, то такая правда оказывалась не лишена лести. 

*** 

Леди говорила быстро, а сладкий, обволакивающий запах ее духов волнами согласовывался с ее чуть взволнованным дыханием. Хмуро прислушиваясь, Нед смутно ощущал, что все, что есть в его нынешней покровительнице женского: мягкий голос, округлое приподнимание груди на вдох, лебединые линии шеи, — становится вторичным, покрывается туманом. На первый план, словно актер, исполняющий главную, ведущую роль в спектакле о дуэлях, выдирающих нутро страстях, внезапных смертях и благородном риске, выходило что-то другое. 

Не забывай, Нед Аллен, кем был ее отец. 

Не забывай, кто ее кузен. 

Неужели ты так увлекся тем, что дала тебе она, и что дал ей ты, что успел забыть — кто она такая на самом деле? 

— А потом я пойду к нему. Нет, нет, не надо мне возражать — я не для того положила на тебя глаз, чтобы ты возражал мне в самые неподходящие для этого моменты. Я пойду к нему — и займу разговором, так, чтобы он не смог никуда деться, не дослушав меня. О, это будет презабавная авантюра. При виде меня у него поджилки трясутся — не потому, что он восхищен моей красотой или умом, как ты мог бы опрометчиво решить, мой Тамерлан, о нет. Просто он видит за мной моего мужа — не его безгласную тень, а вполне плотский образ, человека, так славно потеснившего его из постели той, чье имя я называть не буду, чтобы не подавиться своим же ядом… 

— А я? 

— А ты незаметно — слышишь, незаметно! — спустишься вниз, и поймаешь Кита между выходами. Только без глупостей, Нед. Я знаю, что тебя волнует, но голову даю на отсечение — если надурить сейчас, потом тебе попросту не будет по кому сохнуть, и твои полночные сны станут куда преснее. 

Нед отодвинулся, чувствуя, как краской заливаются даже его уши. Леди цепко схватила его за локоть, властно и с долей раздражения притягивая обратно. Хватка у нее была наверняка — тоже отцовская, во всяком случае, под ее пальцами у Неда тягостно заныли мышцы. 

— Ты не будешь падать перед ним на колени, признаваясь в любви и пытаясь содрать одежду, ладно? Сделаешь это когда-нибудь после, я разрешаю. А сейчас — передашь ему от меня, что… 

В глазах зевак их перешептывания могли выглядеть как любовная перепалка. Как небольшая ссора — капризы госпожи, угрюмая строптивость раба. Нед продолжал краснеть, Френсис продолжала торопливо шептать ему на ухо. 

А Дик Бербедж, тот, к кому холодновато-рассчетливый, но подсвеченный страстными искорками взгляд леди Эссекс не забывал перелетать вновь и вновь, усаживал Кита Марло на стоящий посреди сцены трон, а сам опускался перед ним на колени. 

— Молчи, брат — слов я этих не стерплю. Ценней ты, славный друг, моих даров, возьми же сердце — как довесок к ним. Коль зависть всколыхнется, что же, знай — тем больше дам. Чтоб чествовать тебя — затем лишь Эдвард носит свой венец. Страшишься за себя? Дам караул. Желаешь злата? Распахни казну. Любим и страшен будь — возьми печать; казни и милуй, правь за нас двоих хоть по ума веленью, хоть причуд… 

Он держал руки Кита в своих. А Кит, откинувшись на спинку трона и вытянув ноги, небрежно стряхнул край королевского плаща с мыска. 

— Довольно мне порадовать любовь. Ее деля меж нами, я велик, как Цезарь, что с триумфом въехал в Рим, и в дышло впряг поверженных царей. 

*** 

Первым делом, что он сделал, погрузившись в полумрак перехода за сценой — нашел кувшин с холодной водой, и плеснул себе в лицо. Щеки горели — у него или у Гавестона, только что бросившего заносчивого епископа в грязь тюремной ямы? Последняя реплика все еще жгла язык. Взгляд Топклиффа все еще жег спину — Кит знал, что если они попытаются покинуть театр сейчас, теплый прием для них уже будет готов. От беспокойного веселья полузабыто тянуло грудь. Холодная вода становилась горячей, соприкоснувшись с кожей щек. 

Он даже вздрогнул, когда его окликнул знакомый голос — за секунду до того, как ладонь, тоже горячая, легла на плечо. 

*** 

Черные перчатки размеренно ударялись одна о другую — нетопырь, изменивший своим привычкам, и явившийся посреди бела дня, на исходе Страстной недели в «Розу» на скандальную пьесу скандального автора, тоже присоединялся к всеобщему восторгу. Или предвкушал свой, собственный — не такой уж и далекий? 

Дик, хотя и стоял к нему спиной, всей кожей чувствовал его присутствие, смертельный холод, исходящий от него волнами, будто Топклифф был ледяной, возвышающейся посреди театра глыбой. Моряки, путешествующие в Великом океане, рассказывали о таких шепотом, крестясь от ужаса. Встреча с ними означала для кораблей неминуемую беду, встреча с Топклиффом и его подручными означала — неминуемые муку и гибель. 

Дик опускался на колени перед Гавестоном, Эдуард целовал край платья Кита Марло: 

— Ты — Главный Секретарь мой, и страны, граф Корнвэлл, Господин и мой Король, — говорил Эдуард, а Дик вторил за ним, когда они остались на сцене ненадолго одни. — Надо бежать, Кит. Бежать как можно скорее, бежать, как только представится возможность. 

— Милорд, ценней те титулы, чем я, — возражал Гавестон, одаряя своего государя сияющей улыбкой, а Кит Марло не улыбался, его глаза ставшие темными, почти черными возражали. 

— Дик, забудь пока, — отвечал он одними губами. — Играй, как никогда в жизни не играл. Он, — мимолетный взгляд в сторону, на ложу, где среди пустоты восседал затянутый в черную кожу человек, — ни о чем не должен догадаться. 

И Эдуард вновь оживал, воскрешенный Диком, наделенный правом казнить и миловать, совершать ошибки и страдать от своих же промахов. 

Он жил, и Дик вдруг понял, что страстно хочет жить — тоже. Что бежит именно потому, что хочет жить, потому, что дома его ждет Китти, а леди Френсис, хоть и любезничает с потерянным, покрасневшим, будто вареный рак, Недом Алленом, то и дело поглядывает на сцену, на него, на Дика Бербеджа. Так смотрит, как никогда раньше, как не смотрела даже Уилла в лучшее время. И Дику, как и его Эдуарду, страстно хотелось жить, любить, и еще не убежав — непременно вернуться в Лондон, в город, который он любил всем сердцем и один только который и знал. 

Марло блуждающе улыбался, Гавестон касался волос склоненного к его коленям Эдуарда — небрежным, нежным жестом, свойственным лишь давним любовникам. 

— Надо предупредить Уилла, — беспокоился Дик. 

И Кит, неотделимый от Гавестона, кивал снова, и говорил одними губами, пока никто не видел и не слышал их маленькой пьесы, разыгранной среди большой: я предупрежу его, как только смогу покинуть сцену. 

— Давай, сбей митру, рви же пышность риз, его в канаве окрестить бы вновь. — гремел Эдуард, а взгляд Дика метался по залу, искал Уилла — предупредить, позвать — и не находил его. 

*** 

Путь от места у самой сцены до расшитого звездами и розами занавеса «Розы» был коротким — и долгим. Усиленно работая плечами и локтями, натыкаясь на чьи-то ноги, нарываясь на проклятия, извиняясь, извиняясь, снова наступая и снова толкая кого-то вбок, Уилл пожалел, что не встал дальше, что ведомый любопытством и любовью к Киту не продумал пути к отступлению. Не подумал, что Топклифф явится сюда, да не один, а с подручными. И не просто с подручными — возьмет себе на подмогу известных на весь город страшилищ, выкормленных человеческим мясом. 

Да и кто бы подумал. 

Даже Кит, думалось Уиллу, был удивлен приходом Топклиффа, что же он скажет на весть, которую нес ему Уилл. 

Надо убираться, убираться как можно быстрее, оставалось одно — самое сложное: незаметно вывести со сцены Дика, так, чтобы подручные Топклиффа не хватились их сразу. 

Гремел со цены Дик, Гавестон отправлял своей волей архиепископа в тюрьму. 

Увлеченный своими мыслями, Уилл наступил на подол чьего-то платья, забормотал извинения. 

— Ох, мастер Шекспир, — вскрикнула обладательница платья. — Уилл поднял голову и увидел миниатюрную миловидную девушку, улыбающуюся так мило, что он невольно улыбнулся тоже. Лицо девушки показалось знакомым. 

— Простите, мисс, я не хотел… 

— Ах, ерунда, пустяки, мастер Шекспир, — улыбалась девушка, — Тоже пришли полюбоваться на мастера Марло? Ах, как он играет, как играет… — девушка щебетала, схватив его за руку, и Уилл предпринял осторожную попытку освободиться. 

— Прошу прощения, мисс… не имею чести… 

— Не узнали? Я Энн Белами, помните такую, мы встречались с вами … у мистера Коттона, а еще у отца Хэррика, неужто не помните? 

*** 

— Ну надо же, Нед, ты? — фраза, мимоходом, в полуразвороте, оброненная с уст, должна была выражать удивление, но глаза Кита, оказавшиеся вмиг напротив глаз Неда, оставались матово-черными — и не удивлялись ничему. Не отнимая руку от его плеча, Аллен понял — медленнее, чем мог бы, — что Кит готов ко всему. 

Так же, и вопреки здравому смыслу и повелительному тону леди Френсис, как и он сам. 

— Впрочем, глупый вопрос — конечно же, ты. Кто еще мог знать, куда я прошу ставить умывальный прибор, чтобы устремиться к нему в перерывах между особо жаркими сценами, верно? 

Приоткрывшееся окошко искренности тут же было задернуто пузырем привычной насмешки. Нам так легче — обоим. Тебе и мне. Наедине и там, где снующие мимо актеры посвистывают и хлопают в ладоши, выражая шутовское восхищение отыгранным огрызком пьесы. 

— Графиня согласилась помочь вам, — сказал Нед совсем не то, что хотел — но то, что было теперь важнее его метаний, и взял Кита за плечи обеими руками, вглядываясь в его покрытое прозрачными каплями, влажное лицо в размытых гримерных белилах. — Она советует вам доиграть пьесу до самого конца — ты должен дать ей время сделать так, чтобы Топклифф не сообразил вовремя… 

Рука Кита потянулась к стоящей на столике бутылке. Он отхлебнул из нее, не отводя взгляда от Неда, и выдохнул густым пивным запахом поверх своего — все тех же приторно-модных дамасских духов, поверх той сводящей с ума телесности, которой он так щедро делился с придурошным Шекспиром. 

— А ты, помнится, орал на меня, и обвинял в чем-то, когда я свел тебя с этой женщиной. Прекрасная, полезная в деле и в постели покровительница. Иные и за меньшие деньги терпят старых мегер в осыпавшейся с обвислых сисек краске. 

Они говорили — но не о том, мучительно, не к месту — не о том, не о том! 

— Возможно, мы долго не увидимся, — Нед выдавливал из себя слова, чувствуя, как внутри него что-то надламывается, и рассыпается в прах. — Мне этого не хочется. 

Улыбка Кита в полумраке, пыли, топоте и гомоне оказалась юной и беспечной — как будто ему предстояло не поспешное бегство из Лондона, от лая собак-людоедов и гнева старика, что был страшнее всех людоедов разом, а небольшое приключение, обреченное сделаться со временем приятным воспоминанием. 

С поплывшими со лба и щек белилами, с мерцанием жемчуга, перекликающимся с мерцанием улыбки, Кит казался собой — и не собой. 

— Я сделаю так, как нужно. Мы должны доиграть, и доиграть так, чтобы зрители с ума сошли от восторга. Так, чтобы людям Топклиффа было еще сложнее выудить нас из толпы… 

— Черный ход? 

— Ты идиот? Или думаешь, что они — идиоты? 

Нед взял бутылку у Кита, и приложился к ней сам. Пиво показалось ему горьким, невыносимо горьким. Оно разом вымыло с языка все заготовленные строки, положенные героям, разлучающимся с теми, кого им предписано любить Роком. 

— Эй, Кит, ты уже переоделся? — гаркнул, проходя мимо, вездесущий Хенслоу — проклятие и счастливый шанс Неда Аллена. 

Зрители раскачивали театр мерным, готовым взорваться гулом. Время сыпалось сквозь пальцы. 

Нед был обречен — обречен дернуть Кита на себя, так сильно, что пиво выплеснулось прямо из горлышка бутылки. Это было жестко, грубо, угловато, совсем не так, как с леди, охотно отвечавшей на любую, даже самую немудрящую ласку. Это было не так, как со всеми, кого Нед Аллен когда-либо любил, или делал вид, что любит — за деньги. 

Кит, зацелованный, заласканный другими, другим, тем, кого нынче не оказалось рядом, чтобы помешать, выдохнул в поцелуй, и ответил — напористо, с какой-то странной, горячечной, голодной жестокостью. 

*** 

— Милорд, ну надо же, какая встреча! — ахнула позади роскошная, вся переливающаяся золотыми узорами по парче, женщина. 

Вздрогнув, Топклифф едва не прищемил себе палец клещами для колки орехов — и непослушных костей. Возможно, при иных обстоятельствах это было бы в самый раз — но не сейчас и не сегодня. 

И не с ним. 

Недавно он уже побывал обнаженным перед глазами человека, или, вернее сказать, подделки под человека, которого не позднее, чем нынче вечером хотел бы видеть вместо стенного распятия. И даже это показалось ему более уместным, чем появление дамы, чей визит не был запланирован, чей пылкий интерес казался необъяснимым. 

Он растянул похолодевшие от злости губы в улыбке, раздраженно стряхнув ореховую шелуху с коленей. 

— Что вам угодно? 

— Мне? — дама прижала руку в бархатной перчатке к пышной груди, изображая кокетливое удивление. — Ничего особенного, ничего такого, что вы не могли бы или не захотели бы мне подарить, милорд! Ваше внимание и ваша беседа, всего лишь. 

Ее звенящая, лицемерная, как взгляд Горгоны, любезность, была — как комариный зуд над ухом посреди ночи. Беспокойные от голода собаки — и те необъяснимым образом притихли, и, о ужас — завиляли хвостами. 

Топклифф не сразу узнал свою незваную гостью, чье лицо было скрыто маской и тенью — а когда узнал, ощутил, как мелко и быстро задергалась его щека. А леди, по всей видимости, приняв его молчание за выражение согласия, ринулась в атаку — шелестя подолом, щебеча о какой-то чепухе, уселась в неосмотрительно оставленное свободное кресло рядом с ним. 

*** 

— Так жаль отца Хэррика, правда ведь, мастер Шекспир? Такой славный — и такая беда. А ведь тогда, на Стьюз-Бэнкс… 

— Да, да, — выдавил из себя Уилл не в силах отделаться от неприятного разговора и от мысли, что за ними наблюдают, на них оглядываются. Он снова метнулся взглядом ко входу в Преисподнюю — и не увидел ничего, кроме голов, увенчанных шляпами и чепцами, безграничного людского моря, отделявшего его от сцены. Трепыхнулась надежда, что тот, кто караулил их там, в Преисподней, уже ушел, забрав своего цербера с собой, и — погасла тут же, стоило неосторожно поднять голову и напороться на ледяной немигающий взгляд.   
Топклифф смотрел прямиком на него. 

На них с Энн. 

— Мистер Коттон недавно спрашивал о вас, но никто ничего не знал, кроме того, что вы так и работаете в «Театре», и то только по афишам… 

Девушка все щебетала и щебетала, а Уиллу казалось, что его сковывает ледяная жесткая броня. Или это оковы Гейтхауса уже сомкнулись на его запястьях? Стоит помедлить, стоит лишь задержаться и то, что было фантомом и лишь навязчивым видением, может оказаться правдой. 

Надо как можно скорее предупредить Кита. 

— Прошу прощения, мисс Белами, я тороплюсь, и вам не советую задерживаться: после представлений может начаться давка. 

Он все же освободил руку из цепких пальчиков девушки, но она не отступала, вцепилась в рукав, вновь, притягивая к себе, заговорила — быстро, залившись румянцем по самые нежные мочки ушей: 

— Отец Коттон приглашает всех… Вы ведь знаете, да, мастер Уилл? Вы придете? 

Уилл в ужасе оглянулся — и почти сразу же встретился взглядом с суровым детиной, который разглядывал их с Энн, не скрываясь, и явно прислушивался к разговору. 

Какая глупость, какая невероятная, невозможная глупость — вести подобные разговоры в таком месте, как «Роза», в тот самый момент, когда театр, как рождественская утка яблоками, напичкан шпионами всех мастей! 

Уилл задохнулся, как будто его ударили — окованным сапогом железом в самое незащищенное нутро. Схватил девушку за плечи, рванул к себе, зашептал в изогнувшиеся от изумления губы, смотрел — прямо в распахнутые в недоумении глаза. 

Со стороны, должно быть, они смотрелись как пара любовников, приревновавших друг друга или как незадачливый супруг и его молодая женушка, застуканная на месте преступления. Оно и к лучшему. 

— Господь с вами, — зашипел Уилл, — господь с вами, мисс Белами, что вы такое говорите. Здесь могут быть шпионы, много шпионов, больше, чем вы думаете, Энн, и если мы с вами будем продолжать нашу милую беседу в том же духе, то не исключено, что ни вы, и я не выйдем из «Розы», — увидев, что глаза девушки наполняются слезами, Уилл снова тряхнул ее за плечи. — Вы слышите меня? Энн? 

Девушка громко, испуганно всхлипнула. На них зашикали. Мортимер и Ланкастер на сцене затевали заговор против короля. Повинуясь подспудному порыву, Уилл притянул девушку к себе — и прижался губами к приоткрывшимся мягким губам. 

— Я сейчас уйду, уходите и вы — немедленно, — снова зашептал он. — Я бы проводил вас, но, боюсь, этим сделаю вам только хуже. Но прошу, заклинаю всем чем угодно: уходите сейчас же. 

Девушка кивнула, и Уилл отпустил ее, отступая 

Когда он снова поднял голову, Топклифф в ложе был не один. 

Кит тоже был не один. Уилл не сразу нашел его в полумраке, среди приготовленного к спектаклю реквизита и развешанных там же костюмов. Кит был не один — рядом с ним, обнимая его, вжимая в хлипкую перегородку был тот, кого следовало ожидать, лишь увидев спутницу Топклиффа. Нед Аллен самозабвенно целовал Кита, целовал как в последний раз, как будто не было у него сокровища дороже. И Кит — Кит отвечал ему тем же. 

Уилл застыл, пригвожденный на месте ревностью и обидой. Что он должен предпринять? Или — ничего не должен, просто тихо развернуться и уйти, уйти, оставив, наконец, этих двоих, столь очевидно увлеченных друг другом в покое. 

И катись оно все в Преисподнюю, туда, где замерли в ожидании свистка церберы-людоеды. Разорвут — так оно и к лучшему. 

Но ведь дело было не только в нем, не в Уилле — на кону стояла жизнь Дика, столь опрометчиво доверившегося им обоим, так глупо подставленного под удар дружеской рукой. И жизнь самого Кита была под угрозой тоже. 

Сцепив зубы, Уилл набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. В этот момент, — пронеслось в мозгу шальное, — он как никогда понимал Томаса Уолсингема. 

— Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю, джентльмены, — так же холодно и негромко, невольно копируя манеры Томаса, произнес Уилл, — но Топклифф наводнил «Розу» шпионами, а внизу нас ждут его мастиффы. 

*** 

Кит повернул голову на голос — прежде, чем его разум был вынут из тигля с раскаленным металлом, и получил первый звонкий удар чужой ревностью. Чужой ревностью, перекованной в ту, что сотрясала жилы ему самому еще недавно — и что была готова встрепенуться и поднять голову по малейшему поводу. Близость грядущей по пятам смерти обостряла чувства и чувственность. Больше всего глупостей, как известно, совершается именно перед лицом смерти, наступившей, наконец, на плащ человеческой тени — и заставившей новый скошенный ею колос опрокинуться лицом вперед. 

В чьи-нибудь объятия. Из чьих-нибудь объятий. 

— Здравствуй, любовь моя, — улыбнулся Кит припухшими губами, оставляя на них привкус отчаянного порыва, пригвоздившего и его, и Неда Аллена, к стене одним копьем. Взяв Неда за загривок, оттянул назад — но отталкивать не пришлось. Аллен сам отступил на шаг, напружинившись, как перед дракой — или по-мышиному торопливым, незадачливо неловким соитием в темном углу, рядом с кувшином с водой и бутылкой с пивом. — Хорошо, что ты здесь — нам нужно договориться о том, что предпринять, пока наши задницы не подожжены окончательно… 

Уилл стоял в тени — а на половину его лица хлестал свет из небольшого окошка, зарешеченного деревянными прутьями. Как будто кто-то, набрав на ладонь сажи, шутки ради изгваздал его до неузнаваемости. А может, так и было — а может, лицо Кита Марло, когда он впервые в жизни поговорил с Уиллом Кемпом начистоту и без совести, выглядело точно так же. 

Уилл молчал. В углах его поджатого рта проступали желваки. 

— Эй, ну что ты? — бросив Неда так, словно минуту назад не целовал его, готовый если не отдаться тут же, будто прихваченная за локоть дешевая шлюшка, то пообещать осуществление самых стыдных мечтаний во плоти, Кит направился к Уиллу. Щеки и губы Неда были в размазанных по воде белилах. Белила вперемешку с пивом горчили на языке у Кита — вместе со словами, еще ночью загнанными поглубже, как голгофские гвозди. — Сейчас не время столбенеть, Уилл. Ты бы еще упрекнул меня в том, что я поцеловал твоего дружка Дика — там, на сцене. Или, точнее, он поцеловал моего героя. 

Он стрельнул глазами в сторону, и заулыбался еще шире, на грани смеха. Нед Аллен позади него ударил кулаком в стенную перегородку: 

— Да что ты творишь, ублюдок! Вас всех перевешают через час, если от вас что-то останется после знакомства с этими ужасными псинами, а ты — опять за свое! Сейчас — не время! Не время, усек?! 

Не обращая ни малейшего внимания на взрыв негодования, Кит протянул руку — и погладил Уилла по окаменевшей от обиды и злости щеке. И тут же — коротко, крепко прижался губами к его губам. 

— Мы доиграем то, что начали. Раз уж начали — доиграем. Знаешь, Уилл, как бывает в театре — во всех этих пьесах, что мы бросаем на потеху толпе? Один герой говорит что-то, какую-нибудь, положим, несусветную глупость: прости меня за измену, я был вынужден, у меня не было выбора, ведь я был в отчаянии, я был убит испытанием, брошенным мне судьбой, ведь своеволием драматурга я думал, что все не так, как есть в действительности. Проходит десяток сцен, и тот, кого он любит, отвечает ему: и вправду, любовь моя, и вправду, все это именно так. Я поступаю так, как поступаю, не потому, что охладел к тебе — это всего лишь мой ответ опасности. Ничего такого, не подумай. Никто не заменит мне тебя. Я даже не помню их крестильных имен. Трахаясь с ними всеми — я думаю о тебе. И о Топклиффе с его мастиффами, само собой. 

Второй поцелуй получился еще крепче — и солонее. 

Сквозь него Кит рассмеялся, услышав удаляющиеся прочь шаги Неда. 

*** 

— Мне так давно хотелось побеседовать с вами — о том, о сем, но не представлялось возможности, милорд. Конечно же, мы встречались при дворе — не могли не встречаться, увы, сейчас и я вынуждена уделять внимание и время всем этим танцам и сплетням вместо того, чтобы вести дом… Но нет, нет-нет-нет, вы не подумайте, что я хочу сравнить свои заботы с вашими! Ни в коем случае, никогда. Я понимаю, как вам, должно быть, тяжело оторваться от вашего долга, от важнейших дел, чтобы отдохнуть, придя сюда — в театр. Нет, подождите! Не прерывайте меня, милорд, прошу! Я должна высказать все, что у меня на сердце — чтобы вы поняли, как глубоко мое преклонение перед тем, что вы делаете для Леди Королевы, и для всех нас, добрых протестантов… 

Топклифф был ошарашен. Он хмурился, изредка приоткрывая рот, но ему так и не удалось вбить ни единого слова в плотно подогнанный поток болтовни, обрушившийся на его голову, прежде забитую совершенно другими мыслями. Френсис пододвигалась к нему, то беря за брезгливо отдергивающуюся руку, то преданно заглядывая в глаза. В ее собственном взгляде не было ни капли смеха — о, перевидав и перепробовав такое количество актеров, она и сама научилась играть не хуже. 

Она была — порыв и преклонение. Худшее, что может случиться на пути мужчины, готовящегося получить удовольствие от чего-то, что не является ни женщиной, ни мыслями о ней. 

— А еще — я видала сегодня мистера Поули, он был рядом с вами, но вот теперь его почему-то нет… — Френсис заозиралась с видимым сожалением, и тут же, прикусив губу, прижала руки к сердцу. — А отношения с этим замечательным человеком так же дороги мне, как ваше расположение, ведь, вы не поверите, мы с ним давние знакомцы… 

*** 

— Что? Бесит вас на троне Гавестон? — с едкой насмешкой, громогласно вопрошал своих придворных со сцены молодой Бербедж. 

Нет, поправил себя Хенслоу, король Эдуард, в которого непостижимым, истинно чудесным образом превратился этот увалень на глазах изумленной публики. Но более всего он изумил самого Хенслоу, и даже не тем, что стал взасос целоваться с Марло на сцене, а вчера ведь еще пищал, что не будет этого делать ни с кем и никогда. Больше всего Хенслоу изумило то, сколь дерзко этот дурачина то и дело поглядывал на ложу Топклиффа, даже адресовал, казалось, тому некоторые реплики. 

— Да, нам по вкусу это; быть сему, — продолжал подзуживать своих лордов Эдуард, а из зала то и дело хлопали и свистели. 

И публике это было по вкусу, публика заходилась визгом от восторга, исходила аплодисментами. А чего ей еще надо: зрелище раздираемого собаками медведя, его крови, вывороченных кишок, ошметков шерсти и плоти, разбросанных по быстро впитывающему в себя все песку арены — вот что публику заводило всегда. И в этом смысле театр мало отличался от арены для травли — Хенслоу это понимал, как никто. Это старый дурак Бербедж любил ставить у себя комедии и любовные драмы придурошного Шекспира — что ж, два сапога пара, два наивных идиота, думающих, что подманят это многоголовое чудовище, подобное Лернейской Гидре, — лондонскую публику — сладенькой ярмарочной конфеткой. 

Нет, лондонцы явно предпочитали пищу поострее, иначе почему бы казни, кулачные бои и травля зверей собирали столько народу? Кровь, еще кровь, еще больше крови и ужасов — вот что нужно для сборов. То, что писал когда-то бедный, сломленный Томми Кид, то, что пишет теперь Марло. 

И что бы там между ними не происходило, думал Хэнслоу, плутая в темных переходах театра и с удовольствием слушая очередной взрыва аплодисментов и рева из партера, каким бы мерзавцем не был этот содомит, а все ж ему можно было отвалить любые деньги за любую пьесу. Успех — такой, как сегодня, или даже куда громче, как на все том же Фаусте — был гарантирован. Даже если не выпускать на сцену собак. 

Низкий, утробный рык раздался из сгустившихся под лестницей сумерек, и сразу же вслед ему на Хенслоу метнулась тень. На минуту, стыдную, позорную минуту, ему показалось, что это не пес, а демон, вырвавшийся из Ада, может, призванный однажды Фаустом из их постановки, как знать, ведь болтали же, что сам Дьявол посещал ее? Хенслоу тогда только посмеивался и без устали стриг руно доверчивых овечек, привлеченных слухами в его театр. А теперь — поверил. 

Зверь не унимался, громыхал цепью, рычал и хрипел, брызгая слюной. 

Это всего лишь собака, сказал себе Хенслоу, всего лишь огромная собака. Но кто посмел привести это чудовище в театр? И зачем? 

— Сидеть! Фу! Я сказал: сидеть! — рявкнул кто-то, цепь снова лязгнула и рык умолк. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — выступил из тени — ну кто бы мог подумать? — Роберт Поули и поклонился, сладенько улыбаясь. 

Хенслоу промокнул лысину и выпрямился. 

— Как вы сюда попали, мистер Поули? Еще и привели с собой пса? — голосом Хенслоу можно было заново заморозить Темзу. — Это помещения театра, вход сюда посторонним запрещен. 

Все, что Хэнслоу теперь чувствовал, — гнев. За свой недавний страх, за стыд, который испытывал от того, что кто-то увидел этот страх. 

Поули тоже приосанился и разулыбался еще шире. 

— Это распоряжение милорда Топклиффа, сэр. В помещение «Розы» проникли опасные преступники, и мы прикладываем все усилия, чтобы обезопасить от них подданных Ее Величества. Вы ведь не станете препятствовать этому? 

«Он имеет в виду Марло и тех двух идиотов из „Театра”», — похолодел Хенслоу от догадки и поклонился. 

— Напротив, приложу все усилия для их поимки, сэр. 

*** 

Кит целовал его — и на его губах все еще был вкус размазанных белил, а в волосах — запах того самого проклятого дамаска. Уилл замер на мгновение, а потом с силой пихнул Кита в грудь. 

— Слышал, что сказал твой многомудрый Аллен? — Уилл старался говорить спокойно, но голос предательски дрогнул и губы кривились, как от боли. От боли, что была сильнее всех возможных грядущих, той, которую может причинить лишь тот, кто любит. Или любил. — Сейчас не время для глупостей. Если, конечно, мы собираемся бежать, а не тискаться по углам с теми, кто подворачивается под руку. Будешь трахаться, забывать крестильные имена, припоминать клички, сочинять пьесы про нас с тобой и оправдания — все, что угодно, Кит, но потом. А сейчас надо придумать, как мы будем сматываться, если под каждой дыркой в этой чертовой «Розе» засело по шпиону, если не по собаке. 

Они стояли теперь друг напротив друга — как два противника, которые только и ждут сигнала, чтобы наброситься друг на друга с кулаками, а то и с ножами. Гнев еще бурлил в жилах, а Уилл чувствовал, как внутри расползается огромная черная дыра. Он и сам не мог бы объяснить, почему так случилось. Почему Кит делал то, что он делал, а он, Уилл, который еще недавно думал, что не может ревновать Кита ни к кому, потому что это было глупо и бессмысленно, чувствовал себя сейчас, именно сейчас, когда впереди было столько опасностей, простреленным навылет. 

*** 

Толчок болезненно пришелся в грудь — Кит ощутил и свое сердце, по слухам, по давним, покрытым мороком легендам, то ли отсутствующее вовсе, то ли сработанное из камня, коим перед добротными домами изредка мостят огрызок улицы. Захотелось спросить себя — о той обиде и злобе, которой с таким трудом дышал Шекспир, пялясь во все глаза, хоть явно не хотел видеть ни малейшего, даже самого эфемерного следа страсти, оставленного на коже того, кого он уже успел присвоить, кем-то другим. 

Кит спросил — и понял ответ. Он не разделял ни первого чувства, ни второго. Ему было весело. Ему было радостно. Так — перчено, искристо, имбирно, — звучала на кончике языка хорошо приготовленная плоть некогда живого существа, и умело сервированная месть. Маленький ее осколок, подвернувшийся столь кстати — и впившийся прямиком в середину ладони, коснувшейся напряженной спины для объятия. 

И Кит не проронил ни слова в ответ на поток упреков. Подвинув Уилла плечом, он миновал его, как не мог миновать его сладкий, дурманный, с женским запахом и женской мягкостью проступок. «Я знаю», — сказал он всем собою, повернувшись к Уиллу спиной и шагая прочь. 

Я знаю. 

Он успел сделать семь шагов, чтобы наткнуться на мистера Слая, только что сменившего епископскую митру на залихватский берет с колышущимися цветными перьями. 

— Эгей! — крикнул Слай, окрыленный успехом и пухом, выдернутым из задницы какой-то гигантской пташки. Обращался он мимо Кита — но, как никогда, стрелы его были нацелены определенным образом. — Шейксхрен, старина, ты меня удивляешь! 

Кит не обернулся, замедлившись — но знал, знал по движению спертого пыльного воздуха и движению своего сердца, что обернется Уилл. И был прав. 

— Чем? — спросил наивный ягненок. 

Слай хохотнул, покосив глазом на Кита: 

— Да тебя ведь ни на минуту нельзя оставлять рядом с дамским, так сказать, полом! Видал я из-за кулис, как какой-то молодчик прям под сценой облапывает прехорошенькую золотоволосую девчонку, позавидовать, быть может, успел, а тут глядь — а это наш Уилл, собственной персоной! 

У Кемпа находились последователи — если не в комедийной игре, то в таланте создать для нее повод. 

Кит двинулся дальше, продолжая молчать — и, проходя мимо Слая, резко, рывком, перевернул прямиком ему под ноги небольшой, заставленный гримерными склянками и выпивкой столик. Выругавшись, добрый вестник отпрыгнул — скорее, от неожиданности, чем в страхе получить по ноге ребром столешницы. 

Чистая, ничем не замаранная алхимия — ступать по не успевшему еще отзвенеть в ушах ледяному крошеву из стекла и краски! 

И тут Кит понял, что доселе улыбался — понял по тому, что улыбка эта бесследно сошла с его губ. 

*** 

— Милорд, слыхал я — шепчутся везде, что изгнан я опять на материк. 

Слушая свой странный, звеняще-надломленный голос со стороны, Кит выступил в пятно солнечного света, ложащееся аккурат на центр дощатой сцены, из мягкой, таящей недобрые секреты тени. Прежде, чем взглянуть в упор в лицо заплаканному Дику, что уже успел, встрепенувшись, круто развернуться ему навстречу, он провел взглядом по первым шеренгам лиц людей, затаив дыхание, стоящих в партере. О, там было немало женщин. Чуть меньше было светловолосых, еще меньше — золотоволосых, а все же — были. 

Ну, и где же ты прячешься, одна из тысяч и тысяч звезд, изредка сбивающихся в плеяды — для вящего удовольствия лопоухого олуха, мечущегося по Лондону, как несмешной, нелепый шут, не знающий, в какую дырку приткнуть свой сучок? 

— Да, милый Гавестон — о! если б нет! Папский легат решил твою судьбу, ты должен ехать, или свергнут я. На троне я останусь — отомстить; и посему, мой друг, ты потерпи. Живи, где хочешь — золото я дам; изгнание не будет долгим, иль приеду сам; вечна моя любовь. 

Дик потянулся к нему, король потянулся к вернейшему из подданных, зачем-то прозванному предателем. Кит остановил его жестом — не позволив сойти с тронного возвышения. Он хотел все сделать сам. 

Крючки, пуговицы и завязки поддавались пальцам как никогда легко — никакой настоящей страсти, путающей мысли и шнуровки, только блестящая, отполированная взаимным равнодушием игра. Бросив на сцену плащ и дублет, и равнодушно переступив через них, Кит потянул сорочку через голову. 

*** 

— Я прошу извинить меня, но у меня много дел, — пытаться отделаться от этой отвратительной блудницы было так же мерзко, как отщипывать крючковатые плоды репейника от одежды. — Я слишком занят, чтобы развлекать вас беседами так долго. 

— И чем же вы заняты в театре, кроме просмотра этой чудесной пьесы? — удивлялась графиня Эссекс, в который раз прикладывая украшенную перстнями руку к приподнимающейся на вдох груди. Чертова жена чертова мужа! Сам Дьявол, верно, подослал ее в ложу, чтобы спасти своих вернейших приспешников. 

Топклифф ответил сквозь зубы, ощущая, как от ненависти голова идет кругом: 

— Я должен покарать нечестивцев. 

— Нечестивцев? Боже мой! — вскрикнула неугомонная ведьма. — Боже мой, как интересно! Расскажите мне об этом немедленно — вдруг вы подвергаете себя опасности? 

По партеру прошел взволнованный, одобрительный шелест — Топклифф знал, что вызывает такой ответ у публики, собравшейся поглазеть на величайшее греховодство. 

— Боже мой, что он делает? — восхищенно ахнула леди Эссекс, воззрившись на сцену, и в третий раз всуе потерзав имя Господа. 

Кит Марло, обмениваясь с Диком Бербеджем прощально-слезливыми воркованиями, проворно, как умел он, всякий актер и всякая шлюха, раздевался прямиком на сцене. 

*** 

Уилл спросил, и еще оборачиваясь, а ведь он точно знал, что оборачиваться — нельзя, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, уже знал ответ. Слай, насмешливый вестник, украшенный петушиными перьями, прокукарекал то, о чем не знал, о чем следовало бы молчать — и вовсе не потому, что сказанное было правдой. 

Уилл обернулся — и услышал позади звон, тонкий, хрустальный звон разбившегося с концами доверия между ним и Китом. Кит шел — не оборачиваясь, Кит шел — от Уилла, уходил, не удостоив ни словом, ни жестом, не торопясь и поспешая — на сцене искренне горевал по утрате своего лучшего, преданнейшего, любимейшего из подданных король Эдуард. 

Меркурий вновь уходил, и Орфею — оболганному, глупому Орфею больше нельзя было следовать за ним. 

— Ты! — шепотом закричал Уилл, довершая начатый бросок, сгребая злосчастного Слая за грудки, как недавно Кита. Он тряхнул Слая так, что петушиные перья качнулись, будто под крепким ветром, и слетели с его дурьей башки. Слай, с лица которого еще не сползла похабная усмешка, моргнул и вяло трепыхнулся в его руках, но Уилл держал крепко, не вырвешься. Не с первого раза. — Ты, ублюдок! Зачем ты вообще болтаешь о том, чего не понимаешь, о том, о чем следовало бы молчать?! 

Уилл снова тряхнул Слая, но тот уже овладел собой, отпихнул его, отступая и сипя: 

— Какая муха тебя укусила, Шейксхрен? Что, испугался, что твой ненаглядный Марло даст кому-то, кроме тебя? Так он и так даст, он любому дает, таков уж у нас драматург, в «Розе», страсть как охоч попрыгать на чужих хуях, похлеще любой шлюхи… 

Гнев залил глаза Уилла, и кулак словно сам собой полетел вперед, встречаясь с переносицей Слая. А в следующий миг тот уже отступал, вслепую шаря по поясу, а Уилл наступал, скалясь, и больше не шептал — кричал во весь голос, ничуть не заботясь о том, что его могут услышать за кулисами. 

— Сукин сын! Думаешь, если господь бог по недосмотру наградил тебя языком, им следует трепать, как помелом?! 

— Ты-то мне и нужен, Шекспир! — раздалось вдруг сзади, и голос был знакомым, но Уиллу было не досуг выяснять, кому он там был нужен, и зачем — Уильям Слай вытащил из-за пояса длинный нож, тускло блеснувший в полутьме. 

— Слай, Шекспир, нашли время! — рявкнул все тот же голос, и Уилл понял, наконец, почему он ему знаком: между ними, встрепанный так, что волосы на лысине торчали дыбом, вдруг встал толстяк Хенслоу. — Ну-ка, живо успокоились, оба! 

*** 

Черный мастифф у ног Поули сидел смирно и смотрел, не мигая, как будто он был и вправду не существом из плоти и крови, но духом, вызванным на погибель грешников. Хенслоу много слышал о собаках Гейтхауса, да и кто в Лондоне не слышал о том, куда деваются расчлененные на плахе тела изменников Короны, но видеть вблизи этих адских псов ему еще не доводилось. 

Откормленная туша лоснилась даже в полутьме, и пес выглядел ленивым и спокойным, но Хэнслоу и сам держал собак для травли, и потому хорошо знал подобные повадки: вот он сидит смирно, а в следующий миг по свистку вцепляется в горло намеченной жертвы. 

— Если вам будет угодно, мистер Поули, я лично покажу вам те лазейки, которыми могут воспользоваться злоумышленники. 

Поули по-прежнему сочился благодушием и улыбкой, а казалось, будто исходит ядом: 

— Смею уверить, ваше сотрудничество не останется незамеченным, сэр. 

*** 

Дик ринулся навстречу вышедшему на сцену Марло, нет, это Эдуард, заламывая руки, кривясь от нестерпимой, терзающей душу клещами муки, рванулся навстречу своему Гавестону. Тот же летел к нему так быстро, как будто за ним гналась стая Эриний, или — адские псы ревнителя англиканской веры и борца с католическими шпионами. 

— Надежда обернулась прахом в ад? — ломко, болезненно спрашивал и щурился, выслушивая его исповедь, Гавестон или сам Марло? 

Дик вглядывался в его побелевшее лицо, гадал, вопрошал не словами, но выражением глаз, тревожными жестами: что случилось? Что там, произошло за сценой, что-то с Уиллом? 

Губы же следовали однажды написанным и вдруг оказавшимся столь верным словам: 

— Остроты слов мне в сердце не вонзай: изгнанник ты в стране, а я — в себе. 

Марло же только отмахивался, как должно быть, отмахивался и Гавестон от сказанного королем — ничего не значащей пустышки, ибо что мог сделать король, если судьба его, и судьба его любимца была уже предначертана уверенной и безжалостной рукой? Отмахнулся — и вдруг начал раздеваться: быстро, раздраженно сбрасывая одежду, будто она мешала ему сейчас, будто обнажая тело, он хотел обнажить свою душу — перед Диком, перед Эдуардом, перед всей глазеющей, свистящей, орущей от восторга публикой. 

Дик замер, не зная, как реагировать, как мог замереть Эдуард, или это Эдуард спрашивал своего Гавестона одними губами: 

— Что ты делаешь? Зачем? 

Все перепуталось, на сцене и в жизни Дика Бербеджа. 

И случайно взглянув в ложу Топклиффа, он увидел сидящую рядом с вытянувшимся, будто проглотившим портновскую мерку черным человечком, сияющую леди Френсис. 

*** 

— Не ссылкою терзаем Гавестон, а тем, что с тобой разорван… 

Ступень, еще ступень — грубовато сколоченное, аляповато, как любил Хенслоу, и как любила вечно голодная, жаждущая зрелищ на грани бесстыдства толпа, украшенное позолотой тронное возвышение было преодолено в два счета. Что было терять Гавестону, едва увидевшему родной берег, и снова обреченному на скитания? Что было терять актеру, от которого ждали бесстыдства? 

Разве что дать королю то, что было должно — и то же дать толпе. Не на грани — а за гранью, ведь последний шаг прочь от любви всегда самый тяжкий. 

Приблизившись к Дику, Кит текуче прильнул к нему — как мог бы в жизни, не будь Дик сам собой, или будь он кем-то другим, да хоть королем Эдуардом, готовым принять смерть за бунт, а бунт за смерть. Взяв побледневшее, все еще мокрое от слез лицо Дика в ладони, Кит заговорил прямиком в его губы — отчего-то мигом похолодевшие, как у трупа. 

Неужто испугался? Неужто ты испугался — теперь, когда мы все, все трое, зашли так далеко, как не заходил ни один Орфей, ни один Улисс, ищущий тень матери и павших на троянских равнинах товарищей? 

— С тем, чей взор благословляет пепел, что был мной: и счастья этого нигде не отыскать. 

Говоря, говоря то, что было написано — и то чего нельзя было написать, бесконечно думая о той, чьи волосы были, как золото, — если, конечно, склонный прихвастнуть враль не преувеличил прелести простой лондонской потаскушки до ослепительной красоты Елены, Кит толкнул Дика в грудь. 

От себя — к трону. 

Так, как Уилл толкнул его прочь — мигом, от малейшей зыби, пущенной по их морю залетным ветерком, позабыв свои ничего не стоящие клятвы. Клятвы, бывшие таким же пеплом, как те глупости, что он наверняка шептал в розовеющие уши своим мимолетным подружкам. 

Кит снова поверил, словно был одной из них — прихваченных по ходу бегства в партере. Отчего бы не развлечься перед гибелью? Отчего бы не показать тому, кто мнит о себе слишком много, что измена с женщиной никогда не будет тем же, что любовь к мужчине? 

— И только это мне в душе болит: ты должен ехать, хочется иль нет! — отчаянным стоном вытолкнул Дик, как будто и вправду умолял Кита поскорее покинуть сцену. 

Он оказался снизу — плюхнувшись задницей на трон, а трон скрипнул под двойным весом. Гавестон повернулся к публике обнаженной спиной, и, по-кошачьи прогнув хребет, шепнул в отвердевшую от ужаса шею Дика Бербеджа голосом Кита Марло: 

— Ну нет, дружок, я прекрасно помню, сколько строк в этом отрывке… Тебе никуда не деться от меня до прихода твоей нелюбимой женушки — только смотри, при виде Изабеллы не забудь сыграть отвращение вместо радости… 

Шепот безнадежно утонул в овации, вонзившейся под лопатки стрелами римских солдат. Покатилась, упав, королевская корона из крашеной латуни. 

— Браво! — плеснул знакомый женский голос с балкона, едва не потерявшись в нарастающем удовлетворенном, но притом все еще голодном гуле других голосов. — Черт возьми, браво! 

*** 

Малышка Энн поняла, что должна бежать из театра. Вокруг нее поднялась какая-то странная, непривычная суета. Само собой, на сцене происходило такое, отчего в животе скручивался тугой узел из страха, волнения и необъяснимой, дядюшка бы сказал — богопротивной, радости. Энн слыхала, что радость от Нечистого. А от кого тогда страх? От кого — подобие поцелуя, все еще горящее на губах в то время как достойнейший человек, мастер Кит Марло, раздевался прямо на сцене, прямо над головой самой Энн, оставляя за собой дорожку из ставших ненужными деталей одежды, а одну из зрительниц, что оставались для него безымянными, это нисколько не возмущало? 

Энн прижала кулак к пылающей щеке, и подумала: вот так люди тонут в море. Их подхватывает могучим течением, и они уже не могут сопротивляться. 

Но мастер Шекспир, странно мешая ласку с угрозой, говорил ужасные вещи: шпионы, опасность, смерть. Энн осторожно заозиралась — и никто из стоящих рядом, никто из гроздьями набившихся в ложи людей не был похож на того, кто мог бы вот так запросто отправить христианина на виселицу лишь за то, что… 

— Браво! — воскликнула прекрасная, ослепительно прекрасная, роскошно одетая женщина, сидевшая в начале спектакля в одной ложе, но после перебравшаяся в соседнюю. Энн подняла голову на голос, хоть смотреть хотелось исключительно на мастера Марло, от одного вида чьей обнаженной спины кровь приливала к щекам почти до боли… 

Красавица, привстав, подобрала юбки и бурно аплодировала. 

А рядом с ней, отложив клещи для колки орехов в сторону, сидел Ричард Топклифф — да, он все еще был там, хоть малышка Энн и молилась Господу, чтобы он поскорее куда-то подевался. Топклифф снова повернул голову к ней — как будто почувствовал, как и в первый ужасный раз, что она по глупости своей пялится, куда не следует. 

И улыбнулся. 

Не помня себя, невежливо, неосторожно распихивая плечами и локтями столпившийся под краем сцены народ, Энн бросилась прочь, а вслед ей летела привычная грубая ругань. Но по сравнению с пробирающей до костей, похожей на животный оскал улыбкой, предназначенной лишь ей одной, сама смерть казалась желанной. 

*** 

— Эй вы, бойцовые петушки, постыдились бы устраивать драку, когда в зале сам милорд Топклифф! Ну-ка, живо опусти нож, Слай, — произнес Хенслоу вроде бы и не слишком громко, но Уилл вдруг отчетливо понял, как этот пастырь управляется со своими бесчисленными стадами шлюх и актеров и почему они его слушают. Слай, не спуская горящего взгляда с Уилла, однако, послушно убрал нож в ножны и сплюнул в сторону: 

— Еще поговорим, Шейксхрен. 

Уилл было дернулся в ответ, но пухлая ручка Хенслоу сжала его локоть с неожиданной силой. 

— Ты, смотри за встречами не забудь про свой выход, а то вычту как за полноценный спектакль! — рыкнул Хенслоу. 

И Слай растворился среди костюмов, ушел, куда шел, как будто то, что столкнуло их с Уиллом, так же и развело, будто они оба были участниками какой-то пьесы, написанной чужим пером, но разыгрываемой неукоснительно, как по нотам. 

— На пару слов по поводу грядущей постановки, мастер Шекспир, — громко сказал Хенслоу, и Уилл успел подумать, как же он некстати сейчас со своими постановками, неужели не видит, что творится, или, наоборот, видит, но спокойно ждет, чем закончится развернувшаяся, небывалая доселе охота на человеческую дичь?   
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но… — Уилл попытался освободиться, в крови еще бушевал гнев на Слая, обида на Кита, и где-то в глубине души поднимали голову тревога и страх. Хенслоу сжал его локоть еще сильнее, и заговорил так тихо, что Уилл бы вряд ли его услышал, если бы губы Хенслоу не оказались у самого разом полыхнувшего уха: 

— Увидишь Марло скажи, чтоб не вздумал ждать джиги. Все выходы перекрыты, под каждым окном по собаке, кроме одного — и Марло знает, где оно. 

От стыда и волнения кровь бросилась Уиллу в лицо, и он забормотал в сторону, отворачиваясь, будто уличенный старшими в постыдном поступке школьник. 

— Благодарю вас, сэр, вы даже не представляете… 

— Отлично представляю, мастер Шекспир, — произнес Хенслоу уже обычным своим тоном — смеси любезности и снисходительного презрения. — И надеюсь на шумный успех будущих ваших с мастером Марло пьес в «Розе». 

*** 

Кит скидывал с себя одну деталь одежды за другой, а слова обнажали душу Гавестона — уже не королевского капризного любимца, охочего до денег и власти, но человека, лишающегося прямо сейчас самого дорого в жизни. Гавестон оплетал своего короля, льнул к нему всем обнаженным телом, будто хотел срастись с ним, прорасти на троне — и вот так, вместе и уйти в предназначенную им вечность. 

Дик деревенел в объятиях Кита, то ласковых, то вдруг становившихся железными, жгучими, будто Гавестон пытал своего короля раскаленными клещами из арсенала восседавшего в ложе сумрачного, брезгливо глядящего на сцену палача. 

И Эдуард обнимал своего Гавестона, обжигал ладони о его горячую спину, скользил обхватывая за талию, вжимая в себя, не желая расставаться ни на краткий миг: 

— О, если б мог тебя я так укрыть, — говорил Дик, и слова его разносились по вновь притихшему залу, достигая самых потаенных уголков, самых темных, тех, в которых прятались шпионы Топклиффа, — Как твой портрет — на счастье; но, увы. 

— Браво! — кричал леди Френсис из ложи Топклифа. 

— Браво! — подхватывала единая глотка и сотни рук в едином порыве вновь и вновь хлопали, отбивая ладони. 

*** 

— Уже неплохо — жалость короля, — вдруг фыркнул Кит, и, строптиво тряхнув волосами, освободил Дика от груза своей тщательно скроенной из обрывков гладкого белого стиха и в очередной раз разбитых воспоминаний любви. Перекинув ноги через королевские колени, Кит присел на подлокотник трона, и перегнулся за укатившейся не так уж далеко короной. 

Зал то бесновался, то затихал, ловя следующую, и без того, впрочем, всем известную реплику. Люди получили вдоволь мяса для того, чтобы страстно желать, чтобы полыхать желанием набить себе желудки еще одной порцией — до блевоты. 

А вот псы оставались голодными. 

— Нет, не уедешь, прячься, Гавестон! — сухая и горячая рука Дика Бербеджа перехватила Кита за запястье, когда он, задумчиво глядя вниз и горько усмехаясь, вертел корону в руках. Вот она — королевская власть. Кусок изящной, но под блеском позолоты — дешевой вещицы, выпиленной на досуге кем-то из подмастерьев «Розы». 

Вот она — цена громкой, сотрясающей ребра любви. Латунь под золотом, сухость схоластической латыни под живостью полночного шепота. 

— Меня найдут, — громко возразил Кит, бросив жесткий взгляд поверх короны — на Топклиффа, на леди Эссекс, все еще не успевшую усесться в свое кресло — из-за ширины жестких парчовых юбок на каркасе, само собой. — Затужишь ты сильней. 

Позади колыхнулся звездчатый занавес — так Господь Бог в дешевых балаганных пьесках, излагающих жития праведников и обрывки из Писания, выглядывает, чтобы поглумиться над созданным им человеком. Блеснула лысина Филиппа Хенслоу — и тут же скрылась. Кит уловил с полунамека — хозяин «Розы» чем-то сильно обеспокоен, а чем — гадать не приходилось. Стоило лишь продолжить играть, обращаясь к главному гостю предпасхального действа, главному пастырю этого бесстыжего, вызывающего таинства. 

*** 

Вернувшись в свою ложу и основательно оттоптав ноги тем, кто не успел посторониться, пропуская, Нед обнаружил, что место, где восседала его спутница, опустело. Пусто было и на душе — как будто оттуда, как из разделанной бараньей туши, выскоблили все, что наполняло собой тепло, жизнь, кровоток. 

Последние слова Кита, брошенные так небрежно, как бросает кости шулер, уверенный в своем выигрыше, занозами засели под ногтями, и теперь звучали, самоповторяясь, гудя колокольно, надоедливо, несносно, по кругу — от начала до конца. 

Я ведь всегда, или почти всегда знал точно, кем ты меня считаешь, изменчивый, бессовестный, самовлюбленный ублюдок. 

Я ведь все прекрасно знал, отправляясь к тебе в Пекло, чтобы взглянуть на тебя в последний, быть может, раз. 

И она знала — она, щебечущая теперь рядом с напыжившимся Топклиффом, зябко поводившим плечами под черным коротким плащом. Она и сама попалась на твою удочку — как все мы, убегающая ртуть, ловец человеков. 

 

Сколько рыбы нужно для того, чтобы накормить голодных? 

Нед сел, грузно оперевшись на деревянный, скрипнувший под его весом поручень. От досады, от ощущения униженности, его почти мутило. Он хотел бы покинуть «Розу». Не только на сегодня, чтобы не видеть, чем закончится представление, чем бы оно ни закончилось, черт возьми, даже если натренированные рвать людскую плоть собаки будут таскать кишки этих идиотов по всему Вестминстеру. Навсегда. 

Чтобы ничего не напоминало. 

Пусть, черт возьми, ничего не напоминает! 

Но Кит Марло, тот, кто смешал его с грязью, сам был белее снега — на сцене, рядом с обритым налысо, разрумянившимся Диком, без дублета, без рубашки, с короной в руках. И не смотреть на него было невозможно — несмотря на то, что сам-то он в сторону Неда не взглянул ни разу. 

***   
Эдуард ловил Гавестона за запястье и прижимался губами — туда, где билась под белой кожей голубоватая жилка. Рука с короной — кусок деревяшки, позолота, облупленная по краям, оказывалась вывернутой в сторону, и Дик не разбирал уже, Гавестон льнул к своему королю в последней, тоскующей ласке, или Кит Марло прижимался к Дику Бербеджу в поисках тепла? Где-то за занавесом был Уилл, и он слышал, о чем они сейчас говорили, слышал, и, должно быть понимал каждую их реплику, каждое слово по-своему. 

И Топклифф, топорщивший усы в ложе, — туда, куда Дик старался и не мог не смотреть, — тоже все понимал по-своему, и достаточно было беглого взгляда на его заострившееся лицо с раздувающимися ноздрями, чтобы понять — он весь в нетерпении, весь на изготовке, и вот-вот раздастся сигнал. Что будет им? Кит сказал: ждем конца спектакля, но что, если Топклифф не станет ждать? В конце концов, однажды он уже сорвал представление в «Театре», и все ему было нипочем, ни гнев разбушевавшейся толпы, ни недовольство высоких персон. Что ему помешает сделать это сейчас? 

— В словах таких бесед — вся наша боль, — говорил Эдуард, забирая из рук Гавестона корону и тут же небрежно бросая ее ему на колени. — Расстанемся с объятием немым. Стой, Гавестон, тебя не отпущу. — Леди Френсис в ложе так и осталась стоять, прикипев взглядом к ним обоим, сплетенным в объятии, — полуобнаженному Марло и Дику, которого бросало то в жар, то в холод. 

И, повинуясь наитию, Дик снова прижался губами к губам Кита, но тут же отпрянул, давая Гавестону произнести свою реплику. 

— Пора идти мне, не трави печаль, — откликался Кит, нехотя отстраняясь. Он был горячим — таким горячим, что Дику стало жарко тоже. Кровь бросилась в лицо, он снова взял Кита за руку, сплетая с ним пальцы, теснее сплетая объятие, и — так и замер, пригвожденный взглядом Топклиффа. Если бы он мог, подумалось Дику, испепелил бы их на месте, прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь ничего. 

— Как мало остается времени, позволь тобой насытить жадный взгляд: идем, тебя в дорогу провожу, — голос Дика дрогнул, и дрожь эта была отнюдь не наигранной. 

— Что будет, Кит, — шепнул он, обнимая Кита за плечи, и тяжело ступая с ним — за сцену, вдаль, в неизвестность. — Что будет, если Топклифф нападет раньше? 

*** 

Хенслоу, напоследок выглянув из-за тяжелого занавеса, поспешил прочь. И правильно — его не должны были видеть вместе с тем, кто вот-вот попадет в забранный ржавой железной решеткой подвал Гейтхауса. Уилл же поторопился к сцене, туда, где за бархатистым занавесом раздавался исполненный тоски и страсти голос — Дик ли тосковал по Лондону, по тому, что оставлял у себя за спиной, по своей милой Кэт, или Эдуард все никак не мог отпустить Гавестона, над которым навис топор палача? 

Другой голос возражал, — и сердце Уилла сжималось и рвалось ему навстречу. В том голосе — голосе Кита тоже была тоска. Но еще — обида, насмешка, злость, бог знает, сколько еще всего — как будто все демоны Кита Марло вдруг решили сегодня терзать его душу. Неужели это все — от клеветы Слая? Или же — от того, чему Уилл стал невольным свидетелем? 

Хенслоу сказал — передай Киту, а как передать? Когда? И самое главное — что, если Кит вовсе не захочет сейчас с ним говорить? Ведь тогда они обречены, все трое! 

Уилл позволил себе выглянуть на сцену, приоткрыв край тяжелого занавеса, и остолбенел. Полуобнаженный Кит стискивал Дика в объятиях, а тот не отстранялся, напротив, казалось и сам готов был льнуть к Киту, как к своему величайшему сокровищу. Умом Уилл понимал, что это игра. Сколько всего было переиграно ими всеми, не зря ведь они актеры, лицедеи, чье ремесло — развлекать почтенную публику любым возможным способом. Умом — понимал, но сердце болело так, словно Слай все-таки всадил в него свой нож. 

*** 

— Если Топклифф вздумает прибрать нас к рукам раньше, — любезно, как подобострастный придворный, повторил Кит, пропуская Дика вперед и только после него ныряя за расшитый золотыми звездами занавес. — Тебе не придется играть ту сцену моей пьесы, которую ты, я наслышан, ненавидишь больше всего как зритель. Никакой раскаленной кочерги, дружок, только некие части праведного тела нашего с тобой общего приятеля. 

Резко обернувшись, младший Бербедж возмущенно сглотнул — видимо, комок протестующих слов собрался у него под языком, подобно тошноте, но так и не вышел наружу. 

Им вслед летели раскатистые, сотрясающие самые основы «Розы» овации. Розовый куст шумел от приближения бури, и все равно колол руки желающих поживиться от кроваво-алых цветов, больше похожих на лужи крови, оставшиеся на песке после звериной травли. Тут, у гримерной Неда Аллена, сплошь разрисованной красными розами, Кит снова увидел Уилла — точнее, его глаза, его горящие от невысказанного глаза. 

Настал и его черед сглатывать горький ком нерожденных слов. 

— Наверняка ты хочешь упрекнуть нас с Диком в том, что мы сыграли не так, как должно, — безрадостно осклабился Кит, легонько толкнув Бербеджа ладонью в спину. Он торопливо одевался, кое-как натягивая выдернутые из рук подмастерья сорочку и дублет. Остановиться рядом с Уиллом было так же трудно, как зацепиться за вымытую на берег корягу, будучи подхваченным бурным горным потоком неукрощенной реки. — Да-да, я знаю, что скоро выход королевы — но пока что нас заменят шуты, хотя, с учетом недавних событий с твоим участием, замена эта рискует пройти незамеченной по причине единства сути… Покуда же длится интермедия — уж изволь терпеть мою компанию, я должен показать вам обоим окно, через которое нам суждено сигануть в конце представления. 

Отводя глаза, Кит видел перед собой запрокинутые лица женщин, стоящих в партере. На лестнице, ведущей вверх, как нельзя кстати появился Хенслоу — как будто он и прежде был там, притаившись, чтобы подслушать разговоры, ведущиеся сквозь шум требующей еще и еще толпы. А может, так и было. 

— Нам нужна интермедия, — коротко сказал Кит. 

У него не было ни времени, ни желания расписывать что-то, помимо своей ненависти к природе Шекспира, неразрывно связанной с нежными завитками, падающими на лбы белокурых красавиц. Остальное было ясно, остальное оказывалось — как кристалл, выплавленный после Великого Делания — истина, чистейшая в своей безжалостности. Смерть всегда оставалась смертью, опасность редко меняла имя. Одна лишь любовь, словно и сама была актером, ежедневно меняла тысячу личин, и уследить за ней было невозможно. 

— Танцы? — Хенслоу был так же деловит и краток, когда дело касалось двух вещей: денег и чьей-то смерти, могущей привести к их потере. 

— Да. Кликни-ка Бобби Армина, пусть поднатужится, отвлечется от своих сопливых баллад и родит пару-тройку соленых шуточек на потеху публике. 

— Он постарается, чтобы вы успели выбраться прежде, чем последняя история о неверной женушке недалекого мельника доползет до развязки, — сказал Хенслоу издали, сверху, когда все, что от него осталось, было — шаги да голос. 

Ничего не требовалось добавлять. 

Встретившись глазами с Уиллом, Кит понял, что тот обо всем знал заранее. 

*** 

Внезапно что-то переменилось. Заиграла, словно свалилась на голову, визгливая, петляющая скрипочка, и на сцену вместо королевы Изабеллы начали выпрыгивать танцоры, высоко задирая ноги в какой-то преувеличенно усердной, почти яростной джиге. Зрители заволновались — но через минуту уже гикали и притопывали в такт: нет ничего глупее стада людей, думающих, как один. Брось им любую наживку, да покрасочнее — и они заглотят ее вместе с фунтом зазубренного железа. 

Топклифф почувствовал, что к нему подбирается мигрень. Так ощущалась новость, что его хотят провести, будто неумного школьника, способного повестись на развеселые пляски и позабыть, зачем кое-кто приходит в театр. 

— Прошу меня простить, но мне пора, — скрипуче, решительно бросил он, и вскочил — а кресло прощально скрипнуло, передразнивая. 

Он щелкнул пальцами — стоявшие позади люди, слившись с тенью, пришли в движение. А настырная, явно желающая помочь своим обреченным дружкам графиня оказалась еще большей падалью, чем можно было предположить. 

— Нет, стойте! — крикнула она с веселым отчаяньем, и цепко, намертво, вцепилась в подбитый чернобурой лисой плащ.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9. 

Снаружи оказалось, что зима не собирается сдаваться. Светившее еще с утра яркое весенне солнце сменилось набежавшими тучами, и вечер упал так быстро, будто кто-то опустил над Лондоном завесу, расшитую звездами и розами, будь она неладна. 

Зима сражалась за свою жизнь с мартом, пряталась за стенами домов, задувала за пазуху ледяного ветра, присыпала свои следы мелким снежком. И трое беглецов точно так же прятались от погони, петляли, как зайцы, заметая собственные следы по свежевыпавшему снегу, и бежали со всех ног, то и дело оскальзываясь на вновь померзших лужах. 

Дику приходилось играть раньше подобных неудачников, и тогда он все думал: надо же, вот так оно бывает с людьми. Еще с утра ты лоснишься от довольства, благополучен и можешь все, а к вечеру тебя травят собаками, и похож ты на загнанного волка с облезлой шерстью. 

Вот взять хотя бы злосчастного Ричарда, восклицавшего: «Коня, коня, корону за коня!» 

Дик произносил, конечно, эти слова со цены, и был, как говорили, хорош в роли. До такой степени хорош, что навлек на себя весь нынешний ужас. Играть Дик старался как можно правдивей, но в глубине души всегда сомневался: «Как же так? Отдать все, что имеешь за жалкую клячу? Разве это разумно? Разве такое возможно?» 

Теперь сочинитель пьесы, весь, как и Дик, перемазанный содержимым возвышавшейся на задворках «Розы» навозной кучи, что было мочи бежал к реке вместе с ним. А за спиной, не так уж далеко, куда ближе, чем хотелось бы, то и дело слышался хриплый, яростный собачий лай. И чтобы не было всего этого: бегства, погони, стекающего с плеч содержимого чьего-то ночного горшка — вот только за это, прямо сейчас Дик отдал бы корону, если бы она у него была. 

Марло же, казалось, все было нипочем. Он острил и подначивал их с Уиллом, когда они плутали бесчисленными переходами «Розы», которым, казалось, не будет конца. Они путались в платьях и реквизите, а Марло даже тогда ухитрялся язвить и командовать — вот же дал Бог человеку характер! И было в нем какое-то веселье, непостижимое для Дика: злое, жестокое, яростное веселье. 

«Такие и на плаху идут, улыбаясь», — думал Дик и тут же крестился. 

Отведи, Господь, даже от подобных мыслей, а уж от самой плахи и подавно. 

Плутая, Дик все удивлялся, как же выстроена эта „Роза”. Будто и вправду собиралась держать осаду, даже окошко, через которое они бежали — маленькое, забранное решеткой, которую, впрочем, они легко вынули. Будто так и надо, а может, и в самом деле, так было надо. Окошко напоминало бойницу, сквозь которую легко отстреливаться, но совсем не легко пролезать. Даже для Марло это оказалось трудной задачей, а Дик вообще всерьез опасался, что застрянет. 

Но все обошлось. 

Впрочем, не все. 

Дик то и дело тревожно поглядывал на обоих своих товарищей по несчастью. Между Марло и Уиллом опять пробежала черная кошка, и вновь они были такими, как совсем недавно, такими, которыми — Дик искренне надеялся — он их никогда больше не увидит. Марло болтал, даже сейчас, даже на бегу против ветра, будто не мог остановиться, болтал о чем-то, чего Дик не понимал, но что, казалось, отлично понимал Уилл, и цедил слова, будто за каждое из них ему платили не меньше, чем гинею. 

С таким настроением не то, что бежать, даже дома сидеть было опасно. 

Догадка прошила Дика, словно стрела, он даже встал как вкопанный. 

*** 

Если бы не близкий лай собак, если бы не окрики охотников, если бы не все, что сидело пониже горла едкой терновой занозой, Кит бы сказал: это похоже на удачнейшую шутку, украшающую сцену погони, будто цветок из залитой патокой кожуры апельсина — медовое пирожное. 

Но дерганья несчастного короля Эдуарда в узком окне и взоры Дика, изображающего загнанную лань со всей мощью своего дарования, попахивали чем-то другим, отнюдь не апельсиновыми сластями солнечного дня. 

Кит смеялся, за руки протаскивая его наружу — а Дик цеплялся за него, как за последнюю надежду перед ударом раскаленной кочерги в круп. О да, мой друг, да, нежнейший под одеждой Дик Бербедж — смерть бывает и такой. Нелепой, незваной, смешной, сподвигающей после досужих зевак сочинять непристойные анекдоты и нескладные песенки для распевания на рынках. «Ричард Бербедж, актер, был разорван мастиффами, пока висел в окне театра „Роза”. Покупай свежую листовку, чтобы узнать, куда затащили эти звери правую ногу бедолаги!» 

Вывалившись в подмерзшую грязь, Дик порвал одежду и ободрал бок. 

— Если бы это видел Топклифф, — отозвался Кит, яростным рывком помогая ему подняться, и захлебываясь первым порывом гнилостного ледяного ветра с Темзы, — ты бы вдохновил его придумать еще одно орудие для раскалывания католических орешков. Уилл знает, как это бывает, — он любит попадать в переделки с участием Топклиффа больше всего на свете. Если, конечно, не считать лобзания с приторными и легкими на передок девицами — всюду, где прикрутит. 

Ветер относил его слова в сторону — и швырял Уиллу в лицо. Ругань была похожа на шутки, а шутки — на лай. 

Они все бежали, шарахаясь из подворотни в подворотню, из переулка в переулок, чтобы немного запутать следы — и это было так безуспешно, так безнадежно, так же, одним словом, как упрекать чертова Палкотряса в том, что он потрясает своим шутовским жезлом там же, где вчера сквозь слезы клялся в вечной верности и раскаивался в былых заблуждениях. 

До первой навозной кучи. 

— Если бы я верил в Господа, я бы воздал ему хвалу за то, что сегодня в воздухе ощущается легкий мороз, — веселым шепотом сказал Кит, не обращаясь по сути ни к кому — ни к Дику, съежившемуся рядом с ним, ни Уиллу, чьим взглядом можно было резать плоть и колоть камень. — Иначе на нас осталось бы куда больше дерьма — а мой друг Уилл Шекспир мигом растерял бы привлекательность для лондонских дамочек, стряхнув с себя запашок очередной пассии. Так, Уилл? Какие планы на отсиживание за пределами столицы? Уже наметил, в каких овинах будешь валять местных девок, и в каких кабаках станешь нанимать разносчиц пива вместе с комнатой? 

Дерьма на них, впрочем, осталось предостаточно. 

— Эй, эй, Уилл, Марло, вы это из-за меня, что ли? — спросил вдруг Дик Бербедж, и остановился — так резко и глупо, что Кит налетел на него со спины, и следом же — толкнул со злостью, замешанной на все том же язвительном, ядовитом веселье. 

— Конечно, Дик, — рассмеялся он, отводя с лица волосы — пригоршней. — Конечно, из-за тебя. Уилл считает, что я могу сбить тебя с пути праведного — и кто же тогда будет стоять на карауле, пока он пехает очередную давалку, одновременно сочиняя для меня сонет-другой. Правда, если девица окажется особо сочной — можно будет ограничиться всего лишь парой однообразных клятв — сколько их уже было сказано до таких, как мы, и сколько будет сказано после… 

*** 

Уилл покрепче стискивал зубы. Не сейчас. Не в тот самый миг, когда они сигают с низких стен, соскальзываясь, под вопли случайных прохожих, и — бегут, бегут, бегут, задыхаясь. Не останавливаясь, не медля, потому что промедление означает — смерть. И спор сейчас означает — смерть. Потому Уилл лишь кусал потрескавшиеся на морозе губы, да хрустел зубами, вдыхая с болью, будто снова получил сапогом Поули прямиком в живот. Только на этот раз Кит не стал бы спешить ему на помощь. 

А ведь было что ответить, особенно — после увиденного в Преисподней этой чертовой «Розы». 

Зачем только пошел туда? Не иначе, как сам нечистый, пес, воющий ночами напролет под окнами на Хог-Лейн, Король Воздуха, как величал его Кит, одноногий капитан Джонни Пул, поселившийся по слухам, в «Розе», толкал в спину. 

И — тянул за язык: его, бедняжку Энн Белами, дубиноголового дурня Слая, да и самого Кита сейчас — тоже. 

И все было нипочем тому, кто купил душу Кита Марло в обмен на эфемерные блага: тайные знания, дар слова, любовь Уилла Шекспира, а, может быть, Неда Аллена. И ветру, то толкающему их в спину, так, что нельзя было удержаться на ногах, то бросающему в лицо горсть песка, смешанного со снегом, тоже все было нипочем. Ветер усиливался, задувая навстречу злобному собачьему лаю, навстречу их бегу. 

Значило ли это, что они умрут? 

И Уилл хватал ртом промозглую сырость, тянувшуюся с Темзы, огрызался — в сторону, отворачиваясь, чтобы только — не видеть ухмылку, змеившуюся по губам и не встречаться взглядом с глазами, превращенными в две щелочки. 

— Говори за себя. 

А собачий лай позади не унимался, и ветер не унимался, бросая в лицо Уиллу горсть за горстью: песок, мусор, обрывки речей Кита, что ничем не были лучше ни песка, ни мелкого мусора. 

На глазах выступали слезы — то ли от ветра, то ли от едкого запаха навоза, осевшего на плечах, чужих объедков и гнилья, застрявшего в волосах. Слова были тоже — с гнильцой, с душком, и ядовитые, словно терновый шип. 

— Наметил-наметил, и даже парочку актеров включил — для разнообразия. 

И сказанного было — достаточно, чтобы Смитфилдовским пожаром запылали щеки, чтобы кровь бросилась в голову, чтобы перестать отворачиваться, и вновь схватить Кита за дублет, оскальзываясь пальцами от налипшей на него слизи: 

— Знаешь что?.. О, да, ты знаешь! Твои клятвы стоят и того меньше, а ведь я тебе верю куда больше, верил… 

Перехватить взгляд — и не отводить его, обжигаясь и выжигая себя изнутри. 

Собачий лай стал ближе, а голос Дика — дальше: 

— Смотрите, Смотрите, Кит, Уилл! Лодка! 

*** 

Уйти по воде. 

Мысль, вырывавшаяся вместе с облаком испуганного пара изо рта Дика Бербеджа, была в корне своем насмешливой.   
В четвертую же стражу ночи пошел к ним Иисус, идя по морю, и ученики, увидев Его идущего по морю, встревожились и говорили: это призрак; и от страха вскричали. 

Вскричать было от чего — собачий лай метался в стенах низких прибрежных домиков, заполняя собой легкие на вдох — еще плотнее, чем звонкий сквозь гнилость, мертвецкий дух Темзы. 

Лодка была привязана у самого пологого берегового ската, отчеркнутого небольшим, грубо сколоченным причалом — здесь, на Бэнксайде, они торчали в воду десятками, размазываясь извилистыми отражениями в черно-белой, грязь с ледяной крошкой, воде. 

— Живо, давайте! Дик, отвязывай! Уилл, толкай! 

Непослушные, с красными от холода и ужаса костяшками, руки Дика не справились с задачей — пришлось достать нож, еще минуту назад казавшийся таким бесполезным против своры натасканных на человечину, лоснящихся, преисполненных самодовольных сил зверюг. Люди то собирались поглядеть на происходящее, то, поняв, к чему все идет — по воде, по воде, — разбегались. Неподалеку, в нависающих почти над самой рекой домишках, со стуком начали захлопываться оконные ставни — никто не желал видеть, что случится на этом пологом берегу спустя минуту другую. 

Глотая ветер, горчащий на языке, скрипящий на зубах, Кит крикнул Уиллу что-то отстраненно-раздраженное. Что-то вроде: пошевеливай задницей, красавчик, сочинять то, что ты сочиняешь — это не только собирать вершки с молока, не только срывать созревшие яблочки. Уилл смотрел на него со жгучей, вытащенной из самого сердца обидой, а сам, цепляясь в противоположный борт, уже плескал ногами шевелящуюся, черную вперемешку с костями животных, чьим-то прохудившимся башмаком, осколками глиняных бутылок, тину. 

Лодка, качнувшись, скользнула вперед. 

— Я весь промок, — с детским удивлением, смешно ломая брови, объявил Дик Бербедж, снимая один сапог и выливая из него все то, что там плескалось. — Ноги совсем мокрые. 

Они все подрагивали от пробирающегося под одежду холода. 

— Ну надо же, — огрызнулся Кит, придерживая руль и щурясь на удаляющийся берег, где поднялась настоящая черная толкотня: Топклифф не поскупился ни на людей, ни на зверей, чтобы изловить свои новые игрушки. — Удивительное дело, учитывая то, что мы находимся посреди чертовой реки. Загляни в сапог поглубже — вдруг обнаружишь там русалку. 

Дик хотел что-то ответить — быть может, даже дерзкое, до того напряглась его шея и заискрили глаза, но не смог. Разом, мгновенно позеленев так, что цвет его лица стал неотличим от окружающей лодку влажной серой дымки, прорезанной другими лодками и кораблями, спокойно скользящими по густой от талого льда воде, он бросился к борту, и едва не перекинулся через него, оглашая пространство душераздирающими звуками. 

Уилл, налегая на весла, смотрел на него с сочувствием. 

А на Кита смотреть избегал вовсе. 

***   
— Если новости не окажутся действительно стоящими, я прикажу тебя вздернуть на ближайшем суку, — Томас Уолсингем раздраженным жестом запахнул разошедшиеся полы. Дорогой шелковый халат, чей родной брат — и Фрайзер знал это наверняка — обретался в доме на Хог-Лейн, что в Шордиче, был накинут на голое тело. 

Фрайзер позволил себе легкий вздох, и тут же поклонился, извиняясь за несдержанность: 

— Милорд, это дело касается жизни и смерти, если мне позволено будет так выразиться. 

— Поторопись же. 

Уолсингем нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по инкрустированному столу. 

Его недавно нанятый, высокомерный, под стать хозяину, слуга сначала наотрез отказался докладывать хозяину о Фрайзере, даже на порог не хотел пускать. Пришлось как следует тряхнуть мерзавца за шкирку да пригрозить всевозможными королевскими карами, и теперь стало понятно, почему. 

Очевидно, милорд Уолсингем, как и подобало благочестивым христианам, проводил ночь Великой Субботы в посте и молитвах. Фрайзер отвел глаза в сторону, чтобы не созерцать все еще вздыбленное под халатом естество своего шефа. Направляясь на Ситинг-Лейн, он прокручивал в уме будущий диалог и так и эдак, и любое его начало было скверным, а продолжение грозило произвести эффект разорвавшейся прямиком под стенами королевского дворца бочки с порохом. 

Но сейчас тянуть было бессмысленно, и он произнес первое, что пришло на ум. 

— Сегодня в театре «Роза» в Сауторке случилась давка. Топклифф пригнал туда своих людей с мастиффами, чтобы арестовать неких смутьянов и тайных католиков — актера Ричарда Бербеджа, драмодела Уильяма Шекспира… 

— Это все, что ты хотел мне сообщить, Фрайзер? — раздраженно перебил его Уолсингем. — Ты же знаешь, что Топклифф может переловить хоть полгорода, а остальную половину отдать своим церберам. И что бы мы об этом не думали — на то у него есть полномочия от Ее Величества. 

— … а так же поэта и известного на весь Лондон атеиста Кристофера Марло, — невозмутимо закончил Фрайзер. 

Уолсингем даже не повернул головы в его сторону. Только крылья носа чуть дрогнули, да по углам рта четче обозначились желваки. 

— Мне нет никакого дела до Марло. Одним поэтом меньше, одним больше… — треснувший голос, однако, противоречил словам — холодным и спокойным. 

Фрайзер снова поклонился. 

— Что ж, сэр, тогда возможно вам не стоит сообщать, что они все же бежали, а Топклифф, совсем потеряв голову от неудачи, публично обвинил в ней вашу кузину. Говорят, он угрожал миледи Эссекс арестом за пособничество бунтовщикам и… 

— Мою одежду и шпагу, Джонатан! — закричал Уолсингем, оживая. — Быстрее!.. 

Докладывать оставшиеся новости пришлось в седле. 

*** 

Беспокойные, затянутые в черную тонкую кожу пальцы Топклиффа перебегали от манжеты к манжете, расправляя невидимые складки на кружеве. На бледном лице застыло знакомое всему Лондону выражение брезгливого отвращения, которое, впрочем, стоило лишь ему увидеть почти вбежавшего в дверной проем Томаса, сменилось выражением снисходительной любезности. 

— Уолсингем, что привело вас ко мне в столь поздний… 

Томас не стал размениваться на любезности. 

— Мне только что донесли, что Саутвелл открыто собирает людей на пасхальную мессу, — сказал он. — Вам что-нибудь об этом известно, сэр? 

Если бы он мог, то рассмеялся бы Топклиффу в лицо — до того комично тот выпучил глаза, и даже сделал шаг назад, будто одно лишь имя Саутвелла могло вызвать дьявола. 

— Должно быть, вы пытались изловить его сегодня в «Розе»? — Томас вложил в этот вопрос весь яд, на который был способен. — И что же? Я наслышан, что в театре произошла давка, едва не приведшая к бунту, а вы не нашли ничего лучше, чем обвинить в неудаче графиню Эссекс?! 

Топклифф вздернул подбородок: 

— Графиня Эссекс, сэр, по своей неосведомленности или — я страшусь даже предположить это! — из желания помочь беглым бунтовщикам, помешала мне сегодня провести их задержание, чем и вызвала… 

Не обращая внимания на выросшего, как из-под земли, в дверном проеме Поули, на положившего руку на эфес шпаги Фрайзера, Томас сделал еще один широкий и злой шаг к Топклиффу. Тот снова попятился, натолкнувшись бедром на обеденный стол. Коротко звякнули кубки. 

— Ваши опасные бунтовщики — это мой сотрудник и его помощники, сэр, — Томас почти шипел, неотрывно глядя в выпученные глаза Топклиффа. — И пока вы воюте с моей сестрой, потому что ее муж оказался на шаг ближе к трону, чем вы, по улицам Лондона свободно разгуливают настоящие бунтовщики и подстрекатели. 

***   
Мерно потрескивал огонь. Для того, чтобы разжечь его голод, а после — насытить, пришлось разломать деревянную часть крыши той лачуги, куда они, все втроем, забились в конце пути, под самое утро, едва соображая от холода и усталости, тяжко вздыхая и отмалчиваясь. Стены Лондона, зубастые и грузные, оказались далеко позади, а вокруг были луга, едва тронутые близкой зарей, готовой посоперничать с костерком в деле разжигания яркого, холодного зарева. Пастушья хижина, которую и хижиной было тяжело назвать — четверка стен, хлипкая дверь, дырявая крыша-навес, — была столь же жалкой, как и лодка, заставившая их сперва порезвиться, вычерпывая воду руками, а после — окунуться в холодные воды Темзы, и так выкатиться к берегу. 

Сквозь подступающий сон, липкий и вязкий, как песок, набившийся повсюду под одежду, Кит припомнил свои слова: 

— Зато мы теперь воняем тиной, а не дерьмом. 

Дик Бербедж, отфыркиваясь, будто животное, от впутавшихся в волосы гниловатых речных водорослей, расхохотался так звонко и весело, что испугал Уилла, подумавшего, что его лучший друг рехнулся. 

Будучи честным с самим собой, следовало признать — рехнулись они все, и Кит — прежде других. 

В уме не осталось ни стихов, ни ругательств. У колокола вырвали язык, и он был пуст былым эхом. 

Сон, точно песок, навязал в зубах. Кит поплотнее завернулся в теплое шерстяное покрывало, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть надоевшую игру приглушенных огненных бликов на облупленной, растрескавшейся побелке. 

У Джорджи хватило ума не позабыть о теплых вещах — а идти дальше, пробираясь темными тропками к большаку, будучи мокрыми насквозь, означало встретить свою нелепую и нелестную, скучную даже смерть где-нибудь под заиндевевшими поутру голыми кустами. 

Одежду они развесили сушиться внутри хижины — рубашки отбрасывали танцующие тени распятых птиц. 

Огонь продолжал трещать — костер был разведен прямо на глинобитном полу лачуги не так давно, чтобы стремиться погаснуть при первых лучах солнца, а Кит, отвернувшись к стене, не желал видеть ни его, ни Уилла. 

Сегодня они легли в противоположных углах, каждый — у стены, прекрасно зная, что лучший способ согреться — это снять одежду, и греть друг друга в одной постели. Никаких иносказаний, никакого кокетничанья — иначе они околели бы от холода еще на чердаке у щедрой мисс Джинни. 

— Там еда, много еды, на первую пору хватит, и… — тараторил Джорджи, желая выслужиться, и тут же умолкал, перебитый Кемпом. 

— И некоторые вещички, без которых вам не обойтись. 

Несдержанный смех был неуместен, но заразителен, и смеялись все, кроме Уилла. Ликующая, неукротимая, в который раз победившая свою соперницу, жизнь рвалась наружу, прорывалась каждым вдохом, каждой слезой. Они были живы, они смеялись, до хрипоты, до ломоты в челюсти — и это было самое удачное выступление Уилла Кемпа за всю его карьеру. 

Кит силился уснуть и проспать хотя бы пару часов — прежде, чем возникнет необходимость тронуться в дальнейший путь. Но сон обманывал его — подступая, тут же уползал, и превращался в тепло, разливающееся по коже спины, и попытки прислушаться к возне Уилла, раз в четвертый переделывающего свою постель. 

*** 

Уилл помнил, как они вычерпывали воду, продвигаясь ближе к берегу, крадучись в темноте: дюйм за дюймом, горсть за горстью, помнил, как злосчастная лодка все же нырнула под воду полностью, и они упали в реку, барахтаясь бестолково, глупо. Уилл подумал тогда: вот и конец. Стоило спасаться, стоило спасать. Но спасать, как выяснилось, все же стоило, потому что Дик, все так же нелепо барахтаясь, случайно зацепил ногой песок — и его вопль похож был, наверное, на вопли заблудившихся в бескрайнем океане моряков, которые, наконец, увидели на горизонте маленькое пятнышко суши. 

— Земля! Земля! — не унимался Дик, а Уилл думал, что сейчас придется выходить на берег. В воде тоже не было тепло, напротив, стоя по горло на воняющем тиной мелководье, Уилл только и знал, что дрожать, как последний лист дрожит на ветру прежде, чем упасть на землю. Но на суше из них вымело последние крохи тепла, и как они добирались до условленного места, как встретились с Кемпом и Джорджи, Уилл помнил плохо. 

Ему казалось, что как только костер разгорится — он тут же уснет, мертвым сном без сновидений и будет спать так глубоко и долго, что даже если Топклифф явится по его душу — не проснется. 

Но не тут-то было. 

Из них троих заснул только Дик — его одного, чистую и цельную душу, не мучили сомнения и тревоги, к нему одному не залезал под одеяло неукротимый холод. Такой, что Уиллу казалось: даже если он сейчас взойдет на костер, то все равно не сможет согреться, потому что холод этот шел не снаружи, а изнутри. Там, где все так же жила, пожирая душу, пожирая его жизнь и силы, разверзшаяся чернота. Там не было ни любви, ни ненависти, ни злости, ни отчаяния, ни радости. Ни-че-го. Один только холод. Так, наверное, и ощущался Коцит. 

Что ж, вот, мой Меркурий, моя Ртуть, моя любовь, мой бог, моя боль, вот мы и дошли до конечной точки своего путешествия. Дальше — порознь, спинами друг к другу, в разных углах лачуги. 

Уилл оставил бесплодные попытки заснуть, завернувшись в колючее одеяло по самый нос сел лицом к костру. Кит лежал неподвижно, но видно было, по порывистому неровному дыханию, по резким движениям, что он не спит тоже. 

Уилл смотрел на его спину, скользил взглядом по знакомым до боли, до перехваченного дыхания очертаниям тела, и понял, что очень хочет его обнять. Пусть в последний раз, пусть Кит его оттолкнет, но он обнимет, и — будь что будет. 

Пересечь пару отделяющих их шагов оказалось так просто. Обнять, прижимаясь всем телом, утыкаясь носом в светлый затылок, пахнущий речной тиной — еще проще. 

 

***-10–06 в 23:34   
Прикосновение пришло неожиданно — сбывшимся не-сном, несбывшимся проклятием. Живое, мечущееся, животно-испуганное тепло немертвого человека — того, кто желал согреться, согреть или сгореть, того, из-под чьего неосторожного, слишком поспешного шага грянули во все стороны шипящие искры. 

— О чем же ты думал, кидаясь на чье-то сладкое мясцо вместо моих маслаков, а, Уилл Шекспир? — спросил Кит в тот миг, когда одна рука Уилла стиснула его плечо, а вторая подобралась под шею. Он все еще не шевелился, шептал, не поворачивая головы — хоть тело всей своей сутью тянулось к теплу. — О том, чтобы был после повод сочинить сонет? 

Он пытался пошутить — и рассыпал по убогой постели сухой, как снежная крупа, смешок. 

Прикосновение никуда не девалось — и длилось, и длилось вдоль всего тела, вступая в созвучие с дыханием. 

И Кит подумал — о том, что, не случись этого прикосновения, он и вправду вернулся бы в Лондон. Чтобы смотреть Топклиффу в глаза — ему, и его черным людям, и его черным псам, и его черным мыслям, таким манящим в минуту отчаянного остервенелого веселья. Это не стало бы наиболее безумным из всех его поступков, когда-либо вызывавших удивление или возмущение. У Кита хватило бы ненависти, чтобы оставить Уилла этим утром — после обрывков сна, обрывков ссоры, как всегда — из-за кого-то третьего, из-за кого-то, кто, проходя мимо, просто задел их своим нечаянным теплом. 

Но теперь его решимость начала оттаивать — просто потому что Уилл по-прежнему держал его за плечо, по-прежнему дышал в затылок и шею, медля с ответом. 

Кит заговорил снова — полушутя, ухмыляясь, чтобы прикрыть свою наготу хоть чем-то, хотя бы самым хлипким, самым крепким из щитов.   
— Ты превращаешь меня в податливую бабенку, у которой между ног становится мокро от твоих стишков. Ума не приложу, как ты это делаешь раз за разом. В особенности — сейчас. Теперь, когда поразмыслить следует совсем о другом, а лучше — завалиться спать, чтобы завтра продолжить путь. И мне не хочется признаваться тебе в этом — а придется, потому что я все свои дела и фразы довожу до конца… Я понимаю твоих девок, каждую из них, почему они ложатся под тебя по первому зову. И будь я одной из них — то, пожалуй, зашелся бы клятвами в том, что останусь, останусь навек… 

Он перевернулся — лицом к Уиллу, чтобы найти и видеть его глаза. За спиной Уилла горел огонь, черты были затушеваны темно-золотистой подвижной тенью. Уилл забыл, как дышать, а Кит смотрел на него, одетого в свежее белье, переставшего трястись от холода. 

— Но я — не они, — шепнул он совсем тихо, приблизив губы к чужому уху, и для этого придвинувшись к Уиллу вплотную, приподнимая свое одеяло так, чтобы оказаться под двумя сразу. — И ты не смеешь дурачить меня каждый гребаный раз, поясняя свои порывы помутнениями рассудка… Я могу сотню раз поманить и бросить ни с чем Неда Аллена. Но если брошу тебя — это будет один-единственный раз. 

Кит повернулся к нему, все-таки повернулся. 

***   
Это было именно то, что необходимо им двоим: тяжесть двух одеял вместо одного, тепло обнаженного тела прижимающегося к другому — почти обнаженному, блеск глаз, отражающий свет наспех сооруженного очага позади Уилла. 

Даже слова Кита были бы правильны. Если бы были справедливы. Кит мог уйти, оставить его ни с чем, с бесконечной пустотой в груди и бесконечностью враз утратившей смысл жизни. Мог уйти — и сейчас Уилл видел это так же ясно, как лицо Кита перед собой, до малейшей его черточки, до малейшего выражения блестящих прищуренных глаз, — уйти и погибнуть. Неизбежно, так же верно, как то, что вслед за закатом приходит ночь. 

— Какой же ты глупец, Кит Марло, к кому, к чему ты ревнуешь? — шептал он лихорадочно, гладя Кита по спине раскрытыми ладонями, наслаждаясь тем, что Кит рядом с ним, что он жив, что он теперь никуда не уйдет, как бы ни грозился. — Если к той девушке, что говорил мерзавец Слай, то я ее всего лишь урезонивал. Она вздумала приглашать меня на пасхальную мессу к Саутвеллу, посреди театра, прямо в толпе, представляешь? Я не знал, как заставить ее замолчать. — Он продолжал шептать, прямиком в губы Кита, ловя губами его дыхание, а ладонями — тепло гладкой кожи. И Кит подавался к нему, может быть, даже против воли — сейчас Уилл не хотел об этом думать. — Я люблю тебя, мой Меркурий, я люблю только тебя, я весь без остатка принадлежу тебе, это должно быть, чертовски скучно, и ты к этому привык, но так уж вышло. 

Уилл улыбался, ловя взгляд Кита, ставший знакомо темным. А слова, застревавшие в горле весь невозможно длинный день, нашли, наконец, выход, и хлынули — потоком. И Уилл не мог бы его остановить, даже если бы хотел. Но он не хотел. Как знать, сколько им еще отпущено? Ведь только в одном сегодняшнем вечере уместилось несколько жизней. И, может быть, больше ничего не будет? Кит мог возразить, даже хотел, но Уилл не дал ему этого, снова предупреждающе приложив к губам ладонь. теплое дыхание обожгло руку, и Уилл сглотнул — сердце заходилось от любви и нежности, таких огромных, таких безбрежных, что в них можно было бы захлебнуться так же легко, как в Темзе. 

— Может быть, я не нужен тебе так, как ты мне, даже скорей всего. У тебя таких, как я — десятки, ты верно подметил, но ты у меня один, и без тебя я умираю, каждую минуту умираю тяжелой мучительной смертью. Это правда. Я чуть не умер, когда ушел от тебя — в ту ночь. Так скажи же мне, скажи, мой Меркурий — как я могу изменять тебе? Как я могу думать о ком-то, кроме тебя, если я разделил с тобой кровь и самую жизнь, если теперь ты — это я? 

Уилл тонул, тонул, — в тоске, нежности, любви, радости, — в который раз за ставшее бесконечным сегодня, и чтобы всплыть, нужно было только одно. 

Ладонь с губ скользнула по груди, через поджавшийся живот, через короткие жесткие волоски — к самому корню существа Кита. И Уилл ничуть не удивился, обхватывая, лаская ладонью член Кита, тому, что он напряжен. Так было — правильно., Это было нужно — им обоим. 

Уилл был неизбежен, как утро, как любовь, как смерть. Говорил неизбежные вещи — торопился, чтобы не быть перебитым, сбитым с толку, а то и вовсе убитым, торопился, срываясь с шепота на редкое восклицание, чтобы после еще теснее прижать губы к губам Кита. 

Так ты урезонивал свою пустоголовую подружку, подхваченную в толпе, пока я играл чужую гибель и чужую страсть прямо у тебя над головой, на сцене, всегда — на сцене? Кит хотел, так хотел сказать об этом, ужалить, как он делал всегда, если недоставало слов и мыслей — о, нападение ведь лучшая защита, ударь первым, чтобы не оказаться принесенным в жертву безжалостным обстоятельствам и переменчивым ветрам, воющим в сердце любого актера или поэта. 

Уилл признавался в любви — так же, как всегда, и не так. Находил слова, отыскивал их прикосновением пальцев к коже Кита, пробегая взбалмошной, обретающей уверенность лаской вверх и вниз вдоль его хребта. Уилл зажимал ему рот — несильно, так, что его руку, его самого можно было легко оттолкнуть, чтобы дать волю своему гневу. Но Кит не стал. Кит слушал и не верил, и щурился, потому что в лицо ему мигал все еще здоровый, живой, насмешливый огонь. Глаза сделались влажными — не от постыдных слез, нет, просто горьковатый жар сочился вскользь. 

Под двумя одеялами было значительно теплее, чем под одним. Вдвоем — было теплее. Было — азартнее. 

Уилл молол глупости — и сам верил себе, и заставлял Кита тоже поверить, оторвавшись от привычной тверди безверия и сомнения, пресыщенности и скуки. 

— Скучно? Не нужен? Любовь? — переспросил Кит не к месту, с опозданием, когда ладонь Уилла — не к месту, с опозданием, — покинула его сухие губы и отправилась вниз, по груди, по животу, так и не заставив вздрогнуть от несуществующего холода. Холод был изгнан — так же, как они трое. То, что происходило, или должно было произойти за пределами кое-как стоящих еще стен, было мертво, пока Кит так хотел. И он хотел. И он продолжал, перехватывая одну инициативу, отдавая — беззаветно! — другую, тенью, подобием поцелуя касаясь губ Уилла, его щеки, его уха, и каждый раз возвращаясь к глазам. — Если уйдет, отомрет то, что навевает на меня тоску — я обрадуюсь и забуду об этом тут же… Если я представлю, что некто, до кого мне и дела нет, теперь обхаживает кого-нибудь другого — обрадуюсь и забуду об этом тут же… Ты видел радость на моем лице, Уилл, пока мы плыли на той чертовой лодке? Видел, как я был счастлив встретить тебя в театре, тебя, запросто болтающего с той рыжей потаскухой? Ты не знаешь, что было со мной после того, как Кемп раскрыл твои маленькие секреты… А однажды я сказал тебе — ни одно заклинание не возымеет действия, если не проговорить его вслух… 

Ладонь, нашедшая то, что искала, была теплой — а стала горячей. Касание, скольжение — первое, несмелое, вопросительное, оказалось жестким и сухим, но Кит не сдержал стона, и поддернул бедрами. 

Ему казалось, что он не знал этой ласки вечность. 

— Как же ты будешь урезонивать меня, когда мы спрячемся где-нибудь надолго? Как же, Уилл Шекспир? — прошептал Кит, беря Уилла за запястье, и направляя. 

*** 

Губы Кита касались его щек, его губ, его уха, Кит произносил какие-то слова — отвечая на сказанное Уиллом, противореча или подтверждая, признаваясь или опровергая, но это уже было неважно.   
Слова были не нужны. Для них, поэтов, слова составляли самую суть их существа, основу их жизни — долгой или короткой, благополучной или несчастной, они были приправой и основным блюдом, дыханием и воздухом, но иногда они были не важны. Неважно, что говорил Уилл, если Кит целовал его так, что от каждого прикосновения его сухих, обветренных губ, у Уилла бежали мурашки по коже, неважно, что говорил Кит, если в ответ на движение согревшейся наконец ладони Уилла подавался бедрами — жадно, голодно, будто в последний раз. Будто все, что им отпущено — это всего лишь какой-то час до света, до того, как снова нужно будет бежать, бежать, бежать. 

И не оглядываться. 

Но пока они были — сейчас и здесь, и они были — вдвоем, и Уилл отвечал Киту, отбросив шелуху слов, в который раз заново плавясь в их общем тигеле, чтобы потом обрести форму — новую, вновь. 

Он тоже подавался навстречу, ловя ритм движений: собственной ладони, бедер Кита. Он целовал, наконец, поймав губы Кита у своих губ, перехватив инициативу, переходя в наступление. Это была их схватка, их новая битва, и поровну было у них сил, нежности, желания. 

И это было так захватывающе, что сердце заходилось в горле, а потом билось все быстрее и быстрее, норовя выскочить из груди, и гнало, гнало кровь по жилам. И это было, словно в первый раз, а может, и вправду — в первый. Ведь темная, грязная вода Темзы, превратившаяся в их личный Стикс, очистила их от дурных помыслов, смыла все ненужное, оставив единственное, что было важно. 

Как бы ни стало все, когда солнце разгонит мартовскую ночь, сейчас они были одно, даже не соединяясь, не сцепляясь, разделяли дыхание и жесты, сплетались телами и душами. 

Где-то на грани слышимого, за границей сознания и костра, наспех сложенного из первого, что попалось под руку — лишь бы горело подольше, стонал и метался старина Дик. Он тоже был в плену собственных страстей, и как бы ему сегодня не доставалось, тоже был с той, кого любит всей душой, пусть и во сне, пусть и там, во сне она все так же мучила его, как и наяву. 

Но он был счастлив, и Уилл был счастлив, и его счастья, как и недавнего горя, могло хватить на весь мир. 

Ладонь Кита лежала на его ладони, и они продолжали. 

***   
Каково это было — поверить сразу после взаимных обвинений во лжи? Пойти от обратного, от холода к жару, от черной воды — к золотому огню? Кит написал бы тысячи строк об этом — но знал, что его речь бессильна, чтобы выразить все, что теснилось в груди и в горле, разрывая дыхание в клочья, заставляя чуть прогретую землю под спиной пускаться в летящую пляску. 

— Подожди, — просил Кит, и верил, и не верил, и жадно, жадно пожирал темнеющим, дышащим, плещущим в стену огня взглядом лицо Уилла. Ответный взгляд ласкал так же бурно, как руки и губы. Большего — не было и не могло быть, а от усталости гудели кости, как будто они были пусты, как расширенные зрачки, и в них бесновался ветер — тот самый, что пытался проникнуть в щели под крышей. — Подожди немного, не торопись, я не хочу, чтобы мы закончили слишком рано… Слишком быстро… 

Кит отводил от себя ищущую и находящую ладонь, возился неловко, смеялся своей неловкости, и подносил ее к губам — чтобы поцеловать, чтобы поцеловать снова, и коснуться языком, и провести широко и влажно, глядя в глаза. Так будет легче — но не быстрее. 

Прошу тебя, дай мне время поверить. 

— Тебе говорили, что я лжец, Уилл Шекспир… О, тебя наверняка предупреждали обо мне… — Кит продолжал, позволяя продолжать. Сбивался, вдыхал — быстро, резко, зарывался носом в волосы Уилла, и смотрел на огонь, жмурясь. — Не связывайся с этим парнем, Уилл, ни в коем случае не смотри на него в ответ, когда он смотрит на тебя. Отводи глаза. Уходи поскорее. Заткни уши, чтобы не слышать, что он скажет — что бы он ни говорил, все это — ложь, прах, обман. Ты и теперь так думаешь… Что-то во мне страшит тебя, что-то отталкивает… То, что я делаю с другими… С тобой… И снова с другими — все то, что ты видишь, если зрение не обманывает тебя тоже… 

Он не выдержал, и чертыхнулся. Закусил губу, и тут же — впился зубами в плечо Уилла, там где с него сползла рубашка, где отступил лен, спугнутый ускорением однообразных, идеальных движений. 

— Ты знаешь, что такие, как я, лгут. Я знаю, что такие, как ты, никогда не остаются рядом с такими, как я… Так давай пошлем это к черту. Хотя бы сегодня. Ты видел мою слабость и мое ничтожество… Я видел, чего ты можешь хотеть, когда меня нет… Но давай пошлем это к черту, давай же, давай, твою мать, продолжай, я так хочу большего, я всегда, всегда хочу большего… 

Огонь потрескивал — так же, как прежде. Бросал парчовый отлив на убогую поверхность стены. Скупая ласка, пальцы, впившиеся в запястье, поцелуи в шероховатые губы — большего было не достичь, но в сравнении с молчанием и гулкостью потери все это казалось небывалой роскошью. 

Кит не стал оттягивать миг, когда все сошлось в одной-единственной сияющей точке — может быть, это и был танец ангелов на булавочном острие. Его поглотило одно-единственное сокрушительное вздрагивание — и он перестал дышать, видеть, слышать, чувствовать. 

А потом вернулся огонь, и Уилл опять был рядом, и смотрел в упор — едва ли не с беспокойством, хотя беспокоиться было совершенно не о чем. 

— Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел меня с Недом, — сказал Кит, облизнувшись. Голос не слушался его, как не слушались руки, блуждающие по спине Уилла. — Потому что ты мне нужен, и мне хотелось, чтобы ты знал, каково это — когда, уйдя от тебя, тот, в ком ты нуждаешься, черт возьми, находит удовольствие в объятиях других… Я могу быть лживым, могу желать мести, но сейчас — желаю продолжить путь вместе с тобой. Пока ты мой и не смеешь умереть при мне. 

*** 

Ладонь оросилась теплым и вязким, а Кит продолжал говорить, замерев на миг, и на этот ужасный, прекрасный миг уйдя в какие-то иные, недостижимые для Уилла миры, все-таки его оставил. 

А Уилл вглядывался в разладившееся, совсем недавно искаженное мукой страсти лицо, и все еще не верил себе. Очередная буря миновала, темные опасные воды, полные лжи и коварного предательства, не забрали никого из них. Вместе они благополучно миновали и Сциллу, и Харибду, и вот, их путешествие продолжается, продолжится, лишь только серый рассвет сменится ярким мартовским утром. Уилл верил и — не верил, не потому, что подтверждая сказанное Китом, боялся ему поверить, а потому, что это было слишком хорошо. Согретому присутствием Кита, разогретому его поцелуями, все происходящее казалось Уиллу прекрасным сном, и, если бы это было так, он не хотел бы больше никогда возвращаться к действительности. 

Но он вернулся, и Кит вернулся из своего короткого путешествия — за грань между бытием и небытием — и, вернувшись, продолжил изливаться с лихорадочной, болезненной настойчивостью, обнажаясь до розовой кости, срывая мясо, оставляя лишь самую суть — кровоточащую душу. И каждое из его слов могло нанести непоправимый вред, а могло — врачевать неизлечимые раны. 

Уилл слушал, вслушивался, прислушивался — и молчал. Молчал вовсе не так как раньше, застыв в своем осуждении обособленно, каменно. За него говорили его губы, его глаза, его ладони, вновь заскользившие по телу Кита, вновь обнимавшие его так, что не оставалось между их телами преграды большей, чем его льняная сорочка. 

И Уилл потянул ее с себя — даже тонкое полотно не могло, не должно было быть им преградой. 

Горячее тело прижалось к такому же горячему, трепещущему, Уилл вдохнул, забыв выдохнуть: 

— Говорили, — сказал он просто, когда Кит иссяк, выплеснувшись до последней капли, и затих. — Да, говорили, но я им не верил. Я, знаешь ли, верю только тому, что вижу своими глазами и могу осязать. В этом смысле я, когда-то добрый католик, наверное, даже больший атеист, чем ты, Кит. 

Он увидел, что Кит хочет возразить — и вновь прижал к его губам ладонь: я выслушал тебя, и ты слушай, не перебивай. 

— Но и глаза и уши обманывают нас. Ты показал мне Аллена, потому что был уязвлен, и теперь, когда ты рассказал мне об этом, я понял, что ревновать не к чему. Что ты действительно мой. Но так же и я — твой, твой навсегда, со всеми своими стихами, своей жизнью, своим имуществом и своими потрохами. И я ничего не хотел показывать, и даже в страшном сне не помыслил бы променять тебя на какую-нибудь юбку, но видишь, Слай и Кемп говорят обратное. Они говорят так, потому, что хотят увидеть меня таким. Мы оба жертвы людской молвы, которая судит лишь по тому, что ей кажется или хочется. Про меня говорят, что я юбочник, про тебя, что ты — лжец. Но я не встречал человека правдивей, чем ты, Кит. И я хочу, чтоб ты знал, что никого и никогда я не любил больше, чем тебя. Что никакая самая привлекательная, самая милая девица не заменит мне тебя, Кит. Потому что она — не ты. А тебя я искал всю свою жизнь. И нашел. И едва не потерял. И я буду с тобой до самой своей смерти. И — дольше, если позволишь. 

Он прижимался к Киту все так же, и заглядывал ему в лицо, и целовал скулы, губы, крылья носа, трепещущие ресницы. 

Усталость брала свое, наливая свинцовой тяжестью члены. 

Если бы они сейчас были на Хог-лейн, думал Уилл прежде, чем уснуть, они бы уснули.


End file.
